


Home is in your arms

by baekstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheesy Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harassment, I promise it's not as bad as it sounds, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Murder attempt, NONE OF THIS IS BETWEEN THE MAIN COUPLE, Plot Twists, Romance, Slight Violence, With A Twist, also there's comedy, and lots of pregnant fluff, baekhyun's parents are just very shitty, chanbaek married with a son!!, idiots to lovers, lots of pregnant sex, strangers to friends to husbands to lovers, tags don't reveal the story much, yes they are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 111,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekstars/pseuds/baekstars
Summary: Baekhyun thought his life was over when his father sold him to the Parks to settle his debt. He did not expect to be locked in an omega-only court and he certainly did not expect to fall in love with the most sought after alpha, Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 382
Kudos: 1488
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	1. Sold

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF130/2019
> 
> Pairing : Baekhyun/Chanyeol
> 
> Carrier : Baekhyun
> 
> Pregnancy : Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)
> 
> Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)
> 
> Prompt : When Baekhyun first knew he was literally traded for his family's debt, he thought his life is over. Little did he know, it is only the start of his own family with blessings he never dares to hope.
> 
> Hello to whoever stumbled upon this monster!
> 
> Writing this fic has been an overwhelming experience in all the best ways and I would like to thank the amazing mods for putting up with me.
> 
> A huge thank you to my life saver, my beta without whom this would have been a jumbled mess of inconsistencies and typos. Thank you for your endless advice, your loud reactions and for satisfying the perfectionist in me. The credit for the fic title and summary also belongs to this amazing person.
> 
> Thank you to everyone else who encouraged me and who listened to my rants or even wished me a random good luck in passing!
> 
> I've done a shit ton of research on pregnancy and everything related to it but if there are any medical inconsistencies, please think about the fact that omegas aren't real anyway!
> 
> Have fun reading!

“Do you have any questions?” Mr. Byun asks.

Not, ‘ _do you agree?’_ Or, ‘ _do you want to?’_ or even _‘Will you be okay with this?’_ No, he doesn’t get the privilege of voicing out his opinion over the direction his life will take.

“No, sir,” His eyes are on the floor, not daring enough to look his father in the eye. It’s not because he isn’t allowed to, Junha doesn’t care enough to not allow him such a thing.

It’s because he can’t bear to see it anymore. Can’t bear to see the hatred reflected in his father’s eyes when they fall upon the omega.

“I’ll have your mother bring you clothes for tomorrow. Pretty yourself up.” Junha stands from his chair behind the desk. Every step he takes has the omega trying to regulate his breathing, body stiff. He stops right in front of his son, puts harsh fingers around Baekhyun’s jaw and pulls his face up until their gazes meet.

He leans in close. “Don’t mess this up, you hear me? If you do, little Sehun will face the consequences of any misstep.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as fear settles deep in his gut.

“Are we clear?”

He gulps. “Yes, sir.”

Junha pulls back. “Leave.”

He rushes out of the room, trying to hold back tears. Going to his own room is not an option right now because he knows Sehun is waiting there. Waiting for his older brother to come back from the sudden, _surprising_ meeting with their father.

 _Sudden_ because it was half past midnight when Baekhyun was shaken out of sleep by his mother saying that Junha wished to speak to him and that it was urgent.

 _Surprising_ because Byun Junha almost _never_ explicitly calls for Baekhyun. In fact, he largely pretends that both of his omega sons don’t exist.

And Baekhyun likes to keep it that way because any sort of attention from his father is _never_ a good sign.

So when Mrs. Byun asked him to put on some decent clothes and go see his father, Baekhyun was afraid. He was scared to death of what Junha might want of him. He would have cried right then and there if it wasn’t for Sehun who woke up from all the noise, looked at his brother with wide eyes and asked what was wrong.

“What does he want?” Sehun might be only fifteen but he knows exactly how odd this situation is.

“I don’t know. Go back to sleep, okay? I’ll be back.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

He can’t go to his room right now. Not like this, when he’s so close to crying. Baekhyun needs to sort out this mess in his head before he faces Sehun.

Going to his mom is also not an option.

She obviously knows of this and she’s _obviously_ on Junha’s side. Byun Minji is a lost case, Baekhyun realized this years ago when he first witnessed his father kicking her in the stomach again and again and Minji just holding onto his legs afterwards, asking for _forgiveness_.

“Your father means well, Baekhyun.” She’d told him later as he helped her lie down in bed. “He’s just got so many things to worry about, you know. Look how well he treats us otherwise! He buys me new clothes and jewelry and we even have maids! Not everyone gets these privileges. It’s okay if the workload makes him angry sometimes.”

Baekhyun was thirteen back then but even he knew Junha was just an asshole who abused his wife and hated his kids because they were born omegas.

Minji is blind to all of this. She’s blind to the beatings, to the humiliation, to the fear her children constantly live in. She wears pretty dresses, puts on makeup to hide her bruises and drowns her sorrows in alcohol.

Baekhyun was five years old when Sehun was born. He remembers a time when Junha was nice to his wife while her tummy was swollen. Baekhyun would peek in from behind the wall; he would see his mom half lying on the couch, a smile on her face. Junha would be on his knees in front of her, his hands on her large tummy, lips pressed to the stretched skin.

Baekhyun would hear the loving words his father whispered, words that little Baekhyun never got to hear. He would hide behind the wall and just _look_ because he knew; he knew that if his father’s eyes fell upon him, they would lose the love and fondness they held right then. They would narrow in hatred and he’d call for the maids to take the boy away.

And so, Baekhyun would just watch quietly.

Junha changed when Sehun came into the world. The baby was declared an omega on birth and the father left the hospital, stormed out in anger. Minji went back to her parents’ house, a complete mess. Her poor father had to beg Mr. Byun for a month to take her back. In the end, it was dealt with through money.

Minji was able to go back to her husband with her two omega sons but only after her parents had lost half the amount of money they owned.

“It’s okay,” he remembers Minji whispering to him while baby Sehun slept in her arms. “Your father needs the money; _he’s doing it for us_. He loves me and he loves both of you.”

It only got worse from then onwards.

Junha refused to acknowledge his children unless it was to take out his anger. Minji took solace in alcohol and high class parties. Little Baekhyun was left to raise his brother on his own. 

One of the older maids, Mrs. Kim and her son Junmyeon, were the ones who helped the boy.

A tear escapes Baekhyun’s eyes when he remembers Mrs. Kim; he would’ve gone to her right now if she was still here.

But she’s long gone, fired a month ago along with almost all of their staff except Junmyeon; a young beta butler and two maids. The Byuns had gone bankrupt a few months prior, Mr. Byun’s greed and poor business choices put them in a position where they had to get rid of most of the luxuries they owned.

The first thing they did was to cut down the number of people who worked in their mansion. Most of the staff had been fired from their jobs. And by selling various assets, the Byuns were able to live a normal life for the next couple months.

But Mr. Byun was greedy.

A greedy man with no money is a dangerous combination.

Baekhyun makes his way to the terrace in search of fresh air- he feels suffocated. Once he’s outside, under the night sky, his knees give out and he crumbles to the ground, small body shaking as he lets the tears fall.

xx

Sehun falls asleep waiting for him and when Baekhyun goes back to his room, eyes red and swollen, it’s already five in the morning.

He crawls underneath the sheets and cuddles against the younger omega, face buried in soft hair as he tries to stop himself from crying again. But the tears are hard to restrain, they burn his eyes and escape in a slow stream down his cheeks and nose, landing on the sleeping omega’s hair.

Baekhyun clenches his eyes shut but the only thing he can see is his father’s face; stoic, cold and calculating.

Mr. Byun is behind his desk, not saying a word as he stares at his son.

“You called for me, sir?” Baekhyun glances at the man’s face before his eyes find the carpet again.

“You know, Baekhyun, I always wanted to have kids.” Junha’s expression doesn’t change. “I’d see little pups running around the streets and I couldn’t wait to find a mate and have my own. When we found out your mother was pregnant for the first time, I was the happiest man on this planet. Spent nine months taking care of Minji. I granted her every wish. I gave her love and I gave her all the clothes and jewels she loves so much. I only asked one thing in return. Do you know what it was?”

Baekhyun has an idea. He stays quiet.

“The only thing I asked of her was to give me a son. A healthy, _alpha_ son. A pup I could raise and love. A little alpha who would be my world. He’d grow strong and he’d take over my company and continue the Byun lineage. I gave my _everything_ to her. And what did I get in return?” An ugly snarl settles on his face. “I got _you_. A small, weak _omega_ boy.”

Baekhyun is used to this. Used to not receiving love but _it still hurts_. It hurts to hear it put into words. To _hear_ his father’s hatred.

“I was devastated. I kept thinking, what did I do to deserve this?” His voice gets louder. “What did I do to deserve an _abomination_ like you as a son?!”

Baekhyun tries to build walls around his heart, tries to stop the words from hurting him. This is not new information; he’s always known Junha felt this way. Then why does his heart feel like it’s going to break into pieces too small for Baekhyun to collect anymore?

Why does it feel like this is the worst thing to have ever happened to him? The only thing he’s ever wanted is a little love from his parents. He’s not asking for much, just a small bit of affection.

Instead, he’s reminded of the hatred. The disgust. The loathing.

“And then Sehun came.” Junha lets out a humorless laugh. “After that I was sure I was cursed. Turns out I’m right!”

Mr. Byun looks like a man gone crazy.

“Look at me!” Junha screams. “I used to be one of the richest men in the country! Now I’m drowning in debt. And it’s _your_ fault. You and Sehun brought this curse on me. I should’ve never taken your mother back and should’ve just re-married. Now I’m paying the price of raising you!”

Not everyone treats omegas this way, Baekhyun knows. Not in this modern world. 

But people like Junha, who have been raised with old prejudices embedded deep in their hearts, can’t look past it. Can’t look past the fact that an omega is his heir or that the family name would die with him if or when his sons get married.

Baekhyun wished he could leave.

It’s okay that his father doesn’t love him. It’s okay if his mother doesn’t care. He has Sehun, his precious brother. And they have Junmyeon.

Suddenly Junha laughs.

“I never thought you’d be of any use to me.” He says, a twisted smile on his face. “But look where fate brought us. You have a chance to redeem yourself.”

 _Redeem himself?_

“You can finally do something right and make me proud.”

The words work like magic. Baekhyun looks up immediately, his eyes shining.

Maybe it makes him a weak man but he’s always wanted to make Junha proud. No matter how much his father hated him, he studied hard and managed to be at the top of his class just for Junha, he learned house chores and excelled at them just so Mr. Byun would look at him, pride in his eyes for his hardworking son.

It never worked. Junha didn’t spare him a glance.

But now is his chance. To make his father proud. “W-what is it, father?”

“You’ll help me pay off my debt to the Parks.”

 _Pay off debt?_ But Baekhyun has never worked a day in the office. He knows business but it’s limited to the books he’s read.

“Me? I… I guess I can help. B-but I don’t know what I’ll have to do.” He’s nervous, and confused. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to help but he knows he’ll work hard and try his best.

“The only thing you’ll have to do is to make yourself pretty and appealing.”

“I don’t… understand…?”

The moment the words leave his lips, it clicks. Dread makes itself known as he realizes what his father means.

“What’s there to not understand? Park Sungjin will be here tomorrow with his men. He’ll look at you and if he likes you enough, he’ll take you in exchange for the money I owe him.” Junha’s voice is indifferent, as if he’s not talking about _selling_ his own son. “And if he likes you _a lot_ , well, maybe he’ll help me in the financial situation I’m in.”

Baekhyun is speechless.

He’s completely incapable of producing words, his thoughts a mess. He’s never expected anything good from his father, but this? This is beyond anything he’s ever had to experience.

_He’s going to be sold off to people he doesn’t even know._

“If you refuse, it’s okay. Sehun is young but he’s still a desirable omega. And from what I hear, a lot of people are into that. Maybe not the Parks but I’m sure I can find someone.”

No. _No way_.

Not Sehun. Not his brother. Baekhyun would not let anything or anyone hurt him. And Junha _knows_ this; he’s smart, he knows how to play his cards.

Baekhyun doesn’t have a choice.

“Do you have any questions?” Is all Mr. Byun asks.

“No, sir,”

 _Baekhyun’s life is over_.

xx

“Just say no. He _can’t_ do this to you!” Sehun is furious.

“I can’t say no. You know I can’t.” Baekhyun puts his arms around the younger boy and pulls him close. Sehun is almost the same height as him now. Baekhyun is quite baffled at how fast he’s growing. “I’m always going to protect you first.”

Sehun slumps in his embrace, hands going around Baekhyun’s waist. “But you’re leaving me! You won’t be _here_ to protect me. Please, Baekhyun, please don’t go.”

Baekhyun pulls back to look into his brother’s eyes. Eyes that are filled with tears. “He’ll do worse if I refuse.”

Sehun doesn’t respond. He lets a tear escape but doesn’t make a move to wipe it away. His strong Sehunnie, who _never_ cries. Not even when he dislocated his knee when he was ten.

But now he stands before him, cheeks wet with tears.

“Junmyeon will look after you. He’ll protect you.” Baekhyun wipes the offending liquid off of Sehun’s face.

“But what about you? Who will protect _you_?”

Baekhyun doesn’t have an answer for that. There is no one to protect him.

“Let’s run away.” Sehun declares, sudden determination in his eyes. His naïve, innocent eyes.

“We can’t.”

“We _can_. We’ll ask Junmyeon, he’ll help us.”

“Sehun, we can’t.” Baekhyun cups his face and looks straight into his eyes. “We have no money and nowhere to go.”

“B-but, Junmyeon-”

“Can’t help us. Mrs. Kim is sick and Junmeyon is doing his best for his poor mother. She raised us both, Sehun, we can’t take her only son away from her. Besides, his pay has already been cut down, it’s a wonder he’s still working here.”

Sehun lets out a sob before he slams his body against Baekhyun’s, hands gripping his shirt tightly. “I want to protect you too, Hyun.”

“You do. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

They stand like that, hands clutching each other and tears a constant companion.

A knock on the door forces them to part. It opens to reveal Minji, several shopping bags in her hand. “Go to your room, Sehun.”

Baekhyun can see that Sehun wants to argue but one glance at his brother has him taking a deep breath and leaving the room quietly.

He’s left alone with his mother, who places the bags on his bed and starts pulling out their content. Baekhyun looks at her and wonders where it went wrong.

Minji is an omega herself; does she not feel any love or sympathy for her own children? Aren’t mothers supposed to be loving and caring, dedicating their lives to their kids? Or at the very least, care even a little about them?

“Mom,” Maybe Minji would understand this time. Because this whole situation is way worse than anything, _ever_. Maybe if Baekhyun talks to her, she’d finally care. “Mom, I don’t want to do this… _please_ …”

Minji turns around to look at her son and her face softens. Baekhyun feels hopeful for a second before Mrs. Byun straightens and arranges her face into an expression of indifference.

“Don’t you care about your father, Baekhyun? Haven’t you seen how stressed he’s been lately? He’s doing his best to make ends meet to put food in your mouth and a roof above your head and this is how you repay him?”

Baekhyun wants to argue.

He wants to scream and shout. This _can’t_ be the only way. Surely they could sell this house, _it must cost a fortune_. They don’t even use more than half of the rooms in their mansion. They could sell the useless luxury items they own. They could sell all the expensive clothes they buy but never wear.

Selling their _son_ shouldn’t be the first option.

Isn’t he worth more than this?

“What about me, mom? Don’t you care about me?! What if- what if they _hurt_ me? What then?”

“Stop being ungrateful, Baekhyun. You should be glad that you’ve been given an opportunity to help your parents in these difficult times. Be a good son.”

What about being good parents?

Shouldn’t it work both ways?

He stays quiet after that, letting his mother do his hair and makeup. She styles his black hair so it looks like an arranged mess of waves, sprays something over it to make it stay in place. She uses dark make up around his eyes, making him look way older than he is. A little pink tint on his lips and she sends him to change clothes in the walk in closet.

Baekhyun puts on the outfit she prepared and looks at himself in the mirror.

His cheeks color in embarrassment as he observes his body. The black pants are made of a thin, stretchy material and they stick to his legs like a second skin. They’re obscenely tight and accentuate the curve of his ass. The white shirt is made of a shimmery, see through material with full sleeves. But the collar of the shirt is a deep v and exposes his chest, nipples barely hidden.

Baekhyun is ashamed of the way he looks. Ashamed of what it means. How can his parents be this cruel? 

“Come on, Baekhyun,” Minji says. “They’ll be here soon.”

Baekhyun steps out and tries to cover his body with his arms and hands. “Mom, _please_ …”

“You’re going to ruin your makeup if you cry!” She takes his hands and forces him to keep his arms at his sides. “You look beautiful, there’s no way they’ll be able to resist you.”

There’s no hope left for his mother and Baekhyun is a fool for ever believing there was.

xx

Baekhyun feels humiliated. He feels exploited. He feels so _dirty_.

“Pour them drinks, Baekhyun.” Junha’s smile is smug, no shame whatsoever.

Baekhyun clenches his hands in his lap.

They’re in the living room and Baekhyun sits a little further from the others in an armchair. Park Sungjin, an alpha who seems to be even older than Junha, has his eyes glued to the only omega in the room. Another man sits next to him, same age, creepier smile.

Then there’s Park Chanyeol, Sungjin’s alpha son, he’s been sitting there with a permanent frown on his face and hasn’t spoken a word yet.

“Baekhyun…” The barely concealed warning in Junha’s voice makes it sound deeper.

In order to pour the drinks, he’ll have to stand up. And standing up would bring attention to his clothes.

 _For Sehun_.

He does it for Sehun.

Face burning and eyes glistening with tears, Baekhyun takes a step forward and grabs the wine bottle with shaking hands to pour out a glass.

“Give it to Mr. Park.”

Baekhyun walks around the table, almost _feeling_ all the eyes on him. It makes his skin crawl in disgust and he wished he was anywhere but here.

_For Sehun. Do it for Sehun._

Baekhyun holds out the drink for Park Sungjin, his grasp trembling. If the older alpha notices, he doesn’t comment on it. He takes the glass with one hand while he uses the other to hover a finger above Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun feels a shiver run down his spine and steps back instantly, his heart racing. Junha’s voice urges him to continue and he sees the other old alpha holding up his empty glass.

He walks back around the table and towards who he presumes is Park Sungjin’s brother. Out of all the people present, this particular one has Baekhyun on edge the most. Baekhyun doesn’t know what it is about him but the creepy vibe is too strong to not be wary.

He pours him a drink, hands still shaking. He’s about to pull back when the alpha grabs his hand, the one not holding the bottle, and pulls a little. Baekhyun almost falls in his lap; the older man’s face now an inch away from him.

Baekhyun panics, tears on the verge of falling.

“What a pretty little thing.” The man’s voice sounds as greasy as he looks.

“Sungwoon…” The name is hissed in clear warning and a moment later the man pulls away, smile still in place. 

Baekhyun turns his head to look at Park Chanyeol and finds his glare fixed on Park Sungwoon.

He doesn’t have time to sit and wonder so Baekhyun stumbles to his feet and walks over to pour the last man his drink. He doesn’t know _how_ he manages to hold onto the bottle and walk forward but when he stops in front of the alpha, Chanyeol holds up a hand..

“It’s alright,” He has a low, deep voice. “I can do it myself.”

Baekhyun looks up, failing to hide his surprise and meets the alpha’s eyes for the first time. 

It’s difficult to tell but he doesn’t look as scary as the others. Not wanting to stand any longer, Baekhyun hands the bottle over to the older man and sits back down.

“How old is he?” Park Sungjin asks.

“He turned twenty last year.” Junha is quick to reply.

“Virgin?”

Baekhyun looks down, the humiliation rising again. They’re talking as if he’s not present in the room. As if he’s… a _thing_.

“Definitely. He’s never been touched before.”

Sungjin hums, glancing at Baekhyun.

“Can we check to confirm that?” All eyes turn to Sungwoon, who has a nasty smile on his face, gaze glued to the Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looks up, eyes wide.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” It’s Park Chanyeol again. He’s frowning, this time with more intent as he looks at his uncle. Sungwoon just shrugs, completely unapologetic.

Baekhyun is still shaking. He keeps repeating Sehun’s name in his head, it’s the only thing that keeps him grounded.

Sungjin agrees and the topic shifts to money.

And just like that, Baekhyun is sold.

xx

  
  
  
  



	2. The Court

Baekhyun spends his last night home with Sehun in his arms. They hold each other tight and make promises of meeting soon, eyes red and swollen. Sleep doesn’t find them and the morning comes too early.

The maids pack up Baekhyun’s entire life into two large suitcases while he watches from his bed, mind blank and hands shaking. He doesn’t think they’ve stopped trembling since the night his mother woke him up.

Somewhere downstairs, right at this very moment, papers are being signed. A few strokes of Junha’s pen and Baekhyun’s freedom is sold.

He only has minutes before he’ll be taken away by the Parks.

Minji has assured him that they’ll take Baekhyun to their house and won’t harm him in any way. But then, Minji’s definition of harm is questionable in itself so Baekhyun is not going to trust anything that comes out of her mouth.

He’s forced out of his thoughts by a light knock before the door swings open to reveal Junmyeon. 

He nods at the maids. “You can leave; I’ll take it from here.”

When they’re alone, Junmyeon walks over to where Baekhyun is sitting and drops down to his knees on the floor. He clutches Baekhyun’s hands and holds on tightly.

“I’m so _so_ sorry, Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon has been more than a butler to the Byun household. He’s been like an older brother to Baekhyun and the omega is always going to be grateful for his constant support and love.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Baekhyun intertwines their hands together and tries to force a smile.

“I do. I- I’m sorry for not being able to do anything to stop this. I’m sorry for not being able to protect you… I feel so _helpless_ , Baek.”

“Junmyeon, please don’t say that. I love you and I don’t want you to feel guilty over something you have no control over.”

Junmyeon has always been the strongest, the bravest person in Baekhyun’s eyes.

But now, he’s on his knees with eyes full of unshed tears and the only thing Baekhyun can do is put his arms around the beta. He knows that no words are going to bring either of them comfort so Baekhyun just remains silent and lets the older man cry.

After what feels like hours, Junmyeon pulls away.

“Junmyeon, will you promise me something?” He links their hands again. “Promise me to always take care of Sehun, to _always_ protect him. Protect him from our parents… from any sort of harm.”

Gaze determined, Junmyeon sits up straight. “You have nothing to worry about. I will take care of him, protect him and try my best to never leave him alone. I promise you.”

If there’s one person that Baekhyun can always trust, it’s Junmyeon.

Before he can thank him, the door swings open without a knock and Sehun steps inside, eyes immediately going to Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s joined hands.

Baekhyun pulls away and walks over to the young omega, arms going around Sehun’s shoulders to pull him close. “If you grow up to be taller than me, I’m going to be _so_ mad.”

Sehun’s laugh is muffled by Baekhyun’s neck. “It’s not my fault you’re a midget.”

The older pulls back with a gasp. “You!”

One second, there’s a huge smile on Sehun’s face and the next, it’s contorted into an expression of pain. “Hyun, please don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you, Sehun.” _Not by choice_. “I promise I’ll be back to see you very soon.”

Baekhyun knows he’s in no position to promise such a thing. He doesn’t know what the future holds for him, doesn’t know what the Parks will do with him.

Junmyeon carries his bags downstairs while Sehun clings to his arm all the way to the main door where Junha waits with Park Sungjin and his son Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn’t look at them and turns in Sehun’s arms to hug his brother one last time.

He can hear his father giving instructions to Junmyeon regarding Baekhyun’s luggage and Sungjin’s voice as he promises to meet again. Baekhyun tunes them out and focuses on his brother.

“I love you so much.”

Sehun only nods, his face pushed into Baekhyun’s neck.

“Boys.” There’s a clear warning in Junha’s voice. “That’s enough.”

Baekhyun pulls back, looks around to see that Minji is not here and finds that he’s not surprised. She’s probably in her room, dressed prettily with a glass of wine in her hand as she pretends everything is okay.

It hurts and there’s nothing he can do about it.

Baekhyun mouths goodbye to Sehun and turns around to find Chanyeol’s eyes fixed on him. Sungjin is walking ahead to his car that drives off after a moment while Junmyeon guides Baekhyun to the second vehicle that probably belongs to Chanyeol.

“Mr. Park has work so he’s going straight to his office,” The beta whispers to him as they stop beside the car. “His son will take you to their home.”

Baekhyun nods and looks at Sehun again. The boy looks like he’s holding back tears while Junha and Chanyeol shake hands.

Baekhyun turns to Junmyeon and although he knows he’s not allowed to, he steps forward to wrap his arms around the beta. He meets Junha’s wide eyes over Junmyeon’s shoulder but ignores his father.

“Please go to Sehun and please _never_ leave him alone.”

Surprisingly, Junmyeon hugs back. “Don’t worry. I promised I’ll take care of him.”

They pull back and with one last smile, Junmyeon walks back to Sehun and puts an arm around his shoulders. The boy looks shocked and his body goes visibly stiff.

If this was any other situation, Baekhyun would have laughed at Sehun’s obvious crush and Junmyeon’s oblivious nature. Any amusement he feels is gone when he sees Chanyeol walk over to him.

“Get in.” His voice is cold and Baekhyun is… slightly surprised. Out of the three people that came last night, Park Chanyeol turned out to be the kindest.

Now though, he looks completely indifferent as he stares at Baekhyun with narrowed eyes as the omega shuffles along quickly to get to the backseat.

He opens the door only for a large hand to land on it and slam it close. “ _I’m not your driver_. Go sit at the front.”

The tone sends a shiver down Baekhyun’s spine and he immediately obeys, trying his best to stop the sudden tears.

When they’re settled in the car, Chanyeol quietly tells him to put his seatbelt on before they drive off. Baekhyun’s body is turned in the seat, eyes fixed on Sehun. He keeps waving as the car moves and until his brother disappears from sight.

“Please sit straight, you’re distracting me.” Chanyeol doesn’t look at him as he talks but Baekhyun feels his cold stare all the same.

Was he wrong to judge Park Chanyeol last night?

The car ride is silent and awkward and Baekhyun feels more anxious with each passing second. What’s going to happen once he gets there? What will they do to him?

He doesn’t realize that he’s crying until he notices the way the small space around them is clogged with the scent of his fear.

“Listen…uh,” Chanyeol says suddenly. “There’s nothing to be scared of… you’ll be okay.”

That doesn’t help Baekhyun. Words are empty; he’s realized this the hard way while growing up.

But for the sake of his own safety, he tries to stop the tears; he doesn’t want to anger the alpha.

Trying not to cry when the only thing you want is to sob loudly is an impossible task and Baekhyun just ends up making it worse. The scent of omega in distress gets stronger and he expects to be scolded by Chanyeol.

Instead, something entirely unexpected happens.

Strong _alpha_ pheromones of calmness and security fill the air around them and Baekhyun goes pliant in his seat. His body relaxes and his mind goes slightly numb.

He feels infinitely better, feels a superficial sense of safety and protection.

But most of all, he feels surprised.

An alpha calming an omega down by using their pheromones is an intimate act… and something only _mated_ couples do. It’s something that’s considered pure and rare.

Chanyeol performing such an act with Baekhyun, an omega he doesn’t even know, is more than odd.

“I-” Chanyeol clears his throat. “I can’t tolerate crying.”

His tone is cold but his actions are vastly different and despite the situation, Baekhyun finds himself smiling slightly.

He doesn’t respond and they spend the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

xx

All feelings of security and calm Baekhyun felt are gone the moment Chanyeol leaves him alone with a strange man.

They arrive at a mansion that is even bigger than Baekhyun’s old home. He’s left speechless at the grand display of wealth and the inside of the building is just as beautiful as the outside. He silently follows behind Chanyeol, wide eyes scanning everything.

“Chanyeol,” A short man in a butler uniform greets them in the foyer.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol nods at him. “His room is ready?”

Kyungsoo is an omega, apparent by his shapely figure and the sweet scent surrounding him. “It is.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun. “Kyungsoo will show you around. Follow the rules and stay out of trouble.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply, turns around and leaves before Baekhyun can get a word out.

“Follow me,” Kyungsoo’s voice holds a tone of authority, which is considerably odd seeing that he’s an omega and clearly a housekeeper of sorts.

Baekhyun looks back at Chanyeol’s retreating figure. The man is a stranger to him and yet, in this huge place, he was the only familiar thing. Now that he’s left, he’s taken away all of Baekhyun’s reassurances.

“We don’t have all day, come on.” Kyungsoo, who had started walking ahead, turns around. There’s a frown on his face but one look at Baekhyun’s face and his eyes go soft. “It’s okay. Come with me, you’ll be alright.”

Nothing about this is okay and Baekhyun doesn’t _want_ to go wherever this Kyungsoo guy is taking him. He doesn’t have a _choice_ though. So with slow steps, he follows the older omega.

They pass by a grand staircase and go through several hallways before stopping at a large wooden door. Kyungsoo reaches for his belt and Baekhyun notices a set of keys hanging by a small hook. Kyungsoo detaches them but they still remain linked to the leather by a long chain.

He selects a key without even looking and easily opens the door, holding it wide for Baekhyun to pass through.

Baekhyun hesitates.

Why is this strange omega taking him inside a locked place?

“Don’t misunderstand.” Kyungsoo holds up the key. “This is just to keep everyone safe.”

Safe? _Everyone_?

“Who?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, just gestures for him to enter. Baekhyun hesitantly crosses the threshold.

What he sees is definitely not what he was expecting.

The door opens to a veranda that further leads to a large central courtyard. The style is not unlike a _hanok_ , except that it’s massive. The veranda wraps around the open courtyard and has about thirty to forty doors, some of them open to show glimpses of bedrooms.

Perhaps the most surprising thing is not the style of the building, which is in complete contrast to the rest of the mansion, but the amount of _omegas_ everywhere.

Young omegas dressed in beautiful silk are littered all around the courtyard, some in groups while others sit alone. Most of them turn to look at the newcomers.

Baekhyun notices how all eyes focus on him instead of Kyungsoo and the very _obvious_ way they all seem to be sizing him up. 

Kyungsoo carefully closes the door behind him.

“Please gather.” His voice is loud enough to break through the chattering and everyone immediately follows the instruction and gathers at the center, right in front Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

“I hope everyone is doing well. I told you a new friend will be joining us,” He gestures to the confused and squirming omega. “This is Byun Baekhyun, please be good to him.”

Baekhyun feels like he’s back in school and the teacher is introducing him to the rest of the class. Not unlike students, the people gathered here don’t give much of a response and only stare back.

“Doh,” A rather high pitched voice comes from the back. “Alpha Sungwoon is expecting me.”

Baekhyun barely holds back a gasp at the sight. 

His eyes land on the most beautiful omega he’s ever seen. The boy looks awfully young, and yet ethereal in the way he stands. His skin is a beautiful shade of brown and lips a contrasting tint of red. Long, straight hair frames his face and appears as a dark halo around the delicate beauty.

Kyungsoo sighs. “Nam il, Mr. Sungwoon isn’t here yet. I will fetch you when he arrives.” He doesn’t wait for a reply and turns to Baekhyun. “Come, I’ll show you your room.”

Baekhyun glances at _Nam il_ one last time before he follows Kyungsoo to the left wing of the veranda. This time, the keys come out of the pocket of his pants and he quickly opens the door, all the while muttering under his breath.

“I can’t stand that guy. _Alpha Sungwoon_ ,” he scoffs. “We’re living in the 21st century for god’s sake!”

The room is smaller than the one Baekhyun has- _had_ in his home. It’s beautifully furnished though, with a soft blue and wooden palette.

“I’ll be back with your suitcases in a while so you can set up and all. The door to your right is the bathroom and the one on the left is the closet. Meals are served in the courtyard and you are _not_ allowed to eat alone in your room. Any questions?”

“What… what is this _place_?”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Did they really not tell you anything? How did you even agree to it?”

“I didn’t.” Baekhyun looks away. “I-I was sold by my… father.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes soften. “I’m sorry to hear that. But I promise you this is not a bad place.”

_Wait._

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he looks at the older man. “Is… is this a _harem_?”

_Silence._

Kyungsoo lets out a short laugh. “Well, _not really_. But I guess it can be if you think about it that way.”

Baekhyun is feeling more and more upset with every second. What in the world is going on? “ _Please_ … what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry, you must be very confused.” He gestures to the bed. “Come, sit down and I’ll explain.”

It’s after they’ve sat and Baekhyun has calmed a bit that Kyungsoo starts speaking again. “Well, we refer to this as ‘the court’. It used to be ‘Alpha Chanwoo’s court’ but that’s too old fashioned.”

“Currently, twenty-six omegas, including you, are living here. The people here are permanent residents and are not allowed to leave the court without explicit permission from one of the alphas in charge. Everyone here is under a signed contract and has the full rights of revoking that contract, unless stated otherwise.”

“What’s the…purpose of living here?”

Kyungsoo snickers. “Believe it or not, the court has been functioning for eight decades now. It was founded by Park Sungin’s father, Park Chanwoo.”

“But _why_?”

“Do you believe in witches?”

xx


	3. The Curse

“Do you believe in witches?”

_Witches?_

“What’s that got to do with-”

“Do you think they’re real?”

Witches and their existence has always been a topic of discussion in their society. Stories of their dark magic have been circulating for centuries, some believable and some farfetched.

Does Baekhyun think they’re real? Well, there’s a lot of evidence of witches existing among wolves in this modern society but there’s never been a reported case.

“They might be…”

“Park Chanwoo’s last wife, Hei Ran, was a witch.”

Baekhyun splutters. “I-is this a joke?”

Kyungsoo’s expression does not change. “Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“How do _you_ know that she was a witch?”

“Because she was my grandmother’s sister. They were both witches but grandma was never interested in using her powers and lived a quiet life instead.” He smiles a little, as if revisiting an old memory. “Hei Ran, however, was very proud of her skills and married Chanwoo, a powerful alpha during that time.”

Baekhyun finds himself at a lack of words so he stays quiet and listens. “Park Chanwoo was an unfaithful man; in his business and with his wife. When Chanwoo’s first wife, an omega lady, discovered her husband cheating, she killed their three children before killing herself and cursed the alpha with powerful magic.”

Baekhyun’s mind is still in the process of comprehending that _witches are real,_ but _curses and murdered children?_

He wants to ask, _how can a mother kill her own children?_ but then he remembers Minji. He might as well be dead to her.

“Chanwoo was devastated at the loss of his three alpha children and married his mistress not long after. They had twins a year later… but both of them died on the third day. Their next child lived a week. Three miscarriages followed. He left his second wife and married another; a beautiful male omega, known to be very fertile. And yet, the poor thing wasn’t able to conceive even once.”

“By this time Chanwoo had realized that his dead first wife’s curse was real, but he still tried with another woman. After the death of two more children, he gave up.”

It’s almost as if he’s reading a book-none of this _sounds_ real. But Kyungsoo’s eyes are serious and _he doesn’t look like he’s kidding_.

“Chanwoo found Hei Ran then. She was young and beautiful but she was also homeless. Witches have always been hunted down by our kind and life hadn’t been kind to Hei Ran and my grandmother. They were driven out of their village and didn’t have anywhere to go. By fate, they stumbled upon the Parks’ doorway one night. Chanwoo’s fourth wife, Hyoyeon, was a kind woman and invited them inside, prepared a warm bath and food for them too. She must have noticed that they smelled unlike any alpha, beta or omega but her compassion was greater than her curiosity.”

Kyungsoo shifts a little, getting in a more comfortable position. 

“I still remember grandma telling us about that night. How the rich lady was kind to them and how they repaid it by stealing her life.”

“She told them about the curse, late into the night after they had shared stories. Grandma says she noticed Hei Ran showing unnecessary interest but she didn’t think much of it. It was in the morning when she remembered that long ago, they had read about a very similar curse in an old spell book.” 

Kyungsoo sighs. 

“It was too late though. Hei Ran was wiping Hyoyeon’s blood off her hands when grandma entered the main room. Chanwoo was there too. Later she found out that her sister had convinced the alpha that she knew a way to reverse the curse. The first step was a sacrifice.”

“So he just had his wife killed?”

_Didn’t they feel sorry for the kind woman?_

“Chanwoo was… a man with no morals. He had seen many deaths and didn’t feel much for his wives. He was _obsessed_ with having an heir. And Hei Ran… she wasn’t evil; at least that’s what grandma believed. But she had seen hard times and wanted to find a place to belong. Grandma didn’t approve of her acts but she loved her little sister and stayed by her side.”

If you have to murder innocent people to find that _place to belong_ , doesn’t that make you evil?

“But… what does that have to do with _this_ place?”

Kyungsoo glares at him as if to tell Baekhyun to shut up and let him continue.

“So, Hei Ran and Chanwoo got married and she performed a ritual to lift the curse. She followed it step by step from the old spellbook. She was confident it would work and she even conceived quickly. But, the child died in her womb which means her ritual failed.” 

“What happened then? Didn’t she promise her husband she would lift the curse?”

“She did. So she worked day and night to find another way. Most of the things she tried didn’t work and it took her time to realize that she needed some sort of _origin_ for the spell to build around. An origin that wasn’t linked to Chanwoo, since he was the one who carried the curse. When Chanwoo’s first wife cursed him, she did it by taking lives- by murdering children. The only way for the curse to be reversed was to _create_ life.”

Kyungsoo pauses, looks at Baekhyun to make sure he understands everything.

“And what’s the symbol of life and love?”

_Oh._

“An omega.”

“Exactly.” His lips turn up in a half smile. “Chanwoo ordered his men to find willing omegas. Most of them were either poor or homeless and readily joined at the promise of food and shelter. Initially, the omegas stayed in the Park household, bound to the witch by a powerful spell. After Hei Ran had her first child and the boy was born healthy, they knew the spell had worked. Chanwoo was sixty years old when he finally had an heir.”

“So did they send all the omegas back?”

“No.” He shakes his head. “Hei Ran argued that the spell would break if there are no omegas to derive energy from. And so, the court was created. Every omega had their own room and was taken care of properly, my grandmother oversaw everything personally. She married Chanwoo’s cousin and lived with her sister. While Hei Ran was busy making spells and bringing in more omegas, grandma took it upon herself to manage the court and make sure there were rules and order.”

“So you’re saying that _this_ court is the same one from your story and it’s functioning under a spell and… you manage it?”

This entire situation is so surreal, for a moment Baekhyun forgets why he’s here.

“It is. My family has always been responsible for taking care of the court.”

“I still don’t understand… if Park Chanwoo had children who managed to survive, why is the court still here? Why- why are all these omegas here?”

_Why is he here?_

“Because, Chanwoo’s first wife didn’t just curse the alpha… she cursed his _entire family_.” Kyungsoo glances at his wrist watch before continuing. “When Park Sungjin, his firstborn, was twenty years old, Chanwoo passed away. Excessive use of magic made Hei Ran age faster than most and soon she was on her deathbed too. She warned her children of the curse and made them promise to keep the court going. Since the magic generated from her own life source, her last spell before dying was to transfer the power to an amulet. She gave it to my mother who was in charge of the court then.”

“So you’re saying that all these omegas here are to ensure that the Park lineage continues…?”

“Precisely.”

“What happens if you… I don’t know, get rid of the court and everyone?”

He shrugs. “All descendants of Park Chanwoo die.”

“That sounds bizarre.”

“It is.” Kyungsoo stands. “I’ve got to head back now.”

“Wait!” There are still so many things Baekhyun _needs_ to ask.

“W-what will happen to me?”

“Nothing at all. The spell requires the omegas to live together in one place, the more the better. You’re not allowed to go out but everything will be brought to you. You can ask for any books you want. Or movie requests; we have movie nights in the courtyard every Friday.”

The mention of movies gives Baekhyun a reality check, everything about this place is so absurd he almost felt like he’d travelled back in the past.

There’s one thing in particular that keeps bothering him; well, bothering him more than the general state of his life right now.

“But… you said earlier… it can be a _harem_ if you think about it.” He fidgets in his seat. “And that boy outside… he said… alpha Sungwoon is waiting…?”

Sungwoon’s gaze is still fresh in Baekhyun’s mind and he feels a shiver of discomfort go down his body when he remembers last night. He never wants to see that old alpha again.

Kyungsoo sighs and sits back down.

“What happens when you keep a bunch of young, _sexually matured_ omegas in one place?”

Baekhyun feels his face warm up. He’s very obviously a virgin who’s mostly stayed inside his house, his only friends being Junmyeon and Sehun. Baekhyun knows next to nothing about pleasure and desire.

“I… do they go into heat?”

“What?” Kyungsoo chuckles. “Well, they _do_ go into heat at some point but-wait… _you haven’t had your first heat_?”

He sounds surprised. As he should be; Baekhyun is twenty years old and way past the age of an omega’s body developing sexually.

And yet he’s never had his heat.

“No?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and mutters something under his breath. Baekhyun thinks he hears Chanyeol’s name but that might just be his brain conjuring up the only person he knows here.

“Anyway, keeping such a large number of omegas together in one place was like putting up a huge billboard sign for the alphas. Their scents mixed together became a source of attraction and alphas all over the town were drawn to the Parks’ household like bees to a flower.” 

Kyungsoo shifts a little and Baekhyun sees the glint of something hidden behind the collar of his shirt. 

“It would have been dangerous if the public found out about Hei Ran so the omegas had to be kept hidden. That was solved when the court was built. The omegas were hidden and safe from the public eye. But the main problem remained; they were alone, without an alpha’s care and most of them were sexually frustrated. Especially when they were in heat. There were a few occasions when an alpha from the Park household would sneak in and force themselves on an omega in heat, causing a huge scandal. One case in particular is what pushed it over the edge. Chanwoo’s nephew lost control and claimed an omega in heat by biting on her neck. The magic spell requires that the omegas remain unmated and it disturbed the balance. His first born, Sungjin was three years old at that time and he fell severely ill.”

It’s weird to hear about such things when Baekhyun himself was born in a modern society. Sometimes he hears about cases like that on the TV but generally, the wolves in this age are tamed. He’s never experienced or knows someone who’s experienced losing control and following the instincts of their animal counterpart.

“Hei Ran introduced a new system. Omegas who were willing, offered their bodies to alphas who knew about the court. Chanwoo, his brothers and his nephews jumped on the opportunity. Still, order had to be maintained so the court was locked and the sole key was handed over to my grandmother. She oversaw everything and kept a record of who entered and left the court.” 

Kyungsoo reaches for his belt and holds up a key. 

“That practice still runs. I keep the key to ensure that everything runs smoothly and happens with the consent of both parties. Sometimes alphas come here and attend to their favorite omegas in their rooms. Sometimes the omegas are taken out to the alphas.”

So, _it is a harem_.

“D-does that mean I-?” Baekhyun’s heart thunders against his ribcage.

“That you’ll have to sleep with the alphas here too?” He half smiles. “Of course not. Well, _unless you want to_. I told you, everything here is consensual and it’s my job to keep it that way. The omegas who live here, most of them don’t have a home. And if they do, they’re poor and this is the only way for them to survive.”

Baekhyun’s body still doesn’t relax. Nothing about this situation feels okay.

“Alright, now I really need to go.” Kyungsoo stands for the second time before he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key with a small circular disk attached to it. He holds it out for Baekhyun. “Here, this is a key to this room. Only I have its copy and no one can enter without your permission.”

Baekhyun stands as he takes the key in his hand. There’s a number etched onto the metallic disk. “Thirty-two.” He reads it out loud.

“That’s your room number. Keep it safe.” He starts backing out. “Listen, be careful okay? They’re not bad people but jealousy and competition have always been a part of the court.”

Baekhyun doesn’t understand but he has no time to ask what he means because Kyungsoo is gone the next second.

Life at home had never been easy but right now, Baekhyun would do anything to go back.

xx

He sits alone as people chat around him.

The courtyard has been transformed into a mess hall of sorts for dinner, tables and chairs arranged neatly and an omega lady handing out plates of food at a makeshift counter. Again, Baekhyun feels like he’s back in school, the new kid who has to sit alone and know that _everyone_ is looking at him.

No one approaches him though. They look and talk amongst themselves but leave him alone for the entirety of the dinner.

After the meal is over, a group of betas come in through the main door followed by Kyungsoo. They take away the wooden furniture and everyone gathers in the center without prompt. Baekhyun silently follows.

“I hope everyone had a good meal.” Kyungsoo’s voice echoes in the wide courtyard. “I’m here to deliver a message from Mr. Sungjin. People from their extended family will be arriving in three weeks; Mr. Park expects all of you to be on your best behavior.”

His eyes skim the crowd and stop at a group of four people at the back. One of them is the pretty omega from earlier, Nam il.

“A reminder that no indecent acts are allowed in the courtyard, _you have your private rooms for that_. And to keep your _noises_ low at night.”

Baekhyun feels his face flame at the words but Nam il just rolls his eyes.

“The ones who are expected tonight, please make a line at the door, we’ll head out in five minutes. Have a good night.”

About six omegas make their way to the main door while the rest of them quickly disperse. Most just head to their rooms but a few linger around. Baekhyun doesn’t move, has no clue what to do.

“Hey, how are you holding up?”

Kyungsoo appears in front of him out of nowhere and for the first time, Baekhyun realizes the older man is _shorter_ than him. He has such an assertive personality that it pretty much makes up for his height.

“I guess I’m okay.”

After lunch, which was right after Kyungsoo left, Baekhyun spent the rest of the day inside his room. He unpacked his suitcases and arranged his wardrobe, a monotonous activity to keep his mind occupied. Baekhyun did break down at one point, when he unpacked the photo frame holding a picture of him and Sehun.

He cried without caring who heard him before putting the photograph at his side table. He sat looking at it for a long time before he fell asleep and was woken up by the sound of a bell.

Earlier he’d found out that it was a signal for meal time so he quickly rushed to the bathroom to freshen up.

“Has everyone been nice to you?”

Baekhyun knows it’s stupid but he feels tears gather in his eyes. “No one’s even talked to me yet.”

He blames this sudden need to cry on his already sensitive situation, Baekhyun’s used to being ignored so it shouldn’t matter to him that the people here don’t think he’s deserving of a simple conversation.

Kyungsoo surprises him by placing a warm hand against his arm. “Hey, it’s alright. The people here, they aren’t bad, it just takes them time to warm up to a newcomer.”

Omegas are known for their ability to nurture and love, it’s more than a little odd to find the ones in the court quite opposite of what Baekhyun’s been taught.

“But why?”

“Because you’re new competition, they don’t know how to react to you yet.”

“Competition? For what?”

But Kyungsoo’s already backing away, a small smile on his face. “I don’t blame them much; you’re one of the prettiest here.”

Baekhyun feels his cheeks warm at the compliment but doesn’t even have the time to say a thank you before Kyungsoo turns around and marches to the door, one hand on the belt of his keys.

Only for him to grab a small bag resting against the door and walk right up to Baekhyun again. “I don’t know if you even read but here are some books. I know you might think that not allowing cellphones is unreasonable but it’s a precaution we have to take.”

Baekhyun was told to leave his cellphone at home when they came to take him; he didn’t understand why they would ask such a thing because it was his only way to contact Sehun.

One look from Junha and he knew not to ask questions.

He takes the bag from Kyungsoo and looks inside. Baekhyun’s always been an avid reader and is happy to find a few of his favorite titles among ones he’s never even heard of.

“Thank you, uh…”

“You can call me Kyungsoo; I don’t prefer titles anyway.”

Baekhyun smiles and nods.

Kyungsoo glances back to look at the people waiting for him at the door before he turns to Baekhyun again. “You can stay in the courtyard if you’d like or you can go to your room, it’s up to you.” He starts walking backwards. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He watches Kyungsoo walk to the door and unlock it before stepping aside to let the omegas through. Baekhyun finds himself surprised at the eagerness of the group and their haste to get out; he can never see himself being this excited to _sleep_ with an alpha.

Baekhyun sighs and looks around for a place to sit; the air feels nice and he’d rather sit outside and read than go to his room where the only company he’ll have is himself.

He ends up sitting on the steps leading to the veranda, back against the wooden column and a book in his hands. Baekhyun can feel eyes on himself and it annoys him a little that he’s still the new kid but he ignores the stares and continues on. One boy in particular meets his eye several times but quickly looks away every time Baekhyun tries to stare back.

Baekhyun sits there with his book long into the night, after most of the people have gone inside their rooms. For the first time in the last two days, he feels completely and utterly alone. The moon shines bright in the sky and Baekhyun thinks of his brother, thinks of how this is the first night in Sehun’s life that he’d spend without Baekhyun by his side.

xx

The boy from last night is still looking at him.

They’ve gathered in the courtyard for breakfast and Baekhyun sits alone yet again, eyes focused on his food and head empty of thoughts. Baekhyun knows the boy is looking but he decides to ignore; he’s never been one to like unnecessary confrontations.

What surprises him five minutes later is the sound of the chair next to him being dragged, wood against concrete making Baekhyun look up immediately. 

It’s the boy who stares.

“Hello,” He sits down. “I’m Chen… it’s nice to see you again, Baekhyun.”

_Again?_

Baekhyun hesitantly shakes the offered hand. “Hi, um- nice to meet you too.”

Chen laughs. “You don’t remember me, do you? Well I don’t blame you; I’ve changed quite a lot.”

Baekhyun focuses on the stranger’s face and tries to recall if he’s seen this omega boy before, only for him to come up completely blank.

“I’m sorry-”

“Perhaps this will help,” Chen pushes his light brown hair back to expose his eyes and forehead fully and leans in slightly. “My real name… is Jongdae.”

Jongdae?

_Oh._

_Jongdae._

Vague memories of a small boy with a loud laugh fill Baekhyun’s mind; Jongdae, his only childhood friend. Jongdae, who disappeared when Baekhyun was 12 years old.

“I- Jongdae? What are you- why-?”

“Hey, take a breath. I’ll explain everything, let’s eat first.”

The rest of the breakfast passes in silence as Baekhyun tries to remember Jongdae and how exactly was it that he disappeared. The only thing he can remember is coming to school one day and finding the seat next to him empty.

Everyone takes their empty plates to the counter after the bell signals the end of the first meal and Baekhyun finds himself walking beside a smiling Jongdae who takes him by the arm right after.

“Come, we’ll talk in my room.”

Jongdae’s room is on the opposite side of the courtyard from Baekhyun’s and the latter silently follows. The interior is quite similar to his own but it’s evident that his old friend has been living here for a long time; his scent is so strong it’s almost as if it’s embedded into the walls.

They sit on the bed facing each other and Jongdae smiles. “I always knew you’d age well… look at you, you’re beautiful.”

His face feels warm as Baekhyun tries to stutter out a reply. “Y-you look good too. Different… but good.”

The Jongdae from his memories was a simple boy. His family wasn’t well off so you’d always find him with old clothes on his scrawny frame and shoes a size too big.

The Jongdae in front of him now wears expensive clothes, his hair is dyed and his face enhanced with makeup.

Jongdae chuckles. “Well, I would hope I look different. It’s been a long time…”

Baekhyun stays quiet, he doesn’t want to ask anything directly and come off as rude so he waits for Jongdae to start explaining.

“That day, I had promised you I’d bring those game cards I’d gotten from my older brother, remember?”

It takes Baekhyun a long time to recall. But, with the help of Jongdae, the memories do come back to him slowly.

They’d been crazy after those cards the older beta boy had and Jongdae had finally convinced to let him borrow them for one day. 

He was supposed to bring them the same day that he never showed up.

“I was so excited to show you… you always had the coolest stuff; nice clothes and a nice school bag, even your lunch box was cool! So it meant a lot to me that you were so interested in something I could bring.”

“What happened?”

“That morning, on the way to school, it was dad’s turn to walk me there. Neither of us saw the car coming, it happened too fast… he died immediately.”

Baekhyun’s hands find Jongdae’s. “I’m so sorry.”

Baekhyun remembers, very vividly, how much Jongdae’s father loved his sons. He also remembers his own envy, how he wished he had a father like Mr. Kim.

“It’s okay… it’s been a long time.” He clears his throat. “Anyway, as you already know we weren’t that well off but after dad’s death it became worse. We had to move houses and shift to an affordable school, my brother had to drop out of college and find a job.”

Baekhyun can only squeeze his hands in whatever comfort he can provide.

“Well, we managed to survive without too much trouble… but then mom passed away when I was 15. And my brother, he got married the next year.” He smiles a little- it’s bittersweet. “He then had his own family to take care of and I felt like a burden… so when I was 16, I ran away.”

“Where… where did you go?”

“Nowhere.” Jongdae shrugs. “I was on the streets for a while before an omega lady found me… she told me her son will have a place for me to live.”

“Here? At the court?”

“Yes. She was Doh Kyungsoo’s mother.” Jongdae nods a little. “I had to sign a confidentiality agreement before they told me anything about this place. Then another contract after I’d agreed to live here.”

What about Baekhyun’s contract? Did Junha sign it instead of him?

“How long ago was that?”

“I was 16 then… so 4 years now.”

Four years in this place, Baekhyun can’t even imagine living here for four _months_. He remembers Kyungsoo saying that the omegas here can terminate their contract and leave any time they want.

But what about Baekhyun? Since he was taken in exchange for money, do the rules still apply to him?

“And… you’re okay? Living here?”

Jongdae chuckles. “Well, it’s not the best place to be but Baekhyun, I’ve lived on the streets and compared to that… this is heaven.”

Baekhyun understands why Jongdae might feel that way but he doesn’t think he’ll ever come to like this place.

“Me ending up here,” Jongdae continues “Well, it’s not that surprising really. But you? I was so _shocked_ when I saw you come in through that door with Kyungsoo. It took me a whole day to approach you because my brain couldn’t come to terms with the fact that _you_ were _here_.”

Baekhyun shrugs and looks away.

“I didn’t come here by choice.”

“What?!” He sits up in alarm. “That’s not possible; they can’t bring you here against your will. Didn’t they make you sign a contract?”

“I… my father, he sold me… to the Parks.”

For the first time since Baekhyun’s known him, Jongdae falls eerily quiet.

“I don’t remember it very clearly but… Mr. Byun was never kind to you. I think… I think the court will treat you better.”

“It’s not about him. I don’t care for my father or even my mother much.” He feels the familiar burn of tears behind his eyes. “But Sehun… my brother, he’s the only one I had and I- I don’t even know if I will ever see him again.”

“Sehun?” Realization dawns on Jongdae’s face. “But, you can see him again if you want to.”

“I can?” Baekhyun’s whole body perks up. “How?”

“Well, you can ask favors from the alphas… they’ll grant you everything as long as it’s within the rules. And going out to meet someone under the alpha’s supervision is definitely allowed.”

A tiny glimmer of hope begins to grow inside Baekhyun. Maybe he’ll be able to meet Sehun.

“And how do I ask?”

Jongdae smiles sheepishly.

“You ask for favors in exchange of sex.”

And just like that, the hope is gone.

“W-what?”

“You must know how this place functions right? Almost all of us sleep with willing alphas and if you get on their good sides, they’re very generous with their gifts.”

Baekhyun is baffled. Just what place is he stuck in?

“Y-you too?”

Jongdae laughs. “Of course. When you have to live like this, surrounded by unmated, sexually matured omegas… it’s inevitable for you to end up that way.”

Baekhyun doesn’t think he’ll _end up that way._ He doesn’t _want_ to.

But is that the only way for him to meet Sehun?

“Isn’t… isn’t it hard? To sleep with someone you don’t love?”

Jongdae’s face falls and he takes a while to respond.

“For me… when I came here I was sixteen and still a kid. The first two years I spent here felt like a blessing; there were warm clothes I could wear and enough food to eat. I didn’t have the freedom to go out but everything else that I desired was right here. But then I turned 18 and had my first heat… it was the most painful experience of my life. Kyungsoo gave me medicine enhanced with witch magic but nothing worked… I spent three days writhing on my bed with no relief. So the next time my heat was close, there was no hesitation on my part… I asked for the assistance of an alpha.”

Baekhyun’s read about heats in books and online and he’s always wondered what it would actually feel like.

“Was it better? With… the alpha?”

Jongdae chuckles, his smile back in place. “I honestly don’t even remember my first time that well but all I know is that there was no pain… at least not after the alpha was there.”

“And now? You only sleep with them when you’re in heat?”

“Not really… but now I only sleep with one alpha. His name is Minseok and he’s a cousin of Park Chanyeol.” He looks away but not before Baekhyun manages to catch the fond look in his eyes. “He’s wonderful in bed but he’s also very considerate and caring.”

“But do you _like_ living here?” Baekhyun doesn’t want to beat around the bush anymore. “Does _anyone_ like living here? Cut off from the rest of the world?”

“I think… I think you might get a different answer from different people here but for me? Yes, I do like living here.” Jongdae leans in and takes Baekhyun’s hand. “I know you’re not here by choice but there’s nothing you can do about it now. At least, I don’t think there is. So I genuinely hope you come to like this place and I hope I can become one of the reasons that you do so.”

Jongdae spends the rest of the day explaining to Baekhyun everything about how the court works, he tells him about the people who live here and the activities they can do. Apart from books and weekly movie nights there are games and karaoke nights.

There are also rules they need to follow. The courtyard is a communal space where everyone is supposed to eat their meals together. Food in the rooms is only allowed in the case when an alpha is visiting you and they bring something.

“Why is that a rule?” Baekhyun asks.

It’s dinner time and for the first time since Baekhyun’s been here, he’s not eating alone.

“Well, I don’t know how true it is but rumor says that it wasn’t always like that. But then once, an omega tried poisoning his fellow by mixing in a fatal herb with the food he brought to her room. Since then it wasn’t allowed to bring food to rooms or eat separately in groups.”

“But why would anyone do that?”

Trying to kill someone? Isn’t that too much?

“They were both trying to win over the same alpha.” Jongdae shrugs. “Competition and jealousy have always been a part of the court but that was the only time it got so serious.”

An attempted murder just for an alpha?

“What do you mean when you say they were trying to win him over?” Baekhyun drops his spoon in the bowl and turns his full focus on Jongdae. “Trying to sleep with him?”

“No, he slept with both of them. But they were trying to woo him into mating.”

“Mating?” Baekhyun is confused. “But Kyungsoo said that you need unmated omegas for the magic to work.”

“That’s true. But that doesn’t mean you have to stay here without a mate for life.” Jongdae turns slightly and the collar of his shirt falls open. The glimmer of light being reflected off of something on his neck distracts Baekhyun for a second before Jongdae’s voice brings his eyes back to the latter’s face. “All the omegas here are free to leave if they want to find a mate and settle down. The contract gives them a certain amount of money to do so.”

Before he can ask Jongdae if he too wants to find a mate, a voice interrupts him.

“Can I sit here?”

Without waiting for a reply, Nam il sits across from Baekhyun and Jongdae while two of his friends stand behind him.

He’s even more beautiful up close and Baekhyun wonders how he’s not already mated and away from this place.

“Your name is Baekhyun, isn’t it?” His red nails tap against the wooden table in a consistent rhythm.

“Yes…?”

“ _Baekhyun_ , I have a question for you.” The tapping stops as both his palms flatten against the hardwood. “I’d appreciate it if you’d be completely honest.”

Baekhyun shares a confused glance with Jongdae before he nods his head in answer.

“What’s your relationship with Park Chanyeol?” Nam il’s kohl lined eyes narrow. “Are you sleeping with him?”

_What the fuck._

“I- what? No!”

Nam il looks like a predator ready to pounce. “My friend here, Jaemin,” He points to the short man to his right. “He saw you… alpha Chanyeol brought you here. So there’s no point in lying, just answer my question. Are you sleeping with him?”

_Is this guy for real?_

“I’m not! He just drove me here.”

“Is that so.”

“It is! I don’t even know him.”

Nam il hums before he abruptly stands. “Well, I hope you’re telling the truth… for your own sake.”

His stare is as sharp as his beauty and Baekhyun holds his breath as the omega stands over him. Placing his hands against the table, Nam il leans in. “Just friendly advice… stay away from alpha Chanyeol. Understood?”

Baekhyun can only nod.

It’s only after Nam il walks away that Baekhyun realizes the whole court has fallen silent, they all stare at him as he fidgets in his seat.

Slowly, conversation picks up again and Baekhyun remembers he’s not alone.

“You came in with Park Chanyeol?” Jongdae seems just as shocked as the rest of them and Baekhyun doesn’t understand why this is such a big deal.

“Him and his father were both there when I was taken from my home… he just drove me here, that’s all.” Baekhyun looks around to see that everyone’s gone back to their food. “Why? Why are you so surprised? And why did Nam il tell me to stay away?”

“Because Park Chanyeol _hates_ the court. It’s common knowledge… he wants nothing to do with this place and not once has he willingly entered the court. He doesn’t even sleep with anyone here and he’s the only man in his family to do such a thing. And Nam il?” Jongdae laughs. “Everyone knows he’s in love with Chanyeol… he’s been trying to get the alpha’s attention for years now.”

_Why doesn’t he like the court? According to what Kyungsoo said, isn’t this the only way he’ll be able to have children in the future?_

“And Park Chanyeol doesn’t come here? At all?”

“Well, he lives on the other side of the mansion and only comes to the court every trinary festival.”

“Trinary festival? What’s that?”

Baekhyun catches sight of the amulet around Jongdae’s neck again and wonders if it’d be rude to ask.

“The magic that binds the court, for it to remain strong and steady Hei Ran started the practice of trinary festivals. They take place here in the courtyard every three months and it’s when the head alpha and his sons have to come spend a day with the omegas. Songs and performances are prepared along with all kinds of food and it’s the only time Chanyeol enters the court.” Jongdae’s eyes go wide. “That reminds me, the next trinary festival is in three weeks. That’s probably why those alphas that Kyungsoo announced are coming.” 

But Baekhyun’s mind is still occupied by thoughts of Chanyeol. He remembers that first night when Chanyeol was the only one kind to him and then the next day when he was cold and rude. But then he’d also used his pheromones to help Baekhyun calm down… Baekhyun has no clue what that means.

“Why doesn’t he like the court?”

“Huh? Park Chanyeol?” Jongdae swallows a bite of bread before answering. “Well, I’m not sure but rumor has it that he dislikes omegas and never wants to be mated.”

Is that why he was so snappy that day? Because he hates omegas and was forced to drive one?

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae looks serious. “I’d suggest being careful around Nam il… he’s a difficult person.”

Baekhyun’s dealt with difficult people all his life so he’s not really scared of the pretty omega boy. Besides, he’s already got so much on his mind that he doesn’t need the added worry.

xx


	4. A Visitor

Baekhyun makes another friend the next day.

He can’t sleep- thoughts of Sehun, alone and upset keep him awake the entire night and it’s close to dawn when he finally gives up and decides to get some fresh air. Sitting on the steps of the veranda, he realizes he isn’t alone.

On the far end of the large courtyard and behind a tree, he sees a figure… dancing?

From this far, the only thing Baekhyun can make out is that it’s a boy, eyes closed and head thrown back as he moves around on the tips of his bare feet.

Baekhyun knows a thing or two about dancing and he’s mesmerized as he sees the boy move smooth as water. There’s no music, the only sound is the chirping of birds and the courtyard is dimly lit by the rising sun… and it makes the dancing boy look almost ethereal.

He reminds him of Sehun.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how long he sits there watching the other omega but it’s when the latter has stopped moving that Baekhyun finally realizes the dancer is staring back.

He looks away but not before he catches sight of the boy walking towards him. Baekhyun is contemplating going back inside when he hears the voice as pretty as the dancer’s movements.

“Do you like dancing?”

Baekhyun looks up to meet a kind smile.

“No… I’ve never danced.”

“Never?”

Baekhyun shakes his head.

“That’s a pity.” He steps forward and sits next to Baekhyun on the steps. “I’m Yixing.”

“Baekhyun,” He finds himself smiling back. “Do you do this every day?”

“Dance?” Yixing wipes his face with the towel around his neck. “Well, yes but not as often as I’ve been doing recently. Trinary festival is coming up and I’m preparing a performance.”

“It was beautiful- your dancing I mean.”

A dimple forms on his cheek when Yixing smiles. “Thank you. I find dancing to be very relaxing… I could teach you if you want.”

“Me? No way!” Baekhyun shakes his head repeatedly. “I’m sure I’d suck.”

“You wouldn’t know unless you try.” Yixing turns to face Baekhyun properly and the latter notices how his shirt sticks to his wet skin. “The offer stands whenever you’re up for it.”

Yixing wears a similar pendant around his neck like Jongdae. Baekhyun remembers seeing a slightly different one on Kyungsoo as well.

Later during breakfast he notices that every omega has the same pendant in a different color, there’s not a single person here except him who doesn’t have one.

“Jongdae?” It’s after lunch when Baekhyun sits with his childhood friend on one of the wooden benches in the courtyard. Jongdae is busy lining his eyes with kohl, a small mirror in his hands.

He hums out a response.

“Why does everyone wear that necklace here?”

Jongdae pauses to frown at Baekhyun. He places the mirror back in his makeup pouch and moves to touch the jewelry around his neck.

“This? What do you mean? Don’t you have one?”

“I don’t, that’s why I was wondering.”

“That’s…odd.” His frown deepens. “This necklace is what binds me to the court- through magic. When an omega first signs the contract they have to go through a ritual… you’re saying you didn’t?”

_Why is everything in Baekhyun’s case different?_

“I didn’t. They just directly brought me here.” Baekhyun hesitantly raises his hand and Jongdae lets him touch the red jewel. “Who performs this magic?”

“Park Sungjin and Kyungsoo, they have witch blood.”

The Parks and Dohs being half witches… the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. So does that mean…

“Is Park Chanyeol part witch too?”

“He is. But he’s never had anything to do with the court and I don’t think he’s ever performed the spell either.” Jongdae picks his mirror back up. “I’m curious why they didn’t put the spell on you… if you’re not bound by the magic then what are you doing at the court?”

That night, after everyone’s gone to sleep, Baekhyun finds Yixing dancing in the courtyard again. Jongdae went to visit Minseok earlier and he hasn’t yet returned. Without the company that he didn’t even know he’d gotten used to, Baekhyun’s been bored out of his mind.

There’s only so much time he can spend reading books and sitting idle just makes his mind go back to worrying about Sehun.

The dancing silhouette looks eerily beautiful in the moonlight and Baekhyun feels an unexpected itch in his body. Without much thought, he walks to the other end and sits closer to the dancer.

Yixing pauses mid twirl.

“Are you here to watch again?”

“My brother dances too.” He smiles slightly. “Sehun. He’s wonderful at it but perhaps not as good as you are.”

“Does he?”

“Yeah. I like to watch him dance… it’s relaxing.”

Yixing stares at him for a moment before he smiles. “Would you like to join me?”

“I told you I can’t dance.”

“And I told you I can teach you.” Yixing offers his hand. “It’s nothing serious… just for fun.”

Maybe because he misses Sehun or maybe because he has nothing better to do, but Baekhyun slowly puts his hand in the offered palm and lets Yixing pull him up.

“You should know that I have absolutely no clue what to do.”

Yixing laughs. “That’s alright. I’m just going to teach you basic stuff- _how to move_.”

He leads Baekhyun with his hand until they stand facing each other before pulling back.

“Lesson number one, and this is the most important lesson of all; balance.”

While Baekhyun doesn’t become a pro in just one night, he isn’t that bad either. They dance until his feet are sore and the first rays of the rising sun hit the concrete pavement.

Baekhyun goes to bed with his body exhausted and aching in odd places. And yet, when he lies down, it’s with a smile on his face. For a few hours he managed to outrun the ghosts that constantly follow him _and_ made his body tired enough for it to succumb to sleep.

Sehun doesn’t leave his mind- not entirely, but the pain he feels is numb for a while.

xx

A few hours later, Baekhyun learns another court rule.

You are not allowed to, under any circumstances, sleep after 9 a.m. He finds out the hard way when he’s woken up by a rather grumpy Kyungsoo.

“Byun, don’t make me bring in a bucket full of water.” His voice is _loud_. “This is your last warning.”

“I’m up, I’m up.” With eyes half closed he glances at the clock, only to realize that he barely managed a four hours sleep. He turns to Kyungsoo with a whine. “Can’t I sleep an hour more? Just an hour? I slept at 5!”

“You can sleep in the evening.” The shorter man stands with hands on his hips. “Breakfast is almost over.”

“I’m not hungry…”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Even if you aren’t, you’ll _have_ to get up. There’s someone who’s gonna visit you and he’ll be here soon.”

Visit _him_? Who?

“Me?” He sits with a frown. “Who would want to visit me?”

“You’ll only find out if you’re presentable enough to meet him.” Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun by the arm and pulls him up. “Take a shower while I tidy up your room, go!”

Baekhyun is all but forced inside the washroom, the door closing after him with a loud bang. He makes quick work of brushing his teeth before he gets under the warm shower, body aching due to the impromptu dance lessons.

It’s when he steps out of the room with just a towel around his waist that the thought hits him- what if the person visiting him is some alpha?

What if he’s propositioned for sex?

Baekhyun tries to push the panic away, remembering how Kyungsoo said that nothing happens here without consent, and rushes to the wardrobe to get his clothes.

Quickly changing into a brown sweater and jeans, he goes to sit on his neatly made bed and waits for Kyungsoo to come back. The sound of his stomach growling fills the room but one look at the clock tells him that breakfast is long over; he’ll just have to wait for lunch then.

Or maybe he can beg Kyungsoo- the little guy might be scary but he seems sympathetic enough.

A light knock on the door pulls him out of his thoughts and Baekhyun stands just in time to see Kyungsoo come in. But that’s not what makes him gasp out loud. What makes his body stiffen and eyes widen is the person right behind Kyungsoo.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun is frozen in his spot and silently watches as Kyungsoo whispers something to the alpha and then leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Chanyeol looks entirely out of place in this room; he’s tall and dressed in an expensive suit- his strong scent clogging up the closed space.

Baekhyun is afraid to meet his gaze- he doesn’t know what he’ll find there. He keeps his head lowered and hears the soft sound of the alpha’s feet pad against the wooden floor as he walks to the fidgeting omega.

“It’s Baekhyun, right?”

He nods.

“How are you, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun looks up and finds kind eyes looking back at him- _it’s the Chanyeol from that first night_ , he realizes, _and not the one from the car ride._

“Alright… I think.”

“Here,” Chanyeol holds up a paper bag. “I heard you missed breakfast.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “O-oh, no no, I’m not hungry.”

It’s as if the universe is against him because his stomach chooses that exact moment to grumble- _loudly_.

Chanyeol smiles, his eyes lighting up in amusement. “Take it.”

Before he can embarrass himself any further, Baekhyun silently takes the bag- only to place it on the bedside table; he’ll eat after the other leaves.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll eat it later.”

Chanyeol frowns. “No, you’ll eat it right now. Sit down.”

His tone leaves no room for argument and Baekhyun easily finds himself obeying. He sits on the only sofa in the room and places the contents of the bag on the table.

It’s a chocolate cupcake and a strawberry pastry.

“I hope you like sweet things.” Chanyeol drags a chair to the table and sits across from Baekhyun. His presence is so… assertive. Baekhyun wouldn’t call his room small but it feels that way right now.

“I do… I love strawberries.” It’s weird to have the other watch while he’s eating but Baekhyun is too hungry to stop- the workout last night left him exhausted.

“You must be wondering why I’m here.” Chanyeol leans back in his chair but his body seems stiff.

Jongdae said Chanyeol never comes to the court apart from the trinary festivals- then why in the world is he here now?

_Does he… does he want to sleep with Baekhyun?_

No, that can’t be true, Chanyeol doesn’t even like omegas.

But the thought settles itself in Baekhyun’s mind anyway, making blood rush to his cheeks as his eyes roam the alpha’s body.

Baekhyun forces himself to look away and ends up stuffing a huge bite of the pastry in his mouth- for him to almost choke on it. Coughs rake through his body as he bends himself in half and he only realizes that the other man is next to him when Chanyeol starts patting his back.

“Look up, come on- look up.” He puts a hand under Baekhyun’s jaw and guides his body for him to face the ceiling, all the while continuing the hard pats against his back.

Baekhyun blinks back tears and dimly registers Chanyeol getting up to walk to the bedside table and coming back with a glass of water. “Here, drink this.”

He reaches out to take the glass from him but Chanyeol just holds it against Baekhyun’s lips and tells him to drink.

Later, Baekhyun would think back to this moment and realize how intimate it was, but right now he can only focus on _not dying_.

“Good?” Chanyeol leans over him, visibly concerned.

Baekhyun clears his throat. “Y-yes… sorry.”

Chanyeol puts the glass on the table and walks back to sit on his chair. “Just be careful.” He points to the unfinished breakfast. “Take small bites. We’ll talk after you’re done.”

Face red with embarrassment, Baekhyun eats with Chanyeol’s watchful gaze on him the entire time. Thankfully, he manages to finish everything without any incidents.

It’s silent for another minute before Chanyeol finally speaks.

“I’m here to make sure you settled in okay and… to apologize.”

_Huh?_

“Apologize?”

“For the way I acted the other day. I had some things going on and took the anger out on you.” Chanyeol keeps their gazes locked the entire time. “It wasn’t fair and I’m sorry.”

Out of all the things that have happened in the past few days… this is by far the most unexpected one. An alpha coming all the way here to apologize to him? It’s odd but it also makes Baekhyun’s heart pound a little faster.

“It’s okay… I forgive you.”

“I also apologize for my father. For bringing you here against your will.” Chanyeol leans in. “I tried my best to stop him… unfortunately it didn’t work.”

Baekhyun stays silent. He’s never going to forgive the people involved in separating him from Sehun. But it’s nice to know that someone at least tried to prevent it from happening.

“What’s done is done but I promise you, on my honor, that nothing bad will happen to you here.” His eyes shine with sincerity. “No one will force you into anything and nothing will happen without your full consent.”

Baekhyun wants to believe him. “Do you promise?”

“I promise.” Chanyeol raises his right hand with just one finger unfolded. “Pinky promise.”

The smile on his face is beautiful and Baekhyun, despite being wary, smiles back. He intertwines their fingers and ignores the spark of electricity that goes down his body at the contact.

Chanyeol stands. “If you ever need anything, just ask Kyungsoo, alright?”

Baekhyun stands with a jerk. “Wait! Can I… can I ask you a favor?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“Is it possible for you to let me meet my brother? Sehun… I told him I’d meet him soon, I- please?”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond for one long minute, while Baekhyun is sweating in his large sweater, telling himself that he’s ready to offer his body if the alpha says no. At the same time, knowing that it’s the biggest lie he's ever told himself. 

“Okay.”

_What?_

“O-okay?”

“It’s the least I can do… after what my family’s done to you.”

 _Park Chanyeol is unlike any alpha he’s ever met before_.

“And- there’s nothing I have to do in return?”

“Nothing at all.”

Chanyeol must really dislike omegas for him to grant a favor without asking for sex in exchange.

Baekhyun bows as low as he can. “Thank you so much, Mr. Park.”

“Uh, it’s alright.”

When Baekhyun looks back up, Chanyeol avoids his eyes. And it might be the poor lighting but there’s a tint of red on his cheeks.

“Can I make another request?”

“Go ahead.”

“Can you… can you make sure my parents don’t find out?” He doesn’t want to see his father. Or his mother. “I know I’m asking for a lot but- you can just contact Junmyeon and he’ll arrange it. My parents won’t even notice if Sehun is gone for a while.”

“Junmyeon?”

“He’s a beta who works at our home and also a dear friend of mine.”

“Is he the one who was there to see you off?”

Baekhyun nods. “Yes! You’ll just have to contact him.”

“Alright, I’ll let you know soon.”

Baekhyun walks him to the door with a huge smile on his face- he’s going to see Sehun and he can’t be any happier.

He thanks Chanyeol one last time before opening the door to let him through but his smile drops the moment he sees the scene outside.

Every person living here has gathered in the courtyard. 

That’s not uncommon. The courtyard is a communal space and it is mostly filled and buzzing with activity all day. 

What’s different right now is the lack of noise- in fact, there’s a pin drop silence.

Everyone has their eyes glued to the couple who just walked out the door and they’re not even _trying_ to be subtle about it. Baekhyun sees varying degrees of shocked expressions coupled with a few angry ones as everyone stays frozen in their spot.

“Is there a problem?” Chanyeol’s deep voice echoes in the quiet courtyard and causes an immediate reaction as everyone turns away and chatter fills the large space. He glances at Baekhyun and nods before he walks away.

Baekhyun, along with everyone else, watches as Chanyeol walks to the main door in slow, confident strides. He knocks on it twice before it opens and they see Kyungsoo on the other side.

The moment the door closes, Baekhyun feels someone grab his arm. It’s Jongdae.

His friend pulls him through the open door of his room and slams it close behind them. “You said you’re not sleeping with him!”

“What?”

“Park Chanyeol. You told me there’s nothing going on between you two.”

“There isn’t?”

“Then what the hell were you doing in a locked room for a _full hour_?”

_Were they really in there for so long?_

“Talking, we were just _talking_. And he brought me breakfast. That’s all.”

Jongdae stares at him hard before he sighs. “I believe you. But let me warn you now, every single person out there thinks that Park Chanyeol was here to sleep with you and nothing you say will make them believe otherwise.”

“But he wasn’t!”

“I know, Baekhyun. But there was already that rumor going around that he brought you here and now for him to come all the way to the court? There’s only one plausible explanation.”

Baekhyun finds himself pouting. “He was here to apologize… for how they brought me here. He also promised that I can meet Sehun.”

“Did he? That’s great!” Jongdae’s smile is mischievous. “And he didn’t ask for sex in return?”

“No!”

Jongdae’s laugh is loud in the closed space.

xx

It’s exactly like how it was on his first day here- except it’s worse.

Everyone- every single person stares at Baekhyun throughout the day. Some whisper amongst themselves while others walk up to him and _congratulate_ him.

He’s heard words from a simple _“Congrats! You’re the first one here who was able to tempt Mr. Chanyeol.”_ To _“Wow, you must be great with your mouth.”_ And even _“Did you let him spank you or something?”_

It’s not even funny how all of them are fully convinced that he’s sleeping with the head alpha’s son and he’s stopped trying to correct them.

And when dinner is almost over, the thing Baekhyun was dreading the most happens.

“I told you not to lie to me.” Nam il comes to a stop before him with his arms crossed. “I despise liars.”

Baekhyun was expecting this- he had even prepared what to say when it happened. But now, as the pretty omega glares at him, Baekhyun’s mind goes blank.

“I didn’t lie.”

“Really?” His movements are slow as Nam il takes a seat. “What were you doing this morning then, alone with alpha Chanyeol in your room?”

“We were- we were just talking.”

Nam il laughs, loud and high pitched- it’s still pretty. “Do you think I’m stupid? _You little whore_.”

_Whore?_

“W-what? Me?” Baekhyun splutters. “I’m not a whore! You’re the one who sleeps with every alpha here.”

By the time Baekhyun realizes what’s happening, it’s already too late. Nam il grabs the glass full of water and the next thing he knows, Baekhyun is drenched from his hair to waist.

He’s up from his seat in an instant with a loud “Hey!”

Nam il just smirks. “Don’t you dare try to talk back to me. I’m capable of much worse.”

Baekhyun wants to snap back but before he can say anything, Kyungsoo is there. “What the hell is going on here?”

“Byun here called me a whore.” Nam il is absolutely shameless.

“No! He called _me_ a whore, _and_ he threw water on me!”

“Stop! Are you two kids?” Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun by the arm. “Nam il, I forbid you from going to meet whichever alpha you were meeting tonight-”

“What? That’s not fair!”

“My court, _my rules_.” He pulls on Baekhyun’s arm. “Byun, come with me.”

Baekhyun is all but dragged to his room by an angry Kyungsoo. “He started it! I swear.”

He doesn’t get a reply until the door is closed behind them. “I know you didn’t start it.” Kyungsoo gestures to the wardrobe. “Change quickly, you’ll catch a cold.”

Baekhyun feels tears prick behind his eyes as he walks to his wardrobe to find dry clothes. He’s been humiliated by his father more times than he can count but he’s never been called a _whore_.

He turns away to take off his wet sweater and put on a new one, all the while trying very hard not to sniff too loudly.

He hears a loud sigh from behind him.

“Hey, there’s no need to cry.”

“They all think I slept with Chanyeol.”

“So?” He feels hands on his shoulder prompting him to turn around. Kyungsoo has a light smile on his face. “Let them think whatever they want to. In fact, go brag about it. Park Chanyeol who doesn’t pay dust to the omegas here chose _you_.”

“But that’s not true…”

“And? They don’t know that. Be confident about it, don’t let that whore talk you down.”

“Whore?”

“Nam il, of course.” Kyungsoo chuckles. “He’s a whore.”

Baekhyun wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, a watery laugh escaping his mouth. “He is.”

xx

That night Baekhyun arrives before Yixing.

“We need to set a time,” The taller man says as a way of greeting. “Can’t have you missing breakfast again.”

“What about you? When do you sleep?”

“I find afternoon naps very relaxing, right after lunch.” Yixing ties a cloth around his forehead to keep hair out of his eyes. “Is your body sore?”

“Terribly.” Baekhyun walks over to stand facing the dancer. “It hurts _everywhere_.”

“It’ll be over soon when your muscles get used to the added workout.” He offers a hand. “Shall we start?”

Baekhyun performs better than he did last night and gets several praises from the dance master throughout their routine. After two hours of continuous lessons, Baekhyun plomps down on the steps as Yixing prepares for his performance- he’s been practicing his routine for the trinary festival.

Baekhyun grabs one of the water bottles Yixing brought for them and chugs down the whole thing in two large gulps. Although his mind has been occupied this whole time while he was dancing, the day’s events haven’t quite managed to escape his thoughts.

“Yixing?”

The dancer hums as he stretches his arm.

“Aren’t… aren’t you going to ask?”

“Ask about what?”

“Earlier… Mr. Chanyeol…”

“Ah, that.” He moves on to the other arm. “I figured if it was important, you’d tell me yourself.”

Yixing is probably the only person here who didn’t outright ask him.

“Have you heard… what people are saying?”

“I have.” He nods. “But I’m not the kind of person who believes in rumors.”

“I didn’t sleep with him.” Baekhyun makes sure to maintain eye contact. “He was just there to talk- he promised he’d help me meet my brother.”

“That’s nice of him.” Yixing gets in position for his routine. “Tell your brother I said hi.”

Baekhyun smiles. “I'll tell him you taught me how to dance- I’m sure he’d love to meet you.”

“Yeah? Well, let’s hope he never has to visit this place.”

xx


	5. Reunited

It’s been two days and Nam il has been nothing but a bitch to Baekhyun.

Whenever he’s around the court he makes sure to have his presence known- it’s as if he’s made it his personal mission to be the most annoying person ever.

He finds new ways to harass Baekhyun, who tries his best to ignore him altogether. After the incident with water he hasn’t attempted anything physical but his words are enough to put Baekhyun in a bad mood.

It’s Friday- which means it’s movie night- and Baekhyun watches in fascination as a group of betas set up projector equipment and a large screen. He’s excited to finally have something different in the monotonous routine.

Large matts are laid out on the concrete floor and everyone starts settling down. Jongdae has gone to visit Minseok tonight so Baekhyun is left alone as he finds himself a place to sit at the very back.

It’s only been a minute since he sat down that he hears the now familiar voice of Nam il who sits right behind him.

“Byun, I have a question for you.”

Baekhyun hears the obnoxious snickering of the pretty omega and his friends. He looks ahead and ignores them.

“I’ve been wondering how you managed to get alpha Chanyeol to sleep with you.” His voice is dripping with haughtiness. “It can’t be your looks- I mean, I’m _sorry_ if I’m being rude but you’re nothing special.”

Baekhyun doesn’t give a response- instead he focuses on the lady at the front who announces that the movie will start in five minutes.

“I thought hard- what else can it be?” Nam il hums, his voice just above a whisper. “So tell me Byun, are you half witch?”

_What?_

“I mean, it would make sense. Maybe you used some nasty spell to lure him in? Witches are known to be despicable little-”

“I find it quite amusing,” A new voice interrupts and Baekhyun looks to his side to see Yixing sit next to him. “That you are speaking ill of witches when you’re literally living in their household.”

He turns to Baekhyun with a smile. “Do you mind if I sit here, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun shakes his head.

With a smile still in place, Yixing turns to look at Nam il. “Do you realize the alpha you so desperately want to win over… he’s part witch too? Imagine if someone lets them know the things you’ve been saying?”

Nam il scoffs but Yixing is already turning away from him to look at Baekhyun.

“Do you want to sit closer to the screen?” How does he manage to sound calm all the time? “There’s space at the front.”

Baekhyun nods and without another word to Nam il, he walks away with Yixing. They sit next to a group of omegas Baekhyun’s always seen hanging out together.

“Baekhyun, these are my friends. This is Luhan and that’s Jackson.”

Baekhyun is welcomed with warm smiles and easy conversation- they don’t ask him if he’s been sleeping with Chanyeol- instead the conversation revolves around favorite movies and actors.

It’s a delightful change.

xx

Baekhyun always watches from afar when omegas leave through the main door with Kyungsoo.

He asked Jongdae once- _where do they take the omegas? Are there any special rooms or some other place?_

Minseok doesn’t live in the mansion so, in Jongdae’s case, he drives him to his place. The people who do live here use their bedrooms. But mostly alphas come in to visit their lovers at the court.

Baekhyun’s seen them- it doesn’t matter what time of the day it is- they come in with Kyungsoo and are led to specific rooms. Just yesterday Baekhyun was on his way to Luhan’s room and was about to knock when he heard noises - words and moans that made his cheeks turn red and dash away immediately.

It’s been exactly one week since he came here and not once has he gone outside- didn’t have a reason to go out.

Until today.

“Byun,” Kyungsoo approaches him when Baekhyun is sitting on the bench with Jongdae and Yixing. “You have thirty minutes to get ready.”

“For what?”

“Chanyeol wants to see you. Quick, he said wear warm clothes.”

Why would Chanyeol want to see him?

_Wait._

_Sehun._

Baekhyun doesn’t even realize he’s standing up with his face stretched into a huge smile- which drops the moment he notices people around him staring.

They definitely heard Kyungsoo.

They probably- _definitely_ think he’s going for a round in the sheets.

Baekhyun is red in the cheeks but he doesn’t shy away. Let them think what they want to think. He says goodbye to his friends before rushing to his room to change.

He locks the door and goes to take a shower but doesn’t have the time to dry his hair. He quickly puts on a shirt and jeans with a large cream colored sweater to keep warm.

Standing in front of the mirror, he tries to style his hair but it just ends up being more of a mess. Sehun won’t mind anyway.

Baekhyun is about to turn away when he remembers something Nam il said two days ago.

_“It can’t be your looks- I mean, I’m sorry if I’m being rude but you’re nothing special.”_

He stares at himself in the mirror and an unexpected thought hits him. _Is that what Chanyeol thinks too? When he looks at Baekhyun?_

Nam il isn’t wrong- Baekhyun is nothing special. His hair is a simple brown- unlike all the people here who have it dyed in different shades.

He doesn’t wear any makeup- he doesn’t own any.

His clothes are simple. Expensive but simple- unlike those silk shirts people here tend to wear.

But if Chanyeol was interested in any of that, wouldn’t he sleep with all these beautiful omegas here? Wouldn’t he-

_Wait._

Why is Baekhyun even thinking of Chanyeol? It shouldn’t matter what he likes or if he finds Baekhyun pretty.

It shouldn’t matter at all.

Baekhyun shakes his head at his stupidity and finds comfortable shoes to wear before heading out. He’s probably going to meet Sehun today and that is the only thing that should matter.

Kyungsoo is waiting at the door and Baekhyun rushes to join him, suddenly feeling nervous for no reason.

“Someone’s excited.” The older omega smiles teasingly.

Baekhyun pats his red cheeks. “I-it’s not what you think.”

Kyungsoo takes his keys out and unlocks the door, pushing it open to let Baekhyun through. “Don’t worry; I know you’re going to meet your brother.”

“Oh, Mr. Chanyeol told you?”

He shuts the door behind him and locks it back up. “Of course. Chanyeol tells me everything.”

Baekhyun vaguely remembers the hallways they had to pass through when he was brought here but when they enter the spacious entrance hall, his memory jerks back up.

It’s vastly distinct from how the court is constructed and Baekhyun feels like he’s walked between different _eras_.

He follows behind Kyungsoo silently and shivers when they exit the main door and walk through the veranda that opens up to a stone paved pathway. The air feels cold against his exposed skin and Baekhyun folds his arms around his torso as they walk around a fountain.

He sees Chanyeol before the alpha notices them.

His tall form leans casually against the car as he scrolls through something on his phone and Baekhyun loses his breath for the fraction of a second. He’s never seen Chanyeol in anything but a suit- now he’s wearing jeans and a black coat, his hair styled up.

_He’s beautiful._

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo’s voice makes him realize that he’s stopped walking- and also makes Chanyeol look up.

Baekhyun flushes and rushes over, joining Kyungsoo as they both stop in front of Chanyeol.

“You’ll be back before dinner?”

Chanyeol looks at his cousin. “Don’t think so. By the way, Jongin wants to talk to you… just answer him once.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “Tell him I’m busy. Anyway, Baekhyun, I hope you have a good time.”

“Thank you.”

With that Kyungsoo leaves them alone.

“Hello,” Baekhyun bows. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Uh… you don’t need to bow to me every time.” Chanyeol’s gaze moves to Baekhyun’s head. “Why is your hair wet? It’s cold.”

“Oh,” Does his hair look too messy? “I didn’t have time to dry it.”

Chanyeol sighs. 

He reaches for the scarf around his neck and takes it off. “Do you want to sit with your brother with a runny nose?” His tone is reprimanding but not in a bad way. “Come here.”

Baekhyun holds his breath as Chanyeol reaches over and carefully wraps the scarf around Baekhyun’s neck, making sure it covers his chin. “Good?”

He nods. The scarf smells like Chanyeol. “Thank you.”

“Get in, I’ll turn the heater on.”

The car ride is vastly different from their first one together- Baekhyun isn’t crying and Chanyeol isn’t mad.

“Where are we meeting Sehun?”

“My apartment.”

“Don’t you live at the mansion- ah sorry, I don’t mean to be intrusive- you don’t have to answer…”

Chanyeol gives him a funny look before turning his eyes back to the road. “I do live at the mansion… but I… need a break from that place sometimes.”

So it’s not just the court Chanyeol dislikes?

“Why don’t you like the court?” Baekhyun’s hands fly to his mouth as he suppresses a gasp. “Sorry- I’m sorry. I’ll keep quiet.”

He expects the alpha to remain silent- or worse, snap at him.

_Chanyeol laughs._

His laugh sounds _pretty-_ it’s deep and candid yet such a beautiful sound.

“It’s alright.” Chanyeol takes a deep breath. “Who says I don’t like the court?”

_Huh?_

“Everyone? They say you don’t visit the court or…” Baekhyun realizes too late where his words are going.

“Or?”

“Or you know…uh with the omegas you don’t…”

“Sleep with them?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t.”

“Why… why not?”

“Because I don’t think the court should exist.” Chanyeol stares ahead with a frown on his face.

“But isn’t… isn’t the court the _only_ way you’ll… have children in the future?”

Chanyeol falls quiet, his frown deepening and Baekhyun thinks he might have offended the alpha. Just as he’s about to apologize, Chanyeol speaks.

“I don’t want my life and my future to depend on a bunch of omegas… _locked up_ in a place like some fucking eighteenth century shit.”

Baekhyun isn’t too fond of the court either but at this moment he gets the sudden urge to defend the place just so he can better understand why Chanyeol feels that way.

“But isn’t the court… doing a _good deed_ by giving homeless and poor omegas a place to live and food to eat?” 

_People like Jongdae who don’t have a home are happy at the court._

Chanyeol snorts.

“You can give the homeless shelter and food _without_ keeping them under lock and key, cut off from the rest of the world.”

Baekhyun nods, he doesn’t understand why the omegas are kept secluded from the outside world. It makes sense to lock the door- to keep away unwanted alphas- but to not allow phones or leaving without explicit permission _and_ under the supervision of an alpha… it seems too much.

“It does get boring there.” Baekhyun sighs. “The days are long and there’s not much to do.”

Chanyeol hums. “What do you do all day?”

“Like I said, not much.” Baekhyun turns in his seat to face the alpha better. “I have two friends. Jongdae and Yixing. I spend time with them… we just talk. I also read the books Kyungsoo got me.”

“You like reading?”

“Yes! Do you?”

Chanyeol nods with a smile. “I have a library at my apartment.”

“Really?” Baekhyun gasps. “Can I see? I- I mean if you want.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Sure, I’ll show you.”

They fall into a rather comfortable silence and Baekhyun thinks that’s the end of their conversation before Chanyeol speaks again

“What else?”

“Huh?”

“At the court, what else do you do?”

There’s absolutely no reason for Baekhyun’s cheeks to flush and yet they do.

“Uh… I dance…?”

“You can dance?”

“No no- well, only recently.” Baekhyun feels embarrassed- he hasn’t even told Jongdae that he’s learning how to dance. “My friend Yixing, he’s a dancer and he taught me a few things.”

“Hm.” Chanyeol glances at him. “That’s it?”

“Yeah?”

His eyes go back to the road. “Nothing else? I mean… you don’t get _visits_ from...?”

Baekhyun flushes as his eyes go wide; Is Chanyeol asking if he has sex with the alphas?

“N-no… no I’m not-uh… no.”

Chanyeol nods as Baekhyun looks away, cheeks still burning.

Looking out the window, he realizes they’ve entered the more luxurious part of the city. There are only tall apartment complexes and shopping malls- Baekhyun knows because this is where his mother likes to shop for clothes.

“We’re here.” Chanyeol says as they take a turn onto a driveway that leads to the underground parking of a shiny building.

Baekhyun shivers the moment he steps out of the warm car and snuggles his face into the scarf. The fabric smells so much like Chanyeol; it’s almost as if he’s wrapped up in his arms.

Baekhyun likes it a little too much.

“This way.” He follows Chanyeol to the elevator where he presses the button for the sixth floor.

Surprisingly, the ride upwards isn’t awkward at all- Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol through the mirror while the latter taps on his phone.

“They’ll be arriving in fifteen minutes.” Chanyeol informs him as he pockets the device. “Are you cold?”

“Huh?”

“Your nose is red.”

Baekhyun’s hand flies to his face and his eyes go to his own reflection- his nose and cheeks are a dusty pink. “I’m fine, thank you.”

The elevator stops on their destined floor and they step out, Baekhyun silently following Chanyeol until they stop before a door.

Chanyeol unlocks it with a card and holds it open for Baekhyun to pass through.

The apartment is modern and simple- very different from the Parks mansion. It’s an open plan layout with the kitchen and living room only separated by a counter.

“Do you want me to turn up the heating?” Chanyeol frowns. “You’re shivering.”

Taking a shower at this time wasn’t a wise idea. “A little?”

“I’ll be back.”

Baekhyun looks around the room while Chanyeol is gone. The style of the apartment is minimalist but it has a personal touch to it that makes him wonder how often Chanyeol stays here.

“Better?” Chanyeol is back with a small quilt in his hands.

Baekhyun nods- the air feels warmer and he’s stopped shivering.

“I’ll put this here in case you need it.” He places the quilt on the sofa. “Why don’t you sit down- I’ll go make some coffee.”

“No no- there’s no need-”

“Baekhyun?”

“Yes?”

“Sit down.”

Baekhyun flushes but obeys and watches Chanyeol walk to the kitchen. His eyes then fall on the quilt beside him and Baekhyun wonders if it smells like Chanyeol too .

Making sure that the alpha’s back is turned to him as he rummages through the fridge, Baekhyun brings the quilt up to his face to take a sniff.

It does smell like Chanyeol- an alpha’s musky scent combined with one that is unique to Chanyeol. What surprises Baekhyun is that it smells stronger than the scarf he still has wrapped around his neck- as if the blanket is used often.

_Did Chanyeol offer him his own, personal quilt?_

Baekhyun removes the scarf and wraps the blanket around himself instead- _it feels like a warm hug_. Chanyeol is at the counter when he sees Baekhyun.

“Still cold?”

Baekhyun snuggles into the soft quilt. “Just a little.”

He’s not. In fact, he’s warm, cozy and surrounded by Chanyeol’s scent.

“Cream and sugar?”

“Yes please.”

Five minutes later, Baekhyun has a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. “This will warm you up.”

Baekhyun looks up at the alpha and realizes he doesn’t have to _fake_ a smile- it comes naturally. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol… just _looks_ at him, eyes wide before he steals them away. “Uh- you’re welcome.”

Silence falls over them as Baekhyun warms his hands on the hot mug. Chanyeol is looking everywhere but at him and Baekhyun wonders if he’s the only one feeling the sudden awkwardness.

“So… was it hard contacting Junmyeon?”

“Huh? Not really.” Chanyeol finally looks back at him. “I had my secretary find his number and we arranged the meeting over the phone.”

“And my parents don’t know?”

“They don’t… Can I ask? Why didn't you want them to find out?” Chanyeol looks genuinely curious. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, of course.”

Baekhyun has never been comfortable talking about his father with anyone who doesn’t already know what kind of a man Byun Junha is. But somehow, with Chanyeol, he doesn’t feel the need to hide behind a happy façade.

He makes sure to look him in the eye. “My father _sold_ me to yours… do you really think I would like to see him after that?”

Chanyeol nods but doesn’t offer a reply.

“Junha… he’s never liked me or my brother.” Baekhyun looks away now. “He didn’t want omegas as children- didn’t want his lineage to end that way.”

“And… your mother?”

Baekhyun lets out a humorless chuckle.

“Mom doesn’t care. She doesn’t have an opinion of her own… her whole existence depends on my father so…”

“I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun shakes his head before smiling. “Sehun and I are used to it. We have- _had_ each other. And we had Junmyeon too.”

It’s quiet again as Baekhyun sips his coffee.

“That Junmyeon guy… I don’t think he likes me much.”

Baekhyun turns to look at the alpha and finds him…sulking? It amuses him to see Chanyeol with his arms crossed and an almost pout on his lips.

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh. “You did take me from my home- he has no reason to like you.”

“That was my father, not me.”

“But you were there.”

“And you should be thankful that I was.”

Suddenly the conversation has transitioned from light to serious and Baekhyun doesn’t know how to respond. The sound of the bell saves him.

“Is it them?”

Chanyeol glances at his phone. “I think so.”

Baekhyun springs up from his seat, barely remembering to put down his coffee cup, and runs to the door. He hears Chanyeol telling him to slow down but _of course he won’t_.

_Sehun is here._

Baekhyun is about to open the door when Chanyeol stops him with a hand on his arm. He looks amused. “Let me do it.”

The younger smiles sheepishly before stepping back. “Sorry.”

He tries to peek out from behind Chanyeol’s back as he opens the door but only manages to see two pairs of feet. But then the alpha steps aside to let them through and Baekhyun comes face to face with Sehun for the first time in a week.

Baekhyun doesn’t wait a second more to throw his arms around his little brother and bury his face into Sehun’s neck.

It finally smells like _home_.

xx

Baekhyun is a little embarrassed.

Well, more than a _little_ actually. But it’s not like he could’ve _stopped_ himself from breaking down and crying in Sehun’s arms. They’ve never been apart for this long before.

He just regrets doing it in front of Chanyeol. It’s not just that he cried but also because he thinks he’s an ugly crier.

Chanyeol saw him with his nose red and eyes swollen.

“Hyun?” Sehun snuggles closer. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking… that I want to stay here forever.”

They’re alone in the living room.

Junmyeon stayed for half an hour before saying he had to run some errands and that he’d be back in a few hours, but they all knew he just wanted to give them some alone time. After sharing an embrace that lasted for a minute, Baekhyun let him go.

Chanyeol stayed long enough to order them pizza- despite Baekhyun’s protests- then went to his library.

That was two hours ago.

At the court, Baekhyun was never made to sign a confidentiality agreement like the other omegas so he doesn't feel too bad in telling Sehun everything that happened in the past week..

"Baekhyun.... what if," Sehun straightens from where he's lying on the sofa with Baekhyun. "What if we go to the police? I mean, I don’t think it's legal to-to keep a _harem_ in this age and time."

Baekhyun leans forward and reaches out to straighten Sehun's messy hair. "We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Sehun... everyone who lives there, it's with one hundred percent consent. Involving the police is going to do more bad than good."

"But that's not entirely true! You are not living there on your own will."

Baekhyun sighs before pulling Sehun back down to hug him close. "It's not that easy. We don't even know what kind of contract father signed when he... when he sold me. Do you think Mr. Park is going to let me go? Especially after I report him to the police?"

He feels Sehun's breath against his neck. "It's not fair."

"It's not."

Sehun leans away to rest his head against the backrest and looks down at Baekhyun. "Mr. Chanyeol, is he a nice man?"

Baekhyun smiles. "I think so."

"So... do you think he'll let us meet again?"

"I think he will."

Sehun nods and looks away. "Uh... can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"You... and Chanyeol... are you two...?" He makes a weird gesture with his hand that can only mean one thing.

_Why does everyone think he and Chanyeol are sleeping together?_

"W-why would you think that?"

"Because his scent is all over you, like- _all over you_. So… are you? With him?"

Baekhyun tries to read Sehun's mood. Is he upset? Disappointed? Mad?

“There’s _nothing_ between us. Earlier he gave me his scarf because I was cold- that’s probably the reason why I smell like him.” He reaches out to link their hands. “Don’t be upset.”

“I’m not upset.” Sehun gives him a half smile. “I have another question.”

“Go ahead.”

“Do you like him?”

“ _What_?”

“Park Chanyeol… do you like him?”

“N-no-no, I don’t- why would I-”

“Relax.” The smile has turned into a full grin. “Your face is all red.”

“I don’t _like_ him- I don’t even know him.”

“Alright. It was just a question.”

Baekhyun sits up. “Well, enough questions from you. It’s my turn now.”

“I already told you; I’m fine, school is fine, everything else is fine… I just miss you.”

Baekhyun brings both of his hands to hold one of Sehun’s. “And things at home? Has it been okay?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “ _Just perfect_. Dad threw an over the top party for a ‘ _successful business deal with the Parks’._ ”

Baekhyun is used to such treatment from Junha but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less to know that he’s only a ‘ _business deal_ ’ to his father.

“He also hired ten new staff members.” He sighs. “And mom… she hasn’t come out of her room since they took you.”

Baekhyun’s smile is bitter. “I doubt it’s because she’s sad.”

Sehun nods, his eyes on their joined hands. “And… Junmyeon’s been spending a lot of time with me. It’s been easier to handle things… when he’s there.”

The older smiles. “Yeah? I hope he’s taking good care of my baby brother.”

“I’m _not_ a baby! I’m- I’m fifteen. Sixteen in a few months!”

“You’ll forever be a baby to me.”

Sehun looks ready to protest but the sound of the bell interrupts them. “Must be Junmyeon.” He glances at the wall clock. “I think we’ll have to leave soon.”

Chanyeol appears through the hallway and after a nod in their direction he heads to the door.

Sehun looks at his brother with a pout. “You didn’t show me your dance moves and now it’s time to go.”

Baekhyun laughs. “I’m going to show you after I’ve mastered it.”

“But I want to see it now.”

“I’m not gonna dance here, Sehun.”

“Fine,” he crosses his arms. “I have to admit though… I’m a bit jealous of your new friend. You were never interested in learning from me.”

He looks like a child with his frown and a pout. 

“That’s because he’s the best dancer I’ve ever seen.”

Sehun gasps. “How… how can you say that? To your own brother?”

Baekhyun’s laughing so hard he has to hold onto his stomach as he wheezes. “I- Sehun… you’re an-amazing dancer as well.”

“Don’t talk to me. You can go back to ‘the best dancer you’ve ever seen’.”

“Hey, hey,” Baekhyun fixes a serious look on his face. “Look at me.”

Sehun obeys but keeps the pout in place.

“Sehunnie… do you know why I sat down to watch Yixing in the first place?”

“Well? Are you gonna tell me?”

“Because he reminded me of you.” He smiles. “I was lonely and upset and he was a beautiful distraction. You were not there with me in person but I felt you in my heart when I danced.”

Sehun looks at him with a carefully blank expression before his lips wobble just a little and he throws his arms around Baekhyun. “I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun pats his back. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.”

They pull back at the sound of someone clearing their throat. It’s Chanyeol with Junmyeon.

_Huh, what took them so long?_

“Ready to go, Sehun?”

“ _Ready to go_?” Baekhyun scoffs as he stands. “You didn’t even sit with me.”

Junmyeon walks over until he’s right in front of them. “I really need to get him home now. Next time?” There’s a sheepish smile on his face that makes Baekhyun forgive him immediately.

“Next time.” They’re almost the same height and it’s easy for Baekhyun to wrap his arms around the beta and push his face into Junmyeon’s neck. “I missed you.”

“Me too.”

The parting hug with Sehun is just as long as the one they shared when he first came in. The only difference is that instead of tears, they share smiles and promises of meeting soon.

xx

“I can take _any_ book?” Baekhyun gasps as he looks at Chanyeol.

“You can take any book you’d like, yes.”

They’re in Chanyeol’s library and it’s definitely not what Baekhyun expected. Unlike his apartment, which is all whites and grays with a splash of blue, this room is beige and warm browns. The interior is made of dark wood and in complete contrast with the outside.

And it’s full of books. Floor to ceiling shelves and tables everywhere… all covered in books. There’s fiction mostly but there are also academic books, _original_ ones.

“You can’t possibly have read all these.”

Chanyeol is sitting on the edge of one of the tables as Baekhyun browses through the nearest shelf. “I’ll admit I’m a little behind on the romance section.”

“And the others? You’ve read them all?”

“I have.”

“No way!”

Chanyeol laughs. “I might be what you kids call a ‘nerd’.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “You don’t look like it.”

“Yeah? What do I look like?”

_Like the most beautiful man on earth._

“Baekhyun…?”

The omega looks away with flushed cheeks. “You look…you-”

The sound of Chanyeol’s phone going off comes as a blessing. The alpha retrieves it out of his pocket. “Take the books you want, this will just take a minute and then we can leave.”

Baekhyun nods and watches as Chanyeol brings the phone to his ear before walking out the door. He turns back to the shelf and starts browsing again.

Five minutes later when Baekhyun has already chosen three books, he remembers a title he’s been wanting for a few months. The book is not very well known and Baekhyun’s had trouble finding it since it got released.

This library has the best variety he’s ever seen; he might just find that book here.

Baekhyun puts the books he’s holding on the nearest table and walks all the way to the first shelf to start looking again. Ten minutes pass with no luck. Maybe he could ask Chanyeol when he’s back?

He sighs and starts heading back to the table where he left his books when he realizes he didn’t check the shelves at the very back, right behind a large wooden screen.

With his fingers crossed Baekhyun walks over and starts browsing through the shelves again. The lighting in this part is relatively dim and he’s having a bit of trouble seeing the titles.

_Maybe he should just wait for Chanyeol._

Baekhyun is about to walk away when he hears a light tapping sound. At first he thinks it might be Chanyeol but then he hears the faint voice of the alpha talking on the phone from the hallway.

This sound was closer… almost as if it came from right behind him.

He turns around.

There’s nothing but another shelf.

_Huh, he must have imagined it._

He hears it again but this time it’s louder and it’s definitely coming from behind the shelf. He walks the length of the shelf to find that it’s resting against a wall… is the sound coming from the wall?

Baekhyun moves back to stand in front of the shelf again.

It’s eerily quiet now. He reaches out a hand, fingers almost grazing the wood-

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun gasps. “Oh my god, you scared me!”

It’s Chanyeol.

“What were you doing?”

_Huh?_

“Nothing… I heard a sound?” He points to the shelf. “Like a light tapping coming from the wall.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “From the wall?”

“Yes!”

“It was probably Luna.”

Baekhyun just looks on, confused. “Luna?”

“Luna is my cat.”

“You have a cat?” How come Baekhyun didn’t see it all this time he was here?

“I do. She likes to hang out in the library, hiding behind shelves. It’s probably Luna that you heard.”

“Ah… okay.”

“Did you find all the books you wanted? Ready to leave now?”

Baekhyun can’t help but glance back at the shelf… something feels odd. Not wanting to seem rude, he shakes his head and turns back to the alpha with a bow.

“Thank you again for letting me borrow them.”

Chanyeol’s answering smile makes him forget all about the weird sounds.

xx

They arrive back at the mansion long after dinner has passed.

“You can always borrow more if you’d like.” They’re in the entrance hall, waiting for Kyungsoo to come and take Baekhyun back to the court.

“These are fine for now, thank you I-”

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol mumbles a ‘oh shit’ under his breath, Baekhyun only catching it because he’s standing so close to him.

He turns around to see a woman at the top of the grand stairs. She looks to be in her fifties, wearing a nightgown with her hair tied in a bun.

They watch as the lady slowly makes her way down the stairs, her face unreadable as she stops in front of them. From this close Baekhyun realizes two things;

One; she is an omega, her sweet scent filling the air around them.

And two; she is _beautiful_. It’s obvious that the years have been nothing but kind to her.

Chanyeol takes her hand and brings it to his lips. “Hello Mother.”

_Oh._

Baekhyun immediately bows. “Hello Mrs. Park.”

She smiles before offering her hand; Baekhyun is confused for all of two seconds before he imitates Chanyeol and presses his lips against her knuckles.

“And who is this?”

“I’m Baekhyun-”

“No one-”

They glance at each other, Baekhyun’s eyes wide.

_No one?_

Chanyeol turns back to his mother. “Yeah, uh- this is… this is Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun? That’s such a pretty name.” Her smile is kind and Baekhyun can see traces of Chanyeol in her face. “I’m Young Mi, Chanyeol’s mom.”

Baekhyun tries his best to smile, trying not to think of Chanyeol referring to him as _no one_ in front of his _mother_.

She glances between the two of them. “And what is Baekhyun doing here?”

Chanyeol’s body is tense and he doesn’t look at Baekhyun even once. “Uh… he lives here. At… at the court.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what’s going on but the air changes around them, tension hangs heavy as the smile leaves Young Mi’s face.

“Oh,” Is all she says.

“Anyway, Baekhyun has to go now.” Chanyeol puts a hand on his mother’s arm. “Mom, I’ll walk you to your room.”

Youngmi stays fixed in her place, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s face.

“Kyungsoo will be here to get him.” He prompts her to turn away. “Come, let’s be on our way.”

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol wraps an arm around his mother’s shoulders and they start to head to the stairs, leaving the young omega alone.

He stands frozen, confused out of his mind.

And hurt.

_What the hell just happened?_

How did Chanyeol go from smiling at him to ignoring him completely?

“Did Chanyeol leave you here alone?”

It’s Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there. He can only nod.

The older omega gestures to the bag in Baekhyun’s hand. “What’s in there?”

“Huh? Books.”

“Chanyeol’s?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, okay.” He turns around. “Come on.”

The walk back to the court is silent. Baekhyun knows he’s stupid for feeling hurt- it’s true that he is _no one_ in Chanyeol’s life. Just because the alpha helped him meet Sehun doesn’t mean they’d suddenly become best friends. He probably only did it out of guilt.

“Baekhyun?”

They stop in front of the door.

Baekhyun hums out a reply.

“I was waiting for you to come back to tell you something.”

That piques his interest.

“What is it?”

“Has anyone told you about trinary festivals?”

“Yes. The next one is in three weeks, isn’t it?”

“Two weeks.” Kyungsoo corrects. “You know how everyone prepares performances for the festival? It can be anything from singing, dancing, skit…”

Baekhyun nods. He already knows this.

“Well, I’m telling you this because Mr. Park has given you a direct order.”

_What?_

“Direct order for what?”

“Mr. Sungjin says that you have to participate as well.”

“Participate as in preparing a performance?”

“Yes. You can do whatever you’d like but yeah, you’d have to perform.”

_Why?_

Baekhyun splutters. “But… I don’t even know- what can I perform…?”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo reaches for his keys. “I’m sorry but you don’t have a choice. There’s only a little time left so you better start thinking.”

Baekhyun is at a loss of words. Why is he being singled out? What did he do?

xx

It’s 1 a.m. when Baekhyun finally goes back to his room.

Jongdae was waiting for him when he came back and wouldn’t let him go until he’d heard every single detail of what happened.

“Yeah you expect me to believe y’all didn’t fuck when his scent is engraved into your breath?”

“Jongdae, for the last time… _we did not do anything_. Can you stop?” Baekhyun doesn’t mean to snap but he’s in an awfully bad mood.

“Hey, relax. I know you didn’t. I’m just messing with you.”

Baekhyun sighs. “I’m sorry… I’m just a little tired.”

“Have you eaten?” Baekhyun nods. “Then go sleep, it’s late anyway.”

“Yeah.” He stands from the bench and reaches for his book bag.

“No dance lessons today?” Yixing appears in front of them with his signature dimple smile.

Jongdae looks between the two of them. “What dance lessons?”

“Uh… I don’t think I can.”

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae stands. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Are you feeling alright?” The smile slips from the taller man’s face as he leans in close.

“Yeah… just tired.”

“Hello? Is anyone going to tell me about these dance lessons?”

“You know where to find me if you change your mind, yeah?” Yixing smiles at a confused Jongdae. “Sleep well, you two.”

Baekhyun watches Yixing walk away before he turns in the direction of his room. “Good night Jongdae.”

“Hey! Aren’t you going to tell me-”

“See you tomorrow.” Baekhyun wasn’t lying when he said he was tired; a long sleep will do him good.

Once he’s at the door he reaches into his back pocket to fish out the keys to his room when he notices that the door is not only unlocked but also slightly ajar.

_Didn’t he lock it before leaving?_

Maybe he was too excited to meet Sehun and forgot?

With a sigh Baekhyun pushes the door open, turns the lights on and sees that everything is exactly how he left it. He carefully places the books on the table and starts undressing.

After a quick trip to the bathroom and slipping into his pajamas, Baekhyun makes his way to his bed. He falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow, failing to notice the foreign smell around him.

xx


	6. Wolfsbane

_Agony._

That’s the only word that can describe what Baekhyun feels right now.

He wakes up not too long after he got into bed, forced out of his slumber by the unbearable pain in his body. He doesn’t understand what’s happening- the only thing he knows is that everything _burns_.

His insides are on fire, every inch of his skin feels like someone is poking him with hundreds of needles and his throat is terribly parched. Baekhyun tries to call for help but all that comes out is a pathetic whimper.

What’s happening?

_Is he in heat?_

No. 

Even though Baekhyun’s never gone through it before, he knows for sure this isn’t heat. He doesn’t feel a speck of arousal. The only thing he feels is excruciating _pain_.

He sees the door through his blurry vision and from memory, Baekhyun knows it’s only a few feet away. If he can make it out of here, maybe someone can help him.

He tries to sit up but his body feels heavy and unfamiliar and he only ends up letting out a sharp cry. 

_Is he dying_

_Is this what dying feels like?_

He can feel the little strength he has left slowly trickle out of his body. _Baekhyun can’t die_. He promised Sehun they’ll meet again soon.

He can’t break that promise; he _needs_ to get up.

It’s only through the sheer force of his will that he gets his legs out from under the blanket and shifts until they’re hanging off of the edge of the mattress.

Using his right hand, he grasps the wooden frame of the bed and uses it as a lever to push himself off.

Baekhyun manages to stand on his third attempt but just this small act uses up all of his energy and when he tries to take a step, his legs crumble beneath him.

Baekhyun can’t feel _anything_ below his hips as he lies on the floor on his stomach.

_What is happening to him?_

“H-help…” He doubts anyone will hear him- he barely hears it himself.

And then, by some miracle, he hears faint footsteps. The sound is getting closer with each second which means someone is walking in this direction.

With his hope renewed, Baekhyun summons all of his strength to lift his upper body on his elbows. The footsteps stop right outside his door.

Several moments pass before there’s a light knock.

“Baekhyun? Are you up?”

 _Yixing_.

Another knock. “Baekhyun?”

 _I’m here_ , he wants to say. But nothing comes out of his mouth.

The knocking stops and Baekhyun gets desperate. He puts his entire weight onto his elbows and starts to drag his body forward.

“I guess you’re asleep…”

_No. no._

The sound of the footsteps starts again- except this time they’re getting fainter with each second. _Baekhyun needs to do something, he needs to stop Yixing_.

His vision is still blurry but Baekhyun can see the wires of the electric lamp just on his right. As a last ditch effort he reaches out and manages to hold onto the wire after several failed attempts.

He pulls.

The sound of the lamp hitting the floor and the shattering of glass is loud. Baekhyun feels something hit his back but the pain is nothing compared to the agony he’s in right now.

With no strength left in his body, Baekhyun slumps to the ground, his eyes falling close.

He waits.

Nothing happens.

No one comes running in, no one saves him.

This is how he’ll die.

_A loud crash._

“Baekhyun?!”

_Is that Yixing? Or perhaps Jongdae? Is it… Sehun?_

“Baekhyun? Oh god, Baekhyun!”

He feels hands everywhere. On his arms, lifting him. On his face, stroking it. On his pulse, feeling it.

“Baekhyun, can you hear me? Help! Someone help!” Baekhyun realizes it’s Yixing just from the touch of his hand.

_Why is Yixing shouting? It’s so loud…_

“HELP!”

More sounds. More footsteps. More hands.

_“What’s going on?”_

_“Is that Baekhyun?”_

_“What’s wrong with him?”_

_“Is he in heat?”_

_“What’s that smell?”_

“Call Kyungsoo! Right now!” Yixing is still screaming. “No one come near! There’s wolfsbane on the bed!”

_“What?!”_

_“Wolfsbane?! Are you serious?”_

_“Get away you idiot, or you’ll die too. It’s too late for Baekhyun.”_

“CAN ANYONE PLEASE GET KYUNGSOO?”

If his body was burning before, now it’s turning into ash; ready to blow away and disappear at the slightest whiff of wind.

“Hey, hey Baekhyun? Hold on, alright? You’ll be just fine.”

_Wolfsbane._

If Yixing is right and this is wolfsbane, there’s no way Baekhyun is going to be _fine._ He’s been lying in that bed for hours- he’d be lucky if he survives the next fifteen minutes.

“What the hell is going on here?!”

Even when he’s dying, Baekhyun can tell it’s Kyungsoo.

_“Someone tried to kill Baekhyun-”_

_“There’s wolfsbane-”_

_“I think he’s already dead-”_

“Silence! Everyone, get out of the room right now! Now!”

The noises slowly dissipate until there’s only a few voices in the room. “W-what do we do?”

Jongdae sounds like he’s crying, Baekhyun wants to comfort him and tell him it’s okay. But his mouth is filled with iron beads, locking his voice inside.

“We need-”

The sounds are fainter now- as if they’re speaking from another room.

_“Take off his clothes-…… bathroom- yes…-”_

Baekhyun feels the ground drop from underneath him.

He feels the cold engulf him whole; his skin bare.

Then he feels himself being submerged inside hot water.

.

.

.

_Chanting._

Someone is chanting words Baekhyun doesn’t recognize.

_“It’s not working-”_

_“We need to-”_

_“… he can help us…”_

_“Stop crying! You’re not helping!”_

_“No, Yixing-”_

_“…. leave because… I’ve put a spell on you…. go take a shower before you fall sick too.”_

_“I’ll carry Baekhyun-”_

Sometimes Baekhyun likes to imagine how he’d die.

In these visions, he’s always old, surrounded by his children and grandchildren. On his right side is his face less mate and on his left there’s Sehun.

He likes to imagine that he was loved and taken care of. That his life was full of laughter and happiness- unlike how he grew up in the Byun household.

But now that he’s actually dying- Baekhyun realizes how stupid he was. How _stupid_ and _naïve_ he was for believing such a thing; that he is fateful enough to find love and happiness.

He’s going to die here in the court, no mate and children. No Sehun.

“Baekhyun? Can you hear me?”

The voice sounds so soothing.

“I’m going to make it better, okay? I’ll make the pain go away.”

_Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun hears chanting again but this time it’s louder and _stronger._

There’s a hand on his forehead and it brings a sudden but welcomed relief. Baekhyun feels coolness spread through his body, putting out the fire.

_Is this it? Is he dead?_

“You’ll be okay…” Chanyeol’s voice is a whisper. “I promise you.”

That’s the last thing Baekhyun hears.

xx

The glare of the setting sun wakes him up.

Baekhyun turns on his side to bury his face into the pillow and tries to go back to sleep. He’s too comfortable to move right now, the mattress is soft and the pillow smells amazing.

It also smells familiar.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, his mind clearer than before.

_This scent…_

_Wait._

_Chanyeol?_

He sits up with a jerk, eyes hurriedly scanning his surroundings. He’s in an unfamiliar room but there is no doubt in his mind who this room belongs to. The alpha’s scent is so strong, it’s almost as if he’s sitting right there with him

_But what is Baekhyun doing here?_

It comes back to him in pieces.

The pain. The _absolute, body consuming_ pain.

He remembers Yixing calling for help, he remembers Jongdae crying and he remembers Kyungsoo telling everyone to get out of the room. Everything else is a blurry, vague memory.

_“You’ll be okay…I promise you.”_

Baekhyun looks around and almost feels like he’s intruding. The room is clean and pristine with little bits and pieces of Chanyeol everywhere.

There’s a table right by the window with an open book and a cup of coffee on it, as if the alpha had to get up in the middle of reading.

Baekhyun can easily picture Chanyeol sitting there with a frown as he concentrates on his book. He can also picture how beautiful he must look with the orange light of the setting sun.

A sudden memory comes back to him.

Standing in the entrance hall as he watches Chanyeol walk away without a second glance. What had Chanyeol called him?

_No one._

Baekhyun shakes his head to rid himself of such useless thoughts. He has no right to feel hurt and there are more important things he needs to deal with right now.

For instance, why would someone try to _kill_ him with wolfsbane? The aim was definitely killing because direct exposure with the poisonous plant ends up in certain death.

Which is why Baekhyun is more than surprised to find himself not just alive but also feeling completely normal. His muscles feel slightly heavy but nothing that indicates he was poisoned.

The door swings open then and not surprisingly, Chanyeol comes in. His eyes widen when he sees Baekhyun.

“Oh, you’re up!”

“Hi?”

Chanyeol rushes over, sitting down next to Baekhyun and pressing his hand against his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

Baekhyun forces his heart to calm down. “I feel fine but… what am I doing here?”

The alpha pulls back. “You’re recovering. Are you sure you feel alright?”

“Yes, just tired.” He sits up straight. “What happened?”

Chanyeol goes visibly tense. His hand resting on the mattress clenches into a fist and a frown settles on his face.

“Some fucker tried to poison you by putting wolfsbane in your bed. I’ve been looking into who it might have been. Once I find them, I’ll make sure they’re kicked out of here.”

Baekhyun has never seen Chanyeol look this angry... it’s a little scary.

“Yixing found you just in time and called for help. Kyungsoo tried to heal you with a spell but the poison had spread too far. It worked on Yixing, who had only come into contact with the poison by touching you.”

Yixing… what would have happened if he hadn’t found Baekhyun?

“Is he okay?”

“Yixing? Yes, he’s completely fine.”

But why was Baekhyun brought here? To Chanyeol?

“And then?”

“You… you were almost dead when they brought you to me. I had to perform a ritual to heal you.”

_What?_

Didn’t Jongdae say that Chanyeol didn’t use magic?

Baekhyun looks at the alpha, surprised at the visible anger and concern. “Thank you… for saving me.”

Chanyeol eyes soften.

He reaches out a hand to smooth Baekhyun’s hair. The gesture is rather intimate and highly unexpected and it makes Baekhyun’s heartbeat speed up.

“You’re welcome.”

The room is dark except the fading light of the sun. Baekhyun looks out the window and realizes he has no idea what time it is.

“How long has it been?”

“They brought you here early this morning… so about 15 hours.”

He missed a whole day?

“And I slept this entire time?”

“Your body needed the rest after battling with the poison. Are you certain you feel okay?”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to unnecessarily worry the alpha but his heart is bursting with all this attention. “I just feel a little bit sore…”

“Let me see your back.”

“What?”

“Don’t you remember? You broke a lamp and the metal piece hit you on the back. I healed the major wound but I need to check if it left a scar.”

Baekhyun vaguely remembers pulling at the wires of the lamp in a desperate attempt to get Yixing’s attention.

Just how powerful is Chanyeol’s magic for him to be able to completely heal Baekhyun?

“Turn around so I can check.”

He only then realizes what he’s wearing. It’s an old t-shirt and pajamas; definitely his own but not what he was wearing last night.

_Did Chanyeol…?_

“Kyungsoo was the one who dressed you.”

Baekhyun feels himself flush and immediately turns around to hide his red face. He offers his back to the alpha, not completely sure what’s about to happen.

Chanyeol’s hand clasps the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt and he immediately tenses, only now realizing that Chanyeol is going to look at his bare skin.

Well, he probably already has, being the one who healed him.

That doesn’t make it easier for Baekhyun to sit there and wait as Chanyeol slowly drags the shirt upwards, exposing smooth, milky skin.

Baekhyun knows he’s red in the face and he’s grateful that Chanyeol can’t see it. He also knows it’s not a big deal for his back to be exposed; Chanyeol’s probably seen hundreds of bare omega backs in his life.

But this is the first time any alpha would see Baekhyun like this.

Soft fingers press against his skin, just below the right shoulder blade, and Baekhyun gasps. He feels tingly all over his body, little electric currents everywhere.

“You okay?”

 _Shit_.

“Y-yeah, your fingers are cold… surprised me.”

They aren’t.

“Ah, sorry. I’ll be quick.”

Chanyeol’s fingers move down. The touch is feather light but Baekhyun feels it burning, leaving a fiery track in its wake.

“There’s no scar.”

“Yeah?”

Chanyeol doesn’t stop touching him though. His fingers start tracing random paths as Baekhyun holds his breath. He doesn’t know what’s happening but Baekhyun never wants it to stop.

He wants to feel Chanyeol’s touch… in more places.

“Baekhyun-”

A sharp knock on the door has both of them jerk away from each other immediately, Baekhyun quickly covering his back and turning around while Chanyeol springs up on his feet in a flash.

“It’s me.” Kyungsoo says from the other side of the door.

Chanyeol clears his throat. “Come in.”

The door swings open and Kyungsoo steps in, his eyes immediately landing on Baekhyun. “Oh you’re up.” He looks at Chanyeol standing awkwardly on the side, gives him a look before walking towards the bed and sitting on Baekhyun’s left. “How are you?”

“I’m okay… thank you, by the way.”

“I did nothing. You should thank this guy.” He gestures towards Chanyeol. “He used up all of his energy trying to save you.”

 _Oh_.

Baekhyun turns to face Chanyeol and gives his best smile. “Thank you again.”

Chanyeol looks away and the dim lighting makes his cheeks look pink. “You’re welcome.”

“Anyway, now that you’re awake,” Kyungsoo stands back up. “I think it’s time to take you back to the court.”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to go back there so soon but he knows he’s not in a position to argue. What surprises him is Chanyeol’s immediate protest.

“No way. He literally just got up; I don’t think you should take him back there yet.”

Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol and the latter stares back. “There’s no reason to keep him here now that he’s awake, Chanyeol.”

“There is. In fact, I think he should stay the night here. Just to make sure he’s okay.”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms across his chest, eyes still on Chanyeol. “I think Baekhyun is completely fine now. There’s no need for him to stay. Right Baekhyun?”

He does feel fine.

“Um, I don’t think I’m feeling my best yet-”

Kyungsoo’s head snaps in his direction before Baekhyun can utter another word and his gaze is absolutely murderous. There’s _no way_ anyone can bullshit this man.

“A-actually, I feel completely fine.”

“See?” Kyungsoo turns back to Chanyeol. “Plus, it’s against the rules to have anyone from the court stay the night… unless it’s for reasons that will make this poor virgin boy blush.”

Kyungsoo’s words don’t immediately sink in but when Baekhyun finally realizes what he said, his entire face and neck turn red from embarrassment.

He can’t even look at Chanyeol right now. Baekhyun can’t believe Kyungsoo just casually told him he’s a _virgin_.

Chanyeol, thankfully, steers the conversation back to what’s important. “Soo, someone just tried to _kill_ him, you can’t expect me to let you take him back there so soon.”

“Chanyeol, I’m not stupid.” Kyungsoo sighs. “Of course I’ll make sure someone stays with him tonight and that the door to his room is locked… it _won’t_ happen again.”

“Alright, but give me an hour at least. Baekhyun must be hungry.”

He doesn’t feel particularly hungry.

“Yes.” Baekhyun nods, hand going to his stomach. “I’m starving.”

Kyungsoo frowns, eyeing both of them with open suspicion. “Fine. You have one hour before I take Baekhyun back.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol finally sits back down. “Can you tell someone from the staff to bring dinner here, please?”

Kyungsoo gives him a look Baekhyun doesn’t understand before nodding and hurrying out of the room.

“Sorry, I should’ve asked you if you were hungry before.”

“It’s alright.”

“Baekhyun,” His tone turns serious. “Is there anyone at the court who you think might have done this? Anyone who hates you?”

There’s only one person who comes to mind.

Nam il.

It’s not a secret that he dislikes Baekhyun and spends his free time harassing the omega. But is he really capable of murder?

“I’m not sure…”

Chanyeol nods. “I just want you to be very careful from now on. Make sure you keep the door locked, alright?”

“I will.”

They talk about mundane things over food. Chanyeol tells him about the book he’s been reading and about how annoying his employees are.

Baekhyun tells him how he’s always wanted to work in an office and also narrates some of Sehun’s clever pranks. There’s no talk of the court or why Baekhyun’s here.

It almost feels like a date.

Baekhyun imagines a different version of reality where he meets Chanyeol in an office. They talk and somehow it ends up with Chanyeol asking him out for dinner. And this is how their date would go; home cooked food in Chanyeol’s warm and cozy bed, sharing stories and laughs.

It ends all too soon when Kyungsoo knocks on the door and tells them that their time is up. Baekhyun moves to stand but a hand pulls him back down and he comes face to face with Chanyeol.

“Hey, I… I wanted to apologize for yesterday.”

Baekhyun has an idea where this is going.

“I didn’t mean it… what I said. I’m sorry if you felt hurt by my words.”

Baekhyun forces himself to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. “Why did you…?”

“It’s just that I didn’t want my mother to… well, she has reasons to dislike the court and I didn’t want her to think that I…”

Baekhyun doesn’t fully understand what that means but he’s thankful for the apology.

“You’re forgiven.”

Chanyeol smiles widely. “Really? I-”

“Baekhyun!” They’ve really tested Kyungsoo’s patience today.

“I have to go.”

“I’ll check up on you tomorrow.”

xx

“Thank you so much, Yixing.”

“This is the tenth time you’re thanking me, stop.”

They’re in Yixing’s bed past midnight. Even though Baekhyun’s own room has been cleaned thoroughly and any traces of wolfsbane are long gone, he didn’t feel comfortable enough to sleep there yet.

Jongdae got a surprise visit from Minseok so Baekhyun’s original plan of sleeping there was ruined. So now he’s here.

They told him what happened.

“I felt like something was off, when you told me you were tired.” Yixing told him. “You looked sad… so when I finished practicing, I decided to check if you were awake and okay.”

If Yixing hadn’t come…

Jongdae told him that it was him with Kyungsoo and Jackson who took Baekhyun to Chanyeol. “You should’ve seen his face, Baek! Poor guy was about to lose it. What have you done to him?”

Baekhyun tries his best not to read too much into it. Besides, Jongdae is a master of exaggeration.

“I’m sorry you’re missing your practice for today.” Baekhyun doesn’t want to be alone tonight and Yixing promised to stay with him all night.

“It’s okay. This is not the first time I’ve participated in the trinary festival; missing one day won’t harm me.”

Baekhyun sits up then. “Oh shit, the festival.”

When Kyungsoo was walking him back to the court, he made sure to remind Baekhyun about his required participation. _“You can rest for a day or two but please start thinking about what you’re going to do.”_

“What about it?” Yixing asks.

Baekhyun tells him how he’s been specifically asked by Mr. Park to prepare something for the festival and how he has no idea what to do.

“You could dance with me.”

“What?”

Yixing shrugs. “I’m already doing a routine, you can just join me.”

“Yixing, do you want everyone to laugh at me?” His skills are not even a fraction of what Yixing has.

“Come on, you’re not that bad. It’ll obviously take some extra practice but I believe you can do it.”

Baekhyun doesn’t think any amount of practice can make him as good as him. “I’m really not sure about this.”

“Well, do you have any other ideas?”

Baekhyun shakes his head.

“Then I guess you’re dancing with me.

xx

Two days later, Baekhyun gets an unexpected visit.

Kyungsoo knocks on his door early in the morning, announcing he has a visitor. Baekhyun’s first thought is that it’s Chanyeol and he immediately runs to the mirror, making sure he looks okay.

However, when he opens the door it’s the last person he would’ve expected.

“Mrs. Park?”

Park Young Mi greets him with a smile, standing beside Kyungsoo at Baekhyun’s door. “I hope you don’t mind me visiting without prior notice?”

“Of course not! Come in please.”

She tells Kyungsoo she’d be done in an hour before she walks inside, her gait slow but graceful. They sit on the sofa, Baekhyun silently watching her and wondering why she’s here.

“I heard about what happened, are you okay now?”

Baekhyun has completely healed by now and he’s even sleeping in his own room. Everyone at the court was surprised when he came back as all of them were convinced that he’d died.

Wolfsbane is a powerful poison… Chanyeol must be one hell of a powerful witch too.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

_Is that why she’s here?_

“I’m glad to hear that.” She takes his hand in her own; her skin is smooth and warm. “It’s a terrible thing that happened to you and I’m truly sorry.”

Baekhyun just nods with a half-smile.

“That’s not the only thing I came here for.” She sighs. “I want to apologize… I found out yesterday that you’re the omega my husband bought. I’m so sorry, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol had apologized for the same thing. “It’s not your fault…. but thank you.”

“I also want to apologize for the other day. I believe my son was unnecessarily rude to you.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks heat in embarrassment- Chanyeol really did make him feel like shit in front of his mother.

“He apologized, afterwards.”

“I would have been disappointed if he hadn’t.” She pats his hand. “But please don’t fault him for what he did. That foolish boy was trying not to offend me.”

He remembers Chanyeol saying something similar.

“Even though my son has already apologized, I’m going to explain the situation to you. I don’t want any misunderstandings between you two.” She smiles teasingly. “Don’t want to be the reason for a lovers’ quarrel.”

“We’re not-”

“You don’t have to hide it from me.”

“No, really- there’s nothing between Mr. Chanyeol and I.”

Young Mi doesn’t look like she believes him.

“As I was saying, it wasn’t Chanyeol’s intention to hurt you.” All traces of humor are gone now. “I’m not sure everyone knows this but I don’t approve of the court. In fact, _I hate it_. I’ve hated it since the beginning.”

Baekhyun has heard people talking about it before but he’s never asked.

“When I married Sungjin, I wasn’t informed of this place or the curse. I didn’t know what I was getting myself into.” She sighs. “I was mad at first but then I decided to put up with it since I was already pregnant with Chanyeol.”

She’s still holding Baekhyun’s hand and he realizes how nice it feels to have a soft, warm hand hold his own.

“The first time I realized Sungjin was cheating on me with one of the omegas he keeps here… I went absolutely crazy. Chanyeol was only two at that time.” She looks away. “My husband apologized and said it won’t happen again… I was foolish to believe him.”

“Why didn’t you just leave him?”

Young Mi laughs. “I couldn’t. Chanyeol, my little boy, his life is tied with the court. When he was four years old, I asked for a divorce but Sungjin told me I had to leave without Chanyeol or else he’d die. His life source is this… _this place_.”

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t believe him, of course. Packed my bags and left with my son.” She looks back at Baekhyun. “The first two days I was at my parents’; it was all fine. And then Chanyeol fell severely ill. We took him to the hospital but the doctors couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. I… I almost lost him.”

Baekhyun can only squeeze her hand in comfort.

“I brought him back here immediately… and right in front of my eyes, he recovered.” She sighs. “I wanted to leave but I couldn’t live without my only child.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Baekhyun, the reason I’m telling you this is because I want you to understand Chanyeol.” Young Mi’s eyes remind him of her son. “He has grown up watching me despise this place… he knows how the court ruined my life. So naturally, he hates it too. Unlike his father, uncles and cousins he never associates himself with the omegas here.”

_He didn’t want his mother to think he had been with an omega from the place she dislikes so much._

Young Mi laughs. “I found it funny how he tried to reassure me that he wasn’t sleeping with you and was only there to help you.”

“He’s right! We aren’t together or anything, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Oh Baekhyun,” She lets go of his hand to smooth down his hair. “The fact that he chose to spend time with you despite knowing how I feel about the court tells me everything I need to know.”

“Mrs. Park-”

“Don’t worry, I’ve done my research… and I like you.” She stands and Baekhyun follows. “You have my approval.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. There’s nothing between him and Chanyeol but no one seems to believe that.

But it’s nice to know that Young Mi likes him.

xx


	7. The Trinary festival

A week passes without any incident.

It’s been peaceful and quiet. People have stopped staring at Baekhyun and Nam il has stopped harassing him. He doesn’t know what brought about this sudden change but he’s grateful.

Baekhyun has been busy practicing his dance routine, and it’s been crazy. Yixing might look kind and sweet but he’s extremely strict when it comes to teaching.

Today he’s getting a break though.

Because he’s going to meet Sehun.

 _And he’s going to see Chanyeol_. 

That is totally not the reason Baekhyun now stands before his mirror, trying to make something out of his messy hair.

Once he’s satisfied with how it looks, he just stares at his reflection. His face looks too plain and his eyes swollen from the lack of sleep. Baekhyun doesn’t want to look too much into _why_ , but he wants to look good today.

Before he can change his mind, he grabs his bag and heads out of the room, making sure he locks the door this time.

Instead of going to the door to wait for Kyungsoo, Baekhyun heads towards Jongdae’s room. He knows his friend is alone right now but just to be one hundred percent sure; Baekhyun presses his ear against the door to try to listen for any noises that might indicate that Jongdae is _busy_.

When he hears nothing but silence, Baekhyun knocks on the door twice and Jongdae’s voice tells him to come in immediately after.

He peeks inside to find his friend lying on his stomach on the bed with a book in his hand. “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be meeting your boyfriend?”

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes as he closes the door behind him. “I’m going to meet my brother.”

“Sure.”

Baekhyun sighs. “I need your help.”

Jongdae closes his book and places it on the mattress before sitting up. “That sounds serious, everything okay?”

Baekhyun can’t help but blush. “Yeah yeah, everything is great. I just… can I borrow some of your makeup?”

He watches as the smile on Jongdae’s face grows until it becomes a full grin. “Oooh, I don’t think your brother will care if you have makeup on or not.”

_Why is he even friends with this guy?_

“Jongdae…” It comes out as more of a whine than a warning.

“Your sense of humor is dead.” He gets up and walks over to his dressing table, waving Baekhyun forward. “Do you know how to use any of this?”

Baekhyun knows how to put on eyeliner but that’s about it. “If I ask you to help me, do you promise you won’t overdo it?”

“I promise! Just a simple look, perfect for a date… or for meeting your brother.”

Baekhyun doesn’t bother with a reply and plops down on the chair in front of the mirror, leaning back and closing his eyes.

xx

He meets Chanyeol exactly where he was waiting in front of his car the last time.

Kyungsoo didn’t walk him all the way here and left him at the main door. He looked distracted and upset and kept checking his phone every two seconds. Baekhyun tried to ask if everything was okay but Kyungsoo only shrugged and reminded him he has a week until the trinary festival and needs to practice more.

Baekhyun has been practicing nonstop and got several praises from Yixing as well. Initially, he was annoyed at being forced to participate but now that he’s having fun, he’s actually looking forward to performing.

He’s a bit nervous though, because he knows Chanyeol is going to be there as well. Baekhyun wants to… impress the man.

Which is also the reason he feels shy as he walks towards Chanyeol who’s busy looking at his phone. Baekhyun sees the exact moment the alpha notices his scent and his head jerks up as he pockets the device.

Baekhyun stops before him and smiles. “Hi.”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond, he just…stares?

“Mr. Park?”

“Are you wearing makeup?”

_Oh._

_Did he overdo it? But it’s just eyeliner and lip tint. Maybe Chanyeol doesn’t like makeup?_

“Yeah… Jongdae forced me into it! It’s just, I’m meeting Sehun…so that’s why.”

Baekhyun holds his breath as Chanyeol raises a hand to tuck a strand of the omega’s hair behind his ear. His touch lingers, fingers grazing Baekhyun’s ear and neck as they slowly move down.

“It suits you.” Chanyeol’s voice is just above a whisper and it brings a pretty flush to Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Thank you.”

The alpha abruptly pulls back. “Ready to go?”

“Yes.”

xx

They’re meeting Sehun and Junmyeon in a restaurant today.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol wait in the private room that he booked and the alpha is oddly silent. It was the same during the car ride here. Baekhyun tried to initiate conversation but Chanyeol didn’t seem too interested so he shut up.

“Is something the matter?”

Chanyeol sighs. “No, why do you ask?”

_Because you’re being rude again._

“You’ve been quiet.”

“Just got a lot on my mind.”

Silence descends on them again and Baekhyun is starting to get annoyed. He can’t put up with Chanyeol’s weird moods. Sometimes he’s sweet and attentive and sometimes he’s just plain rude.

“Can I ask a personal question?”

_Oh, so he wants to talk now?_

Baekhyun shrugs. “Depends on what it is.”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond immediately. He seems to be weighing his words as he stares at him.

“It’s about Junmyeon.”

_Huh?_

“What about him?”

“Are you two… is there…?”

“I have no idea what you’re trying to say.”

Chanyeol sighs. “Do you like him? Are the two of you together?”

_What?_

“Is that why you put on makeup? For him?”

Oh lord, this _stupid_ man.

“I- I can’t even imagine what made you come to that conclusion.”

“So, are you together?”

“No! Of course not.”

“Then, do you like him?”

_What is wrong with Chanyeol?_

“Not in that way!” Baekhyun leans forward. “I don’t know what made you think all of this but Junmyeon is like an older brother to me. I grew up with him and I _love_ him but not in a romantic way.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol’s shoulders visibly relax and Baekhyun is… confused?

“What brought this on?”

“Well… you seemed very close the last time and then he said some things to me- I’m sorry, it’s none of my business, I shouldn’t have asked.”

He doesn’t look like he’s sorry that he asked.

_Wait. Junmyeon said something to him?_

Before Baekhyun can ask what Junmyeon said, there’s a knock on the door. It opens to reveal a waiter with Sehun and Junmyeon behind him.

“Mr. Park, your guests are here.”

Baekhyun waits until the staff member is gone before jumping on Sehun; it’s been a week since they last saw each other but it already feels like a month.

He can’t help but notice the way Chanyeol frowns after he hugs Junmyeon and Baekhyun hides a smile as he takes Sehun’s hand and leads him to the table.

“I’ll pick you up in three hours.” Chanyeol grabs his phone and car keys from the table. “Feel free to order anything you’d like. Have a nice dinner.”

It’s only after Chanyeol leaves that Junmyeon breaks the silence. “What’s going on between you two?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

xx

Chanyeol’s mood is better when he picks him up.

They go to his apartment first so Baekhyun can return the books he’s read already and borrow some more. They don’t stay in the library for too long and Chanyeol stays right beside him the entire time.

Once they’re back in the living room and Chanyeol is making coffee, Baekhyun remembers something. “Oh, it was movie night at the court today.”

Chanyeol places two steaming cups of coffee on the table. “Ah, I didn’t realize. You should’ve told me, I would have rescheduled today.”

Baekhyun snuggles into the blanket Chanyeol offered him earlier. “It’s okay. I would choose Sehun over movie night any day.”

“Still,” He frowns. “That’s literally the only form of entertainment you get there.”

Baekhyun scoots over to the side to make space for Chanyeol, but instead of sitting, the alpha turns around and…leaves?

Baekhyun’s eyes follow him until he disappears down the hallway and a minute later, comes back with something in his hand. Once he’s close enough Baekhyun sees that it’s a DVD.

“This is the only movie I have here and that’s only because it was a gift.”

“Are you saying we watch a movie together? Here?”

“Only if you want to.”

_Of course he wants to._

“Sure.”

Chanyeol starts setting up the DVD player while Baekhyun sips his coffee when he suddenly remembers a very important detail.

“Wait, Kyungsoo is going to kill me if I get back late.”

Chanyeol laughs but doesn’t look away from the task at hand. “No, he won’t.”

“He will! He was already in a bad mood today.”

“That’s because he’s having boy troubles. Don’t worry, I’ve texted him that we’d be late.”

Baekhyun isn’t convinced but he really wants to spend more time with Chanyeol. He decides he’ll deal with Kyungsoo later.

There’s plenty of space on the sofa but Chanyeol ends up sitting very close to Baekhyun, who offers him half of the blanket.

The movie turns out to be a thriller that neither of them have seen before. It’s a captivating story and Baekhyun loses himself in it immediately, barely realizing that he’s scooted closer to Chanyeol in the past hour.

They sit with their sides pressed together closely, both of them lost in the movie and yet aware of each other’s touch.

This is so much better than any movie night at the court.

xx

It’s the day of the trinary festival and Baekhyun has never been more nervous in his life.

He’s in Yixing’s room, waiting for his makeup to be done.

“Baekhyun, stop moving!” This is the third time Jongdae snapped at him in the past hour. “You’ll do great, I promise. But your makeup needs to be on-point for that.”

Even though his eyes are closed, Baekhyun can easily imagine the annoyance on Jongdae’s face. “Sorry, I’m just nervous.”

“You have no reason to be. I’ve seen you dance and I hate to admit it but you’re really good.”

“But there are so many people.”

The courtyard has been transformed completely. A huge stage has been set up in the left wing right across the main door and wooden chairs are arranged all around it. Expensive looking sofas are placed at the front for the Parks and their special guests.

Earlier, everyone had to help out in putting colorful, paper buntings all over the court while the beta staff fixed the stage. Baekhyun had been pulled away in the middle by Jongdae who told him that his outfit had arrived.

Once every two months, vendors are brought into the court so the omegas can purchase whatever clothes, shoes or accessories they like. But for the trinary festivals, in addition to the ready-made outfits, the vendors also brought all kinds of unstitched fabrics for anyone who wished to design their own.

Baekhyun isn’t much of a designer so he let Jongdae and Yixing handle everything from choosing the cloth, deciding the design and taking his measurements.

The outfits were supposed to arrive yesterday but got delayed for some reason.

Baekhyun and Yixing’s clothes are similar; loose, black shirts with slits at the arms and tight black pants. Baekhyun has a flashback to the time his mom made him wear those clothes when the Parks came to see him. The pants he’s wearing right now are just as tight but while that outfit was meant to expose and made him feel dirty, this one makes him feel… sensual.

After he’d changed into his outfit, Baekhyun got a ten minutes break before Jongdae started on his makeup. He made the mistake of peeking out of the room to see all the new people in the courtyard. Baekhyun has never seen so many alphas together in one place.

He didn’t see Chanyeol, not that he was particularly looking for him, but thinking about the fact that he’s also going to see Baekhyun dance just makes him more nervous.

“Okay, I think I’m done. You can open your eyes now.”

When Baekhyun sees his reflection, he gasps.

He’s still not used to his newly dyed white hair- Yixing only had to say a word to convince him two days earlier- but to combine that with the makeup… Baekhyun looks like a different person.

Jongdae is very good at this, he decides.

“What do you think?”

“Wow. I tried to keep my expectations low but you’ve managed to surprise me.”

Jongdae crosses his arms. “I know there’s an insult hidden in the compliment but I’ll take it.”

Just then, Yixing comes out of the washroom with his outfit on and Jongdae ushers Baekhyun out of the chair, muttering about how they’re late and it’s Yixing’s turn now.

“You look very nice, Baekhyun.”

Before Baekhyun can thank him, the door swings open without a knock and Kyungsoo storms inside. He’s ditched his usual suit and is wearing a red sweater with jeans.

“Byun, come on. Chanyeol wants to talk to you and I _don’t_ have the time for this.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you hear me? Chanyeol wants to talk to you. He’s waiting inside your room. Go!”

Before Kyungsoo can kill him with his gaze, Baekhyun rushes out of the room. For some reason, he’s excited to see Chanyeol.

It feels weird to knock on his own door but Baekhyun doesn’t want to barge in. So after tapping on the wood twice, he opens it and steps inside.

Chanyeol is sitting on his bed instead of the sofa and stands up immediately when he sees Baekhyun. The omega feels giddy at the way Chanyeol’s eyes widen when he spots him.

“Hi,” He smiles.

“Hi, hey… your hair.”

Maybe because he knows he looks good, Baekhyun feels unexpectedly confident as he saunters over to Chanyeol who’s frozen in his spot and gives him his best smile. “Do you like it?”

“I… yes. You look different- but great- like, you look beautiful but different… yeah.”

_Is that a blush on his cheeks?_

“Thank you, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol nods, eyes still glued to Baekhyun’s face. And while Baekhyun loves the attention, he’s also curious.

“Did you need something?”

“Right, sorry.” Chanyeol clears his throat. “I found out just now that father ordered you to perform today.”

“Yes, Kyungsoo said I couldn’t refuse.”

The alpha surprises him by taking his hand. Baekhyun feels his skin tingle when it meets Chanyeol’s.

“I don’t know why father did that or what he’s planning but I promise you, nothing will happen. I’ll be there the entire time; you have nothing to worry about.”

Honestly, Baekhyun hadn’t put much thought into _why_ he was told to participate. But hearing Chanyeol now, he realizes he doesn’t really know Park Sungjin or what he’s capable of.

“I’m not worried… as long as you’re there.”

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo’s voice calls from outside. “Your father is almost here, get out right now.”

Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun’s hand. “I’ll see you later, okay? Looking forward to seeing you dance.”

Baekhyun doesn’t get a chance to reply as Chanyeol rushes out of the room. He doesn’t even get the chance to think about what happened because Jongdae is there the next second, dragging Baekhyun towards the mirror.

“I need to add the final touch!”

The final touch is a small, see through veil that Jongdae fixes on Baekhyun’s face to cover it from the nose down. The veil gives him a mysterious aura and goes well with the performance they’ve prepared.

Yixing, who’s wearing a similar veil, waits for them at the door. “Come on, it’s starting.”

Baekhyun and Yixing leave Jongdae with Luhan and find seats where the rest of the performers are. Nam il is sitting there as well but he quickly turns his head when he sees Baekhyun.

Baekhyun _almost_ wants to ask him if he’s okay. It’s been two weeks and he hasn’t spoken a word to Baekhyun.

The ceremony starts with a ritual that’s meant to help strengthen the magic holding the court together. Park Sungjin and Kyungsoo stand at the stage and lead the chant that all the omegas are supposed to repeat while holding onto their pendants.

Baekhyun feels odd sitting there, watching everyone since he doesn’t have a pendant of his own. He tries to locate Chanyeol who’s sitting at the front among the many alphas.

Chanyeol is the only one, apart from Baekhyun, who isn’t repeating the chants. He just sits there, leaning back in his chair and looking unimpressed.

Park Sungjin gives a short speech after the ritual ends. He talks about the history of the court and how they all need to stay together as one.

The performances begin.

Yixing told him they’re supposed to be on the stage after the 4th act and Baekhyun watches on nervously, trying to relax his muscles as a girl called Seulgi plays a beautiful piece on her violin.

The next performance is a duet song by two boys Baekhyun’s seen together often but never interacted with. It’s followed by another singing act by Jackson.

The 4th act is Nam il and Baekhyun is surprised to find that the omega has prepared a contemporary dance routine. He’s never seen him practice.

What doesn’t come as a surprise is that he aces it. Nam il’s movements are as graceful as his looks and he has everyone on the edge of their seats.

Baekhyun is so lost in it he’s disappointed when it comes to an end. Nam il receives loud cheers from everyone as he takes a bow.

Going right after such an amazing performance, Baekhyun loses all confidence he had.

“Come on,” Yixing holds out his hand. “Remember, this is not a competition.”

Baekhyun walks to the stage holding onto Yixing’s arm. If he was nervous before, it’s nothing compared to when he stands on the large platform facing everyone.

All eyes are on him and Baekhyun is _freaking out_. Yixing tells him to get in position but he can barely move.

His eyes land on Park Sungjin who has a frown on his face.

At Park Sungwoon, whose smile is just as greasy as it was when they came to see Baekhyun at the Byun mansion.

And Nam il who has a sneer on his pretty face.

_Baekhyun can’t do this._

But then his eyes find Jongdae who gives him a thumbs up.

At Luhan and Jackson who both cheer loudly.

And at Chanyeol, whose gaze softens when their eyes meet. He smiles his signature smile and mouths _good luck_.

Baekhyun is _not_ performing for Park Sungjin, he’s performing for his friends and for Chanyeol. So, with a smile in Yixing’s direction he gets into position and waits for the music to start.

While Baekhyun is not an expert, he’s not bad either. He forgets about everyone else and only dances for the people who matter.

But mostly, he just enjoys it. And as Yixing always tells him, the best form of dance is having fun while you’re doing it.

Baekhyun knows the performance they prepared is exactly two minutes and thirty seconds long but somehow it’s over in a heartbeat. The ending pose has them facing each other and Yixing’s smile is just as wide as his own.

“You did well.” He whispers.

“You too.”

The audience cheers as the two of them bow, Jongdae’s loud hollering clearly identifiable among the rest.

When they face the crowd again, Baekhyun’s eyes look for Chanyeol immediately. He finds him clapping enthusiastically, face stretched into a grin.

Baekhyun smiles back before bowing one last time and turning to follow Yixing off the stage.

“Wait.”

The loud voice pierces through the cheers and everyone falls silent to turn to its owner.

_Park Sungjin._

He’s up on his feet and his eyes are on Baekhyun. “ _Baekhyun_ … come here.”

Baekhyun’s heart skips a beat as his eyes widen.

_What does he want?_

He doesn’t move, he can barely even _breathe_.

“ _What are you doing_?” Yixing’s whisper is loud in the silence. “ _Go_.”

Baekhyun’s eyes find Chanyeol instead who’s sitting on the edge of his seat. The alpha nods at him reassuringly and his gaze is enough for Baekhyun to remember his words from earlier.

_“I promise you, nothing will happen. I’ll be there the entire time… you have nothing to worry about.”_

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun slowly walks off the stage and towards Mr. Park. He stops a respectable distance away from him.

“Come closer, Baekhyun.”

After another glance in Chanyeol’s direction, Baekhyun steps forward until he’s standing right before Sungjin.

The older man stares at him with a smile that looks too tight to be genuine. “Introduce yourself to our guests please.” He gestures to the three alphas sitting on his right; the ones Kyungsoo told them would be attending the festival this time.

“Father,” Chanyeol’s tone is sharp. “Is this necessary?”

“I believe it is.” Sungjin says, without looking at his son. His eyes stay on Baekhyun. “Go on.”

With his heart drumming alarmingly fast, Baekhyun bows to the men. “Byun Baekhyun.”

The way they look at him, openly ogling his body, it makes shivers go down Baekhyun’s spine and he quickly looks away, preferring to keep his eyes on the ground instead.

“Baekhyun?”

He’s starting to hate the sound of his name coming from Sungjin’s mouth.

“ _Look at me_.”

Baekhyun has no choice but to obey. He sees the alpha raise both of his hands and holds his breath as they come close to his face. With surprising gentleness, Sungjin takes hold of the veil covering Baekhyun’s face and takes it off.

“There you go,” He steps back and turns to his guests. “Isn’t he pretty?”

The three alphas murmur in agreement and Baekhyun feels the familiar burn of tears. He doesn’t know what’s going on but he doesn’t like it. Doesn’t like it at all.

“Father,” Chanyeol is suddenly beside him. “I think that’s enough.”

Sungjin smiles as he sits back down and doesn't even acknowledge his son. “I believe it’s time for food, isn’t it?”

The entire court bursts into activity again as the staff appear with large platters of food. Baekhyun is about to run when someone grabs at his arm.

It’s Chanyeol.

“Come with me.” He doesn’t wait for a reply and leads Baekhyun out of the crowd. Expectedly, he takes Baekhyun to his room and closes the door behind them.

Baekhyun is barely holding on as he sniffs back his tears.

Chanyeol helps him sit on the bed and crouches before him, hands clasping tight around Baekhyun's. “Look at me.”

Baekhyun just shakes his head, gaze fixed on his lap.

“Baekhyun, _eyes on me_.”

He can’t help but obey, teary eyes meeting concerned ones. “I’m sorry- I just-”

“Don’t apologize. In fact, let me apologize for my asshole father.” He squeezes their hands together. “I don’t know what he gained from doing that… please don’t cry.”

Baekhyun nods, bottom lip visibly wobbling.

Chanyeol leans up so he’s standing on his knees. “Come here.” He puts his arms around the smaller and pulls him in a hug.

Baekhyun is too surprised to react at first but then slowly responds, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck and nuzzling close.

Chanyeol’s scent is the strongest here and Baekhyun finds his mind blank for a second.

_How can a person smell this good?_

“I don’t want to go back there.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol takes a deep breath. “I’ll ask Kyungsoo to bring food in here, we’ll stay inside until they’ve all left.”

That’s exactly what they do.

Kyungsoo brings them a whole platter that they finish while still in bed. Chanyeol tells him stories about his incompetent employees that has Baekhyun laughing so hard, he’s sure people outside can hear him.

He doesn’t even notice when he stopped thinking about the incident earlier, too lost in Chanyeol’s voice and his contagious laugh.

It’s when the older man is in the middle of telling another story, his face stretched into a wide smile, that Baekhyun realizes something.

_He’s falling for Chanyeol._

xx


	8. The Proposal

The next morning over breakfast, Kyungsoo comes over.

“Byun, you’ve been summoned by Mr. Park.”

He’s up from his seat immediately, Chanyeol told him they’ll meet again tomorrow but he didn’t think it would be this early.

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo looks uncomfortable. “I meant Park Sungjin.”

Dread replaces the giddiness he was feeling just moments prior.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. But he told me to hurry so come on.”

Baekhyun follows behind Kyungsoo and tries to stay calm. He doesn’t know why Sungjin wants to see him but freaking out over it is not going to help.

When they’re out of the court and Kyungsoo is locking the door behind them, Baekhyun remembers something he’s wanted to ask for a while.

“Kyungsoo, are you close with Mr. Sungjin?”

The older scoffs as they start walking. “I despise that man.”

_But they seemed comfortable enough with each other when they were performing the spell yesterday._

_Which reminds him..._

“I’ve been meaning to ask… why don’t I have the necklace everyone else wears?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t stop walking. “That’s because we haven’t performed the binding spell on you yet.”

“Why not?”

The older shrugs. “When you first came and I asked Mr. Park when we’ll do the spell on you, he told me to wait. Said that he’s expecting another omega soon and that we’d just perform the spell on both of you at the same time.”

“And where is that other omega?”

“I don’t know. It’s been a month so i doubt they’re coming… maybe Sungjin is calling you so we can finally put the spell on you.”

That would make sense.

Honestly, Baekhyun wishes it _is_ the reason he’s been called and none of the thoughts that crossed his mind.

Kyungsoo takes him to a part of the mansion he’s never seen before and Baekhyun pays close attention to the hallways- in case he has to make a run for it.

They stop before a door and he knocks twice.

“Come in.”

Kyungsoo opens the door to reveal a study room with Sungjin sitting behind a large oak desk.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. I’m just going to have a short chat with Baekhyun… you can come back in fifteen minutes.”

The older omega nods and turns to leave before looking at Baekhyun. “I’ll be back.”

Baekhyun wants to tell him to stay, to not leave him alone with Sungjin, but he knows he’s in no position to do that.

Sungjin waits until the door closes before he speaks. “Baaekhyun, please take a seat.”

Hesitantly, Baekhyun walks over and sits opposite the alpha.

“Did your father ever tell you about the contract we signed?”

“No.”

“I see.” He leans back in his chair and folds his arms across his chest. “The only thing you need to know is that; legally, _I own you_.”

Even though he doesn’t like thinking about it, Baekhyun had an idea that this might be the case. Question is, why is Mr. Park bringing it up now?

“Do you know what that means?”

Baekhyun stays quiet.

“It means that I’m allowed to do anything and everything I want with you.”

_This sounds bad._

“Do you remember the alphas I introduced you to yesterday?”

_No._

_No._

_Please no._

“They’ll be leaving tomorrow and you’ll go with them.”

Baekhyun can’t breathe.

_This can’t be happening to him all over again._

“Don’t worry; they’ll take good care of you… will keep you satisfied.”

The court isn’t the most wonderful place but Baekhyun’s learned to live with it. He’s made friends and he’s found a way to see Sehun occasionally.

But most of all, _he’s safe_.

“Please, sir… I don’t-”

“Don’t make the situation worse for yourself.” Sungjin grabs his glasses and puts them on, eyes going back to the open file on his desk- a clear indication that Baekhyun has been dismissed. “Make sure your things are packed on time… you can wait for Kyungsoo outside.”

He feels numb as he stands and walks to the door.

Once he’s outside, he leans against the wall as his legs give out beneath him and tears finally make their way down his cheeks.

He’s honestly so sick of crying but he _can’t_ stop. Baekhyun can’t believe this is happening to him for the _second_ time.

_How can the world be this cruel?_

It all makes sense now; why he wasn’t given the necklace or had to sign a contract. This was already planned; Baekhyun was never meant to stay at the court. Sungjin bought him specifically for this purpose.

He’s dimly aware of the sound of running feet and only notices another person has joined him when Chanyeol drops to his knees before him.

“Baekhyun? I came as soon as I saw Kyungsoo’s text and- _why are you crying_? What happened?”

Baekhyun looks up and sees a blurry Chanyeol.

_Chanyeol who told him that nothing will happen to him and that he’ll be safe here._

“You… you _promised_ me. You promised I’d be okay!”

“What happened?”

“You lied to me! Why did you give me false hopes when-”

“Baekhyun! Tell me what happened?”

“Y-your father,” Baekhyun can barely get any words out, he’s crying so hard. “Y-your father- he’s s-sending me away… with- with those a-alphas…”

“Which alphas?”

“The ones… y-yesterday…”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen.

“He can’t do that.”

“He can! He s-said he _owns_ me and-”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s hands come up to cup his cheeks. “I _won’t_ let it happen. I promised you, didn’t I? I’m not going to break my promise.”

“B-but-”

“Come with me.” Chanyeol stands up and pulls Baekhyun to his feet as well.

With gentleness that rivals his fierce expression, Chanyeol wipes the tears off of Baekhyun’s face. “As long as I’m here, _nothing_ will happen to you, okay? Just trust me.”

He nods. “I… I trust you.”

“Good.” He takes Baekhyun’s hand. “Come on.”

Chanyeol grabs the door handle and pulls it open without knocking first, barging right in to find a confused Sungjin.

“What’s going on?”

“You can’t do this, father.”

Sungjin looks between the two of them before his eyes settle on their joined hands and he sighs. “Chanyeol, I know you’ve taken an unexpected liking to Baekhyun but that does _not_ mean I’m going to ruin a deal I’ve been working on for months.”

“What deal?”

“I promised Mr. Choi and his brothers a young, virgin omega in exchange for the hotel chain I’ve wanted to partner with.”

“Baekhyun is a person!” Chanyeol’s loud voice echoes around the room. “Not an asset you can deal with whenever you want.”

“Chanyeol.” Sungjin takes off his glasses and rubs his forehead. “I spent a huge amount of money on _buying_ him, I can literally do _whatever I want_.”

“I’ll pay you then… whatever the amount.”

“Son, you have a successful business but you’d be left with nothing if you try to buy him.”

It’s obvious from the way he talks that Sungjin doesn’t give a fuck about Baekhyun and his life. It’s also obvious that nothing Chanyeol says will convince him.

The father and his son stare at each other without saying anything before Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun. “Trust me, okay?” His voice is just above a whisper and Baekhyun doesn’t even get a chance to ask what he means.

Chanyeol tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s hand and takes another step forward. “Father, I’ll marry him.”

_Silence._

“What?” Baekhyun doesn’t know whose voice was louder- him or Sungjin.

_What is Chanyeol doing?_

“You heard me; I’ll marry Baekhyun.”

Sungjin is on his feet. “Please be serious, Chanyeol.”

“I’m completely serious. How long have you been trying to convince me to get married? Four… no, _five_ years.”

“You said you’d never get married.”

“But I’m saying this now; I’ll marry Baekhyun and _only_ Baekhyun. No one else.”

Sungjin looks conflicted while Baekhyun is speechless.

_Chanyeol doesn’t want to ever get married?_

_But now he’ll marry Baekhyun?_

_What in the world is happening?_

“What if you go back on your word?” Sungjin doesn’t look convinced.

“I won’t.”

“One week.” He sits back down. “Marry him in a week or I’ll send him away.”

“Okay.”

“And a child?”

_What?_

“Within a year.”

Park Sungjin smiles and for the first time it seems genuine. “Go on then! You have a wedding to plan!”

xx

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun to his room afterwards.

“I’m _so_ sorry- I know I should’ve asked you before, but I had no choice right then and I-”

“Listen.” Baekhyun’s hands are still shaking. “I have no idea what’s going on, can you _please_ explain?”

Chanyeol sighs and gestures to the bed. “Alright, sit down.”

They sit at the edge of the mattress facing each other. “Father has been pestering me to get married and give him grandchildren ‘ _to continue the Park lineage’_ for _years_. At first, when I refused, he thought I would change my mind later. But I think he slowly realized I was serious about _never_ getting married. He’s tried to tempt me with everything possible but it’s never worked.”

Baekhyun’s mind is a jumbled mess of thoughts right now.

“I know my father. I could tell right away that he wasn’t going to change his mind about sending you away. I know this might seem odd but telling him that I’d marry you was the only way.”

Baekhyun’s life keeps getting crazier with each passing day.

“We’re…getting married?”

After yesterday, Baekhyun realized and accepted the fact that he likes Chanyeol. He even thought of what might happen if he were to confess. He was sure that Chanyeol doesn’t feel the same way, but now…

_Perhaps Chanyeol has feelings for him too?_

“It won’t be real of course.”

_Oh._

“I mean, we would get married for real but it would just be a temporary arrangement so don’t worry about that. I don’t know how long we’ll have to pretend but… Baekhyun?”

_Of course._

Of course Chanyeol doesn’t actually have feelings for him. He’s only doing this out of kindness and maybe because he still feels guilty over Baekhyun being taken from his home.

His luck has always been terrible; it was foolish of him to assume that the alpha returns his feelings.

“I… I think this is a great idea.” He forces himself to smile, because it’s true and it actually _is_ a great idea. If he’s married to Chanyeol that means he won’t have to stay at the court or follow its rules. 

More importantly,

_He’d be free to meet Sehun whenever and wherever._

“You think so?” Chanyeol’s shoulders visibly relax as he smiles for the first time today.

“I just… what would we tell everyone?” Baekhyun knows Jongdae is going to lose it when he finds out. The _entire court_ is going to lose it.

_Sehun._

_What will he tell Sehun? What will Junmyeon say?_

_And his parents?_

“We’ll tell them we fell in love and I proposed.” Chanyeol says it so casually, it’s as if he’s talking about the weather. “You can tell your friends and your brother the truth if you want.”

“And you? Will you tell anyone?”

Chanyeol shifts so he’s facing away from him. “Just mom and Kyungsoo. I don’t think we should tell a lot of people.”

“I don’t want to tell my parents.”

He doesn’t want Junha to think he was just as disposable to the Parks as he was to his own father. He’d like it if his parents thought Baekhyun managed to steal Park Chanyeol’s heart.

“Then we won’t tell them.”

“Thank you… for everything you’ve done.”

Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun falls a little deeper.

It feels unreal but in a week he’ll be married.

He’ll be married to Chanyeol.

xx

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

It feels odd to be back in his old room at the Byun mansion. For some reason, it doesn’t _feel_ like his own room, doesn’t give him a sense of belonging anymore.

Honestly, nothing in this house gives him that feeling.

He didn’t even want to come as he already met Sehun the day after the marriage was decided. On Baekhyun’s request, Chanyeol had called Junmyeon immediately and arranged for them to meet.

Baekhyun had written a whole speech in his head, he’d prepared a detailed account of how he was going to tell Sehun about the situation.

But the look of pure happiness on his brother’s face when Baekhyun told him he’s getting married to Chanyeol… it made Baekhyun change his mind immediately.

He didn’t lie to Sehun but he didn’t tell him the truth either.

_“I like him a lot…and he proposed.”_

“I told you, everything happened so _suddenly.”_

Sehun joins Baekhyun on the bed. “I meant, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you _liked_ him! I even asked you directly once.”

Baekhyun feels his cheeks heat up. “I hadn’t realized at that time…that I liked him.”

Sehun sighs but then smiles. “It almost feels like a fairytale. You escaped your evil parents to end up in an even more evil place but then met your prince charming, who swept you off of your feet and saved you from this cruel world.”

“This is new. When did you get into fairytales?”

It’s Sehun’s turn to blush. “Junmyeon was so surprised when he found that I hadn’t seen any of the Disney movies… we watched all of them together last week.”

“Are you guys talking about me?” The beta appears at the door, leaning against the wooden frame.

“Just that you’ve been a good influence.” Baekhyun sits up. “Where’s Chanyeol?”

Although Baekhyun already met Sehun and told him about the wedding, Sungjin insisted that Chanyeol and Baekhyun go over to the Byun mansion and inform his parents about the ceremony.

Baekhyun didn’t want to even _see_ his father’s face. So upon reaching, he convinced Chanyeol to meet Junha alone while he went to find Sehun.

“Waiting for you downstairs.”

“And father?”

“In his study.”

Baekhyun contemplates whether he should meet Minji before leaving but realizes he doesn’t have the energy to deal with her. He feels guilty for two seconds before remembering how she didn’t even come to see him off when the Parks took him.

Baekhyun gets to his feet. “I’m going shopping with Jongdae and Yixing tomorrow. Do you think you can come?”

Sehun looks at Junmyeon who nods. “We have more staff now so it’ll be okay if I’m gone for a few hours.”

“Baekhyun,” Sehun stands up. “I don’t understand why the wedding is happening so soon? A week is not enough time.”

“Mr. Sungjin insisted… and Chanyeol and I both wanted a simple ceremony.” He knows the reason isn’t convincing enough and it’s clear from Sehun’s face that he thinks so too.

“Come on, I’m old enough for you to tell me the truth!”

“What… what do you mean?”

“That you two couldn’t wait to get married and start making babies-”

“Alright, it’s time to go.”

_Babies with Chanyeol? That’s a dangerous thought._

xx

Baekhyun expects for them to go back to the court afterwards but Chanyeol surprises him by taking him to a boutique.

“Did you think we’d be getting married in t-shirt and jeans?”

They’re welcomed by a Mr. Lee, a beta who looks entirely too happy to see Chanyeol. “Mr. Park! I was so surprised when I received your call. Never thought I’d see the day when you come to my boutique as a customer!”

Chanyeol smiles at him politely before gesturing to Baekhyun. “Meet my fiancé, Baekhyun. Baekhyun, this is Mr. Lee, friend of a friend and a very talented designer.”

Baekhyun bows with a hello, a little surprised when Mr. Lee takes both of his hands and smiles wide. “Oh my! What a lovely little omega. You both look perfect together.”

Chanyeol clears his throat. “I’m sorry for doing this on such a short notice and thank you for being so accommodating.”

Mr. Lee just laughs. “Any friend of Jongin is a friend of mine. Come, sit right there and I’ll be back with some options.”

While they wait for Mr. Lee, Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun. “Sorry there’s no time to have our clothes custom made. I’m sure you had ideas in mind about the big day.”

“I didn’t, actually.” Baekhyun shrugs. “I’ve honestly never even thought of my wedding before.”

“Did you think about it now? Is there anything you’d like?”

Baekhyun thinks about it and only one thing comes to mind. “Can we both wear black suits? But it’s okay if you want it some other way.”

Chanyeol laughs. “That’s it? Okay, done. Anything else?”

“No, thank you Mr. Park.”

The alpha crooks his head to the side. “Don’t you think people would find it odd that we’re getting married and you still call me ‘Mr. Park’?”

Baekhyun splutters. “What else would I call you?”

“I do have a name, you know.” He laughs. “Please call me Chanyeol.”

He nods. “Thank you… Chanyeol.”

xx

Seeing Jongdae with Minseok is like seeing a different side of the omega.

He’s still the same, of course, but there’s something soft about his appearance and mannerisms. Perhaps the major change is in his smile; he looks at Minseok like the alpha hung the stars in the sky every night.

Like he’s the only person in the room.

Baekhyun is glad to have Yixing with him as they drive to the mall.

Three days ago, when Baekhyun was called by Sungjin and ended up getting _engaged_ to Chanyeol, he returned to the court with a thousand things on his mind.

Nothing could have prepared him for what was waiting on the other side as Kyungsoo opened the door. Almost every person who lived there was standing in the veranda and jumped on him immediately.

He was passed around like a rag doll as everyone hugged him and congratulated him. He didn’t understand _how_ the news travelled so fast, _he’d only just gotten engaged_.

Jongdae, with some immense strength, was able to snatch Baekhyun out of the crowd and take him to his room, followed by a concerned Yixing.

Once they were inside and the door was locked, surprisingly, it wasn’t Jongdae who burst.

It was Yixing.

“Did he force you?! Did Park Chanyeol force you into this?”

 _What_?

“No no, in fact, he _saved_ me.”

Baekhyun explained what happened and how it ended up with Chanyeol proposing marriage with Baekhyun to his father.

“And he said it wouldn’t be real?” Yixing was calmer now.

“It won’t be real.”

“But you like him.”

“I…I do.”

Baekhyun wasn’t really surprised to know that Yixing had figured that out, he was _very_ observant. Baekhyun was, however, amazed at Jongdae’s reaction.

His best friend only gave him a sad smile, no outbursts or ‘I knew it!’.

_Had Baekhyun been that obvious?_

After a promise that this would stay between them, Jongdae _finally_ screamed.

“Oh my god! You’re getting married! We have so much to do!”

Now, with exclusive permission from Kyungsoo and with Minseok accompanying them, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Yixing are on their way to the shopping mall.

Baekhyun isn’t even sure what he needs to buy for a fake wedding but Jongdae was so adamant on going that he couldn’t refuse him.

Jongdae even spoke to Chanyeol privately and asked him for his _credit card_ , which the alpha gave immediately.

_“He told me to get you anything you wanted.”_

Baekhyun gets embarrassed every time he thinks about it. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to think of him as a material person.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae turns to look at him in the back seat. “Sehun will meet us there, right?”

“Yes, he said they’d be waiting near the elevators.”

That’s exactly where they find Sehun and Junmyeon and his brother is uncharacteristically shy as he meets all the new people while Junmyeon is polite but reserved.

“I’ve heard so many great things about your dancing.” Yixing tells Sehun after they’ve all been introduced. “I’d love to learn a thing or two from you.”

Sehun’s eyes widen just a bit. “Really? Me too.”

Jongdae slings an arm around Sehun’s shoulder. “We’ve heard so much that I feel like I already know you! You’re all Baekhyun talks about.”

Sehun smiles as he meets his brother’s gaze, cheeks flushed at all the attention. “I feel like that’s about to change soon. He’s only going to talk about Chanyeol from now on.”

Jongdae gives Baekhyun a questioning look but manages to respond with a witty remark before Minseok reminds them that they have limited time and need to hurry.

Later, when Baekhyun and Jongdae are in a separate section of a clothing store, he confronts him. “You haven’t told Sehun?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“He was so _happy_ at the news. I didn’t want to ruin it for him.”

“But what about later? When this arrangement ends and you guys get a divorce?”

Baekhyun has been intentionally avoiding that thought. He doesn’t want to think of ‘later’. He still hasn’t gotten used to the fact that he’s getting married to Chanyeol… how can he think of the eventual divorce?

“There’s still time… I’ll think of something.”

Five hours later, they’re having dinner at Minseok’s favorite restaurant.

Jongdae went _crazy_ with the shopping and bought Baekhyun all these clothes and shoes he doesn’t even need. He even made Baekhyun buy _lingerie_ … something he’s never even going to wear.

“Did you have a good time, Sehun?” Yixing has been especially attentive to the youngest in the group, always making sure he’s part of the conversation and asking for his opinions while choosing clothes.

“I had a great time, thank you.”

Sehun has always kept to himself and has only ever been close with Baekhyun and Junmyeon. It’s nice to see him getting along with Baekhyun’s friends.

Perhaps the most surprising outcome of this meetup is Junmyeon and Minseok. The beta was wary of the alpha initially but when they were left alone while the omegas went for their appointment at the beauty salon, they started talking and hit it off instantly.

Jongdae was actually complaining how Minseok has been ignoring him in favor of talking to his new friend.

Serves him right for forcing Baekhyun to dye his hair back to black.

_“It would go well with your suit!”_

“Do you know where the wedding is going to be?” Sehun asks later when they’re having dessert.

“I wanted to ask Chanyeol but Jongdae teamed up with Kyungsoo and they won’t let me see him.” Baekhyun has been so frustrated, there are so many things about the wedding that he needs to ask.

“Of course we won’t.” Jongdae has that snarky smile on his face. “You can’t see each other until the ceremony.”

Both Jongdae and Kyungsoo know that the marriage is fake; Baekhyun doesn’t understand why they’re still doing this.

“Don’t worry though.” Junmyeon gives him a reassuring smile. “I’ve been helping Chanyeol with the arrangements and we’ll be finalizing the venue tomorrow so the invites can be printed.”

“You’ve been talking to Chanyeol?”

_Didn’t Junmyeon dislike Chanyeol?_

“He wants to make this wedding ‘ _perfect’_ … so he asked for my help.”

A chorus of ‘awws’ follow that statement as Baekhyun flushes. Junmyeon doesn’t know the truth and Baekhyun wants it to keep it that way, he doesn’t want to ruin Chanyeol’s attempts at getting to know him.

“Baekhyun,” Sehun takes hold of his hand beneath the table. “I’m so happy… you deserve this.”

He smiles back.

Baekhyun hopes he doesn’t end up regretting lying to Sehun.

xx

“Jongdae?”

It’s two days before the wedding and Baekhyun is curious.

Everything is ready; the venue is decided and the invites are sent, most of Baekhyun’s stuff was packed into suitcases and sent to Chanyeol’s room on the other side of the mansion.

His suit arrived this morning and it’s a perfect fit as well.

The wedding planner Chanyeol hired has done an excellent job at doing everything in such a short time. Everything has been perfect until now.

But there’s one thing that’s been bothering Baekhyun as the wedding day approaches.

“Yeah?” Jongdae replies distractedly as he flips through a magazine.

They’re in Baekhyun’s room and it’s close to dinner time.

“Do you think Chanyeol would mate with me?”

Jongdae freezes.

And then slowly looks up. “Say that again?”

Baekhyun sighs. “Do you think Chanyeol would _mate_ with me?”

The omega drops the magazine on the mattress and sits properly. “You’re asking me if I think Chanyeol would have sex with you?”

Baekhyun’s never thought much about sex- he’s never even gone through a heat- so thoughts like that don’t cross his mind too often.

But since this whole talk of marriage has come up, he has found himself fantasizing about a certain alpha more than once.

Baekhyun can feel his cheeks burning. “Well, that too I guess. But… you know when people marry, it’s a given that they’re going to be each other’s mate. But- but with us, this is a fake marriage right. So do you think Chanyeol and I would mate or… I don’t know…”

The other boy frowns as he hums. “That’s a difficult question. Do you _want_ to mate with him?”

Does he? Knowing that this is just a temporary arrangement, does Baekhyun still want to go ahead with the mating?

“Yes.” He nods. “I want to.”

“Then, tell him that. After you get married, tell him. He’s an alpha and you’re a beautiful and smart omega. It’s clear from all he’s done that he cares for you. I don’t think he’s going to refuse.”

“But…” Baekhyun hesitates, not sure how to voice out his thoughts. “I don’t want- I don’t want him to think that I’m desperate for sex or something like that.”

Jongdae takes a moment to respond.

“Baek… being vocal and open about your sexual desires with your partner is not a bad thing.” He pauses. “Tell me, if you’re married to Chanyeol and he tells you that he loves your body and wants to make love to you… how would you feel?”

Baekhyun flushes at the image those words create. It’s not likely for it to happen though.

“I… I would feel good.”

“Then, don’t you think Chanyeol would feel good as well if you express your desires? If _you_ talk about wanting to have sex with him?”

Baekhyun’s never seen it that way but it does make sense.

“I think… yes.”

“Baek, just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean you can’t be open about what you want. We’re living in the 21st century; things like omegas getting mistreated or being considered as less than alphas should be left in the past.”

Baekhyun has grown up in a house where his worth was judged based on him being an omega. It didn’t matter if he excelled at his studies or took part in extracurricular activities.

In the eyes of his father, he was as good as the dirt beneath his feet.

And that’s what Baekhyun believed as well. It wasn’t until he was in his teens and saw Sehun getting the same treatment that he realized how wrong Junha was.

“Chanyeol seems like a good man.” Jongdae says suddenly. “Even if this is a fake marriage, I think he’ll take good care of you.”

xx


	9. The Wedding

Chapter nine: The wedding

The wedding day arrives.

The venue is inside one of the biggest luxury hotels in the city and it’s owned by Park Sungjin. Baekhyun was a little dumbstruck to find that he’ll be getting married there.

He’s dressed and waiting in the groom’s room with Sehun an hour before the ceremony when Kyungsoo bursts in.

“Come on, Byun! We’re late!”

Baekhyun and Sehun exchange a look before the youngest reminds Kyungsoo that there’s still plenty of time before the ceremony starts.

“Yes, I know. But we’re late for the bonding ritual.”

_The what?_

Confused, Baekhyun gets to his feet and follows a panicking Kyungsoo with Sehun close behind them. It’s only when they’re in the elevator that he asks.

“What’s a bonding ritual?”

“It’s… It’s like the equivalent of a mating bond for witches.”

_oh?_

“Well, it’s not the same. The wolf bond is linked to your souls but the witch bond links your energies together.”

_Energies?_

Perhaps the confusion is evident on his face because Kyungsoo starts explaining immediately.

“You see, everyone carries a little magic inside them, witches _and_ wolves. We refer to it as their ‘energy’. For us, we’re able to tap into that energy and use it to perform magic. For wolves, that energy remains dormant their entire lives.”

Baekhyun meets Sehun’s eyes in the mirror. “So Baekhyun will have his energy bonded with Chanyeol’s?”

“Precisely.”

“Will he become a witch too?” Sehun looks excited at the prospect but the look on Kyungsoo’s face is enough of an answer for him to shut up.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this ritual before?”

For the first time since they’ve met, Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo look embarrassed. “I was supposed to tell you but… I had a lot of things to take care of and- I forgot.”

It’s obvious how Kyungsoo has been distracted this past week and Baekhyun wonders if it’s the workload if it’s something else.

“I didn’t have to prepare anything for it, right?”

“No.” The doors open and they step out. “Chanyeol’s prepared everything already.”

_If this is a fake marriage, why did Chanyeol go through the trouble of arranging a bonding ritual?_

_Was he pressured by his father?_

Unexpectedly, Kyungsoo takes them to a suite and Chanyeol is already waiting there.

Baekhyun loses his breath for a fraction of second. He hasn’t seen Chanyeol since that day the alpha took him out to the Byun mansion.

_Did Chanyeol grow more handsome during that time?_

His black hair is styled up and his matching black suit is a perfect fit, long legs emphasized by the tight pants and making Baekhyun lose his mind a little.

He’s not the only one it seems. Because Chanyeol’s dark gaze is fixed on Baekhyun, scanning him from head to toe.

The sound of someone clearing their throat has both of them shaking out of their thoughts. It’s only then that Baekhyun realizes that Mr. and Mrs. Park are present in the room as well.

He bows to them before introducing Sehun.

The ceremony is simple. Chanyeol and Baekhyun stand facing each other while Kyungsoo stands in the middle. The omega witch has a small book in his hands, from which he recites words in a language Baekhyun doesn’t understand.

“Please hold your right hands together and repeat after me.”

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hand and the moment they start chanting the spell, the omega feels small tingles all over his skin that’s touching Chanyeol’s.

He doesn’t know how long it lasts but Chanyeol doesn’t look away from his eyes the entire time.

“Please bring the rings.”

Mrs. Park comes forward with a small box in her hand with two matching rings. Simple silver bands with small, blue stones embedded into them.

She offers the larger one to Baekhyun and the other to Chanyeol. “I had to guess your size.” She tells him. “I hope it fits.”

It fits perfectly as Chanyeol gently slides it onto Baekhyun’s ring finger. After he repeats the gesture, they’re told to hold their left hands together.

Baekhyun doesn’t feel any different after they finish the spell and he wonders if that’s how the wolf bond feels like too.

He’s always heard great things about the bond, how it makes you feel closer to your mate- makes you one soul instead of two.

_He wants that with Chanyeol._

They don’t get a chance to talk privately as they have to rush to the wedding hall located on the ground floor.

Mr. and Mrs. Park go in immediately while Sehun stays a moment longer to wish Baekhyun good luck. “I’ll be sitting on the left side with Junmyeon. Mom and dad are on the right. Don’t be nervous, okay?” He holds Baekhyun’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“The music starts in five minutes.” Kyungsoo interrupts with a hiss. “Go sit down.”

With one last smile in his brother’s direction, Sehun turns to leave, followed by an exasperated Kyungsoo.

Once they’re alone Chanyeol offers his elbow to Baekhyun. “Shall we?”

He hooks his arm around Chanyeol’s and smiles up at him.

Baekhyun refused to be walked down the aisle by his father. It was one of the few things he managed to discuss with Chanyeol before Jongdae and Kyungsoo forbade them from meeting each other.

Although this marriage is a sham, it has made Baekhyun happy. He doesn’t want Junha’s presence to ruin that.

Chanyeol had readily agreed and offered for them to walk down the aisle together.

“You look beautiful today, Baekhyun.”

“You don’t look that bad either.”

Chanyeol’s loud laugh is drowned out by the beginning of the song as the large double doors open and Baekhyun sees everyone in the hall turn to look at them.

He’s a little nervous but one look at Chanyeol’s reassuring smile has the tension slowly leaving his body.

The ceremony turns out to be shorter than Baekhyun expects. He feels giddy as he stands at the altar with Chanyeol, keeping his gaze careful so it doesn’t stray to Junha and Minji.

Instead, he looks at Sehun and Junmyeon, at Jongdae and Yixing and at Kyungsoo who stands just a few feet away.

And he looks at Chanyeol, the man who’s always been kind to him above everything else. He might not be in love with Baekhyun but he’s still the person Baekhyun would choose.

“Do you, Park Chanyeol, take Byun Baekhyun, to be your wedded husband, to cherish him in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?”

Chanyeol gives him his best smile. “I do.”

“And do you, Byun Baekhyun, take Park Chanyeol, to be your wedded husband, to cherish him in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?”

Baekhyun smiles back. “I do.”

“I pronounce you husbands… you may kiss now.”

_Oh._

Baekhyun forgot about that part.

Maybe the alarm is clear on his face because Chanyeol mouths “It’s okay.” before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a short, chaste kiss.

Baekhyun tries to smile, ignoring the fluttering in his chest, as the audience erupts into cheers and they turn to face them hand in hand.

The first to congratulate them is Mr. Park, with his face stretched into the biggest smile. He hugs Chanyeol and pats Baekhyun on the head. “Ah, you two would make such beautiful babies. I can already imagine my little grandchildren!”

Baekhyun looks away with his face red.

_Does this man only care about an heir?_

Mrs. Park congratulates them with genuine happiness, her embrace warm and full of love. And in complete contrast to the two people waiting behind her.

Junha and Minji look the exact same as they did the last time Baekhyun saw them. Except, there’s a difference; they’re smiling.

“Ah, so unbelievable that I can call you my son now!” Junha says to Chanyeol, butter dripping from his voice. “I always knew my precious Baekhyun would bring good luck to our family!”

_What?_

Baekhyun is frozen in his spot as Chanyeol smiles politely.

Junha turns to his _precious_ son and for the first time in the last twenty years, he pulls Baekhyun into a hug. The omega is too surprised to react, his body stiff.

_What is Junha doing?_

“Listen kid,” Mr. Byun’s lips are pressed against his ear, the words only loud enough for Baekhyun to hear. “Play along or you’ll regret it… Sehun doesn’t have a brother to look after him anymore.”

Baekhyun’s blood runs cold as Junha pulls back and meets his eyes, raising an eyebrow as if challenging him to say anything.

“Baekhyun? Is everything okay?” Chanyeol’s concerned face fills his vision and Baekhyun forces himself to smile and nod.

“Y-yes.”

Minji’s smile is in place but her eyes are blank as she meets her son’s gaze. “Congratulations, Baekhyun.”

He only nods at her and watches as his parents walk away, taking with themselves the small amount of peace he’d manage to gather.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Chanyeol’s arm goes around his waist. “You look a little pale.”

Baekhyun looks at his _husband_ , and forces himself to calm down. “Just… I think it was nice not seeing them for so long.”

The next thirty minutes pass in a whirlwind of hugs and congratulations and Baekhyun forgets the amount of people he gets introduced to.

Finally, they’re seated on their table and the food is served. It’s only then that Kyungsoo comes to offer his greetings.

He surprises Baekhyun with a hug. “I hope that idiot gets his head out of his ass soon. Welcome to the family, Park.”

_Park._

_He’s Park Baekhyun now._

“Dammit! I missed the vows.”

Baekhyun pulls back to see the newcomer and feels Kyungsoo go tense in his arms.

The man is an alpha and perhaps one of the most beautiful ones Baekhyun has ever seen. His brown hair is pushed back and his _tall_ figure clad in a gray suit.

“Jongin!” Chanyeol springs up from his chair and rushes to hug the pretty alpha. “You came!”

Jongin laughs when they pull back. “Did you really think I’d miss your wedding? Something no one thought would ever even happen?”

It’s obvious that they’re close from how they stand, from the way their stance is so comfortable.

Baekhyun doesn’t fail to notice how Kyungsoo has grown quiet and how his glare is so intense, Baekhyun is worried about this Jongin guy.

“This is Baekhyun, my husband.” Chanyeol walks around them to wrap an arm around the omega’s waist. “And this is Jongin, my best friend who ditched all of us to work for his father overseas.”

Jongin’s handshake is firm and his smile is lethal. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Baekhyun. I can’t wait to tell you every single embarrassing story of Chanyeol’s childhood!”

Baekhyun already likes this guy. “It’s nice to meet you too, and _please_.”

Jongin finally acknowledges the elephant in the room and bows to Kyungsoo. “Soo, it’s really nice to see you again.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo hisses out. “I’m afraid I can’t say the same.”

With that, the omega turns and leaves them in a shocked silence.

“Shit, man.” Chanyeol hasn’t moved his arm from around Baekhyun. “He’s still not talking to you?”

“No, we’ve been talking the past week. It’s not the same as before but it’s better than last year.” Jongin sighs. “I told him I wasn’t going to make it today… wanted to surprise him. You think he’s mad about that?”

“I think he’s mad about everything.” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun. “Jongin and Kyungsoo used to date. They broke up when Jongin moved away.”

“Hey! We didn’t break up! Well- _not officially_ …”

Has Jongin been the reason for Kyungsoo’s distress recently?

“Anyway, I’m back and will stay here for a few months so I’m sure I can win him back.” He points at Baekhyun. “You and I will talk later, yeah? Congratulations!”

xx

It’s barely past midnight and Baekhyun faces his reflection in Chanyeol’s bathroom. Well, _their_ bathroom now.

_He’s freaking out._

The wedding night, and what it might bring, has been on Baekhyun’s mind all week. It wasn’t hard to realize that he wants Chanyeol and that he would like the alpha to take his virginity.

But now that the time is near and Chanyeol is waiting in his room- he offered Baekhyun to take a shower first- the omega is not so sure.

There’s no doubt in his mind that he wants to sleep with Chanyeol… _eventually_ , he’s just not sure if he’s ready to do it _right now_.

Jongdae told him that first times are supposed to hurt- unless you’re in heat- and Baekhyun is _not_ looking forward to the pain when he’s not even sure he’s ready for the _pleasure_.

Knowing that he’s been in the bathroom for too long, he grabs the dress shirt and pants he’d hung up and opens the door. “Chanyeol?”

The alpha is still in his suit- he’s gotten rid of the jacket though- as he sits on the bed, scrolling through his phone. He looks up immediately.

“Yeah?”

Surprisingly, the wedding went smoothly but the moment they were left alone in the room, it turned awkward. It was odd to think that he’d be sharing a room with Chanyeol now, an _alpha_.

“Uh… where do I keep the towel? It’s wet.”

_No shit. Of course it’s wet._

“There’s a hamper in there.”

“Ah, okay.” He holds up his suit. “And the clothes?”

Chanyeol puts his phone down and walks over to him. “I’ll hang those in the closet. I’ll help you set up all your stuff tomorrow. Didn’t think it was okay to unpack your suitcases without you here.”

Baekhyun doesn’t meet his eyes as he hands over his clothes and rushes back inside to find the hamper. He’s awkwardly standing there when Chanyeol enters after a knock.

“Are you done? I’ll take a shower now.”

“Y-yeah, of course.”

Baekhyun makes sure he doesn’t look at Chanyeol directly as he exits the washroom and goes back out, where he finds himself debating over what to do.

Should he wait for Chanyeol to be done or should he just go to sleep?

Baekhyun’s decided that he’s not ready to have sex with Chanyeol. So, if he doesn’t bring it up, nothing is going to happen, right?

_Unless…_

_Unless Chanyeol is expecting for them to mate?_

Before his mind can come up with worse scenarios, Baekhyun walks over to the bed, only to face another problem.

Which side should he pick? He can’t decide on one before asking Chanyeol, right?

_Wait, will they even sleep in the same bed?_

Baekhyun remembers the first time he was in this room, when he’d woken up after being poisoned. Which side was that?

_Left?_

_No… he’s positive it was right._

Hoping that Chanyeol won’t file for a divorce because Baekhyun chose the wrong side of the bed, he lies down and stresses over the comforter for the next ten minutes before finally pulling it up over his body.

Before he can decide if he should stay up or pretend to sleep, the washroom’s door opens and Chanyeol steps out, drying his wet hair with a towel.

The white t-shirt he’s wearing clings to his shoulders like a second skin and his trousers hang dangerously low on his hips. He looks relaxed, confident, _beautiful_.

“Is there a problem?”

Baekhyun looks away and tries to relax. “N-no.”

He hears Chanyeol moving around the room and it’s after some time when he feels the mattress dip next to him and Chanyeol’s scent fills his senses.

_What’s happening? Why is he so close?_

“Baekhyun? What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.” He doesn’t look up.

“Hey… you’re shaking.”

Chanyeol places a hand on Baekhyun’s arm and the latter can’t help but flinch. He regrets it immediately when he looks up and sees the hurt on Chanyeol’s face.

“I’m sorry! I just… I don’t think I’m ready yet- I don’t- I mean, _we can_ if you want to but- I’m-”

“Shh-”

“Chanyeol-”

“Baekhyun, shh.”

Baekhyun shuts up and watches as Chanyeol turns and grabs a glass of water from the side table. He offers it to the omega whose hands are still shaking as he takes hold of it.

“Drink.” Chanyeol waits until Baekhyun has finished the glass before putting it back on the table and turning to look at him again. “Take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on.”

Baekhyun takes several deep breaths before speaking. “I… I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“Ready for what, baby? I’m lost.”

_Baby?_

He hesitates. “For… for sex…”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he splutters out a few incoherent words before falling eerily quiet and just staring at Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol?”

“Did I… did I give you the impression that I’d _force_ you into having sex with me? …I’m not like my father.”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to fall into a shocked silence as he realizes his mistake.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” He gets up on his knees until he’s on the same eye level as Chanyeol and grabs his hand. “I _know_ you’re not like your father. If you were, I’d be in a different city right now and- and in a much worse condition.”

The look in Chanyeol’s eye doesn’t change so Baekhyun continues.

“I just thought since we’re married- we’d also mate and I wasn’t ready for that- or even just sex. I _promise_ I didn’t think of you like that.”

The tension slowly leaves Chanyeol’s body as they stare at each other and he intertwines their hands together. “I believe you.” He smiles a little. “But Baekhyun, I married you because that was the only way to get you out of that situation… I never expected you to sleep with me.”

“You… didn’t?”

“No.” He squeezes their fingers together. “Even if you hadn’t told me you weren’t ready, I wouldn’t have asked for sex. I know we’re married and I know it’s not real… but you’re my friend and I will always respect that.”

_So it was only Baekhyun who’s been stressing over this?_

“I’m sorry… for assuming things.”

Chanyeol gives him his signature dimpled smile. “As long as you’re in my room and my bed, you’re safe.”

Later, when Chanyeol turns off the lights and they tell each other goodnight, Baekhyun lies awake, staring at the ceiling.

When he said he wasn’t ready for sex with Chanyeol, he meant he wasn’t ready for it to happen _tonight_.

But, turns out; it’s _never_ going to happen.

xx


	10. What normal feels like

Married life is good.

It’s been two months since the big day and Baekhyun realizes that life has never been this calm before. His routine is simple and consistent for the most part.

The start of the day is probably the hardest when he has to attend breakfast in the main dining hall with the Parks. Chanyeol’s parents and a few of the uncles and cousins are all present and it’s a chore to get through those thirty minutes.

Baekhyun doesn’t mind most of the people there but the presence of a few specific ones is what makes it challenging.

After breakfast, he walks Chanyeol to his car just to have a few moments alone with him before the alpha leaves for work.

The next few hours are spent with Mrs. Park. They share a similar taste in books and would spend the mornings either talking or just sitting outside in the lawn, each with a book in hand.

At 11 a.m. Baekhyun would join Kyungsoo and bother him until he'd open the court door and let him see his friends.

Sometimes he uses this time for dance lessons with Yixing and sometimes he just lazes around in Jongdae’s bed.

His lunch time is reserved for Sehun.

Junmyeon picks him up from the Park mansion before they drive to Sehun’s school and then go to their favorite café. The beta can’t always join them for lunch but he’s responsible for the pick and drop.

Sometimes Baekhyun eats at the court and meets Sehun later, depending on the younger’s schedule.

Baekhyun usually arrives home by four and spends the next two hours in his room, either watching TV or playing games on the new phone Chanyeol bought him as a wedding present.

His eyes stray to the clock more often than he’d like to admit, waiting for the shorter hand to hit 6 and for Chanyeol to come back home.

The alpha returns with a tired but happy smile on his face.

It’s probably the best part of Baekhyun’s day. Every moment with Chanyeol is exciting and fun even if, most days, all they do is sit in bed and talk.

Their activities vary from day to day. Sometimes they watch a movie in bed, sometimes they go out. Once or twice a week, they have dinner with Mrs. Park in her private dining hall.

Whatever they end up doing, they do it together.

Chanyeol brings the kind of joy in Baekhyun’s life that was never there before.

“See you tomorrow!” Sehun waves at him from inside the car as Baekhyun tries to wave back while holding onto the large, wrapped box.

Once the car is out of the driveway, Baekhyun turns to go inside.

It’s almost 4 and he’s dead tired.

Sehun took him to an amusement park for an early birthday surprise and it’s safe to say that Baekhyun cannot keep up with the younger’s energy. He just wants to go to his room and sleep a little before Chanyeol arrives.

“Oh! What is that?”

Park Sungwoon stops him in the entrance hall and Baekhyun wonders if it’s okay to pretend he didn’t hear.

He’s done an excellent job at avoiding people he doesn’t want to see and the sheer size of this place has been a huge help.

Breakfast is the only time he has to tolerate Sungwoon’s gaze, Chanyeol’s presence being the only thing that keeps him calm.

“Hello, Mr. Park.”

“Don’t be so formal, sweetheart! You can call me Sungwoon… or just alpha, if that’s what you prefer.”

Baekhyun feels a shiver go down his spine but he pushes the fear away and faces the _alpha_. “Please don’t call me ‘sweetheart’, _Mr. Park_. I don’t think Chanyeol would like that.”

The smile almost slips from Sungwoon’s face. “Is it your birthday?”

Baekhyun glances at the _huge_ present in his hands. “No. I’ll leave now.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply and rushes out of there, speed walking to his room and slamming the door behind once he’s inside.

“Woah, you okay?”

Chanyeol stands up from the bed, dressed in a sweater and jeans and freshly showered.

“What are you doing here?”

He laughs. “This is also my room.”

“No, I mean, it’s only four?” Baekhyun drops the box on the couch and walks over to him.

“I took off early.”

Chanyeol looks beautiful- as usual. Every day Baekhyun realizes how lucky- or well, _unlucky_ he is to be married to the perfect alpha, but to only have him as a friend.

“Did the meeting go okay?” Baekhyun suppresses a yawn as he speaks, fatigue catching up to him.

“The meeting was great. I thought we could celebrate… but looks like you’re tired.”

Baekhyun rushes to explain how Sehun had wanted to give him a birthday surprise but he’s not too tired to celebrate with Chanyeol.

“Baek, I think you’re about to fall asleep any second.” He laughs as he puts both of his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders. “How about we take a nap and then celebrate from home? I think I could use a little sleep too.”

Baekhyun looks down Chanyeol’s body and pouts. “But you’re all dressed up already.”

“It’s okay. Come on,” He guides the omega to his side of the bed and helps him lie down before pulling the comforter up over his body. “I’ll be back.”

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol walk to the bathroom and his eyes linger on the way the sweater hugs the alpha’s wide shoulders. He feels _something_ pool deep in his stomach and pulls his legs up to hug his knees and will the feeling away.

It’s been increasingly hard to live in the same room as Chanyeol and ignore the desire Baekhyun feels. The worst times are when the alpha comes out of the shower and his wet hair clings to his skin; Baekhyun wants to drop to his knees and do whatever Chanyeol asks.

He’s had enough time to analyze and come to terms with his feelings. The initial fear of having sex for the first time is long gone and Baekhyun thinks he might be ready.

The problem is that he is the only one who wants it. Chanyeol has shown no interest in him beyond friendship and while that is a beautiful experience, Baekhyun craves more.

The alpha joins him in bed five minutes later, dressed in a t-shirt and trousers. “You’re still up?”

Baekhyun waits until Chanyeol lies down and turns to face him. “Chanyeol? I’ve wanted to ask something for a while…”

The alpha frowns. “Go on.”

Baekhyun looks away from his curious gaze and realizes how odd it is to ask this question out of nowhere. His sleepy brain gives him the confidence to meet Chanyeol’s eyes again and just say what’s on his mind.

“When you told your father you’ll marry me…”

“Yeah?”

“Well… he asked about children. And you-you said ‘within a year’?”

If Baekhyun is completely honest, this particular thing has been on his mind since _before_ they got married. He knows that the only reason Sungjin didn’t send Baekhyun away was because Chanyeol promised him an heir.

But where would the heir come from if this marriage is not even real?

“Don’t worry about that.” Chanyeol’s hand comes up to tug a strand of Baekhyun’s hair behind his ear. “I just said that so he would agree.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t plan on having children anyway.”

“Why not?”

Chanyeol sighs and turns over on his back, eyes on the ceiling as he speaks. “Having kids means stringing along more lives into this stupid curse.”

“Do you… do you like children?”

Chanyeol turns his head to stare at him. “It’s… ironic, I think. I _love_ children but I know I can never have my own.”

xx

Chanyeol wakes him up with dinner in bed and a bouquet of red roses.

“What…what is this?”

“Happy birthday, _Mr. Park_.”

Baekhyun sits up, one hand rubbing his eyes while the other takes the flowers from Chanyeol’s hand. It takes his brain a second to comprehend the words and his eyes widen when they land on the clock.

It’s exactly 12.

He slept all this time?

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

Chanyeol sets up the tray in front of him; there are two plates of steak and a pair of wine glasses with mini candles all around.

“You looked too peaceful. Plus, it took me a while to prepare this so...” He shrugs as if it’s not a big deal while Baekhyun’s heart feels like it’s going to combust.

“You made this yourself?”

“Mom helped- but yes.” The dimpled smile is back. “Since we couldn’t go out, I wanted to do something special for your birthday.”

Baekhyun feels involuntary tears rush to his eyes. He’s never had someone do this for him. “Thank you. This is… this is perfect.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Don’t say that before you’ve tasted it.”

They move around until they’re both comfortably sat on the mattress with the tray between them.

“I also tried to bake a cake but- well, neither mom nor I are skilled in baking.”

“This is already the best thing ever, I promise.” Baekhyun smiles teasingly. “My only complaint is that you didn’t wake me earlier and now I’ll be up all night.”

His major regret is that he’s wasted away the only time he gets to spend alone with Chanyeol.

“Then I’ll stay up with you.”

“You have an office to run, Mr. Park.”

“Thanks for the reminder, _Mr. Park_ , but being the boss has its perks.”

The steak tastes as good as it looks and Chanyeol is more than proud. He keeps Baekhyun entertained throughout the dinner with stories about his adventures in the kitchen today and before they know it, it’s already 2 a.m.

After Chanyeol puts the dishes away and Baekhyun turns the TV on, the alpha offers him an envelope.

“What’s this?”

“Your birthday gift.”

“I thought the dinner was my birthday gift.”

“Open it.”

Baekhyun finds a document inside. He gives Chanyeol a confused look before turning his eyes back to the page.

Baekhyun gasps.

“I-is this-?”

Chanyeol smiles widely. “Park Baekhyun, you are no longer under the debt of Park Sungjin. From now on, you are a free person under law.”

Even after he was married to Chanyeol, he was still _legally owned_ by Park Sungjin. The thought worried him to no end because it gave the alpha an unfair advantage over their lives.

“How did you…?”

The last time they talked about it, Chanyeol clearly did not have the money to pay off the debt.

“I made a deal with him. Your freedom in exchange for something he wanted.”

“What did he want?”

Chanyeol hesitates. “I agreed to join the business and take over when he retires.”

_What?_

Chanyeol’s always kept himself separate from the Parks’ way of living. He’s never taken part in the activities of the court and he left their family business, opting to invest in his own company with Jongin and coming out successful.

In all the time that Baekhyun’s known him, Chanyeol has been adamant on staying away from the Parks’ hotel chain.

“You shouldn’t have done that! I-”

“This was decided a week ago and I don’t regret it, Baek.” Chanyeol’s gaze is soft. “I don’t want you to live in fear of what my father might do.”

Baekhyun throws his arms around Chanyeol's neck and holds on as tight as he can. “Thank you, _thank you_! I don’t deserve you.”

Chanyeol embrace is just as tight. “You deserve the world. Happy birthday.”

xx

It’s Baekhyun’s first day at the office.

After complaining to Chanyeol, _as a joke_ , that he gets bored at home and wants to have a job, his husband took it seriously and offered him an internship at his own office two days later.

He might have been kidding but it wasn’t a lie that he got bored too often and the internship would be a nice change. The hours aren’t that long and he’ll spend more time with Chanyeol so it is a win-win.

It feels nice to get ready for work with his husband and drive there together, Chanyeol using this time to explain the kind of work that is required of him.

Baekhyun will be temporarily working as Jongin’s secretary just to get the hang of how things worked.

He is more than excited at the prospect of working in an office- something that was highly discouraged by his father who used to say that omegas didn’t belong in a workplace.

Baekhyun is worried about meeting someone of a similar mindset here but he’s pleasantly surprised when he’s warmly welcomed by his new colleagues.

Most of them don’t know he’s Park Chanyeol’s husband as he requested Chanyeol to keep it a secret. He doesn’t want their opinions to be influenced before he’s even started working.

“If there’s anything else you’re confused about, you can just ask me, okay?”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun bows and watches as Iseul, his new colleague, leaves through the glass doors.

The young alpha is the same age as Baekhyun and also an intern and has been very kind and helpful. Jongin is a nice boss but his work is a mess right now, since he’s been away for a while, and Baekhyun’s had a very tough morning organizing everything.

Earlier, Iseul came over to his desk to introduce himself, saw Baekhyun having a hard time and offered to help.

It’s easier to organize the files in the way Iseul taught him and Baekhyun is grateful- he really didn’t want to mess up on his first day.

“How’s it going?”

Baekhyun looks up from the tablet where he’s marking Jongin’s weekly schedule to find Chanyeol standing over his desk.

“Why couldn’t I be _your_ secretary instead?” He tries not to whine but majorly fails.

“Because,” Chanyeol places his elbows on the desk and leans over. “I’m the boss and the boss needs a properly trained secretary… not an intern.”

His pout just intensifies.

“Plus, if you were my secretary… I’d get no work done.”

_“Flirting is prohibited in the office.”_

They both turn to see Jongin standing at the door to his office, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Cheeks flushed, Baekhyun hastily stands and grabs the tablet. “Is there anything you need? You don’t have anything planned until the 4 p.m. meeting.”

Jongin walks over to stand beside Chanyeol. “I’m gonna go see Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol laughs. “I’ve never met someone as persistent as you.”

“Laugh all you want but when you fall in love, you’ll understand.”

Baekhyun, much to his own surprise, has gotten pretty close to Kyungsoo in the past month and he understands his relationship with Jongin better now. They were childhood friends who fell in love.

Kyungsoo’s life is tied to the court and Jongin promised to always stay beside him. Then last year, the alpha left the country to join his father’s business without giving much of an explanation to Kyungsoo.

The omega was fuming mad at first while Jongin went on a radio silence.

Months later, when Kyungsoo had learned to, more or less, move on, Jongin contacted him again.

Baekhyun reminds Jongin to be back before 4 p.m. as he rushes out. Once they’re alone, Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol to ask him if he’s free when the door opens again and Iseul comes in.

The young alpha’s eyes go wide when he sees Chanyeol and he bows a full 90 degrees. “Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol nods back with a smile and it’s quiet for a few awkward seconds before Baekhyun interjects.

“Is there anything you need, Iseul?”

“Right, sorry. I was just wondering if you’d like to have lunch together? I know a cool place that’s nearby.”

Baekhyun smiles apologetically. “Sorry, I already have plans with my brother.”

“Oh. Okay. That’s fine. Some other time maybe?”

“Sure.”

Iseul bows to Chanyeol one last time before leaving.

“Who was that?”

Baekhyun hums as he starts gathering his stuff. “Iseul. He’s also an intern. Anyway, do you have any plans?”

“I was _going_ to ask my husband out for lunch but it seems like he already made plans without me.”

Baekhyun laughs. “I was just about to ask you to join me and Sehun. Will you?”

“Of course.”

xx

Being everyone’s favorite at the office has its perks.

It took Baekhyun only a month to achieve that title and he doesn’t even think he did anything special. He’s hard working and polite and, as they all like to say; ‘ _so adorable we can’t help it’_.

He isn’t harassed for coffee runs or overburdened with paperwork like some other interns and everyone is friendly towards him.

Being the favorite has its disadvantages too.

Sometimes people are _too_ friendly. Baekhyun’s lost count of the number of times he’s had to turn down a date.

It was amusing at first but now it’s just tiring.

“Baekhyun?”

They’re in Jongin’s office, going through the list of invites for a promotional event.

It’s a fundraiser and they only have twenty-four hours to prepare for it.

“Yes? Did you find Mr. Jung’s number?”

“No, I… I wanted to ask you something. It’s not about work though.”

Baekhyun frowns. “Sure.”

A pause.

“You’re close with Kyungsoo, aren’t you?”

_Oh._

_About time._

_Baekhyun is actually surprised that Jongin waited so long to have this conversation._

“Yes.”

“Does he… does he talk about me?”

“Sometimes.”

“What does he say?”

Kyungsoo is not the kind of person who expresses his feelings too easily and Baekhyun knows that this topic is a sensitive one. So he never pushes for information and just waits for whenever Kyungsoo is ready to share.

“He tells me stories from before you left.”

Jongin’s sigh is loud as he drops his head in his hands. “I just- I can’t tell what’s going on in his head. I’ve told him everything, why I left and all that. He even said he forgives me! He said he _understands_. But… he doesn’t want to be with me anymore. I know he’s still in love with me, I _know_ it.”

“Why… why did you leave?”

“Because my father asked me to.” Jongin looks up. “I couldn’t refuse him, Baekhyun. He’s been my everything, raised me all alone and loved me more than anything in this world. When he asked me to join him there, I _couldn’t_ refuse him.”

“But why did you stop talking to Kyungsoo?”

“At first, I didn’t. I tried to convince him to come with me but he said he could never leave the court and I know that’s a valid argument but I _hate_ it! I hate how he’s basically imprisoned. I was hurt and felt like I didn’t have a choice.” He groans, hands tugging at his hair. “I know it was stupid but I thought I could get over him by ignoring him. Of course it didn’t work.”

“Why don’t you move back here permanently?”

“I can’t. I told my father I needed to settle some business and took off a few months. Eventually, I’ll have to go back.”

“Jongin.” Baekhyun closes the file and places it on the table. “Have you told your father that you _want_ to stay here?”

He shakes his head. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“You said earlier… that you father loves you more than anything in the world.” He pauses. “Don’t you think if he loves you that much, he’ll let you go find your happiness?”

Jongin is quiet for a long moment and Baekhyun goes back to the task at hand.

“You think I should tell him?”

“Yes. I think you should. If he loves you like you said he does, he won’t ever hold you back from doing something that makes you happy.”

Jongin studies Baekhyun for one whole minute before he smiles. “Maybe you’re right. I’ll talk to dad.”

xx

The fundraiser isn’t too big but it’s taken all of Baekhyun’s time to organize it.

It was worth it though. Baekhyun feels immensely proud as he claps for Mr. Park Chanyeol who’s just getting off the stage after finishing his speech.

“Our boss is cool, isn’t he?”

Baekhyun turns to face Iseul who offers him a glass of juice. “He is.”

Despite being an alpha, Iseul has become a very good friend to Baekhyun. He’s kind and funny- always ready to help with a smile on his face.

Although recently, he’s been acting a bit weird and when Baekhyun asked him yesterday, Iseul just smiled and said “ _I’ll tell you tomorrow_.”

“Hey, you had to tell me something today.”

Iseul smiles sheepishly. “I was waiting for the right moment but I think I should just say it before I chicken out.”

“Now I’m curious.” Baekhyun focuses his full attention on the alpha. “What is it?”

“Well, we’ve known each other for a month now.” He doesn’t shy away from his gaze. “And I’m glad we became friends. You’re like the smartest _and_ the prettiest omega I’ve ever met.”

_Oh no._

“I’ve wanted to say this for a while now but I never had the courage… Baekhyun, I like you. I like you a lot. And I think we’ll work well together. So, would you honor me by agreeing to go out on a date with me?”

Baekhyun is… at a loss of words.

Out of all the confessions he’s received, this is probably the hardest one. All his previous admirers have just been his colleagues or people he’s only talked to on a few occasions.

But Iseul…

Iseul has been his actual friend.

“Baekhyun…?”

“I- I’m so sorry, Iseul.” Baekhyun is _genuinely_ sorry. “I’m- I’m married.”

“ _What_?”

“I haven’t told many people but… yeah.”

“I-” The alpha takes a step back. “I’m sorry- I didn’t… there’s no mark on your neck so…I didn’t think-”

Baekhyun doesn’t have a mating bite on his neck because he hasn’t been mated yet.

And it’s almost always the first thing people point out when they find that he’s married. He just tells them that he hides it well.

He couldn’t say that to Sehun when the younger asked though. So he had to lie and say Chanyeol decided to mark him where no one can see.

Before he can tell Iseul that his mark is hidden by makeup, the sound of someone clearing their throat has them both looking to the side to find none other than Chanyeol.

Iseul looks dazed as he bows to Chanyeol and rushes out of there, not even stopping when Baekhyun calls after him.

“Ready to go?”

Chanyeol’s face is blank and Baekhyun wonders if he heard anything.

“Yeah.”

xx


	11. Misunderstandings and Confessions

The car ride is silent and awkward and Baekhyun can’t figure out why.

Too tired to deal with this, he turns to Chanyeol and addresses the elephant. “How much did you hear?”

He takes a moment to reply. “Pretty much everything.”

“Why are you mad?”

Chanyeol scoffs. “I’m not mad.”

“And I’m not stupid.”

When the older man doesn’t offer a response, Baekhyun sighs and turns in his seat to face the window. Despite being in his thirties, Chanyeol acts like a child sometimes and Baekhyun is not in the mood to deal with it.

They drive in silence for the next ten minutes before the alpha finally speaks.

“I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Chanyeol sighs. “I have a question, that boy… Iseul? He’s a close friend, right?”

Baekhyun wouldn’t call it ‘a close friend’. Iseul is more of a work friend. Someone Baekhyun enjoys spending time with but he’d never do it outside the office.

“Kind of.”

“And he said he likes you.”

_Where is this going?_

“Yes.”

“Do you… do you feel the same? Do you like him too?”

_What?_

“Why- _what_ made you think that?”

Chanyeol glances at him once before his eyes go back to the road. “You- you looked _sad_ when you told him you’re married… made me wonder.”

Baekhyun heaves out a frustrated sigh. “Chanyeol, I do not like Iseul as anything more than a friend. I did not look _sad_ ; I was just worried that his proposal would affect our friendship and the work environment.”

“Oh.”

“Honestly, it’s getting so tiring! Even though I wear this ring all the time, people just assume that since I don’t have a bite mark, I’m single.”

Chanyeol turns to him with wide eyes. “There have been more people?”

“Five… or six? I don’t know. Anyway, I didn’t tell all of them I’m married. Just Iseul. The others I just rejected politely.”

The heavy tension from earlier is gone but they still spend the rest of the ride in silence, Chanyeol’s hands gripping hard on the steering wheel.

xx

“Baekhyun?”

It’s later the same night and they’re in bed.

Baekhyun turns on his side to face Chanyeol. “Yeah?”

“You… you said it’s tiring, all those confessions, right?” Chanyeol is lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Baekhyun nods before realizing the alpha can’t see him. “Yeah. I don’t like it. I wish they’d stop.”

“You also said they assume you’re single because they don’t see a mark.”

“Yes. At least, that’s what _I_ think, since most of the people show off their marks but I-I don’t have one so…”

Chanyeol moves until he’s on his side and meets Baekhyun’s eyes. “I think it’s more than just the mark.”

“What do you mean?”

“Not _everyone’s_ mark is in a visible place, right?” He brings up a finger to lightly trace the side of the omega’s neck. “It can be here.” The finger moves down until it reaches Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Or here.”

Baekhyun feels the finger leave a trail of heat, feels himself getting worked up over a simple touch.

“It can be anywhere, really.” The hand stops at Baekhyun’s waist. “Right?”

“R-right.”

“But that’s not the only indication that a person is mated.”

“It’s not?”

“No.” Chanyeol leans in slightly. “The other main sign is a wolf’s scent.”

_Oh._

“Mated couples mark each other with their scents. That way, even if the mating mark is not visible, the other wolves know that the person is taken.”

Baekhyun remembers reading something similar in a book once. But that’s the extent of his knowledge. The only mated couple in his life was his parents and they weren’t exactly an ideal example.

“And? What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that in order to keep unwanted alphas away from you, if you allow me, I will scent you.”

_Scent him?_

_Through sex?_

Baekhyun feels his body tremble slightly. “Scent me… how?”

“Well, cuddling for starters.”

_Oh._

_So, no sex._

But cuddles? Baekhyun loves cuddles.

“I can agree to that. And?”

“And…” The hand on his waist moves again, this time going in the opposite direction until it stops on Baekhyun’s neck again. “This is where our scents are the strongest… so I’ll just press my face really close here.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitches and he’s glad Chanyeol can’t see his blush in the dark. “I… I’m okay with that.”

“Yeah?” His voice is just above a whisper. “But Baek, in order for the scent to remain consistent, we’ll have to do it every night… would that be okay?”

_It would be more than just okay._

“Yes.”

“Come here then.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know who moves first but one second he’s on the right side of the bed and the next he’s in the middle, one of Chanyeol’s arms going under his head and the other grabbing his waist. The alpha’s long legs intertwine with his much shorter ones and Baekhyun suppresses a gasp when Chanyeol suddenly pulls him close.

Their faces are inches apart. “Tell me if you get uncomfortable, okay?”

“Okay.”

Chanyeol leans in closer and it almost feels like he’s about to kiss him but he turns his head at the last moment and pushes his nose against Baekhyun’s neck.

This time Baekhyun can’t hold back his loud gasp, heat pooling deep in his gut and skin tingling all over.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No!”

Chanyeol keeps moving, dragging the tip of his nose against Baekhyun’s neck, dipping low until the collar bone before going back up to the chin.

It continues on for god knows how long and just when Baekhyun thinks he’s about to combust from the heat, Chanyeol pulls back so they’re facing each other again.

“Do you think you can sleep like this… cuddling? I think it’ll help with the scenting.”

Baekhyun nods, not trusting himself to form any words.

Chanyeol readjusts them so that Baekhyun’s face is pushed into Chanyeol’s chest and his arm becomes a pillow for the smaller to rest his head on.

“Okay?”

Baekhyun hums.

“Goodnight, Baek.”

That night, Baekhyun had the best sleep ever.

xx

“Things have been weird at home lately.”

“Weirder than usual?”

Baekhyun is with Sehun in their favorite café, waiting for their food to arrive.

“Mom and dad had a fight… he hit her again.”

He puts his hand on top of Sehun’s. “Were you there?”

Baekhyun’s life at present is filled with blessings that he sometimes takes for granted. Having Chanyeol as his partner, Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Yixing as friends and a job that he enjoys- it’s a stark change from how he used to live. Oftentimes, the joy overwhelms him but thoughts of Sehun in his old home are quick to somber his mood.

The guilt gnaws at his insides- it’s not fair that he has escaped the life with his parents meanwhile Sehun has to go through it on a daily basis.

“Yes, we were having dinner. I think- I think he lost a huge amount of money… he was very angry.”

“I wish I could take you away from there.”

Baekhyun often thinks about inviting Sehun to live with him but he knows it’s not an idea worth pursuing. Junha would never let him _and_ the Parks’ mansion isn’t much better than Byuns’.

He doesn’t want his brother to face Sungjin or Sungwoon. At least at home Junmyeon is always with him. Baekhyun has a job now and he can’t keep an eye on Sehun 24/7.

Maybe if he lived alone with Chanyeol, he could’ve invited Sehun.

When lunch arrives, Baekhyun does his best to distract Sehun with stories about his office, Jongdae and Yixing.

When they’re done and are waiting for the bill, Sehun glances at him with apparent hesitation.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You _know_ you can ask me anything.”

“It’s about you and Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun makes sure to keep his smile in place. “What about us?”

“Well, is everything okay between you two? I mean, are things going well?”

He nods, a little confused. “Everything is great. Why?”

“I just- the other day I was thinking… you and Chanyeol don’t act like normal couples.”

_Shit._

“What do you mean?”

“Baekhyun, I’ve never even seen you two kiss in front of me.”

_Oh._

“Couples hold hands, they kiss a lot and they flaunt their claim marks. You guys do none of this, so I was just worried.” He pauses. “Are you even happy in this marriage?”

“Sehun… you’ve got it all wrong. I’m _so_ happy, you have no idea. I’ve never been happier, I promise.” This is not a lie, he _is_ happy. “As for the other things like kissing… well, you’re my little brother, of course I wouldn’t start making out with my husband in front of you.”

Baekhyun gives himself an imaginary pat on the back.

“I’m not a kid! I’ve seen plenty of people kiss. You can definitely kiss in front of me.”

The waiter comes back just in time to save him from coming up with an excuse.

xx

The cuddling sessions are a routine now.

Actually, they are a _necessity_. Baekhyun has found that he can’t fall asleep unless he’s wrapped in Chanyeol’s warm embrace.

Which is the reason he’s lying awake right now, waiting for Chanyeol to finish his phone call and come back to bed.

Baekhyun’s been thinking about what Sehun said all day. Did he believe Baekhyun’s excuse? Or does he still think they are an odd couple?

Or.

Does he suspect the truth? That their marriage is fake?

Baekhyun has thought long and hard and the only conclusion he’s come to is that he needs to make Sehun firmly believe in their relationship.

And he has an idea how to do that.

“Sorry, it was an important call.” Chanyeol gets under the covers and goes straight into Baekhyun’s open arms, face pressed against the omega’s neck.

Baekhyun has somewhat learned to control his reactions. His insides still go mushy whenever Chanyeol is this close, but he’s trained his expression’s and body’s movements.

The only thing he can’t control is the immediate rush of blood to his cheeks.

“Everything good?” Baekhyun runs his hands through the alpha’s thick, black hair, enjoying the way the strands feel against his skin.

Chanyeol hums.

“I’m still in the process of deciding what to do with my company… According to the agreement, I have to join father starting next month.”

Despite Chanyeol reassuring him multiple times, Baekhyun still feels guilty over the situation. “What will you do?”

Chanyeol’s breath is warm against his skin, his arms wrapping around Baekhyun’s back and squeezing lightly. “It all depends on Jongin.”

“Jongin?”

“Yeah. He talked to his father about wanting to stay here.”

“Really?” Baekhyun exclaims. “And? He’s staying?”

“That’s the thing. We’re not sure yet. If he stays, then the company stays. But if he leaves, then we’ll sell everything.”

Chanyeol pulls back, leaning on his elbow as he looks down at Baekhyun. “How’s your new department?”

After three months of working as an intern, Baekhyun has only recently been hired as part of the Finance department. “It’s great so far. I kinda miss Jongin though.”

“Has anyone tried to hit on you?”

“Nope. You’ve scented me so well; they all know I’m mated.” Baekhyun can’t help but laugh. “The other day I was visiting Jongdae and he wouldn’t let me hug him, said it felt like he’s hugging _you_.”

Chanyeol leans down until his nose is pressed up against Baekhyun’s neck. He takes a deep breath. “I like that you smell like me.”

Baekhyun likes it too.

He loves it when people point it out. Just the other day, Sehun was asking him if he’s wearing Chanyeol’s clothes.

_Sehun._

“Yeol?” He pushes against his chest lightly until Chanyeol moves back enough to meet his gaze.

Baekhyun sits up, prompting Chanyeol to follow.

“I met Sehun today.”

Chanyeol’s hand drops to his knee. “Yeah? How is he?”

“Good. He’s good.” Baekhyun doesn’t look at him as he speaks. “You know that Sehun doesn’t _know_ , right? He thinks we’re together for real.”

“Did something happen?” The hand on his knee starts rubbing circles.

“I think he’s starting to suspect. He said… that we don’t act like _normal_ couples.” He shrugs. “That we don’t kiss or hold hands.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I made up an excuse but I don’t think we can pretend for much longer.”

Chanyeol’s hand stops. “What- what do you mean?”

Baekhyun looks up.

Chanyeol’s eyes are wide, his lips pinched in a straight line. He looks… afraid?

“I think we need to convince him that we’re in love.”

Baekhyun can’t interpret the clear relief on his husband’s face.

“Oh. Do you have any ideas?”

“I do actually.” He takes a deep breath, hoping he’s not about to fuck up their easy friendship. “I think it’s a great idea… if you agree to do it.”

The hand on his knee moves further up. “Tell me.”

Baekhyun knows his cheeks are red and he knows if he doesn’t speak in the next five seconds, he’s going to lose the courage to do so.

“I think we should kiss in front of Sehun.”

He’s met with silence.

“I-it’s okay if you don’t want to-”

“I do!” Chanyeol clears his throat. “I mean, I also think it’s a great idea, it’ll certainly convince Sehun.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.” He nods. “We should definitely do it.”

“But,” Baekhyun lowers his gaze. “There’s a problem.”

Chanyeol places a finger under Baekhyun’s chin and slowly lifts it up until their eyes meet. “First, look at me when you talk.” His hand moves to cup one soft cheek. “Second, I’m sure we can solve this problem of yours.”

“I-” Baekhyun wants to close his eyes. “I don’t know how to k-kiss.”

Except that small peck Chanyeol gave him during their wedding ceremony, Baekhyun has never been kissed before.

To his surprise, Chanyeol _smiles_. “And how is that a problem?”

“Because,” His cheeks are on fire. “I’m going to… mess up when we kiss in front of Sehun and- and he’ll figure it out.”

Chanyeol hums. “That might be an issue, yes.”

With a groan, he pushes Chanyeol’s hand away. “I don’t want him to find out. He’ll… he’ll be so _hurt_.”

“Hey, it might be an issue but there’s an easy way we can solve it.”

“How?”

“Practice.”

“Practice?” Baekhyun’s tries not to stutter. “You mean practice… _kissing_?”

Chanyeol nods, still smiling. “If we practice beforehand, you would know how to do it properly in front of Sehun.”

That makes sense.

 _His husband is a genius_.

“I… I think it might work.”

“It will.”

Convincing Sehun is important, Baekhyun tells himself. There’s _no_ ulterior motive here- the fact that he gets to kiss Chanyeol is just an added bonus.

“So.” Baekhyun leans up until he’s on his knees. “Can we practice now?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Chanyeol’s eyes are a little wild around the edges and there’s a slight flush to his cheeks- Baekhyun is so lucky to have this man in his life who’s always ready to help him- no matter how absurd his requests are.

“How do I…”

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hands and places them on his shoulders while his own find their way to the omega’s waist. “Just follow my lead.”

_Follow his lead. Okay. Easy._

Baekhyun would be lying if he says he hasn’t thought of kissing Chanyeol before. He might or might not have an unhealthy obsession with thinking about his husband’s plush lips and it feels surreal to know that it’s actually about to happen.

He’s going to _kiss_ Chanyeol.

“Ready?”

_More than anything._

“Yes.”

With the way they’re sitting, their faces are on the same level and Baekhyun’s hands tighten when Chanyeol starts leaning in.

He stops when their faces are only inches apart.

“Just… imitate my movements.” His voice is barely a whisper, warm breath on Baekhyun’s lips.

It’s Baekhyun who closes the gap and presses their lips together.

Nothing happens.

They stay like that, frozen. Lips pressed against each other and breaths held.

And then.

Chanyeol growls low in his chest and everything erupts into a flurry of sparks.

He pulls back, wraps his long fingers around Baekhyun’s full cheeks and slams their lips together.

Baekhyun’s gasp is swallowed by the kiss, and Chanyeol’s lips move against his persistently. He tries to keep up, pushing back as hard as he can as his hands travel from Chanyeol’s shoulders to his hair.

Chanyeol tilts Baekhyun’s face, easily moving him around to his convenience and the new angle forces a moan out of the younger. He tangles his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling the strands every time the alpha nips on his lips.

Baekhyun’s skin feels like it’s ablaze, his insides feel like they’re about to combust. He’s imagined this exact scenario countless times but the real thing puts his imagination to absolute shame.

They’re running out of breath, the kiss turning messy but Chanyeol doesn’t pull back. His lips move against Baekhyun’s insistently, forcing out whimpers and moans.

Chanyeol kisses like a man starved.

His touch is not unlike fire; wild, ferocious, _uncontainable_ , flames escalating each passing second. It sucks Baekhyun in, engulfs him whole and drives him absolutely mad with desire.

And it’s worth the burn.

Chanyeol pulls back with a gasp.

“Baek…”

They’re panting against each other’s lips and Baekhyun doesn’t want to move.

“Y-yeah?”

Chanyeol leaves a small peck on Baekhyun’s upper lip.

Then lower.

Right corner.

Left corner.

“Do you think that’s enough practice?” The words are whispered into his mouth.

“I… I think…” Baekhyun's hands settle on Chanyeol’s nape. “We need a _little_ more.”

Their gazes meet and Chanyeol looks just as flushed as Baekhyun.

“I agree.”

They practice for the next _two_ hours.

xx

“Your face is all red, Sehun.”

Sehun puts his hands against his cheeks and laughs. “I did say I’m old enough that you guys can kiss in front of me but I didn’t mean that I wanted to see you make out for an hour.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks are still rosy from the kiss he shared with his husband only a few minutes ago. “It wasn’t that long!”

After practicing for a good amount of time last night, Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to practice some more this morning. It was vital to be perfect at this, Baekhyun had reasoned. Chanyeol had readily agreed.

They stayed in bed until 9 a.m., lips moving against each other and bodies intertwined.

While their tardiness didn’t affect Chanyeol, Baekhyun was severely scolded by his department’s head for coming in an hour after the startup time.

He doesn’t regret it.

“Hyun, it was way too long.” Sehun snickers. “And explicit.”

Just before lunch, Baekhyun texted Chanyeol to meet him and Sehun at their usual café and also reminded him that it was time to put their plan into action.

Unfortunately, Chanyeol was busy in a meeting and said he won’t be able to make it. Only for him to appear ten minutes later.

_“I just came to say hi.”_

And then he kissed him, while Sehun gawked with wide eyes.

“It was barely a few seconds long!” Baekhyun pouts. “Didn’t you see he was in a rush?”

“If he can spend an hour kissing you in public when _he’s in a rush_ , I wonder what happens when you’re alone with free time at hand.”

Baekhyun raises one suggestive eyebrow. “Do you really want to know?”

 _Oh, how he wished he was speaking the truth_.

xx

“You think he believed us?”

They’re on their way back home with Baekhyun in the driver’s seat. Even though he’s had a driving license for a few years, Baekhyun almost never drove himself. It was always Junmyeon who took him everywhere.

When, a few weeks ago, he mentioned in passing how he wished he was more comfortable driving, Chanyeol took it upon himself to do exactly that.

“I think so, yeah.”

“That’s good.” Chanyeol pauses. “So uh… there’s really no need for us to practice anymore, right?”

_Oh._

_Does… does Chanyeol not enjoy their practice sessions?_

_Does he not enjoy kissing Baekhyun?_

“I- I guess.”

 _Of course he doesn’t_.

_Foolish. Baekhyun is so foolish._

“Okay. Because I was thinking-”

Baekhyun doesn’t get to hear the rest of his sentence over the loud ringing of Chanyeol’s phone.

“Hey, Kyungsoo…. right now?!” Chanyeol peeks at Baekhyun. “Alright. Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Everything okay?”

Chanyeol sighs loudly before pocketing his phone.

“Yes, I just have to meet Kyungsoo for something.”

“Can’t you see him later? Remember we’re supposed to have dinner with your mom.”

Chanyeol curses under his breath. “Actually… we have to go meet a friend.”

Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol to elaborate but all he receives is silence. Which is highly odd and unusual as Chanyeol is always generous in sharing information.

“When will you come back?” Baekhyun asks once they’re home.

He expects Chanyeol to meet Kyungsoo at the court but the alpha gets into the driver’s seat after they’ve both gotten off and tells him they’re meeting this friend at some café.

“Can’t say honestly.” The car engine whirs to life. “I think it’ll be late so don’t stay up, okay?”

With his mood marginally dampened, Baekhyun makes his way inside.

He had been looking forward to going back home _all day_. Looking forward to kissing Chanyeol again and to cuddling in bed. Now he’s alone, will probably _never_ kiss Chanyeol and can’t even sleep without warm cuddles.

“Baekhyun!”

Without warning, he feels a body slam into him from behind and arms wrap around his waist. “Jongdae? What are you doing here?”

“Was out with Minseok. Going back to the court now.”

_What? Without Kyungsoo?_

Baekhyun turns around to find an excited Jongdae and a very bored Kyungsoo.

“You’re…here?”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “Where else would I be?”

“I thought- Chanyeol said you two were meeting a friend? He just left.”

“Ah, that.” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “I had some last minute work come up so…”

“Am I hearing this right? Has your husband finally left you for us?” Jongdae grabs both of his arms. “I’ve been starved of your presence because you think Chanyeol is the only one worthy of your time.”

“It’s not that! I have a job now you know.”

“Anyway, let’s have dinner together. We all miss you at the court.”

After making a quick trip to Mrs. Park’s room to apologize and take a raincheck, Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo and Jongdae to the court.

He’s a tad bit moody at first but spending time with his friends distracts him enough that he forgets about Chanyeol. It’s after dinner, when the three of them are in Jongdae’s room and Yixing is giving him a back massage that the topic of his husband is brought up.

“Did something happen between you and Chanyeol?”

It’s Jongdae who asks.

Baekhyun contemplates telling them what happened. They’re the only ones who know the whole truth about his situation with Chanyeol.

“We kissed.”

_Silence._

Jongdae yells.

“You _kissed_ kissed? And you’re telling us this _just now_?!”

Baekhyun pushes against the hands on his back and sits up, shifting so he can face both of his friends. “It…wasn’t real.”

Yixing and Jongdae share a confused look.

“So you’re saying you and Chanyeol kissed but it wasn’t real?” Yixing hums. “That doesn’t make sense to me.”

With a sigh, Baekhyun explains what happened with Sehun and how he proposed they should kiss and how it resulted in hours of making out.

“But, he told me he doesn’t want to practice anymore.”

“That son of a-” Jongdae has his small fists clenched. “So he just used you-”

“No no,” Baekhyun doesn’t think Chanyeol is like that. “He was helping me. I was the one who came up with the idea.”

“Still! And now he just left you to meet his friend when you had plans!”

“Dae, earlier you were happy that he left.”

“Whatever, he’s lost some major points in my book.”

Baekhyun turns to Yixing who’s been silent all this time. “What do you think?”

“What was it that he said exactly? That he doesn’t want to kiss anymore?”

Baekhyun tries to remember their conversation. “He asked me if Sehun believed us, I said yes. He then said ‘is there a need for us to practice anymore?’ or something like that.”

“And? After that?”

“His friend called him then.”

Jongdae shuffles closer. “Listen, I think that idiot likes you too.”

Baekhyun has to laugh.

He knows Chanyeol _cares_ about him. But that’s out of the goodness of his heart and maybe their friendship. He doesn’t have any romantic feelings for Baekhyun.

“He does not.”

“I agree with Jongdae.” Yixing interrupts before Baekhyun can list all the reasons for why not. “I think he likes you but I don’t think he himself knows it yet.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even want to _entertain_ the idea. In all the time he’s spent with Chanyeol, he knows the other has only looked at him as a friend.

Abruptly, Jongdae springs up on his feet. “I know the perfect way you can make him realize his feelings for you!”

Baekhyun decides to humor him. “Let’s hear it.”

“You ignore him.”

He shares a confused glance with Yixing. “I should… _ignore_ Chanyeol for him to realize he has feelings for me?”

“Exactly!”

Yixing grabs Jongdae’s hand to pull him back down, silencing his loud complaint with a pointed look. “I don’t think it works that way. I think Baekhyun should confront Chanyeol and talk to him about his feelings.”

_Confront Chanyeol?_

_And possibly confess?_

_No way._

“Yixing!” Jongdae all but whines. “I’m speaking from experience. Alphas hold their pride above everything else, he’s not going to admit to anything if Baekhyun just _talks_ to him.”

“And ignoring him will solve that problem?”

Jongdae doesn’t bother with the question and turns to Baekhyun. “Whenever I’m upset with Minseok and he doesn’t even realize it, the solution is always to ignore him. Alphas are so used to getting our attention that if you take it away even for a minute; they’ll come running back to you.”

“Really?”

“Yes!” He grasps Baekhyun’s hand. “So, if you ignore Chanyeol, he’ll realize that he misses you. And then he’ll think about _why_ he misses you. And then he’ll know!”

Baekhyun is… not convinced. Honestly, it sounds a little too easy. Besides, what if it backfires? What if Chanyeol doesn’t miss him at all and Baekhyun just ends up making a fool out of himself?

Yixing, bless him, saves him from thinking about this much longer when he gently reminds him of how long it’s been since they danced together.

And so, Baekhyun borrows Jongdae’s clothes and follows Yixing to the courtyard.

It’s around two hours later when they’re on a break, sweaty and panting hard, that Baekhyun brings up their conversation from before. “You don’t agree with Jongdae.” It’s not a question.

“I don’t.”

“What do you think I should do?”

Yixing takes a long time to answer.

“No one knows your relationship with Chanyeol better than you do. I don’t think _anyone_ should tell you what to do and I think you’re capable enough to make that decision on your own.”

“But I don’t _know_ what to do.”

“Baek.” Yixing rises on his feet to stretch before holding out his hand. “You should do what your heart tells you to, even if that’s following Jongdae’s childish advice.”

Baekhyun plants his hand in Yixing’s, who immediately pulls him up on his feet. “I want to talk to him. But I’m obviously scared of rejection. I’m also scared that I’ll ruin the friendship we have.”

“I’ve been in love once, and I know it’s scary.”

Baekhyun stops. He’s never, _never_ heard Yixing mention anything personal.

“You have?”

“It was a long time ago… I loved and I lost. All because of stupid misunderstandings.” He steps backwards, pulling Baekhyun along. “I didn’t try to solve them and stayed quiet instead.”

“What… what happened?”

“He fell out of love and I was left without a partner and a home.”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“Among other things.” They come to a halt, in position for their next routine. “All I’m saying is… _talk_ , don’t hide.”

xx

It’s past midnight when Baekhyun returns to Jongdae’s room.

Despite his mood, the first thing he does is to rush to his discarded clothes and find his phone. It’s late and Chanyeol must be worried sick.

To his tremendous shock, he finds no new notifications from his husband. There are no calls or messages and it’s exactly 12:16 a.m., six hours since Chanyeol left.

Is he not back yet?

And if not, couldn’t he drop a simple text to let Baekhyun know he’d be this late?

_Maybe he’s just very busy._

_But…_

_A ‘don’t worry, I’ll be late’ text takes barely a minute._

Baekhyun is angry. And upset.

“I thought you left.”

Jongdae, who had been asleep when Baekhyun came in, looks up at him with half lidded eyes.

“Listen, uh, do you mind if I stay the night?”

If Chanyeol doesn’t care, then Baekhyun won’t either.

“Of course not.” He closes his eyes. “Just let Kyungsoo know.”

Baekhyun sends a brief text to Kyungsoo that he’ll be spending the night at the court and then borrows Jongdae’s pajamas before heading towards the bathroom.

After he’s washed the sweat off his body and changed into clean clothes, Baekhyun finds his phone again. There’s a message waiting in his inbox and the disappointment he feels at seeing Kyungsoo’s name surprises him.

Scolding himself over the ugly feeling in his chest, Baekhyun decides to not inform Chanyeol of his whereabouts either and let him come to an empty bed.

_Let him have a taste of his own medicine._

With that, he sets his phone on the bedside table and crawls under the covers. The mattress is big enough for both of them to sleep comfortably but Baekhyun finds himself unable to do so.

His body is tired but his mind won’t rest.

He’s angry and upset but beneath it all, he feels guilty over not telling Chanyeol he’s with Jongdae. His husband would unquestionably get worried when he comes back and Baekhyun is nowhere to be found.

With a resigned sigh, he retrieves his phone again and types out a message.

_Hey, I’m sleeping at Jongdae’s tonight so don’t be worried._

No, that sounds like he’s worried that Chanyeol might be worried. Baekhyun erases and types again.

_I’m sleeping at Jongdae’s tonight._

_12:45 a.m._

He hits send and stares at his phone for the next ten minutes.

There’s no response from Chanyeol.

Frustrated, Baekhyun turns his phone on silent mode, puts it under his pillow, turns on his side and tries to fall asleep.

xx

He wakes at 6 a.m.

It takes him a while to remember where he is and when he does; his first thought is to check his phone. He pulls it out from under the pillow and is surprised to see all the new notifications.

He has 8 new messages and 5 missed calls.

_All from Chanyeol._

Rubbing his eyes, Baekhyun sits and opens the texts. The first one came around 20 minutes after the message he sent.

_Hey, I’m so sorry! I lost track of time and was just about to text you._

_01: 04 a.m._

_I’m on my way back._

_01: 05 a.m._

_Baek? I’m here._

_01: 25 a.m._

_Can you come back? Please?_

_01: 36 a.m._

_Can’t sleep without you :(_

_01: 37 a.m._

_I guess you’re asleep…_

_01: 50 a.m._

_Baekhyun?_

_04: 10 a.m._

_Fine. I’ll see you in the morning :(_

_04: 15 a.m._

The missed calls are with one hour intervals and the last one is from an hour ago. At once, Baekhyun feels guilty before remembering how worried he was last night when Chanyeol didn’t even bother to text him.

And his excuse? ‘ _Lost track of time’_?

Baekhyun has two hours before he has to get ready for office, so he puts his phone under the pillow and goes back to sleep.

xx

“Jongdae! Baekhyun! Open up before I use my keys.”

Baekhyun groans as he nudges Jongdae on the back, telling him to get up and check the door.

“Jongdae!”

The deafening yell unmistakably belongs to Kyungsoo and grudgingly, the omega shuffles out of bed and makes his way to the door. “Coming! Jeez.”

The sound of heavy pounding halts and Baekhyun nuzzles his face into the pillow, trying to go back to sleep. 

“What is it?”

_“Where’s Baekhyun?”_

It’s not his name being mentioned that makes Baekhyun’s eyes pop open, it’s the voice.

_Chanyeol._

“Uh… he’s inside?”

Baekhyun sits up just in time to see Chanyeol barge in, still dressed in the clothes from yesterday.

He stops when his eyes fall on a sleepy Baekhyun, sitting in bed rubbing his eyes. “Chanyeol?”

“I… I texted you.”

Baekhyun grabs his phone and sees three new messages. “Sorry, I was sleeping.”

An awkward silence falls over them, Baekhyun and Chanyeol looking at each other while Kyungsoo and Jongdae stare at the couple.

Chanyeol clears his throat. “Anyway, we have to get ready for work so…”

There’s still thirty minutes until the usual time they wake up.

“Right, give me five minutes and I’ll go with you.”

“Okay- okay, I’ll be outside.”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol leave, Jongdae mock bowing to him at the door before he slams it close and runs to Baekhyun.

“What just happened?”

He gives Jongdae a short summary of last night.

“So you’re saying Chanyeol came running to the court at a crazy early hour just because you ignored his texts?”

“It sounds so dramatic when you say it.”

“Baekhyun! You’re missing the point.” He helps Baekhyun up and out of the bed. “If such a simple thing got you such a big reaction… imagine if you followed my advice properly!”

Baekhyun changes into his own clothes before leaving the room, Jongdae’s words repeating in his head. What will happen if he ignores Chanyeol?

Will his husband realize his feelings?

Does he even _have_ feelings for Baekhyun?

He finds Chanyeol waiting with Kyungsoo at the court’s main door, looking intimidating and unapproachable as a number of omegas stare at him. Most of them are still in their pajamas, probably just out of their rooms to see the odd sight.

“Hey.”

Chanyeol straightens. “Hey, sorry for waking you… I couldn’t find my gray shirt.”

“It’s okay, I had to wake up anyway.”

The walk back to their room is quiet and Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s because he’s purposefully trying to act cold or because they’re both annoyed.

“What shirt were you looking for?” He asks once they’re inside.

Soon after they got married, Baekhyun realized one very important detail about Chanyeol. The man was a genius when it came to work but he couldn’t keep his closet organized to save his life.

One of the first things Baekhyun did after moving in was to take over, he arranged Chanyeol’s clothes and made space for his own.

He’s also responsible for picking out his husband’s outfit every morning.

“The dark gray one? It has a red stripe on the pocket.”

To his surprise, Baekhyun finds the shirt just as he opens the closet; it’s hanging right at the front. Didn’t Chanyeol say he couldn’t find it?

“Hey, Chanyeol. It’s right here.”

He holds it out for the alpha to see.

“Oh, didn’t see it.” He walks over. “Which coat should I wear with it?”

Baekhyun hands over the shirt to Chanyeol before turning back to the closet and picking out a black suit jacket. “This.”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol smiles. “Wanna take the first shower?”

Baekhyun turns away. “Nah, you go ahead.”

xx

Breakfast turns out to be a nightmare.

“Where were you last night, Chanyeol?” Mrs. Park asks when there’s a lull in conversation. 

“I was out with a friend. Sorry for cancelling dinner, I hope we can get together tonight?”

Youngmi takes a sip of her tea before smiling. “Of course.”

“Chanyeol.” It’s Sungjin this time. “I heard Baekhyun stayed at the court last night.”

Baekhyun freezes.

He’s not a fan of attention, but he especially despises it when it’s from Sungjin.

Chanyeol hesitates. “He did.”

“Why?”

There are around ten people at the table and every single one of them is staring- Baekhyun can’t help but feel a flicker of panic.

“I was out late, so.”

“So?” Sungjin momentarily turns his frown on Baekhyun. “You should’ve just waited in your room.”

“I-”

Mr. Park doesn’t spare him another glance. “Chanyeol, keep a tight leash on your omega.”

_What._

Baekhyun gawks while Chanyeol’s hands curl into tight fists.

“Father, Baekhyun is his own person. He can do whatever he wants to do. I’m not going to lock him inside a room.”

“Your father is right though.” Sungwoon interjects, a slimy sneer in place. “You should keep an eye on him… a young, pretty omega; left _all alone_ … you can’t hold us wolves responsible for whatever happens.”

“Uncle.” Chanyeol grits out. “Please watch your words.”

Sungwoon, with an arrogant wave of hand, scoffs. “You can hardly blame me… that slut was sold by his own father-”

It happens so fast, Baekhyun barely has a moment to blink before Chanyeol is on his feet, hands slamming against the table. “I _said_ , watch you fucking words! How dare you speak of my _husband_ like that!”

The loud declaration is followed by various gasps and a shout of “Chanyeol!” from Sungjin but he pays them no mind, Chanyeol’s scowl is fixed on his uncle.

Sungwoon splutters out a bunch of half sentences but Chanyeol doesn’t let him finish.

“I’m going to make one thing very clear.” Chanyeol’s voice is so loud, it echoes around the room. “And this is for _everyone_. I will not tolerate any words or actions against Baekhyun. No one will tell him what to do and no one can question him on what he does.”

He pushes his chair back, grabs a stunned Baekhyun’s hand and pulls him up.

“If I hear you say shit about Baekhyun again, I am not going to care that you’re my uncle.” He shifts his piercing glare on his father. “ _And_ I will not hesitate in taking my husband and mother and leaving this hellhole for good.”

“Son, you know you can’t do that, the magic won’t allow it.” Sungjin looks unimpressed, but there’s an edge of fear in his eyes.

His son stares back, body stiff. “I’ll find a way.”

Chanyeol doesn’t wait for a response and drags Baekhyun out of the room.

xx

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

Baekhyun startles out of his thoughts when Chanyeol suddenly breaks the long silence. He’s really starting to hate awkward car rides.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Still.” Chanyeol’s grip tightens on the steering wheel. “I also have to apologize for last night.”

Baekhyun studies him silently.

Chanyeol looks worn-out. His shoulders are rigid, skin unusually pale and dark shadows under his eyes.

“I’m so _so_ sorry, I honestly just lost track of time.”

All of his anger from yesterday has turned into a bone deep exhaustion _and_ Baekhyun is a weak man, he can hardly sit there and do nothing while his husband looks devastated.

“It wasn’t about you being late.” Baekhyun explains slowly. “It’s just that you didn’t even bother to send in a text.”

“And I’m sorry for that.” He sighs.

Baekhyun hums. “I was worried and it made me angry that you didn’t care.”

Chanyeol makes a soft sound- almost a whimper, before clearing his throat. “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun turns away from the window to look at his husband.

“I’m not used to someone waiting up for me or being worried about me like that… I remember telling you I’d be late before I left and I thought that was it. I didn’t think you’d be worried. After I saw your message about spending the night at Jongdae’s, I rushed back home.”

Baekhyun only notices they’ve reached the office when Chanyeol parks the car.

“When I was alone in the room and kept texting you… that’s when I realized how you must have felt. I couldn’t- I couldn’t sleep without you by my side.”

Baekhyun, quite frankly, is at a loss of words.

_This almost feels like a confession._

“Baekhyun-”

The cursed sound of the alpha’s phone going off interrupts them _again_.

Chanyeol groans loudly before he apologizes and retrieves the phone out of his pocket.

“Jongin, can we do this later? I’m in the middle of-”

Baekhyun stares as Chanyeol’s eyes widen comically.

“What? Shit- that was today? … okay okay, I’ll be there.”

“What’s wrong?”

“That meeting with Mr. Kim is today, and it completely slipped my mind.” Chanyeol grasps Baekhyun’s hand. “We’ll continue our conversation later, okay?”

Baekhyun can only nod.

xx

“You okay?”

Baekhyun shakes his head when he realizes he zoned out _again_.

“Baekhyun?”

“Sorry, yeah I’m good.”

Iseul, still an intern, has been assigned to the same department as Baekhyun and the latter is glad they’ve managed to remain friends.

After the failed confession, Baekhyun was doubtful of their friendship but Iseul turned out to be more mature than he looks.

“You look a little out of it today.”

“Just got a lot on my mind.”

Baekhyun’s been thinking about his conversation with Chanyeol all day.

He’s not mad anymore, in fact, he feels guilty over making Chanyeol worry. His husband was up all night, waiting for Baekhyun and it makes him feel unexpectedly giddy.

He’s always known that Chanyeol cares about him but it’s only now that he realizes he might have underestimated the depth of those feelings.

Jongdae’s advice repeats in his head like a mantra and Baekhyun admits that it’s certainly tempting to go along with it. Like his friend said, if Baekhyun not replying had the alpha rushing to check on him, what would happen if he purposefully ignored Chanyeol?

But another part of him doesn’t want to unnecessarily worry Chanyeol.

And that part outweighs the temptation of following Jongdae’s plan by a long shot.

He also remembers Yixing’s words and suddenly it isn’t hard to make up his mind.

Chanyeol might not feel the exact same way but there’s no doubt that he has some sort of feelings for Baekhyun.

All his life, Baekhyun’s never been allowed to express how he feels. He’s never been given the reins of his own life.

He’s tired.

Tired of suppressing his feelings.

Tired of never speaking for the fear of rejection.

_Not anymore._

xx

Baekhyun texts Chanyeol after lunch.

_Hey, I’m really tired so I asked my boss if I could leave early. Going home with Sehun._

_02:05 p.m._

_Are you okay?_

_02:05 p.m._

_Yes, just sleepy._

_02:06 p.m._

_Home with Sehun, as in Byun’s?_

_02:07 p.m._

_I only have one home, Yeol._

_02:07 p.m._

Baekhyun puts the phone back in his pocket and turns to look out the window.

He has a lot to plan.

xx

Chanyeol comes back home later than usual to find Baekhyun outside in the lawn with Mrs. Park and he’s a little surprised.

He doesn’t even _greet_ his mother, just gapes at Baekhyun. “You’re here.”

The omega frowns. “I told you I was going home.”

“I thought…”

“Good evening, Chanyeol.” Youngmi looks amused as she studies her son who immediately bows and rushes to kiss her hand.

“How was your day, mom?”

“It was quite boring up until Baekhyun showed up.” Her eyes light up when she mentions her son in law and Chanyeol fully understands why.

Baekhyun has that effect on people and he’s speaking from experience.

“Mom.” The omega softly calls out.

_Oh_

_When did Baekhyun start calling her that?_

“Yes, sweetheart?”

His husband doesn’t even look at him. “I think I’m gonna go lie down. Can we reschedule the dinner?”

“Of course. Go and rest.”

Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun to acknowledge him but the latter only bows at Youngmi before turning around to walk away.

He can’t help but watch the omega leave, puzzled at his behavior. Chanyeol apologized so many times, why is Baekhyun still acting so cold?

“Chanyeol?” Youngmi takes his hand. “Sit with me for a minute.”

There’s no change in Mrs. Park’s tone from earlier, but Chanyeol feels a sense of déjà vu. This isn’t unlike all those times in the past, when he was young, that Youngmi would tell him to sit before proceeding to scold him over something he’d done.

He sits in the lawn chair opposite his mother and tries to recall if he’s done something to upset his mother recently. The only thing that comes to mind is this morning.

“I’m sorry about today.” He starts out slowly. “I’ve been tolerating Sungwoon for so long… I was already upset this morning and when he said those stupid things, I just snapped.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Youngmi smiles. “In fact, I’m proud of you. You stood up for Baekhyun and that’s all that matters.”

“Baekhyun’s already been through so much and I just want to do my best to keep him happy and comfortable here.”

He’s not doing a great job at it, it seems.

“What’s with the look?”

“I don’t think he’s happy with me.”

Youngmi studies him in silence, a small frown on her face.

“I think… I think we’re fighting.”

“You _think_?”

He sighs, exasperated. “He’s mad at me about last night and I did apologize and I was going to tell him how I feel but he left early and I-”

“Chanyeol.” She places her hand over his. “I’ve had Baekhyun rant to me about you for _hours_ and you know what I think?”

_Baekhyun’s been talking to her about Chanyeol?_

“What?”

“The only thing you two need to do is; talk.” Her phone beeps and she pauses to look at it before turning back to her son. “And you need to do it now.”

“Now? You heard him, he’s gone to rest.”

“No he’s not. Go to your room this instant.”

Bemused, Chanyeol stands as Youngmi forces him up with insistent hand gestures. “Mom-”

“Go!”

He has no choice but to grab his briefcase and trace Baekhyun’s steps back to their room. He’s puzzled about the sudden emergency in Youngmi’s tone but she is right about one thing.

They do need to talk.

Chanyeol’s known this for days now. Right after they kissed and he was able to give a name to the butterflies in his stomach, he knew they had to talk.

He had planned for it to happen the day Kyungsoo called him to let him know that Yifan was in town. Knowing that this would be his only chance to meet the witch, Chanyeol had been left with no choice but to leave Baekhyun at home and postpone their talk.

Somehow, everything went downhill from there.

But now, as he stands outside their room, one thing is clear. He’s going to talk to Baekhyun and finally say everything that’s on his mind.

Without knocking, he turns the knob, expecting to find Baekhyun curled up on the bed.

What he actually finds is the last thing he expected.

xx

Baekhyun tries to remain still as Chanyeol’s wide eyes take in the room.

With the help of Mrs. Park and Kyungsoo, the place has been wholly altered and he’s more than proud of the way it looks.

The lights have been turned off and the room is dimly lit by scented candles placed all over the floor, with a path cleared in the middle that leads to a small dining table arranged in the center of the room.

It’s cheesy and cliché and just the kind of thing his husband would like.

“What- what is this?”

“I hope you’re hungry.” Baekhyun grins as he seizes Chanyeol’s hand and leads him to the table. “Also, I’m a way better cook than you are, I didn't even need anyone’s help.”

He signals for him to sit but Chanyeol hesitates. “Baekhyun-”

“We’ll talk later, I promise.” Baekhyun takes a seat and Chanyeol follows. “Let’s enjoy our dinner first.”

He tries to keep the conversation normal, like how they usually are. There are no mentions of the past few days and soon they fall into their easy banter and teasing.

Afterwards, when they’ve polished their plates clean and Chanyeol has complimented his cooking more than once, they plunge into silence again.

Baekhyun had all day to consider what he’ll say to Chanyeol but now that the time is here, he suddenly can’t recall the words.

“Baek-”

“Wait.” He rises from his seat and grasps Chanyeol’s hand to pull him up as well. “Before you say anything, I need to tell you something.”

Chanyeol looks like he wants to argue but remains silent as Baekhyun leads them to the bed where they sit on the edge, facing each other.

He studies his husband quietly and while Baekhyun doesn’t have pretty, eloquent words to convey his feelings, he knows exactly what to say.

 _It’s okay_ if Chanyeol doesn’t reciprocate his feelings, Baekhyun has decided to take the chance anyway. He’s not going to sit back and do nothing, not anymore.

“When I met you all those months ago, I knew you were different from your father and uncle.” He starts slowly, making sure to keep his gaze locked with Chanyeol’s. “There was kindness in your eyes that was rather noticeably absent in theirs. But apart from that; they took pleasure in embarrassing me, looked at me not as a human but an object that represented their sexual desires.”

“My own father was no better. All my life, I’ve tried to impress him, tried to be the son he wanted. But on that day, when he didn’t feel a smidgen of guilt in selling me off, I lost all hope. In some way, he’s worse than Sungjin and Sungwoon… because I’m his own blood.”

“I hate that man. I hate him for what he’s done to you.”

Once, soon after they married, they stayed up all night, sharing childhood stories. While Sehun and Junmyeon made Baekhyun’s past pleasant, most of it was dominated by Mr. Byun’s cruelty. Chanyeol already disliked Junha, but after hearing all the details, he was ready to go find him to teach him a lesson.

Baekhyun smiles at his husband before continuing.

“That day, in that room, you were the only one who showed me kindness. I didn’t even know you but your presence comforted me. My own mother dressed me up in skimpy clothes for our ‘guests’, but you… your eyes did not stray down from my face.”

“Maybe without even realising it, you’ve protected me from the start. All the things you’ve done for me; I’ll be eternally grateful. Because of you; I was able to meet my brother again, you saved me from certain death when I was poisoned, and you saved me from your father’s plan of sending me away.” Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s large hand in his own. “And these are only a few of the things you’ve done for me. Chanyeol… your friendship is the best thing that’s happened to me but somewhere along the way… I stopped looking at it as _just_ friendship.”

Chanyeol opens his mouth but Baekhyun plants a finger against the plush lips.

“Let me finish.” He draws his fingers along Chanyeol’s skin until he’s cupping his face. “Somewhere along the way, I realized that my feelings for you are deeper than that. I know you don’t feel the same way and that our marriage isn’t real but I don’t want to hide this anymore… I like you, Chanyeol. I like you so much; it’s all I can think about.”

Chanyeol puts his hand on top of Baekhyun’s. “Can I talk now?”

Reluctantly, Baekhyun nods. It feels like an enormous weight has been lifted off his shoulders. While he’s worried about Chanyeol’s reaction, Baekhyun doesn’t regret his confession.

“Before I say anything, there’s something I need to do.”

Baekhyun pauses mid nod when Chanyeol lets go of his hand and proceeds to cup his cheeks between his large palms. He knows exactly what’s about to happen but that does nothing to lessen his surprise when Chanyeol leans in and presses their lips together.

The kiss is unhurried as Chanyeol leisurely moves his lips against Baekhyun’s, holding his face in place as he deepens the kiss.

Their practice sessions have been more than helpful and Baekhyun knows how to keep up. Except right now, he can do nothing but sit there and wonder what the kiss means.

Chanyeol probably feels his uncertainty because he pulls back to rest their foreheads against each other. “What…” He plants a small peck on the corner of Baekhyun’s lips. “What made you think that I don’t feel the same way?”

_What?_

“You… you never said anything.”

Chanyeol pulls back until their eyes meet. “Did you?”

“No, but- but I gave hints!”

“And I didn’t?”

Baekhyun splutters, offended. “N-no! You never made me feel like I was more than just a friend!”

“Baek,” he laughs quietly. “Do you think I’d easily marry a _friend_ to help them out of a situation when I’d sworn to never get married?”

“I thought you did it because you felt guilty.”

“I did it because just the idea of you being taken away against your will by someone who could possibly hurt you… it made me sick to my stomach. I hadn’t realized my feelings then but I knew one thing for sure, I would do anything in my power to keep you safe.”

He links their hands together. “Do you think I’d leave my company and join my father’s business, _someone I despise_ , just for a _friend_?”

“I…” Baekhyun is at a loss of words. “You… you never made a move on me. We’ve been married for months! You’ve been living in the same room as an omega, but you said you never expected for us to have sex!”

“Baby, you were shaking with fear on our wedding night because you thought I would force you into sleeping with me. Do you realize how that made me feel? I decided then that your comfort is my top priority and if anything ever happened between us, it’ll be at your pace.” He brings Baekhyun’s hand to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “You have no idea how _torturous_ it is to live in the same room as you and not be able to do all the things I want to… I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve had to rush to the bathroom in the middle of the night to take care of my _problem_.”

Baekhyun feels heat creeping up his neck at the mental image of Chanyeol getting aroused because of _him_. How did he not notice?

“But… but you said you don’t want to kiss me anymore.” He doesn’t even know why he’s still arguing. It just seems too fortunate that his husband feels the same way- _there has to be a catch_.

“What?” Chanyeol protests. “When did I say that?”

“In the car? You asked me if Sehun believed us and if there’s a need to kiss anymore.”

The alpha groans. “Is that why you’ve been mad at me?”

With a small nod, Baekhyun steals his gaze away.

“Baek,” With gentle fingers, Chanyeol grasps his chin and forces Baekhyun to meet his eyes. “I wasn’t able to finish what I wanted to say that night.”

“What do you mean?”

“I asked you if there was really a need for us to _practice_ anymore.” He leans in close. “Because I didn’t want it to be _just_ practice. I was going to ask you if… we could _kiss for real_.”

Baekhyun plays back their conversation in the car and there’s no way he could have understood Chanyeol’s real meaning behind the hurtful words.

“I- I thought-”

Pulling back, Chanyeol laughs. “We need to work on your habit of assuming things.”

Baekhyun can’t help but look away again. “My luck’s never been good… so I automatically assume the worst.”

Before their conversation can take a new direction, he sighs and meets Chanyeol’s eyes again.

“Why? Why did you want to kiss for real?”

It’s obvious why, but Baekhyun wants to _hear_ the words. He wants Chanyeol to spell it out so he knows for sure it’s real.

And that’s exactly what his husband does. He takes Baekhyun’s hands in his own and makes sure their gazes are locked before he speaks.

“I want to kiss you, not because we have to convince your brother on the authenticity of this marriage. I want to kiss you because _I like you, Baekhyun_. I like you because you’re beautiful, funny and kind. Because just a smile from you makes my heart soar. I want to give you the world, want to make you so happy, you’d never even think of leaving.”

“As if… as if I’d ever leave you.” There are tears in his eyes but a smile on his lips. “Unless you want me to-”

“I don’t.”

“But what if-”

“Baekhyun.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

There’s that look in Chanyeol’s eyes again- the one where he goes perfectly still and his brown gaze darkens dangerously so. Baekhyun’s had trouble understanding what it means, and has always been curious when he’d look up in the middle of doing the most mundane of things and find Chanyeol’s eyes glimmering with something he wouldn’t dare presume.

He thinks he might have a fair idea now.

_Lust? Fondness?_

_A combination of both?_

While in the past, that look made him feel uncertain, now it only serves to heighten his own desire.

Baekhyun sees his feelings mirrored back in those brown orbs and he’s hit with an abrupt spur of confidence.

With their eyes connected to make his intent clear, Baekhyun slowly climbs onto Chanyeol’s lap and lowers his body until his ass is plush against his husband’s thighs.

Chanyeol’s hitch in breath doesn’t go unnoticed but he’s rather quick to counter, hands clasping Baekhyun’s hips and fingers digging into the soft flesh.

With their faces only inches apart, Baekhyun doesn’t wait a moment longer to close the gap. The first touch is tentative, Baekhyun slotting his lips against Chanyeol’s and just relishing in the feeling of skin against skin.

_Of Chanyeol against Baekhyun._

There’s no uncertainty this time, no pretense. It’s just them, two men who might not be in love _yet_ but are indisputably on the way there.

The thought makes Baekhyun smile into the kiss and he presses harder, the tip of his tongue peeking out to have a taste of Chanyeol’s lower lip.

That’s all the incentive Chanyeol needs.

His hands move from Baekhyun’s hips to his neck, tilting his head back and diving in with the enthusiasm of a man who’s waited too long.

Their lips clash together not unlike waves against a cliff; hard, swift, _fierce_ \- drawing back only to come back stronger.

Baekhyun’s mind is all white noise; the only thing that matters right now is that he’s _kissing Chanyeol_. He’s kissing him because _Chanyeol likes him_.

His hands sneak behind Chanyeol’s neck to grasp at the short hair at the nape and simultaneously pull him closer, lips parting on a gasp when one of Chanyeol’s hand moves to his waist and grips painfully hard- the pleasure so strong, it makes him feel dizzy.

Baekhyun is absolutely pliant in the strong arms of his husband as Chanyeol maneuvers his tongue in, and licks inside his mouth repeatedly with lengthy, _thorough_ strokes. He traps Baekhyun’s tongue between his lips and sucks, _hard_.

Baekhyun gasps, hands pulling at Chanyeol’s hair as his skin burns impossibly hot. Chanyeol sucking on his tongue _shouldn’t_ feel this good. And yet, his body is a quivering mess and his heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest.

Chanyeol pulls back, a beautiful flush on his cheeks as he tries to catch his breath. “Seems like… I might be an exceptional teacher- you’ve become an expert in kissing.”

The erratic beating of his heart is loud in his ears and his breaths come out in short puffs of air but nothing can stop the impossibly wide smile on his face. “I’m a natural.”

Deciding that’s too much talking and not enough kissing, Baekhyun pulls him back in, taking pleasure in the way his lips feel swollen and sensitive already.

They kiss for a long time, moving to lie on the mattress; lips only straying from each other to breathe.

Eventually, Baekhyun has to pull back and just- close his eyes. He’s overwhelmed. His skin feels exceedingly warm and his insides are all mushy. Chanyeol doesn’t push for more, instead, he caresses his hair gently until Baekhyun feels ready to open his eyes.

“You like me.” He blurts out.

Chanyeol smiles, his dimple making an appearance. “I do.”

“That’s bizarre.” He leans into Chanyeol’s touch. “When… when did you know?”

They’re lying on their sides, faces only inches apart and legs entangled.

“I was attracted to you from the start- well, who wouldn’t be, _you’re beautiful_. I think- I think my feelings progressed each time I saw you but the first time I realized where this was heading, it was when Kyungsoo brought you to me, poisoned and almost dead.” He frowns. “I swear my heart stopped for a moment. I don’t know _how_ I managed to save you but I knew I had to- there was no alternative in my mind. You _had_ to live.”

Baekhyun intertwines their hands together and smiles. He feels giddy at Chanyeol calling him beautiful.

“A part of me knew it then,” he continues. “That I liked you, but I had pushed that thought so far back, I’d almost convinced myself it didn’t exist. I was reminded of it again, that day you wore makeup and I almost lost my mind. I thought you did it for Junmyeon and I was- the jealousy was eating me up from the inside.”

Baekhyun can hardly contain his giggles. The idea of him liking Junmyeon non-platonically is too funny. “I still don’t understand why you’d think that.”

“Because it seemed that way!” Chanyeol _pouts_. “The day father signed the contract and we took you, he made me drive you here. I was already annoyed because of… other stuff, and then I had to leave everything and be your chauffeur. I couldn’t help but notice you and Junmyeon. I knew he was a butler but you two seemed way too close. And then the first time you met Sehun, when I took you to my apartment, you embraced like lovers who’d been forced to part.”

Baekhyun pushes his face into Chanyeol’s neck to muffle his laughter. “I don’t know which lovers you’ve been seeing but that is _not_ how they’re supposed to act. Junmyeon is like a brother.”

“You can’t blame me, with the way he warned me off-”

“What?” He pulls back. “Junmyeon _warned_ you?”

“Yeah. That same day, he told me to be careful and stay in my limits. To not take advantage of you and that he cares about you and will _kill me if I touch you_.”

_Oh, Junmyeon._

“When we decided to get married, I called him personally to tell him about our arrangement-”

“What?! _Junmyeon knows_?”

Chanyeol blinks, puzzled. “Yes…?”

_If he knows then why did he pretend otherwise? Why was he teasing Baekhyun about the wedding?_

_What if he tells Sehun?_

“Don’t worry,” Chanyeol, like the perfect man that he is, reads his mind. “I told him to keep it from Sehun. We met over coffee once and I think he maybe approves of me now.”

His husband looks proud and Baekhyun finds it awfully endearing. He leans in to peck the tiny mole on Chanyeol’s nose. “I’m glad he does. His approval is important to me.”

Being this physically close to a person and staring them in the eyes should be uncomfortable and yet, Baekhyun finds himself more relaxed than he’s been in days, content to just rest in Chanyeol’s arms and listen to him speak.

“So? When did you finally realize?” Baekhyun still wants to know.

“When we first kissed, I knew it then.” It’s Chanyeol who leans in for a kiss this time. “What about you? When did you know?”

“On the day of the trinary festival. When you stayed with me in my room and made me feel better.”

Chanyeol smiles. “You were beautiful that day. I swear I haven’t seen a better dancer.”

“Liar!” Baekhyun giggles. “Yixing was right beside me. He’s _way_ better.”

Chanyeol’s hand moves to gently cup the side of Baekhyun’s face, eyes twinkling in the dim light. “Maybe, but I wouldn’t know. I only had eyes for you.”

Baekhyun feels a sudden, intense need to kiss his husband and is thrilled to realize that _he can_. He can kiss Chanyeol _whenever he wants_ , he no longer has to just secretly yearn for it.

He leans in and Chanyeol meets him halfway in a soft, leisurely kiss. A thumb caresses his cheek while Baekhyun’s fingers slowly travel to the back of Chanyeol’s neck, tugging him close until the alpha presses their bodies impossibly close, chests pressed together.

Baekhyun sighs into the kiss, so warm and content he can hardly believe this is real. Chanyeol pulls back to smile at him and the fondness is so clear in his eyes, Baekhyun can’t believe he never saw it before.

“I want to stay like this, all night.” His husband whispers into the tiny space between their lips.

“We can’t.”

“Why not?”

Baekhyun sits, patting Chanyeol's arm insistently until he follows. “We have to blow out all these candles first.”

Chanyeol’s gaze scans the room at the numerous candles littering the floor. He shakes his head but doesn’t lose that beautiful dimpled smile.

“You’re lucky I like you.”

xx

There’s fire in his veins.

Baekhyun wakes with a muffled gasp, face pushed into his pillow. Hands travelling to clutch his abdomen with a distressed wail, he curls up into a ball. His soft but unceasing whimpers are enough to rouse Chanyeol from his sleep, who immediately turns the lights on before looking at the shaking body of his husband.

“Baekhyun?”

_Baekhyun gasps._

Chanyeol’s voice makes his body react instantly, and he feels a thick blob of _something_ come out of his-

Baekhyun gasps again, louder this time. It’s only then that he realizes the sheets beneath him are soaking wet.

With effort, he opens his eyes to see Chanyeol’s face hovering above him. “Baekhyun?! What’s wrong?”

The alpha’s musky scent hits him so suddenly, Baekhyun loses his breath on a broken moan.

_Mate._

_xx_


	12. Heat

_Mate._

“H-hurts…”

“Where? Where does it-” Baekhyun only _barely_ registers the way Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “A-are you in heat? Shit shit _shit_.”

A sharp bolt of pain makes him cry out loud.

“P-please it- it hurts _so much_.”

Baekhyun feels an odd heaviness in his limbs as he sluggishly tries to push the covers off- his body is too warm, sweat and slick making the clothes stick uncomfortably to his skin.

When he struggles out of the covers and turns to Chanyeol, he finds his husband frozen in place. His hair is a mess and his t-shirt stretches so flawlessly perfect across his wide shoulders and _he’s the most beautiful man in this world._

_Baekhyun wants him so bad._

“Baek-”

Baekhyun doesn’t wait to hear what Chanyeol has to say- _they don’t have the time_. He is _this_ close to combusting from the way his body is burning and he needs-

_He needs-_

Baekhyun throws himself against Chanyeol so hard, they both stumble until Chanyeol is flat on his back and Baekhyun is crawling over him, trembling with the force of the inferno inside him.

He crashes their lips together with absolutely no finesse, hands gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders and tongue forcing its way inside the alpha’s warm mouth.

Somewhere beneath the haze of the heat, he’s dimly conscious of the way his husband has gone rigid underneath him but every single thought is overpowered by the encompassing _need_ –the need to be kissed, touched, _fucked_ open, _bred by his husband_ -

Chanyeol’s hands settle on his waist and Baekhyun barely has the time to moan when Chanyeol wrenches his mouth away.

“Baekhyun-”

“Please.” He moves his lips down to Chanyeol’s neck and attaches his teeth to a spot, alternating between biting and sucking. “Please, please, _please_ …”

“Baekhyun, sweetheart-” his voice sounds strained and Baekhyun doubles his efforts. “ _Baekhyun_.”

Baekhyun pulls back to look down at Chanyeol. His eyes are wide, gaze frantic, lips swollen, color high on his cheeks and a blooming red mark on his neck.

_He’s breathtaking._

“I,” Baekhyun licks his lips, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s shoulders. “I need you to fuck me.”

Chanyeol makes a weird sound but that’s the only thing he manages to say before Baekhyun kisses him again. He groans into his mouth and presses his hips against Chanyeol’s and then- it’s almost as if a switch is flipped- Chanyeol grips his stuttering hips and flips them over in one smooth, powerful move.

Baekhyun moans between their still attached lips, being manhandled like that only adding fuel to the fire raging inside him.

“Chanyeol, please. I need- _I need it please_.” He pushes his tongue inside his husband’s mouth and finally- _finally_ Chanyeol kisses him back.

Chanyeol presses him into the mattress and devours him whole, large hands holding him down as his tongue insistently fucks in and out of Baekhyun’s pliant mouth.

Baekhyun’s brain clears just enough that he can feel the press of Chanyeol’s cock against his thigh and the thought makes him go a little insane. His own need makes itself known in the form of more slick coming out of his hole and Baekhyun can’t take it any longer.

“Chanyeol,” he gasps into the kiss. The need he feels is enormous but his vocabulary fails him at this crucial moment- he only has the capacity to produce a handful of words and just hope his husband realizes the urgency of the situation. “ _I need you to fuck me_. Please, _please_ I need it. I need it-”

“ _Fuck_.”

Chanyeol groans and his hands slip underneath Baekhyun’s shirt, the skin on skin contact so sudden but so welcome that Baekhyun’s back arches off of the mattress- an almost inhuman sound wrenches from his throat.

Large hands hold him down as Chanyeol rolls his hips, their hard-ons pressing against each other and twin groans loud in the quiet of the room. He repeats the motion until they fall into a rhythm and it feels- it feels _so devastatingly good_. But-

_It’s not enough._

Chanyeol moves his mouth down Baekhyun’s neck and latches on a collarbone, biting hard before soothing the sting with his tongue.

_It’s not enough._

His hand, still underneath Baekhyun’s shirt, finds a nipple and he presses the pad of his finger into the small nub- Baekhyun feels it all the way to his groin.

_It’s not enough._

Baekhyun needs more.

 _He needs Chanyeol inside him_.

“P-please,” Baekhyun’s tone sounds as urgent as he feels. “ _Alpha_ , please.”

Chanyeol stills.

It happens so fast, Baekhyun’s heat-fazed brain takes a handful of seconds to realize what’s happened. One second Chanyeol is on top of him, sucking on his neck while his fingers tug on Baekhyun’s nipples and the next, he’s off the bed and halfway across the room, back pressed against the wall.

“Chanyeol?” He can’t help but whine. “What are you doing?”

“You-” Even from this far, he can see the way Chanyeol gulps. “ _You’re in heat_.”

“Yes,” It comes out as a moan, the cramps making it hard to speak. “So y-you need to come here and fuck me already.”

Chanyeol stays unmoving.

“No.”

“N-no?”

The pain is sharper now, stronger than the arousal.

Chanyeol looks torn as he rubs a hand down his face. “No- you, _no_. I can’t do that. That’s- that’s the heat speaking.”

_What?_

“I _need_ you to _fuck_ me, p-please _please_.” He wishes he had better words right now but his brain has turned to mush and Chanyeol is _not_ helping.

“I can’t!” The alpha pulls at his hair. “You’re not speaking rationally right now. You didn’t consent to this!”

Instead of words, a sob falls from Baekhyun lips as a sudden, intense spike of pain goes through his body. His vision turns blurry and there’s a loud ringing in his ears as he curls into a ball- as if that could force the pain away.

He dimly registers hands on his arms and Chanyeol calling his name but the throbbing is so intense, it drowns everything else.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how long it takes before the pain fades into its previous, bearable throbbing but when he’s conscious of his surroundings again, he’s not alone with Chanyeol anymore.

“Baekhyun? Can you hear me?” Kyungsoo’s face hovers over him, but Baekhyun can’t make out his expression- everything is still a little blurry.

His tongue feels heavy in his mouth and it takes several tries before he can speak. “H-hurts.”

There’s a cool hand against his forehead. “I know, but it will be okay, I promise.” He presses something to Baekhyun’s lips. “Here, swallow this. It’ll calm the heat temporarily.”

The thin strip of whatever is placed on his tongue tastes faintly of mint and provides instant relief. Slowly, the fire is smothered and Baekhyun, though still mostly out of it and sluggish, feels more like a human again.

He can still feel Kyungsoo’s presence and it brings him an unexplainable calm. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes that it’s probably witch magic and Baekhyun is extremely grateful.

_“How long are you going to stay pressed to that wall?”_

Kyungsoo, although right beside him, sounds like he’s farther away.

“We- we need to move him.”

_Chanyeol._

Just the voice of his husband has Baekhyun whimpering. The heat might be dormant right now but its need for his mate is still present.

“We should take him to my apartment, I don’t want him to spend his heat here.”

“You should definitely take him. He’d feel safer there.” A cool hand pats his hair and if Baekhyun was feeling normal, he would’ve teased Kyungsoo for all this physical affection.

Thoughts hazy, he wishes he will remember this later.

“ _We_ \- I said.” Chanyeol sounds closer. “You should come with me. You’re- you’re good with him.”

“You know I can’t leave-”

“You’ll have to! He’s in heat- Kyungsoo _he’s in pain_ , you have to come.” Baekhyun wishes he could open his eyes and see his husband’s face, tell him that it’s not Kyungsoo that he needs.

“Chanyeol, do you hear yourself?” Kyungsoo sounds exasperated. “You’re his husband, _you’re_ supposed to take care of him during his heat.”

“I-I won’t be able to control myself. If you leave me alone with him, I won’t be able to control myself.”

The soothing hand leaves his burning skin. “You have to and _you will_. There’s no choice, no matter how much I want to, I can’t leave the court for more than a few hours. You know this.”

He hears them talking about some spell that’ll allow Chanyeol to stay away from the court for more than two days but Baekyun’s stopped listening.

He knows the reprieve is temporary and his heat will return with its seething intensity shortly- he should relish these few moments of peace.

xx

The next time he wakes up, it’s not so much because of the pain- the heat is slow in coming back- but the way his body jostles.

It takes him several long seconds to recognize that he’s lying in the backseat of Chanyeol’s car, wrapped up in… Chanyeol’s shirts?

The familiar scent makes something settle deep in his gut and this time, the arousal is larger than the pain.

He brings the fabric close to his nose to take a long sniff.

_Mate._

While his vision is obstructed by the car seat, Baekhyun can still _feel_ the presence of his husband and the way the closed space around them is clogged with the scent of arousal.

_Arousal that’s not just his own._

He nuzzles further into Chanyeol’s clothes with a low whine, and feels the start of a familiar throbbing and wetness gathering in his hole.

“Baekhyun…?”

Baekhyun answers with another whine, finally accepting that he has a thing for Chanyeol’s deep voice.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry but hang in there, okay?” Chanyeol’s tone is strange, almost unhinged. “I’m taking you to my apartment and once we’re there, I’ll make sure you’re comfortable, I promise.”

Comfort does sound nice but that’s not Baekhyun top priority right now.

“Will you… w-will you fuck me there?”

They must have hit a speed bump with the way the car jolts and Chanyeol curses loudly. It’s after a few tense seconds that he answers. “I’ll build you a nest with my clothes, Kyungsoo told me it helps a lot. I also did a bit of research and I’m fairly positive I can work a spell to make sure the pain is as less as possible.”

“That’s not- not what I asked.” He feels breathless all of a sudden, knows he’s leaking through his pants and on Chanyeol’s shirt underneath him and the idea that it won’t smell like his husband anymore makes him want to cry. “Will you fuck me?”

There’s a longer pause this time.

“No. _I won’t_. But-” he gulps audibly. “Don’t worry, okay? I- Kyungsoo gave me- he gave me some toys; they have an extra stock at the court for emergencies-”

“I don’t need toys!” Baekhyun feels the familiar burn of tears behind his eyes and has absolutely no power to hold them back. “I need _you_ to _fuck_ me!”

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Chanyeol sounds pained. “Please calm down, okay? Let’s get home first.”

It’s only then that Baekhyun realizes the way his body is shaking, his pheromones are all over the place and the pathetic whimpering noises are _coming from him_.

It only makes him panic more.

Here he is, married to the most beautiful, kind and the strongest alpha he knows. Here he is, in heat for the first time in his life.

_And the said husband refuses to fuck him._

Wasn’t it only last night when Chanyeol told him he liked him, and kissed him breathless?

He knows, somewhere beneath the haze of the heat, _he knows_ he smelt Chanyeol’s arousal in the air. But it has no contest to his words telling Baekhyun he won’t fuck him _when he’s in heat_.

Dimly, he’s aware of Chanyeol calling his name but the arousal, the pain, the absolute _rejection_ drowns out everything else until Baekhyun is reduced to nothing but the way his gut twists and turns. He can’t feel his limbs, can’t feel his face, can’t feel any part of his body. Only a single point inside him that throbs with every new spike of pain mixed with desire.

That sole point is all that connects him to the real world and he tries to hold onto it, tries to grasp it with his nonexistent fingers.

Every second it slips further away.

 _Until suddenly, he’s not teetered on the edge anymore_.

Suddenly, there’s a hand reaching out, pulling him back thread by thread, slowly but surely. He’s woven back together limb by limb, can feel the rush of blood under his skin, the sound of his heart beating until _finally_ he feels just a little bit human.

This time, when Chanyeol calls his name, Baekhyun hears it as clear as if it was whispered right next to his ear. He hears the reassuring words and he _feels._ Feels the way _his_ alpha’s pheromones fill the air around him, the way they speak of comfort and security.

His last thought before succumbing to sleep is that this is not the first time Chanyeol’s done that. Ironically, the last time was also in this same car. 

xx

Chanyeol builds him a nest.

He feeds him herbs infused with magic. He brings him water and food and clothes and toys and anything an omega in heat would need.

_He doesn’t fuck him._

No matter how much Baekhyun begs and cries, Chanyeol doesn’t fuck him.

He stays in the living room after depositing a box full of toys next to Baekhyun and a promise that he’d be back.

Baekhyun doesn’t touch the toys.

He’s needy and going a little insane but he doesn’t lay a finger on them. It’s his own act of rebellion. It does nothing to sway Chanyeol.

He feeds Baekhyun with his hands and swipes sweat off of his forehead with a cool towel. He prepares him a bath and carries him to the bathroom. He changes the bedsheets while Baekhyun sulks in the bathtub. He gently pushes the omega away when Baekhyun throws himself on him for the umpteenth time.

Three days pass.

Chanyeol takes a short trip back home to get more clothes.

On the fourth morning, Baekhyun wakes up with a clear mind and no cramps.

The first thing he feels is relief. And then, devastating embarrassment. He only remembers the past few days in bits and pieces but one thing stands out clear as day and it makes him curl up in shame.

He remembers, ironically, with _stark clarity_ , the way he pleaded with Chanyeol. Not once, not even twice but more times than he can possibly count.

He begged his husband to fuck him with shameless desperation.

_And Chanyeol said no._

That’s what embarrasses him the most. He could’ve written off his own despair as the heat’s influence and promptly forgotten about it. It was still mortifying but not to the point of Chanyeol so openly rejecting him. This is something he knows neither of them will forget.

Busy trying to come up with ways he’ll never have to face his husband again, Baekhyun fails to hear the sound of footsteps and barely has the time to throw the blanket over his head when the door swings open.

He holds his breath and waits. If he pretends to be asleep, Chanyeol will leave, right? That’s not a permanent solution to his problem but he’s not about to face the alpha right now.

There is silence for the longest time.

And then,

“You’re not in heat anymore.”

_Oh no._

Baekhyun wraps the blanket tighter around his body and refuses to answer. Maybe if he makes himself small enough, Chanyeol will forget he’s there?

That always worked back at home.

“Baekhyun, I know you’re awake.”

_Shit._

He hears Chanyeol move closer to the bed and Baekhyun is quickly running out of options. Maybe he could jump and make a run for the door? No, Chanyeol would definitely catch him.

Maybe he could hide under the bed?

No, that will still have him and Chanyeol in the same room.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Are you still in pain?”

And, like he hadn’t already embarrassed himself to last for a lifetime, Baekhyun _whines_. He doesn’t even do it intentionally. It just slips out.

Chanyeol is next to him in the blink of an eye, hands on Baekhyun’s blanket covered arm. “Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun flinches away from the touch. “Stop calling my name like that!”

He can’t see Chanyeol but he can clearly _picture_ his face; shocked, confused… _hurt_. It scares him, for a fleeting second, just how easily he can read Chanyeol’s silences.

But all of it pales in comparison to the absolute mortification of being rejected when he was at his most vulnerable.

Having no other outlet, the feeling makes itself known in the form of anger.

Anger at himself, for being so weak.

And at Chanyeol, for not wanting him enough.

“I- will you please tell me what’s wrong?” There’s an edge of desperation in his voice and Chanyeol makes no effort to hide it. “Should I call Kyungsoo? Maybe-”

Baekhyun throws the covers off to glare at his husband. “I don’t need Kyungsoo!”

Chanyeol looks startled, eyes wide as he holds up his hands. “Okay, okay. No Kyungsoo. What do you need then? Baekhyun-”

“I said,” he doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he grabs a pillow and squishes it between his fists. “Don’t say my name!”

For the first time since they met, Chanyeol looks lost. He looks utterly lost.

And it is that look, of all things, that makes Baekhyun burst into tears. He pushes his face into the pillow and _sobs_. There is no other sound in the room except his loud sniffing and Chanyeol waits only a few moments before pulling Baekhyun in his arms.

Baekhyun _tries_ to resist at first but he’s only a man. On top of that, his heat has barely departed and Chanyeol’s scent is likely the most comforting thing in the world right now. So, with the pillow between them to offer at least some sort of protection, Baekhyun buries his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and cries himself silly.

Chanyeol, for his part, takes it in stride. He holds him in a tight but gentle hold and comforts him with soft words. It’s not until Baekhyun has stopped crying, only the occasional sniffle here and there, that Chanyeol asks.

“What’s wrong, Bae- sweetheart?”

In a moment of weakness, Baekhyun speaks the first thing on his mind, his voice muffled into Chanyeol’s neck. “Y-you don’t want me.”

Even with the pillow between them, he feels the way Chanyeol’s body stiffens.

_“What?”_

“You didn’t want me! I asked- I _begged_ and you- y-you-”

“Baekhyun-” Chanyeol tries to pull back but the smaller one just clings on tighter.

“At least- at least let me be embarrassed in peace.”

Chanyeol answers with silence and remains oddly quiet as Baekhyun hides his face and tries not to cry again. He doesn’t know how long they sit there but it’s enough to make his legs go numb and realize how parched his throat feels.

Perhaps Chanyeol senses his discomfort or perhaps he thinks it’s been enough time because he chooses that moment to pull away and this time, Baekhyun lets him. He still doesn’t look at the alpha in the eye, instead choosing to focus on the pillow in his hands.

“You must be thirsty.”

_Stupid Chanyeol, always knowing exactly what Baekhyun needs._

_Except sex, it seems._

Chanyeol doesn’t wait for an answer and shifts easily around Baekhyun to grab a glass of water from the nightstand. Baekhyun doesn’t object and accepts the water when it’s offered to him, chugging it down in two large gulps.

Chanyeol watches him silently, only moving to put the empty glass back on the nightstand.

“Can I speak now, please?” He can’t place Chanyeol’s tone and so he doesn’t answer- it’s not like he knows what to say anyway.

His husband waits a few moments and Baekhyun uses this time to brace himself for whatever excuse he’s about to be fed.

“You’re ridiculous.”

_What?_

He must have said it out loud because Chanyeol sighs and drags a hand through his hair. “Yes, you’re absolutely _ridiculous_.”

“Excuse me?”

_Wow. First he wouldn’t fuck Baekhyun and now he’s insulting him?_

_Chanyeol’s future as the best husband in the world doesn’t look too bright._

“What made you come to the _intelligent_ conclusion that I didn’t want you?”

Baekhyun splutters, the absurdity of the situation making it hard for him to come up with words.

“Are we- are we even talking about the same thing?” he’s dumbfounded. “What about the very obvious fact that you wouldn’t sleep with me when I asked _multiple_ times? When I _kissed_ you and you pushed me away?”

“That’s because you were in _heat_. You didn’t know what you were asking for, you didn’t agree to it with a clear head. I wasn’t going to take advantage of you.” He explains calmly, as if it makes perfect sense.

Which, yes, it maybe does. A little bit.

But Baekhyun is still too embarrassed to think rationally.

“I’m your husband! It wouldn’t have been taking advantage when I wanted it.”

“And how was I supposed to know if you actually meant it? How was I supposed to know it wasn’t your heat-crazed brain speaking?” Chanyeol sighs and for the first time, Baekhyun notices the shadows under his eyes and the weary drop of his shoulders. “You’ve always been so jumpy around the topic of sex; did you really expect me to… to just fuck you at the first chance I got when I know you weren’t thinking straight.”

Baekhyun takes a minute to absorb the words.

In his mind, he’s been ready to sleep with Chanyeol for a while now. When they first got married and the possibility of having sex with his husband made itself known in his mind, Baekhyun was scared shitless, but the more time he spent with Chanyeol, the harder he fell for him. He doesn’t know exactly when it happened but suddenly, the idea of losing his virginity didn’t scare him. On the contrary, it made him curious and excited.

But.

_Chanyeol didn’t know any of this._

And as Baekhyun mulls over Chanyeol’s words… it’s sweet. It’s more than considerate and such a Chanyeol thing to do.

Baekhyun nods and he doesn’t know what to say.

Should he apologize? Say thank you?

“I… I didn’t think of it that way. I thought-”

Everything Baekhyun knows about heats and sex is either from Jongdae or from the books he’s read.

The books always made it seem that an alpha confronted by their mate’s heat would go absolutely crazy- that they wouldn’t see reason or resist.

Maybe he shouldn’t trust everything he reads.

“You thought?”

“I thought you’d… lose control and fuck me. But you didn’t.”

 _So I thought you didn’t want me_ is left unsaid but heavily implied.

Chanyeol takes the poor, crumpled pillow from him and sets it aside before he grabs Baekhyun by the waist and hauls him up and into his lap.

There is a pleasant buzz in his body at the sudden contact and Baekhyun feels only a little bit dizzy this close to his prior heat.

“I almost did.”

Baekhyun is jarred out of his thoughts and it takes him a few seconds to remember what they were talking about. “You did?”

From what he remembers, at no point did it seem like Chanyeol was about to lose it.

“You have no fucking idea.” His gaze is intent and his fingers dig into the flesh of Baekhyun’s waist. “I swear this has been one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. I wanted you so bad and you- you kept throwing yourself at me and it took _everything_ in me to not just-just-”

Baekhyun, giddy with the knowledge that he wasn’t the only one suffering but also distraught at the fact that Chanyeol had to go through that, cups a gentle hand around his husband’s face. “I’m sorry and… thank you.”

He leans in to press his lips against Chanyeol’s.

It was meant to be just a peck to let Chanyeol know he’s no longer angry but the hands squeezing his waist and the absolute warmth that the alpha’s body exudes, makes Baekhyun press in a little harder.

Chanyeol counters eagerly as he pulls Baekhyun close and tilts his head, swiping his tongue across Baekhyun’s lower lip.

Perhaps they’re wound up from the last few days because there’s absolutely no buildup, the kiss is intense and fast from the start. Baekhyun loops his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and opens his mouth for the other to lick inside, moaning loudly when their tongues meet.

Chanyeol’s hands move to rest low on his hips, fingers grazing the top of Baekhyun’s ass and his entire body spasms in response, he feels the contact all the way to his cock. Feels the now familiar wetness gathering so close to where Chanyeol’s fingers are.

He wrenches away from the kiss, breathing harshly and lets Chanyeol drag his lips along his flushed skin. Chanyeol leaves soft kisses on his cheeks, forehead, chin and jaw before moving down to his neck.

“You bit me here, remember?” He pauses just above Baekhyun’s collar bone. “Left a mark too. It nearly drove me insane.”

Without warning, he digs his teeth into the skin.

_And oh._

_That feels good._

Baekhyun’s answering moan is loud and it makes Chanyeol pull back to run his tongue over the sensitive skin before sucking it into his mouth and repeating the process enough times that Baekhyun’s mind blanks.

“Chanyeol-” He grabs his husband by the hair and drags him up until their lips meet, shuddering and whimpering into the kiss.

This is unlike the kisses they’ve shared before. It’s not the tentative, exploratory ones at the beginning or even the senseless, messy, _near deranged_ ones during Baekhyun’s heat.

These are different. Wild, deep and Baekhyun constantly moaning and gasping into Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol’s lips are relentless, nipping and sucking with small breathless groans. The heat of his body is overwhelming, close but not close enough.

Baekhyun’s hands can’t decide where to settle so he alternates between dragging them through Chanyeol’s hair and gripping his shoulders, nails digging in. Baekhyun tilts his head for a better angle, and is startled at the deep groan Chanyeol breathes right into his mouth.

He makes a helpless, needy sound- lightheaded with all of his blood rushing downwards.

Chanyeol pulls back to stare at him and unable to stop his body from doing _something_ , Baekhyun gives his hips an experimental roll.

They gasp at the same time.

Baekhyun is _so_ hard and Chanyeol’s answering erection pressing against him seems very _very_ promising.

He does it again and this time, Chanyeol grinds back. The friction between their clothed crotches is so dizzyingly good, Baekhyun wonders, with no small amount of nervous delight, how the actual thing would feel like.

He jerks back with a gasp, head falling to Chanyeol’s shoulder as he tries to catch his breath and force his hips to still.

_He wants to do it right this time._

“Baekhyun?”

It takes him another few moments before he can speak again. He pulls back to meet Chanyeol’s wild gaze, his mouth a shiny red. His hands loosen and slide down to cup Chanyeol’s face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath.

“I’m saying this with a _one hundred percent_ clear head,” One of his hands travels lower to swipe a gentle thumb across Chanyeol’s lower lip. “I want you to make love to me, I want you to fuck me, I want you to sleep with me- whatever you want to call it. I just- I just want _you_.”

Chanyeol studies him in silence. He doesn’t ask Baekhyun if he’s sure but Baekhyun knows he’s being gauged right now.

He relaxes his body and lets Chanyeol observe- Baekhyun is sure what he wants and there’s no doubt in his mind that it’s Chanyeol.

He doesn’t know how long they sit there, staring at each other but when Chanyeol finally smiles and pulls him closer, Baekhyun is _relieved_. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done if Chanyeol had refused.

“I want _you_ too.” He whispers against his lips. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Baekhyun decides that’s enough talking and proceeds to kiss his husband again. They get lost in the rhythm, the push and pull of their lips, little gasps against flushed skin, roaming hands and their mounting desire.

The need Baekhyun feels right now is wholly different from when he was in heat. He had wanted Chanyeol then just as much as he wants him right now but there had been an almost senseless drive to it. He’d wanted Chanyeol _inside_ him, had wanted to be fucked silly but it was all… a means to an end. It was to chase away the fire and give his body what it needed.

Now, he’s almost glad Chanyeol didn’t give in. He’s relieved that their first time would be something that Baekhyun would forever remember.

“Still with me?” Chanyeol whispers against his lips and waits until Baekhyun nods. “Good. I’m going to take your shirt off.”

Chanyeol’s seen him without a shirt on before, it’s impossible not to when they share a room, but this is vastly different from all those times he forgot to lock the bathroom door. This is different from the fleeting gazes and flushed cheeks.

His shirt is on the floor not a second later.

Baekhyun doesn’t feel embarrassed- he knows Chanyeol wants him and he can feel the evidence of it digging into his ass. So he sits back to watch as Chanyeol takes in his newly exposed skin.

Then his hands are on Baekhyun’s bare skin, _and Baekhyun completely blanks out_.

His head is empty of all thoughts and everything is reduced to the single point where their skins touch. Chanyeol runs his hands along his wide shoulders, soft chest and down to his flat stomach, while Baekhyun tries his best to remember how to breathe.

His touch leaves a trail of fire in its wake and as Baekhyun shivers violently in response, suddenly, Chanyeol grasps his hips in a tight hold.

Baekhyun’s entire world tilts on its axis as he’s easily picked up and pushed flat against the mattress, Chanyeol promptly climbs between his open legs.

His husband looks down at him, gaze raking Baekhyun’s naked torso and hands tightening almost to the point of pain.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” There’s an almost childlike wonder in his voice and Baekhyun thinks, with no small amount of pride, that he’s the one who did this.

Baekhyun is the one who put the dazed look in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

Chanyeol laughs and leans down to kiss him again. He doesn’t linger this time and works his way down, biting and sucking as he goes. Baekhyun opens his mouth to tell him to hurry when a warm heat encases his right nipple and all he can do is whimper.

Chanyeol runs his tongue around the nub before drawing it into his mouth and the consequent sucking noises that fill the room around them are _obscene_ but it only serves to make the arousal soar higher.

Baekhyun’s back arches off of the mattress at a particularly harsh tug, fingers clenching the sheets so hard he almost loses feeling in them. Chanyeol’s name is a constant mantra on his lips in between gasps and moans as his husband licks, bites and sucks diligently before moving on to the other nipple and granting it the same treatment.

It’s too much and yet not enough.

“Chanyeol-” With an incredible amount of effort, Baekhyun manages to untangle a hand from the sheets in favor of ensnaring it in Chanyeol’s hair and tugging until his mouth is plucked off of his nipple with an audible pop.

Chanyeol looks down at him, pupils blown so wide his eyes are all black. Lips swollen red, he’s looking at Baekhyun with such intensity it’s almost as if he wants to eat him alive.

Baekhyun thinks, without hesitation, that he’d let him.

 _Later_ , though. Baekhyun is too wrung out and he needs to get to the actual thing _right now_.

“Can we- _please_ , can we-”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, voice rough. “Yes.”

He scrambles off of Baekhyun and starts undressing immediately.

Baekhyun pushes himself up on his elbows and stares with breathless anticipation as each piece of clothing is taken off startlingly fast. When Chanyeol is down to his boxers, he pauses to look at Baekhyun. “Take off your pants.”

Baekhyun is… distracted. He can _not_ take his eyes off of the bulge Chanyeol’s sporting. _It looks huge_.

“Sweetheart?”

When he looks back at his husband’s face, he can see the smug lilt to his smile and the mirth shining in his gaze. Baekhyun feels a sudden fondness engulf him and he doesn’t have it in him to pretend to be annoyed.

Let him be smug, Baekhyun will stare all he wants.

“Baekhyun,” there’s laughter in his voice. “Pants.”

Baekhyun lies down, eyes back on Chanyeol’s crotch- _it’s fucking huge_ \- and gestures in the general direction of his legs. “Take them off yourself.”

Chanyeol complies immediately. He’s back on the bed within the blink of an eye, fingers grasping the elastic of Baekhyun’s pajama pants and dragging them down his smooth legs eagerly.

Baekhyun is wearing nothing underneath.

It’s useless to wear underwear when you’re in heat.

He is fully naked now and Chanyeol… just _sits back and stares_ , eyes eagerly drinking up the sight. Baekhyun tries not to squirm and mostly succeeds but it’s strange to have someone look at you so intently while you’re stripped bare.

While it makes his nerves jitter in anticipation, it also makes him feel powerful. Chanyeol looks like he’d give the world to Baekhyun if he only asks, the dedication in his eyes clear as day.

Baekhyun relishes the attention.

It’s ironic how six months ago, the thought of being like this with _anyone_ would have driven him mad. Now, it only adds to his growing desire.

Chanyeol draws a visibly shuddering breath and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like a curse. He moves closer, hands grasping Baekhyun’s soft chest before running his fingers down his sides, leaving shivers in its wake.

He pauses at Baekhyun’s hips and licks his lips. “Have you- have you touched yourself before?”

Baekhyun nods, suddenly shy.

The first time Baekhyun touched himself was a month after they got married. It was past evening and Chanyeol said he was going to be late.

Baekhyun was on their bed, bored and a little aroused. He’d gone to the court to see Jongdae and had walked in on his friend making out with Minseok. They were both half naked and didn’t even notice as Baekhyun rushed back outside and past a startled Kyungsoo.

He’d gone back to his room and his thoughts had unsurprisingly turned to his very hot husband who wouldn’t be home for another few hours.

Wanting to distract himself, he’d grabbed his phone. One search led to another and Baekhyun ended up with a very hard cock and an almost restless energy.

He had nervously gotten up to lock the door and take off his pants before lying down on Chanyeol’s side of the bed and moving tentative fingers to his aching cock.

Later, he’d changed the sheets and gone to sleep before Chanyeol came back. He felt unexpectedly shy at the thought of facing his husband when he’d just come with Chanyeol’s name on his lips.

Chanyeol’s gaze darkens. “Later, show me how you touch yourself.”

Baekhyun feels himself shudder at the words and Chanyeol’s fingers gripping his hips is the only thing that tethers him to reality.

“I will touch you now.” Slowly, one of his hands moves further down and curls around Baekhyun.

All air leaves his lungs.

Chanyeol’s grip is almost gentle but it sends sparks down to Baekhyun’s toes. And then, very slowly, with his eyes on Baekhyun’s face, he rubs a thumb over the wet slit and it’s enough to make the omega buck against the touch.

He draws in a shuddering breath, Chanyeol’s name a whimper on his lips. He looks down and the sight is almost too much to bear; Chanyeol’s large hand dwarfs his cock to the point that the pink, flushed appendage is barely visible and Baekhyun has to drag his eyes away.

Chanyeol gives it an experimental tug and Baekhyun bites his fingers to hold back the moans threatening to spill out.

“Stop that,” he says with another tug. “I want to hear you.”

Hand still moving on his cock, Chanyeol leans in to press a kiss against Baekhyun’s open mouth. It’s unhurried and lingering and Baekhyun relaxes to the touch.

Chanyeol pulls back enough to meet his eyes. “I’m going to put my mouth on you, okay?”

Baekhyun swallows but nods.

With another kiss, shorter this time, Chanyeol moves down until his lips are at level with Baekhyun’s crotch. His warm breath hitting Baekhyun’s heated skin is enough to make him squirm in place but he tries to hold still as Chanyeol plants a soft kiss on his right hip bone, then left one, the tip of his cock, before _finally_ taking it in his mouth.

Warm, wet heat surrounds him and it’s unlike anything Baekhyun has ever felt before. He draws in a sharp inhale and pushes himself up on his elbows to watch as Chanyeol moves his tongue around the head.

Then he sinks further down, taking the whole thing in his mouth and Baekhyun gasps, the heat pooling in his body intensifying. His hole, so close to Chanyeol’s face, is leaking consistently and Baekhyun slumps back down, eyes clenched shut.

Chanyeol swallows before humming around the length and it sends delicious vibrations from his heat encased cock, down to his throbbing opening.

He sets a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down while holding Baekhyun down with hands on his hips, occasionally pausing to lick around the head and dig his tongue into the slit. Baekhyun gasps and twitches through it, the heat building and building.

_He’s so close._

Baekhyun wants to thrust up into the warm mouth but Chanyeol’s hands are a warm, steady weight and keep him pressed to the mattress. His pace is relentless and all Baekhyun can do is throw his head back with a long drawn-out moan, surrendering to the desire.

One of Chanyeol’s hands leaves its place in favor of moving down the length of Baekhyun’s leg before settling on his inner thigh.

“ _Chanyeol_ \- chan-”

The sudden, unexpected press of a finger against his entrance is what pushes Baekhyun over the edge. The noise he makes would have embarrassed him to no end had he been in the right state of mind as he comes long and hard.

The high leaves him unable to do anything but tremble, toes curling in the sheets and the room spinning around him. Distinctly, he’s aware of Chanyeol’s mouth still around him, sucking the cum out of his poor cock and his finger still pressed lightly against Baekhyun’s hole, collecting the overflowing slick.

When the aftershocks have mostly passed and the pleasure is edging towards overstimulation, only then does Chanyeol pull off of his spent cock.

Baekhyun whimpers, eyes screwed shut.

It takes him a good five minutes before awareness slowly trickles back inside his body and Chanyeol spends this time placing gentle kisses all over his face.

“Baekhyun,”

Baekhyun hums in answer.

“Sweetheart, look at me.”

He forces his eyes to open, blinking until his vision clears and he can see Chanyeol’s face hovering above him. “Hi.”

Chanyeol smiles and kisses his nose. “How are you feeling?”

“Like… like I just had the best fucking orgasm.” He can feel his smile turning dopey but he does nothing to stop it, there’s not enough space inside his body to contain the happiness.

Chanyeol runs a hand down his hair. “Do you want to go on?”

Baekhyun blinks, confused. “Yes?”

“Do you want to go all the way? We don’t have to.”

Baekhyun has spent _months_ with desire pent up inside him, he’s not about to let this chance go. “I want to. I really _really_ want to. Please-”

Chanyeol shushes him with a kiss but pulls back all too soon. “We don’t have condoms… is that okay? I’m clean, I promise.”

“Yes,” he’s agreeing even before Chanyeol’s finished speaking. “Yes. My heat- it’s gone. We don’t need condoms.”

He tries to pull Chanyeol back down but his husband resists, holding a firm hand around Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Wait, wait. We need to talk first.”

Baekhyun whines, all they’ve been doing is talk. “What now?”

“The mating bite.”

Baekhyun stills. Between his heat and finally having Chanyeol touch him, he had entirely forgotten about that part.

He knows what he wants though.

“ _Yes_ , please yes.”

Chanyeol looks relieved and Baekhyun is surprised he left any room for doubt, hasn’t he made it abundantly clear how much he wants anything and everything to do with Chanyeol?

“I like you so much.” Baekhyun cups the side of Chanyeol’s face, thumb gently stroking his cheekbone. “I like you so so _so_ much.”

“I like you so so _so_ much too.”

To Baekhyun’s displeasure, they spend another half hour talking. 

Chanyeol wants to know exactly _where_ Baekhyun wants to be bitten- _“It’ll be a permanent mark on your body; you should be the one to choose where.”_

Exactly _when_ he wants it to happen- _“I don’t want you to be startled.”_

They agree on Baekhyun biting him the next time they do this- _“You’ll be too dazed.”_

They talk about knotting and Chanyeol calmly explains that he doesn’t have to do it the first time- _“Next time, I promise.”_

And finally, he wants to know which position would be the most comfortable- it’ll be easier with Baekhyun lying on his stomach but Baekhyun wants to be able to see Chanyeol.

His husband readily agrees.

He spreads his legs as far as they would go and Chanyeol shifts lower to take his place between them, hands holding Baekhyun open.

Baekhyun tries to hold still but the need to squirm is tempting when Chanyeol is so blatantly staring at his opening. He feels exposed but somehow, it doesn’t scare him in the least.

There is, however, a limit to his patience.

“Chanyeol.” He all but whines. “Come on.”

Chanyeol looks up with a dazed gaze, pupils blown wide. “Want to eat you out.”

The words send a shiver down Baekhyun’s spine and oh, _he would like that. He would like that a lot_. But, now’s not the time for this.

“Later.” He promises.

Chanyeol nods and pushes Baekhyun’s legs up to better access his wet heat, one hand making its way towards it. He gathers the dripping slick between his fingers and Baekhyun is far too aroused to be embarrassed about the way Chanyeol’s entire hand comes back soaking wet.

He doesn’t have to wait too long before the first finger enters him.

Chanyeol’s eyes gleam extraordinarily bright as he stares with naked wonder, to where his finger disappears inside Baekhyun’s body.

Baekhyun opens up shockingly easy, Chanyeol starting out slow but increasing his pace at the consistent demands of _more more more_.

He adds a second finger, then third and works them into Baekhyun steadily, Baekhyun’s body accommodating them easily. It’s fantastically different from the few times he has fingered himself, Chanyeol’s fingers are longer and thicker and they reach so deep inside him, all he can do is shudder through the pleasure.

Chanyeol curls his fingers at a particularly hard thrust and Baekhyun sees stars.

“Enough-” He gasps out. “That’s enough, I’m-I’m ready.”

Chanyeol doesn’t stop. He fucks his fingers in and out of Baekhyun until the omega is simultaneously crying and begging.

“Please please please,” it’s a mindless chant on his lips, he doesn’t even know if he’s actually saying the words or if they’re only in his head.

Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and the sudden emptiness makes Baekhyun cry out louder than his pleas for more. When he doesn’t feel his husband’s touch immediately afterwards, Baekhyun opens his eyes to find Chanyeol in the middle of throwing away his boxers.

All of Baekhyun’s attention redirects to a single point.

_Oh._

_Oh, wow._

_Chanyeol is- he’s huge._

His cock stands tall and proud and so _hard_ , it looks painful.

“Like what you see?”

With effort, Baekhyun drags his eyes back to Chanyeol’s smug face.

“I swear to god, if you don’t put that thing inside me right now-” Chanyeol kisses him, then settles between his legs again.

“Gonna fuck you now.” He breathes into Baekhyun’s mouth. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

He rubs his cock all around Baekhyun’s opening until it’s wet before aligning it properly. The first push is slightly painful. Chanyeol is thicker than three of his fingers combined and the cockhead breaching past his rim takes slow, intent effort.

And then it’s a smooth, easy glide.

Baekhyun sobs in answer to Chanyeol’s groan when he bottoms out and holds himself still for a few long seconds. He feels so incredibly full, his hole stretched tightly around Chanyeol’s cock.

“Move- please, p-please you need to-”

Chanyeol pulls out completely before slamming it back in and Baekhyun loses his breath. His cock reaches in so deep, Baekhyun is sure he feels it poking his stomach.

The alpha is groaning with each movement while Baekhyun is all breathless moans and helpless trembling. Chanyeol fucks him so hard, he’s dizzy with it. Nothing exists except where their bodies meet, where Chanyeol slams inside him repeatedly at an unforgiving pace.

Somehow, their lips find each other in a messy, open mouthed kiss. It lacks finesse and is downright filthy, but neither of them seem to care. They’re lost in each other’s bodies, in the wandering hands and the slide of cock against wet walls.

Baekhyun is moaning out pleas of _more_ and _harder_ and _yes, right there_ into Chanyeol’s mouth and Chanyeol, _bless him_ , complies each time.

He goes harder and faster and hits all the right places and Baekhyun is coming all too soon.

Chanyeol fucks him through it, not even slowing down with his thrusts. Baekhyun’s vision whitens and he’s crying and begging but the cock keeps fucking in and out of him.

Baekhyun feels like he’s about to fall apart into pieces too small to collect when Chanyeol’s pace quickens impossibly so and he hits a particular spot inside him that has Baekhyun throwing his head back, baring his neck for the taking.

Chanyeol reaches down and sinks his teeth in the skin right above Baekhyun’s collarbone.

Baekhyun chokes out a cry and presses his face into Chanyeol’s hair- the pain is far too blunt than he expected it to be but, astonishingly, he comes for the third time.

The world ceases to exist for a few breathless moments and then Chanyeol shoves inside him one last time and comes with a long, loud groan, heat filling Baekhyun’s insides.

This time, as the orgasm fades, Baekhyun feels himself trembling and clinging to Chanyeol as his husband withdraws his teeth from his neck and starts lapping at the bloody wound.

They both go limp in each other’s arms and Chanyeol’s weight pressing him into the mattress is welcome and comforting. Baekhyun’s eyes are heavy and he barely has the energy to mumble a few words before losing war with sleep.

“Let’s… let’s do that- that… again…” 

xx

They do it again.

They do it for three days straight.

It’s like, once they’ve started, they can’t seem to stop. Chanyeol fucks him in the shower, on the couch, against every available wall, on the kitchen counter, in the library, and in the fucking _foyer_ right before he has to leave for a quick trip back to the Park mansion. 

(it’s something related to how he can’t stay away from the court too long because of the curse but Baekhyun is too horny to get into the details)

He eats him out each morning, spends hours between Baekhyun’s trembling legs before pushing him on his stomach and sinking his cock inside the loose hole.

He makes Baekhyun take his knot until the omega is addicted to the feeling.

He teaches Baekhyun how to suck him off, and does it with the patience of a saint. Only when Baekhyun is used to taking the cock in his mouth, only then does Chanyeol hold him in place and fuck his throat until he comes down it.

But most of all, Chanyeol takes care of him.

He makes sure Baekhyun eats properly and stays hydrated. He rubs oil onto Baekhyun’s sore body and helps him clean up each time they have sex.

He reassures him that he’s informed Baekhyun’s boss and gotten him a week off, makes sure to have Sehun call him, lets him know that everything is okay back at the court.

It’s a blissful three days. 

xx

Real life catches up to them and a month passes by in no time.

They settle back into their normal routine except one major change; they have sex almost every single day.

More often than not, Baekhyun wakes up with Chanyeol’s head between his legs- if they have to wake up an hour earlier than normal just so they can have sleepy, morning sex, neither of them minds- which is followed by a shower together and then breakfast in the main dining hall with everyone else.

Their work routine stays the same and if Baekhyun gets bent over the boss’s desk in between breaks, no one has to know.

Baekhyun still meets up with Sehun every other day but recently it’s been rare that Junmyeon is free enough to join them- things have been tense at the Byun mansion and they’ve had to let go of more staff.

Things at the court have been more or less the same, with an increased amount of teasing now that Baekhyun and Chanyeol have _‘figured their shit out’_ , as Kyungsoo puts it.

He’s been teased about his sudden mating mark endlessly. It’s been easier at the office because people just assumed he took a week off and got married.

At home, he’s had to endure his friends’ endless pestering and then with Sehun he had to make up a story of how Chanyeol came up with the idea to have a _second_ mark that’s visible to warn off possible flirtations.

Chanyeol, however, has been _obsessed_ with his mating mark. _Every single day_ , he spends an eternity kissing, biting and sucking on it until it blooms red. The smug look in his eyes and the pleased smile on his lips is enough for Baekhyun to let it be.

“Hey.” Soft, gentle kisses on his closed eyelids jar him out of a restless nap. “Tired?”

Baekhyun nudges blindly until warm lips find his own and get tangled in a lingering kiss. He hums, his mind slow in coming back. “A little,” he says, eyes opening to see Chanyeol’s beautiful face. “Everything okay? What did he want?”

They’d gone out for dinner today and came back late only to find a maid waiting to inform them that Mr. Park wanted to see his son.

Baekhyun used this time to take a shower and change into his pajamas and fell asleep waiting for Chanyeol to come back.

“Yes,” Chanyeol sighs against his lips. “He wanted to go over some things regarding tomorrow.”

Tomorrow will be Chanyeol’s first day back in the family business and neither of them are too excited. Baekhyun in particular feels bad about the whole situation, no matter how many times Chanyeol reassures him that it’s not his fault.

“Stop that.” Chanyeol noses along his forehead to smooth down the building frown. “I’ve told you, I don’t regret it.”

Baekhyun leans up until their lips meet again.

“It’s not just that.” He nuzzles closer and buries his face in Chanyeol’s neck. “I’ll miss you.”

Maybe he’s being dramatic because obviously they will still be living together but he’s gotten so used to Chanyeol’s consistent presence that it’s going to be hard not seeing him all day.

He’s come to love their car rides, the quick breaks in between work to see each other, the occasional sex in the office, even the accidental run ins in the hallways. The thought of Chanyeol not being there is more than a little gloomy.

Chanyeol pulls him close, one hand travelling to the back of Baekhyun’s head to hold him there. “Me too. I’ll miss you too.”

They hold each other in the quiet of the room for a long time and Baekhyun’s convinced Chanyeol’s fallen asleep when he feels a hand sneak under his shirt.

He shudders at the touch.

“How tired are you?”

He pulls back to meet Chanyeol’s eyes and the heat he finds there is not all that surprising. His husband is _always_ horny.

Baekhyun has no complaints.

“Not tired enough.”

xx

“So, what are we doing for Chanyeol’s birthday?” Is the first thing Jongin asks when he parks the car in the driveway.

While Baekhyun misses the car rides with Chanyeol with a terrible ache, he can’t deny that these two weeks with Jongin have been the best alternative. They get along really well and never run out of topics to talk about.

More importantly, Jongin’s the only other alpha that Baekhyun feels wholly safe with.

“We still have a month.” He says around a yawn as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

Jongin’s answering laugh is loud in the car and Baekhyun might be in love with his husband but even he has to admit the sound is charming to no end.

“And you haven’t started planning? Sure, I’ll believe that.”

He has, in fact, started _thinking_. Chanyeol will be working on that day so Baekhyun wants to do something big on the weekend.

He shakes his head at his ex-boss. “You coming?”

“Of course!” He turns to the rear-view mirror to fix his newly dyed brown hair. “You think Kyungsoo will like the color?”

Baekhyun is not sure what’s going between those two anymore.

Jongin, who finally spoke to his father and is most likely staying for good, says they’re dating. Kyungsoo who keeps telling Jongin to go back to his dad, says they’re not.

Baekhyun, who walked in on them making out last week, is leaning towards Jongin’s side of the story. “I think he’ll love it but I don’t think you’re getting a compliment out of him.”

Satisfied, Jongin turns to the door. “As long as he likes it.”

They part ways in the foyer, Baekhyun to his room and Jongin to locate wherever Kyungsoo is. The omega feels unbelievably tired, the insignificant weight of his briefcase feeling like a ton of bricks. They had an interdepartmental workshop today and all Baekhyun had to do was sit there and listen- he doesn’t know _where_ the fatigue came from.

Unsurprisingly, he finds the room empty.

Chanyeol has been busy with his new office and even though Baekhyun misses him terribly, he has no energy to stay up and wait.

It’s barely past 7 when he’s changed into his pajamas and falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

x

He’s woken up by soft kisses on his face and an awful headache. Baekhyun whines, pulling away from the touch.

“Baekhyun?”

He groans, pushing his face into the pillow. “Head hurts.”

Baekhyun is grumpy when in pain but Chanyeol’s patience knows no bounds. It takes effort and time but he coaxes Baekhyun into eating and drinking before swallowing down the painkillers Kyungsoo brings him.

One glance at the clock shows it’s only 10 pm but Baekhyun is dead tired so he makes Chanyeol lie on the bed and promptly lies on top of him, nuzzling his face into his husband’s neck.

“Hold me.” He demands.

“I’m holding you.” Chanyeol pats his back, a smile in his voice.

“Hold me tighter.”

“I’m holding you tighter.”

He falls asleep like that.

xx

Baekhyun has the worst morning in the history of bad mornings.

He wakes up nauseated, rushes to the bathroom and has to go through the horrible ordeal of Chanyeol uselessly hovering around him as he pukes his guts out.

Next, he has to convince his husband for a whole thirty minutes that he doesn’t need to go to the hospital- “I’m sure it was something I ate at the workshop yesterday.”

“Last night you said you didn’t eat _anything_ , that’s why you had a headache.” Chanyeol points out, arms crossed across his chest.

Well, that’s true. He didn’t eat anything at the workshop because just looking at all the food made his appetite go away.

“I did taste a tart.” Does smelling and putting it away count? “Maybe it was that.”

Chanyeol studies him in tense silence and Baekhyun tries his best to appear normal. Honestly, he feels fine.

“I should cancel my flight.” Chanyeol says, phone already in hand and Baekhyun has to rush and snatch it away.

“No! The meeting’s important and I will _not_ have your work compromised because I just felt a little nauseous.”

Work has been tough for Chanyeol from the moment he joined. He’d willingly left the company years ago and most of his older colleagues haven’t taken kindly to him coming back. Park Sungjin himself has been giving his son a hard time and Baekhyun doesn’t want to give them more reasons to harass his husband.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighs. “I don’t give a fuck about the meeting. I know- I _know_ I’ve been too busy lately to look after you and now- now you’re throwing up and getting headaches and- just, let me take care of you, please?”

Baekhyun is shocked into silence.

He’s seen Chanyeol work his ass off in the past two weeks, it’s him who should be looking after his husband.

“Chanyeol.” He grasps his hands. “I’m fine, I _promise_ I’m fine. The meeting is important, you and I both know that. You can’t miss it when you’ve been working so hard for it- you need to go and prove to those assholes that they’re messing with the wrong guy.”

Chanyeol looks torn and it takes another ten minutes of convincing before he finally agrees. Baekhyun has to promise he’ll call in sick for work and rest all day before his husband so much as moves from his position.

Later, he walks Chanyeol to the car where Park Sungjin is waiting with four other men. Since they’re driving to the airport, they’re taking the same car and he can see Chanyeol’s not very happy about it.

His husband kisses him with a promise of _“See you in three days.”,_ not caring about their audience. Baekhyun, with his cheeks flushed, stands there long after the car has driven off.

The fresh air feels nice and his nausea has settled but it’s too chilly to stay out. Deciding maybe a walk will help, Baekhyun wraps the shawl tighter around his body and turns left to follow the stone pathway that leads to the gardens.

It’s peaceful for the first five minutes before he notices the faint sound of footsteps and the eerie feeling of being watched. He turns around to see nothing but trees and rocks- he quickens his pace anyway.

Ten minutes pass but the feeling doesn’t go away.

Deciding that it'll be better if he stays in his room, Baekhyun abruptly turns and feels all the blood drain away from his face when he spots a tall figure half visible behind an oak tree.

_Park Sungwoon._

Baekhyun swallows down the bile rising up his throat and wills his heart to calm down. It’s okay, _it’s okay,_ all he has to do is turn right and start walking back towards the car porch and then back inside.

_It’s okay._

He half runs, half walks, stumbling a little when he hears the sound of delighted laughter behind him.

Baekhyun knows he’s not in any real danger, he _knows_ Sungwoon can’t lay a hand on him. There are guards stationed all around the mansion, all he has to do is yell and they’ll come running. And yet, he feels fear grip his heart, feels his breath come out in small puffs.

When he hears footsteps again, Baekhyun breaks into a full run. He’s sweating, his vision is shaky and he can’t find his voice but he’s running faster than he’s ever done before.

And then suddenly, he slams into someone hard enough to stumble back, only managing not to fall because of the hands reaching out to catch him.

“Woah- Baekhyun? What-”

“Jongin!” Baekhyun slumps in relief, dizzy with the blood rushing to his head.

Jongin catches him easily, holding almost all of his weight. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Before Baekhyun can reply, he hears the cursed laughter again and they both turn to see Sungwoon strolling towards them, hands in his pockets.

Baekhyun feels Jongin go stiff against him and he has to blink back in alarm at the murderous look in his friend’s eyes.

“ _What did you do_?” He hisses at the older alpha before turning to Baekhyun, surprisingly gentle hands fixing the shawl around his shoulders. “What the fuck did he do?”

Sungwoon laughs again. “What, me? I was just taking a nice walk.”

“ _You_ -”

“What’s going on?”

Kyungsoo, like the angel he is, always appears at the right time.

He stops next to them and puts a hand on Baekhyun’s arm, gaze shifting between the two alphas. “What happened?”

Jongin glares at Sungwoon and maneuvers them until he’s blocked from Baekhyun’s sight. “I don’t know what happened but this fucker-”

“Jongin,” Baekhyun’s vision turns wobbly again. “It’s okay, nothing happened… please, can you take me inside?”

There’s a tense silence for a few seconds before Kyungsoo speaks.

“Jongin.” His tone is gentle but that one word is enough for Jongin to relax his tight grip on Baekhyun. “Take him inside, I’ll join you in a minute.”

He feels more than sees Jongin nod before he turns to Baekhyun. “Can you walk?”

“I think so.”

With Jongin supporting most of his weight, they slowly make their way to Baekhyun’s room. Jongin helps him sit on the bed, propped against the headboard and brings him water. He doesn’t ask him any questions until Kyungsoo joins them, who immediately comes to sit next to Baekhyun to check his pulse.

There’s a frown on his face. “Your energy feels different.”

Baekhyun leans his head back. “Probably because I have a stomach bug.”

His hands are still trembling and both his friends are staring at him with matching looks of concern and Baekhyun has to take a moment to close his eyes and breathe deeply.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo still has a hand on his wrist and it’s oddly comforting.

“I was taking a walk.” He clears his throat. “He was- actually, I don’t even know if he was following me but I- I saw him and I freaked out.”

“He did it on purpose.” Jongin is standing at the foot of the bed, fists clenched tight. “I could see it in his eyes- that _asshole-_ ”

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo has that tone again, the one he only uses with Jongin. “I talked to him and I’ve made sure he knows Chanyeol will deal with him-”

Baekhyun sits up alarmed. “Did you call Chanyeol?”

“I was about to-”

“Don’t! Don’t tell him yet.” He clutches Kyungsoo’s hand in a tight grip. “We’ll tell him when he comes back- you know how he is; he’ll rush back immediately.”

Kyungsoo considers him in silence, a thoughtful look on his face. “Alright,” He says finally. “We’ll wait for him to come back.”

“I’ll have a word with Sungwoon meanwhile.” Jongin interrupts, arms crossed against his chest.

Kyungsoo sighs and keeps his gaze on Baekhyun. “If you want to, then sure. But there’s really no need. I’ve already warned him and if he ever wants to enter the court again, he knows not to piss me off.”

Shockingly, a blinding smile breaks out on Jongin’s face before he quickly schools it into his normal, resting face. If Baekhyun was feeling better, he would have teased Jongin for being a simp but he doesn’t have the energy right now.

Jongin and Kyungsoo fuss over him for a good while and Baekhyun has to reassure repeatedly that he’s okay and _no, he doesn’t need to go to the hospital_.

“Honestly, I don’t even know _why_ I freaked out. I knew nothing was going to happen to me-”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, tone serious. “Anyone would have freaked out, your reaction was valid.”

While that might be true, Baekhyun knows there was something odd in the entire situation. The onslaught of the sudden, overwhelming emotions he’d felt, combined with the fear, it had been a strange experience.

_Maybe the stomach bug is getting to his brain?_

Jongin has to go back to work, he’s already an hour late and had originally come to pick Baekhyun up, and Kyungsoo has to attend to his countless duties but they’re both reluctant to leave him. It isn’t odd to have a concerned Jongin hovering around him- the alpha is a naturally attentive person.

What’s strange to see is a fussing Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is one of Baekhyun’s closest friends and while he knows that the older omega cares about him- constantly proving it by keeping up with him and Chanyeol- he never shows it so openly.

Baekhyun must have really worried them both.

In the end, they leave him with Jongdae and Yixing in the court and soon, Baekhyun has mostly forgotten about what happened. Even his nausea has settled down and he manages to eat a whole meal without gagging.

He’s still tired though.

Not wanting to go back to his empty room, he decides to take a nap with Yixing and ends up sleeping until dinner. He would have slept longer had it not been for Kyungsoo barging inside with Yixing at his toes, telling him to slow down.

“I told you he’s sleeping-”

“Well, you’re not the one who has to deal with a worried Chanyeol calling every five minutes- oh, good, you’re awake.”

Baekhyun sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“You need to call your husband right now and tell him you’re okay- I swear he’s two minutes away from taking a flight back home.”

Alarmed, Baekhyun finds his phone to see several texts and missed calls from Chanyeol. They’d been texting throughout the day from the moment Chanyeol landed and Baekhyun’s last text at 03:15 p.m. had been that he was going to nap for an hour.

It’s 08:19 p.m.

He sends a quick text saying he’s okay and if Chanyeol wants to call in fifteen minutes. The response is immediate and Baekhyun has to rush, first to the kitchen to get some snacks and then to his room.

He settles on the couch with his phone, blanket and a small bowl of chocolate pudding, pulling up Chanyeol’s contact.

Suddenly missing his husband’s face, he decides to video call instead and is relieved when Chanyeol picks up on the first ring.

It’s obviously not the same as having Chanyeol right next to him but even seeing his face after the day he’s had is enough to make him relax back into the cushions and sigh in contentment.

“Enough about me.” Baekhyun says after Chanyeol spends a good ten minutes asking about his health. “How are _you_? Everything good?”

The magic that keeps the Parks tethered to the court is complicated but one thing that’s been made clear through experience is that they _can not_ stay away for more than two nights.

It’s not even a twenty-four hours system- it doesn’t matter what time they leave- the only rule is that by the third night they would start experiencing shortness of breath and dizziness which will most definitely lead to a coma.

That was until Chanyeol, at only sixteen years old, had crafted a charm that allowed them to double that amount of time.

It was not without its drawbacks however.

The sheer amount of energy it took to perform the spell was something only a few of them could do _and_ it left the spell caster tired and dizzy in exchange for the two extra nights.

Chanyeol said it gets better with experience and he can easily spend the fourth day with the minimal amount of headaches.

In any case, going for business trips is hard and the possibility of an out of city vacation is out of the question.

“Everything’s great. But next time I go for a trip, I’m taking you with me.”

They talk late into the night, Baekhyun only getting up once to bring dinner while Chanyeol orders room service and then another time to brush his teeth.

At one point he shifts from the couch to the bed, and falls asleep to the sound of Chanyeol’s low voice in his ears. 

xx

They video call again the next night.

Baekhyun is feeling marginally better and didn’t even throw up once today. He did get a little queasy when he saw a coworker eating a spicy cabbage dish but that was the only time.

They eat together again but Baekhyun ends up falling asleep way earlier than planned and wakes up in the middle of the night to find his phone’s battery almost dead and the call still going on.

Vision blurry, he spots Chanyeol on the other side. The phone must be propped against the table because he sees his husband typing away on his laptop with a tiny frown between his eyes.

“Chanyeol?” His voice is scratchy and barely above a whisper but his husband hears and immediately grabs his phone.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.”

Baekhyun uses his free hand to rub his eyes. “Were you watching me sleep?”

Chanyeol smiles sheepishly. “Only a little. I was mostly working to the sound of your breathing.”

Baekhyun’s about to tease him for being a creep when his eyes fall on the digital clock of his phone. “It’s 3 a.m.?! Why are you still working?”

“I’m almost done, I promise.”

Although sleepy, Baekhyun stays up with him until his phone runs out of battery. 

xx

The next day, he meets Sehun and Junmyeon for lunch.

It’s all going well until he smells a whiff of garlic and then he’s rushing to the restroom and manages to get to the toilet just in time to throw up.

Sehun follows him in and helps him cleanup and Baekhyun is too tired to protest. They find Junmyeon waiting right outside the door and- _is that Baekhyun’s phone he’s holding?_

_“Yes- oh, he’s here.”_

He holds the phone out to him and Baekhyun doesn’t even have to look to know that it’s Chanyeol. He sighs before pressing the device to his ear. “Hey!”

He manages not to wince at the fake cheer in his voice.

“Junmyeon will take you to the doctor.”

Baekhyun doesn’t feel like arguing and well, maybe he _does_ need to see a doctor and get a prescription for whatever stupid stomach bug he has.

“Okay.”

Sehun insists on coming along but Junmyeon manages to convince him and they drop him home before driving to the hospital.

“Chanyeol’s already got you an appointment. He’s texted me the details.”

Baekhyun hums in response, head resting against the window. He still feels queasy but not enough that he’ll have to throw up.

“I apologize for picking up when Chanyeol called but I’m glad I did.” He recognizes Junmyeon’s _lecture tone_ and Baekhyun does not want to be here for this. “He said you’ve been sick for days? How can you disregard your health like that?”

Baekhyun knows not to interrupt when Junmyeon gets like this and dutifully sits through the entire lecture in silence. He _honestly_ did think he was fine- apart from the nausea, there’s nothing wrong with him.

Surprisingly, they don’t have to wait for the doctor when they arrive and are quickly ushered to a private room with a small office.

They are greeted by a Dr. Lee.

“Mr. Park,” She shakes his hand before turning to shake Junmyeon’s. “And you must be Kim Junmyeon. Please sit.”

Junmyeon helps in filling a number of forms while Baekhyun answers all sorts of random questions. He doesn’t know what his _heat schedule_ has to do with anything.

“Do you have any symptoms other than nausea?”

“A few days back I had a headache but that was probably because I didn’t eat anything all day.”

She notes something down on a chart before standing and gesturing to her right, the part of the room concealed by a white curtain. “Please lie down and a nurse will be with you shortly. We’ll take blood and urine samples. Mr. Kim, you can wait here if you want.”

The nurse is a nice old lady who smiles at him as she sticks a needle in his arm and is too kind to point out his red face when he hands her the small bottle he had to pee in.

They have to wait forty-five minutes for the test results and Junmyeon forces him to lie back down when Baekhyun almost falls asleep on his shoulder for the second time.

He shakes him awake when Dr. Lee comes back and they join her on her desk again.

“It is as I expected.” Her smile is too wide. “Congratulations, Mr. Park! You’re pregnant.”

xx

  
  



	13. New Beginnings

Baekhyun’s first reaction is astonishment.

_Pregnant?_

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re pregnant.” Dr. Lee’s smile falters just a tiny bit. “My guess is that you’re about six or seven weeks along but we’ll need to do an ultrasound to make sure.”

And then, denial.

_There’s no way._

_There’s absolutely no way._

“That’s not possible.” His hands are clenched tight on the edge of the table. “I was- my heat was- I-I wasn’t in heat when-”

He’s distinctly aware of Junmyeon sitting right beside him but Baekhyun has no time to feel embarrassed- _he can’t be fucking pregnant_.

“Mr. Park, according to what you told me your heat was precisely a month and half ago. Did you not have sexual intercourse during that time?”

Cheeks red and pointedly ignoring Junmyeon’s presence, Baekhyun leans closer to the desk. “I didn’t! Well, I did- I did have sex but it was right after my heat ended.”

The doctor wants to know the exact day he slept with his husband and Baekhyun grudgingly tells her all the details.

“There you have it Mr. Park,” she explains calmly. “It is not uncommon to still be fertile a day or two after an omega’s heat cycle. In fact, research has shown that this time period is the cause of pregnancies 20% of the time.”

Then, suspicion.

_Is this doctor even qualified enough?_

“Are you sure?” He asks, distrust clear in his tone. “Are you absolutely sure?”

Dr. Lee doesn’t bat an eye and hands him several documents. “Yes, Mr. Park. Here are the test results and you are most definitely pregnant.”

Numb, Baekhyun reads through the unnecessarily small text and _\- maybe they printed it wrong? Maybe this is someone else's test results?_

_How is he supposed to believe they didn’t mix up his blood samples accidently? Countless people come here for tests every day, it’s highly possible._

Before he can make his thoughts known, he feels a warm, reassuring hand on his shoulder and turns to see Junmyeon looking at him with a small frown.

“Baekhyun, calm down, okay?” his grip tightens. “We’ll figure this out.”

_That’s right._

_Junmyeon will know what to do._

_Junmyeon always knows what to do._

Baekhyun nods and sits there in silence as Junmyeon speaks with the doctor. He hears words like _ultrasound_ and _internal pelvic exam_ but he doesn’t even have enough mental energy to freak out anymore.

They take Baekhyun to another room for a basic health assessment including his height, weight and blood pressure while they wait for the ultrasound.

Junmyeon, bless him, stays with him throughout, only leaving when Baekhyun’s told to change into a hospital gown. He doesn’t complain when Baekhyun holds his hand in a death grip while Dr. Lee is applying gel on Baekhyun’s bare tummy and reassures him in his own silent way when the transducer is rubbed against his skin.

The room is deathly quiet and it startles Baekhyun when the doctor suddenly speaks, free hand pointing at the screen. “Look, there it is.”

Baekhyun looks.

_It doesn’t look like a baby._

“This is the body… and these little extensions will be arms in the next few weeks. I was right, you are seven weeks along. We start counting the weeks from an omega’s preheat because that’s when your body starts getting ready for fertilization… so the heat is actually the second week.”

She keeps talking but Baekhyun barely hears the words.

He’s staring at the blob on the screen. The blob that’s a… _a baby_.

_A baby that he and Chanyeol made._

He’s going to pass out.

Somehow, he makes it through the next thirty minutes without _dying_ and honestly, it’s only because of Junmyeon. He handles everything from prescriptions to family medical history (only Baekhyun's) and ushers the omega first to the bathroom so he can change and then to the main door with a firm hand around his shoulders.

“Wait!”

Baekhyun fumbles to turn around and walk back to the doctor’s desk. “If you happen to talk to my husband, please make sure he doesn’t find out that I’m- that I… just don’t tell him yet? I would like to tell him myself, please.”

“Of course, Mr. Park.” _How can she still smile?_ “You must want to surprise him, I understand.”

They go to the hospital pharmacy first.

The doctor prescribed him something for the nausea and folic acid and it doesn’t take long to get the medicine and walk back to the parking lot.

Once they’re in the car, Baekhyun breaks down.

He pulls his knees up to his chest and buries his face in them, entire body shaking. Dimly, he’s aware of Junmyeon’s hand on his arm but the beta doesn’t speak. He lets him have a moment, knowing from experience that trying to interrupt him would only result in more panic.

When Baekhyun has exhausted his brain enough that he can’t take the silence anymore, he turns his head to the left to find Junmyeon’s worried gaze.

“What… _what will I do_?”

“I thought things were going well with Chanyeol?” He sounds calm and collected. “Did I assume wrong?”

“No- no, things are great with Chanyeol. I like him so much and he seems to like me too.”

The hand on his arm travels to his hair. “What’s the cause of your distress then? You’ve always loved babies.”

Baekhyun sighs and tries to collect his thoughts. Yes, he loves babies and yes, he might have thought of having his own more than once. But he’s known for a good while that’s something he can _not_ have with Chanyeol and he’s come to terms with that.

“Chanyeol doesn’t want kids.” Just saying it out loud makes him want to cry. “He’s made that very clear from the beginning. He’s… he’s gonna _hate_ me.”

It takes several tries for him to explain _why_ Chanyeol doesn’t want to have children- Baekhyun has to stop and collect his breath every two minutes.

Growing up, one thing has always been made clear to Baekhyun: _his father never wanted him_. It was something he understood even before he knew what the concept actually meant.

He had to go through the entire ordeal a second time when Sehun was born. It broke his heart to see his brother receive the same treatment.

And now… now he has a peanut-sized blob growing inside him and their other father probably- _definitely_ doesn’t want them.

“What if… what if I run away? I have a lot of money saved up, I can probably raise a child alone-”

_But no._

_He can’t leave._

_Their child is a Park._

_The baby will die if he leaves the court._

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun snaps out of his thoughts and turns to Junmyeon again who takes both of his hands and helps him do breathing exercises for about ten minutes before either of them speak.

“So, Chanyeol doesn’t want kids because of the curse but he actually loves kids, is that right?”

_Oh no._

_That’s Junmyeon’s_ tender voice _and it’s almost as bad as the lecture one._

“Yes, but-”

“Baekhyun. You know him better than any of us do. Do you really think Chanyeol’s the kind of person who would, I don’t know, force you to abort the baby?”

_Abortion?_

That thought didn’t even cross his mind.

_Would Chanyeol do that?_

No, he would never make Baekhyun do something he doesn’t want to do and Baekhyun _does not_ want to abort the baby.

“No, he… he wouldn’t.”

“Okay, good.” He nods. “What else are you worried about?”

“He’s going to hate me.” Baekhyun doesn’t even have to pause to think. “He’s going to hate me for putting him in this situation- this is exactly the thing he wanted to avoid!”

Junmyeon doesn’t respond immediately. He considers him quietly for the longest time and when Baekhyun is squirming in his seat, he sighs.

“Chanyeol is a good man,” He starts. “I don’t even need to tell you that because you know it better than I do. He’s kind and patient and more importantly in this case, he’s not impulsive. He will not _‘hate you’_ for something you had no control over. It takes two hands to clap, Baekhyun. He’s just as much the reason for this situation as you are.”

_That’s… true._

“But-”

“Baekhyun. The best way to deal with this is to talk to Chanyeol. You should be the one to do it and you should do it soon.”

Their past experiences have proved that talking really is the best way. Baekhyun is obviously scared but this is not something he can hide and deal with in silence. He has a _baby_ inside him, a whole person that he has to take care of.

_He has to talk to Chanyeol._

“I can’t tell him yet. I don’t want to do it over the phone.”

“Well, he’s coming back tomorrow, isn’t he? Tell him then.”

Baekhyun reluctantly agrees, knowing it’s the right thing to do.

He feels awful, though. He’s tired and nauseous and _hungry_ and he has to pee really bad. “Can we… can we go see Sehun? I don’t wanna go home yet.”

“Of course. Will you tell him?”

“I… I want to tell Chanyeol first.”

Junmyeon nods, tells him to fasten his seatbelt and drives him to the Byun Mansion without another mention of the baby.

xx

Baekhyun decides to spend the night at Byun’s.

It gives him a good excuse to not video call Chanyeol tonight. They still talk on the phone but it’s easier to hide his conflicting emotions when he doesn’t have to see Chanyeol’s face.

“I talked to Dr. Lee and she said everything is okay.”

“Yes,” Baekhyun clears his throat. “I’m fine and she gave me something for nausea too.”

“What did she say was the cause? She didn’t tell me the details and seemed to be in a hurry.”

Chanyeol sounds tired and worried and Baekhyun feels really bad lying to him.

“She ran some tests… and concluded that I’m suffering from _separation anxiety_.”

Chanyeol barks out a laugh and the sound is enough to lift Baekhyun’s mood by an infinite amount of time. “No, really! She said I’ve been deprived of my husband for too long and my body is coping up in its own way.”

“According to that logic, I should be dead already.”

Their banter goes on for a minute before Baekhyun remembers the baby again and suddenly he can’t talk anymore.

“Sehun’s getting annoyed now, we’ll talk later?”

“You should rest. Dr. Lee said you need lots of it.”

With a promise to see each other tomorrow, they hang up.

Sehun actually went to sleep hours ago and there’s really no need for Baekhyun to stay up. He’s also exhausted- something the doctor told him came with pregnancy.

No wonder he’s been unusually tired the entire last week.

Right now, however, he feels too agitated to sleep.

With nothing else to do other than being alone with his thoughts, Baekhyun finds an old paperback from when he used to live here and spends about thirty minutes reading before his stomach rumbles loudly.

He ignores it at first and continues reading but finds it unusually hard to concentrate. When his stomach growls for the _third_ time, Baekhyun pats it in reprimand and wonders if it’s a good idea to leave the room right now. He’s managed not to run into his parents all day and he does _not_ want to see them right before sleeping.

But dinner was hours ago and well, he _is_ eating for two now.

The staff is cleaning up when he tiptoes his way to the kitchen and although they offer to make him something fresh, Baekhyun specifically wants to eat the cold pasta from dinner.

After inquiring about his parents and making sure neither of them would suddenly pop up here, he decides to stay and eat on the small, round, wooden table where Junmyeon’s mother used to feed him breakfast each day before school.

Although she’s not here anymore, it’s still nice catching up with everyone else. These people are the ones who made his childhood somewhat happy and he misses them dearly.

Junmyeon, who had been locking up the house for the night, joins them a moment later and quietly fusses over Baekhyun’s unhealthy eating habits. Later, when he walks Baekhyun to his room, he reminds him-as if Baekhyun _could_ forget! - of the baby and how he needs to add healthier foods to his diet.

“I will send you a list tomorrow, make sure to follow it.”

After Junmyeon’s left, Baekhyun lies in bed wide awake. He’s tired but his _mind won’t stop running_. He’s imagined around a hundred different ways he could tell Chanyeol about the baby and so far, the number one spot is held by _right after sex_.

A post orgasm Chanyeol is cuddly and extremely affectionate. If Baekhyun ever wants something, that would be the best time to ask.

To be fair, there’s never a wrong time to ask. His husband is always more than willing to provide.

 _This is different_ , he tells himself.

This is not some new bag or an expensive shirt. It’s not ditching work for a day trip or going on a late night date.

_This is a baby._

_A fucking baby._

Baekhyun’s hands travel to his tummy again- he’s been doing that all day and can’t seem to stop. He lifts his shirt until it’s bundled up under his chest and stares at his still flat abdomen.

_It looks normal._

Everything looks normal. If it wasn’t for the ultrasound, Baekhyun wouldn’t have been able to believe there’s life growing inside him.

He traces a finger around the area where his bean-sized blob is growing and finds himself smiling. _Would it be a boy? Or a girl?_

Baekhyun doesn’t have a preference but it’s nice to imagine a little girl with too large ears running around the house.

What about the child’s second gender? Would they be an omega like him?

_What would Chanyeol like?_

The thought makes him pause. The Chanyeol he knows would not mind in any case and he would love their child despite everything.

_That should be enough reason for Baekhyun to tell him._

Baekhyun is startled out of his thoughts at the sound of his bedroom door opening and has to fumble to pull his shirt down. When he looks up he’s surprised to see Minji standing there, looking just as startled.

“I thought… I thought you must be asleep.”

Baekhyun sits up, palms suddenly sweaty. The last time he spoke to his mother was on his wedding day and that was only her wishing him congratulations.

“I was about to.”

She nods. “I’ll let you sleep then.”

She doesn’t move and lingers there, hands clutching the edge of the door and Baekhyun suddenly notices how pale she looks.

“Are you… are you okay?”

Minji stares back silently and it’s more than a little unnerving.

“Do you want to come in?”

This time she nods and slowly makes her way in, looking around the room as if seeing it for the first time. She takes a seat on the farthest edge of the bed and it gives Baekhyun enough time to notice the shadows under her eyes and the way her silk nightdress hangs off of her bony shoulders.

“Is... is my son alright?”

It takes him a moment to understand that she’s talking about him and for some reason, that unsettles him to no end.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

He sees the way her eyes fall to his exposed neck, his wrists and then back to his face slowly before she shuffles closer until they’re within touching distance.

“Does your husband treat you well?”

He doesn’t know what’s happening or _why_ it’s happening. Minji didn’t seem to give a shit when he was sold off like a piece of cattle, why does she suddenly care now?

“He does. He treats me well and he takes care of me.”

“He… he doesn’t hurt you?” Her voice is small, like she’s expecting the worst and Baekhyun doesn’t have to ask to know what she means.

“No.” He says, tone steady. “Chanyeol would never hurt me that way.”

She clasps his hand so suddenly, he cries out in surprise. “You must not let him. You must _not_ let him hurt you.”

Her grip is alarmingly tight and her red-rimmed eyes are more than a little disconcerting but Baekhyun doesn’t pull back.

He stares at this woman who’s supposed to be his mother and sees the sudden fire in her gaze. She looks frightened like he’s never seen her before and it twists something inside of him.

“ _Mom_ ,” he chokes out. “Leave him. Please, _leave him_. You and Sehun can come with me- Chanyeol would know what to do and Junmyeon will help. It’ll be- it’ll be okay-”

She wrenches her hand away.

“Mom-”

“No!” Her entire demeanor changes within the blink of an eye. Gone is the terrified, meek woman and in her place stands a furious Minji. “ _What are you saying_?! Leave- l-leave your father? After all he’s done for us?”

Baekhyun blinks back the sudden tears. This is not unusual. This is something they’ve done countless times before, and he was foolish to think the outcome would be any different this time.

He doesn’t try arguing with her and lets her storm out of his room muttering curses under her breath. In a different world, she would have been the person he would’ve rushed to tell about his pregnancy. She would’ve been the one he’d ask for advice.

She would have been the one he’d tell how scared he was. How utterly frightened it made him to think about the future.

Baekhyun had a long time to come to terms with the fact that that’s not something he will ever have with his mother.

xx

Baekhyun buries his face into the warmth and tries to cling to the remnants of his dream.

_It was a good dream._

The best one he’s had in the last few days and possibly the most vivid one too. _It felt so real_ , the impression of Chanyeol’s arms around him felt so real that _he can still feel it_.

Can feel the secure weight of his husband’s tight hold, can smell the familiar musky alpha scent, can hear the sound of his steady breathing-

_Wait._

Baekhyun’s eyes fly open to meet the warm, brown orbs he’s missed so much.

“Chanyeol!” His voice is scratchy with sleep but there’s enough surprise and enthusiasm that his husband laughs.

“Happy to see me?”

_Understatement of the fucking century._

Baekhyun can’t decide if he wants to snuggle closer or lean back to see Chanyeol’s face properly. The choice is taken out of his hands when Chanyeol tugs him into a bone crushing hug.

“God, I missed you.”

Baekhyun breathes in the comforting scent of his mate before pressing a kiss to the part of his neck he can reach. “I missed you too. Let’s never do this again.”

They spend a long time just holding each other and Baekhyun fleetingly hopes his nausea won’t choose this moment to return.

That thought is enough for him to pull back but he doesn’t go too far. Their bodies are still pressed together as Baekhyun stares at the smiling face of his husband.

“What are you doing here?”

“I managed to finish my work ahead of time and caught an early flight.” Chanyeol strokes a hand down Baekhyun’s hair. “The thought of going home to an empty bed wasn’t very pleasant so I came here instead.”

One look at the glass doors of his balcony are enough to tell him that the sun has barely risen. It’s way too early.

“I uh, might have sneaked in.”

Baekhyun’s eyes swing back to his husband’s sheepish smile. “Sneaked in?”

“I might have called Sehun? I also might have used his help to climb in through the window without alerting any of the guards?”

Baekhyun gasps. “You climbed in through the _window_?”

“Maybe?”

Baekhyun laughs so hard, Chanyeol has to hold him down.

“W-why?” He splutters. “Have you not heard of doors?”

Chanyeol kisses him mid laugh but pulls back just as quickly. “It was still dark when I arrived and it felt weird to just… walk in through the door.”

Baekhyun buries his face in Chanyeol’s chest and laughs loud enough to wake the entire house but the thought does nothing to stop him.

_So what if his father wakes up?_

He has Chanyeol right beside him and that’s all that matters.

xx

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Baekhyun’s breath stutters. “W-what?”

It’s past evening and Jongin just dropped him home. Unexpectedly, he finds Chanyeol waiting in their room.

“This is something you should’ve told me yourself.” Chanyeol stands next to the bed, body stiff. “Don’t you trust me?”

_Shit, shit, shit._

_This is not how it was supposed to happen!_

_How did Chanyeol even find out?_

Baekhyun’s heart is an unsteady drum in his chest as he tries to find the best way to approach this. “I- are you… are you angry?”

“Of course I’m angry!”

Baekhyun starts trembling.

_He should’ve told Chanyeol yesterday when he came back. Baekhyun shouldn’t have waited._

“Baekhyun?” Suddenly, Chanyeol is right beside him, hands on Baekhyun’s arms and voice soft. “Hey, I’m not angry at you.”

“No?”

“Of course not, you did nothing wrong. I’m angry at _him_.”

_Huh?_

“I’m trying to stay calm but I literally want to go and punch him right now and _I would have_. If I was there when it happened, I would’ve hit him. I don’t care if he’s my uncle-”

Oh.

_Oh._

Chanyeol is still talking but Baekhyun is barely listening- he’s just so _relieved_.

This should be a good reminder to tell him about the baby. Right now is not a good time, though. Chanyeol’s already angry and Baekhyun wants him to be in the best mood when he reveals the news.

_Tomorrow._

_I will tell him tomorrow._

xx

Baekhyun doesn’t tell him.

Two days later he’s throwing up his breakfast when Chanyeol rushes into the bathroom.

He doesn’t say anything, just pats Baekhyun’s back and then helps him to the sink. He even puts the toothpaste on the toothbrush for him and then helps him wipe his face with a towel when he’s done.

“You’re still sick.”

Baekhyun wants to tell him. He _really_ does, but it’s hard.

It’s easier to pretend that everything is okay and there isn’t a fucking baby inside him.

And well, there honestly hasn’t been an opportunity to drop the bomb. Even his number one pick for the perfect time to reveal the news has failed him as Baekhyun’s been way too tired to have sex the last few days.

Chanyeol, who is only too willing for Baekhyun to rest, hasn’t tried to push him either and this is officially the longest time they’ve gone without fucking since they started sleeping together.

“Baekhyun, I don’t think this is normal. We should go see a doctor-”

“Okay.”

“-and- wait. _Okay_?”

“Yes but not today. I have a presentation today and I can’t miss it. But tomorrow, I promise we will do whatever you want.”

_Baekhyun will tell him tomorrow._

Chanyeol considers it before he sighs. “Tomorrow then.”

xx

Like all things in Baekhyun’s life, it doesn’t go as planned.

He wakes up nauseated as usual and finds the bathroom occupied. He can hear the shower running and knows from experience that Chanyeol’s showers last an _eternity_.

Going out of his room is not an option. There are people everywhere and there’s no way he’ll let anyone catch him bent over a toilet in the guest bathroom.

He’s pacing back and forth, deciding what to do when he realizes the queasiness has settled a bit. _Maybe walking helps?_

Turns out, it does help.

By the time Chanyeol emerges out of the bathroom, dressed in only a towel, Baekhyun has run a hole through the carpet but thankfully, the nausea is mostly gone.

This should be the perfect opportunity to jump his half naked husband but Baekhyun doesn’t want to risk puking all over him so he only kisses him on the cheek and makes his way to the bathroom to shower.

He ends up kneeling next to the toilet in the middle of rinsing the shampoo from his hair and barely makes it through the rest of the shower without crying.

When Chanyeol offers to dress him, Baekhyun readily takes him up on it and nods along as Chanyeol explains that they have an appointment with the doctor at 3 p.m. Dr. Lee is not available today so they will be visiting another one of their family doctors.

_Baekhyun should tell him before that._

The dining hall is _loud_ when they enter hand in hand. A bunch of extended family is staying at the Park mansion for the entire week as they tend to do each year, enjoying organized games and the company of the omegas of the court.

Baekhyun feels the noise pierce his eardrums the moment they walk in and has to take a shaky step back.

“Are you okay?”

He looks to his side to find Chanyeol but instead he’s met with the wobbly image of his husband and a sharp pain behind his eyes.

_“Baekhyun?”_

He tries to reach out but- _why is his arm not attached to his body_?

_“Baekhyun!”_

The world tilts on its axis.

Then,

_Silence._

xx

Baekhyun wakes up feeling refreshed.

He’s in his own bed and his body is relaxed- he’s not even nauseous! The only thing missing is Chanyeol-

_Oh._

_Oh shit._

His eyes fly open and land on the only other person in the room.

A middle aged man who is undoubtedly a doctor sits on his bedside, gaze fixed on the chart in his hand. Baekhyun must have made some noise because his attention immediately shifts to the omega and he smiles.

“Mr. Park, how are you feeling?”

Baekhyun sits up and settles with his back against the headboard. “Good.”

The man nods. “I’m Dr. Choi Minho. Do you remember what happened?”

“I fainted?”

“That’s correct. The dizziness was caused by a drop in your blood pressure but there’s nothing to worry about, this is not uncommon during pregnancies-”

_Oh no._

“What?”

Dr. Choi frowns. “I’m sorry, were you not aware? The reports Dr. Lee emailed me also had an ultrasound, I assumed you knew.”

_Shit._

“I- I knew.”

The polite smile is back. “That’s excellent. You will be glad to know that the baby is healthy and there is absolutely nothing to worry about.”

Numbly, Baekhyun nods as the Doctor goes into detail of the things he needs to do in order to avoid what happened this morning.

“I’m sorry,” He has to interrupt. “Did you tell my husband?”

The doctor has no time to answer as the door swings open to reveal the man in question and one look at Chanyeol’s face is enough for Baekhyun to know.

_He knows._

Chanyeol gives him a short, cursory glance before moving his attention to the doctor.

Baekhyun squirms in silence as Dr. Choi gives Chanyeol a rundown of his health but he stops listening after they start talking about the next steps to take from here.

It isn’t long before he’s left alone with his husband and Baekhyun almost wishes Dr. Choi hadn’t left.

Mutely, without meeting his gaze, Chanyeol takes a seat at the space the doctor vacated and looks down at his hands.

The silence feels like an almost physical entity and it’s clear that both of them are looking for words to fill the space instead. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say, and Chanyeol’s stiffness isn’t helping.

Finally, his husband speaks.

“You knew.”

Baekhyun swallows. “I… yes.”

Chanyeol nods, eyes still casted down. “That day with Dr. Lee?”

“Y-yes.”

His husband finally looks up at him and the devastation in his eyes is so _clear_ , it makes something inside of Baekhyun break.

_He fucked up._

_He fucked up so bad._

“Baekhyun,” His voice cracks at the end. “Do you… do you not want a child with me?”

It takes a couple of seconds for the words to register and-

_What the actual fuck._

“Is that why- is that why you hid it from me-”

“Chanyeol!” He cries out loud enough to startle the alpha. “I thought _you_ wouldn’t want a baby.”

Chanyeol stares at him for a long minute, his mouth wide open. “I _love_ children, you know this!”

_Baekhyun can’t believe this. He absolutely can not believe this._

“But you said you’ll _never_ have children!”

“That does not mean I wouldn’t accept it if it happened by accident.”

_What the actual fuck._

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to react so he does the first thing that comes to his mind.

He throws himself in his husband’s arms and proceeds to sob in relief. He’d been going insane with worry, had thought of the absolute worst case scenarios to the point that this almost doesn’t seem real.

He’s been a nervous wreck the last few days and didn’t even realize how much of a burden it became to carry this secret. Now that it’s out in the open and _Chanyeol is holding him despite knowing_ \- it’s all Baekhyun needs to let out his frustrations and have a good, long cry.

Chanyeol holds him close and pats his back and if he thinks Baekhyun’s been silly, he keeps it to himself.

“I was so _worried_.” Baekhyun sniffs. “I thought you would- h-hate me.”

“Baekhyun,” he plants a kiss on his head. “I could never hate you. Besides, we both made the choice of not using a condom even if we _didn’t_ know you could still get pregnant. I can hardly blame you for something I was equally involved in.”

Baekhyun pulls back just enough to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. “Dr. Lee said it’s not uncommon to get pregnant from unprotected sex right after an omega’s heat cycle.”

“What else did she say?”

Baekhyun tugs at Chanyeol’s arm until he shifts to lie down and they can properly snuggle before proceeding to fill him in on his first doctor’s visit.

They agree on visiting in a few days again to get more details and a basic timeline of what to expect.

“You need to start eating healthy now and take better care of your body-”

Baekhyun groans. “You should talk to Junmyeon, he made an entire food chart categorized by nutritional values and days and then he compiled it all on excel, color coded and all!”

Instead of laughing, Chanyeol nods thoughtfully. “Then I will speak to him after I do my own research.”

When there’s a lull in conversation, Chanyeol’s hand slowly, _tentatively_ travels to Baekhyun’s middle. Baekhyun shifts back to lie on his back to give him better access before pulling his shirt up to reveal his naked belly.

Chanyeol’s hand is large enough to cover the expanse of it, his touch feather light.

He looks up, a look of wonder in his eyes. “You’re pregnant.”

Baekhyun feels his face split into a huge grin. “I’m pregnant.”

They don’t talk about the curse and what it means for the baby. They don’t talk about the future or their impending responsibilities.

And that’s okay. They’ll have time for that. They’ll have plenty of time to figure out everything. Right now what matters is Chanyeol, Baekhyun and the tiny life growing inside of him.

xx

Park Sungjin is over the moon at the news of his grandchild.

Baekhyun has never seen the man smile so wide as he shuffles between various groups of people, receiving congratulations as if he’s the one who’s pregnant.

_Where is Chanyeol?_

_How could he leave his poor, pregnant husband all alone in the middle of his own celebratory party?_

“You okay?” Sehun settles in the chair next to Baekhyun. “Your face looks funny.”

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly as he places the glass of sparkling water back on the table. “I just think this is a little too much.”

If it were up to Baekhyun, he would have waited to tell everyone- _whom they weren’t close to_ \- the news only after it became impossible to hide.

Unfortunately for him, he passed out in front the entire household and the rumors spread like wildfire. To top it off, Dr. Choi was basically ambushed on his way out and even though he tried to remain discreet, that was the only confirmation everyone needed.

Baekhyun barely had enough time to rush and tell his friends at the court before the news travelled there. He also managed to inform Jongin and Sehun himself the next day.

Kyungsoo, surprisingly, only nodded when Baekhyun apologized for not being the one to tell him. _“I already suspected it.”_

_“What?”_

_“Told you, your energy feels different.”_

Perhaps the most shocking reaction was from Mr. Park.

He had rushed into their room and pulled an unwilling Chanyeol into a hug. Baekhyun only managed to avoid the embrace that came his way because Chanyeol planted himself between his father and his husband.

Mr. Park was unfazed. He was laughing and smiling and talking about throwing a party. _“Do you think a garden gathering is better? I think it suits the theme. We’ll only invite close friends and family, don’t worry. And of course, our business partners.”_

It was only at Mrs. Park’s insistence that he’d finally left them alone.

She was surprised by the news but very obviously delighted and made Baekhyun promise to approach her if he had any questions or needed help.

“Tell me about it.” Sehun says, bringing him back to the present. “This is worse than the ones at home.”

Baekhyun has seen many extravagant parties while growing up- Mr. and Mrs. Byun were always too fond of inviting all of their rich friends and colleagues to flaunt their wealth.

While not one of the biggest parties he’s witnessed, this is most definitely the worst one.

Back at the Byuns, Baekhyun and Sehun were never allowed to stay and mingle with the guests. Mrs. Park would make them dress up in uselessly excessive clothes only for them to show their faces for five minutes before they were ushered back to their rooms.

_“It’s for appearances.” He remembers her saying. “We don’t want people to misunderstand if you don’t show up but we also don’t want you to end up embarrassing your father with your presence.”_

Although the words were harsh, Baekhyun didn’t mind. He didn’t like his father or his friends anyway.

Today, however, was a celebration for the Park heir. And the one carrying the heir was required to be present at all times. At one point, Baekhyun stopped trying to remember names and faces and just nodded along to whoever came up to congratulate him.

_It was terribly tiring._

_Where the fuck is Chanyeol?_

“Do you know where Chanyeol is?” He was attached to Baekhyun’s side for the first half of the party but then suddenly disappeared after a promise of _be right back_.

Sehun snickers. “Last I saw, him and Junmyeon were comparing notes on their phones and discussing which diet plan is better.”

Chanyeol has been crazily obsessed with Baekhyun and the baby’s health. It’s only been three days since the news was revealed to him and he’s already exhausted himself with research.

Baekhyun had to eat fruits and drink milk and was forcefully made to lie down to rest. He’s not sure how they’ll make it through these 9 months with both of their sanities intact.

Before he can complain about how Junmyeon’s just going to encourage his husband, Chanyeol appears beside him.

“Hey.” He leans down to kiss him. “Wanna get out of here?”

Baekhyun turns to his brother, trying not to look too hopeful.

Sehun rolls his eyes but doesn’t quite manage to hide his smile. “Go go, I’d rather sit here alone than be a third wheel.”

Baekhyun grins and lets Chanyeol pull him up to his feet. “Where are we going?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer and swiftly leads Baekhyun out of the garden, avoiding guests as they go. He spots Kyungsoo in the crowd with Jongin right beside him but they’re both too busy gazing at each other to notice them leave.

Baekhyun’s parents are also somewhere in the crowd but he’s glad he doesn’t see them. He had to bear their presence for a whole _five_ minutes earlier when they came up to congratulate him.

He spots Minseok with a group of alphas and recalls that there is a similar party happening at the court right now and that most of these groups will move there later, _except the proceeding activities will not be all that innocent_.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Chanyeol tugs him in the direction of the driveway instead of going inside.

“Are we going out?”

“To our apartment.”

While living here is not all that bad- he has his friends and Chanyeol’s mom- it’s nothing like the thought of living alone with Chanyeol.

The idea of their own space where they can do what they like without interruption, where Baekhyun can cook while Chanyeol washes the dishes and then cuddles on the couch fills him with such longing, it’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before.

 _And_ , having their own place means he would not have to see Sungwoon or Sungjin.

“Why?”

Chanyeol helps him settle in the car even though he’s perfectly capable of doing it himself, but he likes to feel Chanyeol’s hands on his body so he’s not going to complain.

It’s only after they’ve fastened their seatbelts and Chanyeol’s driven past the main steel gates that he finally answers.

“I thought we could use some alone, quiet time.”

“How do you _always_ know exactly what I need?”

Chanyeol smiles, grabs his hands and places a kiss against his knuckles.

They mostly drive in silence but Baekhyun doesn’t mind. He had to go through the terrible ordeal of having small talk with strangers all noon, this is perfect for him.

They change into more comfortable clothes when they arrive before Chanyeol prepares herbal tea for both of them- Baekhyun’s not allowed to have coffee anymore and according to the pregnancy books Chanyeol bought, herbal teas are best during this time.

Baekhyun’s not too fond of the taste but the peach one is slightly bearable and it helps with nausea.

Chanyeol brings him his favorite blanket and waits until Baekhyun’s finished drinking before shifting to lie down on his back and pulling Baekhyun on top of him.

“Okay?”

Baekhyun nuzzles his face into his husband’s chest and hums.

“Let me know if you’re hungry, okay?” He rubs a soothing hand down Baekhyun’s back. “I had someone stock up yesterday so we have fresh vegetables and fruits.”

The younger giggles. “Are you gonna cook?”

Chanyeol mock gasps, hand tightening on Baekhyun’s waist. “Did you forget the _excellent_ meal I cooked for you on your birthday? You were licking your fingers by the end, it was _that_ good!”

“Oh, you mean the meal your _mom_ cooked?”

“She only helped!”

They go on back and forth until Baekhyun’s eyes grow heavy and he has to concede defeat. “Okay, okay. My husband’s cooking skills are unmatched, happy?”

He’s asleep before he can hear what Chanyeol says.

xx


	14. Secrets

He stirs at the sound of a low, husky voice singing.

Baekhyun doesn’t recognize the tune but it’s soothing and _warm_ and he almost whines when the song ends.

“What was that?”

He leans up a little so he can see Chanyeol’s face who smiles and pulls him down for a kiss. “You should sleep more.”

“Not tired.” He hums into the kiss. “What was that song?”

Chanyeol hesitates before drawing Baekhyun closer. “Just something I wrote a long time ago.”

Baekhyun manages not to gasp, but only barely. “ _You_ wrote that?”

The alpha looks a little embarrassed and the tips of his ears are bright red. “I used to be in music back when I was a teenager.”

Baekhyun is… surprised. Chanyeol’s never shown an interest in music in the seven months he’s known him but then again, there are still a lot of things they have yet to learn about each other.

“It’s beautiful.” He says instead. “Sing it again?”

Ears still red, Chanyeol nods.

It’s a long while after he finishes the song for the second time that Baekhyun speaks again. “Why did you stop? Back then I mean.”

He wants to look at Chanyeol’s face but manages to stay in place and wait patiently.

“There were… other important things to do during that time. Then I was in college and there was no time and it just... I just never thought about it again.”

Baekhyun knows there’s more Chanyeol wants to say so he remains quiet and finds one of Chanyeol’s hands to intertwine their fingers together.

“You know how I hate the court… I’m not the only one- there are other people too but no one’s ever done anything about it. At least that’s what I used to think.” 

He strokes Baekhyun’s inner wrist with his thumb in a steady motion. 

“I remember being fifteen and just so _angry_. I was stuck there- _my mother was stuck there_ and there was nothing I could do. So, I stole some books from my father’s library and started practicing spells in my room. The books weren’t all that helpful and I had no idea what I was doing but I just wanted to do _something_ that would allow me to leave the court without a time limit. Then… I met Yoora.”

He falls quiet for a minute.

“Well, I’d met her before- we did live in the same house- and of course I’d _heard_ of her. She was the only female alpha in the Park family.”

_Was?_

“But she hardly ever spent time at the court. She was an expert at finding loopholes in the curse.”

Chanyeol explains how Yoora would spend two days outside, come back to sleep at the court for the third night and then immediately leave in the morning.

“We didn’t know it then but it gradually exhausted her magical energy and at the end became the reason she… didn’t make it.”

_Oh._

Chanyeol’s body is stiff under him and Baekhyun uses his free hand to rub soothing circles next to his heart. “I’m sorry… were you close?”

“We became close. Like I said, I met her properly when I was fifteen. She was already done with college by then and my grand uncle kept trying to convince her to marry.” 

His voice is barely above a whisper but pressed so close, Baekhyun hears it easily. 

“That day, I was on my way to school after I had an argument with my father and I was _pissed_. In the driveway, I saw Yoora and uncle fighting and he wasn’t letting her leave. So I got in the way and she managed to get in her car and drive off.”

“Later, I was surprised to find her waiting for me outside my school. She took me to eat ice cream as thank you for what happened in the morning.” He laughs, the sound low but Baekhyun feels the vibrations against his cheek. “We bonded over our mutual hatred for the court and I finally found someone other than Kyungsoo with whom I could share what I’d been trying to do.”

“Was she surprised?”

Chanyeol snorts. “Barely. She was five steps ahead of me. She’d been trying to do it for _years_ and had all this research and spell books.”

He sounds fond and Baekhyun’s heart breaks a little for a person he’s never even met.

“Did you two team up?”

Chanyeol sighs and the movement makes Baekhyun’s body jolt but the hand on his waist remains steady. “We did. This… this apartment used to be hers.”

Baekhyun looks up at that, chin resting on his husband’s chest. “Really?”

He hums, looking at the ceiling. “I used to come here every day to read books, practice charms and craft my own. Yoora used to say I had a natural affinity for magic and after months of unsuccessful attempts, I was finally able to come up with that spell I told you about. I was sixteen then.”

“Did your father know about this?”

“He did. It was impossible to hide anything from him.” His eyes finally land on Baekhyun and there’s an almost mocking smile on his lips. “He didn’t care though- didn’t think I’d be able to achieve anything. And then when I invented the _4 days_ spell, it only ended up helping everyone while the court ran smooth as ever.”

Baekhyun leans in to plant a soft kiss on the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. “Your father underestimated you but you proved him wrong.”

“Maybe. But the spell is useless in the long run and it leaves the caster drained. Lie down, you’ll strain your neck.” He gently pushes Baekhyun’s face against his chest again. “For years after that, I kept trying to alter the spell- make it last longer.”

“I didn’t succeed but even if I had, theoretically it’s not possible to perform the spell without depleting your energy _entirely_. Maybe a full blooded witch can make it but we’re half wolves and our magic levels are not the same as them.”

Baekhyun wants to know more about Yoora and what happened to her.

_How did Chanyeol end up with her apartment?_

“I can feel you fidgeting,” the hand on his waist travels to his lower back and presses down on his spine. “What do you want to know?”

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it.” Baekhyun looks up to meet his husband’s gaze. “Yoora… what happened to her?”

Chanyeol remains silent for a long time, his gaze somewhere above Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun shifts so he’s lying on his side with his back pressed against the couch but still on top of Chanyeol. This way he can look at him without straining his neck.

“Yoora was… the smartest person I knew. While I was trying to perfect the time spell, she was working on her own thing. My most vivid memories of her are where she’s sitting on her desk, surrounded by _piles_ of books and writing in her journal. She wouldn’t tell me what she was writing, _I’ll show you when it’s perfect_ , she’d say.”

“One day when I was in my final semester of university, she showed up in her car and took me to eat ice cream.” He smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I _knew_ she was going to show me her journal.”

Baekhyun has so many questions, he’s almost vibrating with the need to voice them. However, It’s not hard to hold back- Chanyeol is always patient with him and deserves the same treatment in return.

“We came back here and the excitement I felt was honestly incomparable. I was _so_ sure she’d come up with a way we could leave the court indefinitely.”

Baekhyun knows this story doesn’t have a happy ending but he can’t help but root for Yoora.

“It was not even _close_ to what I was expecting.” He looks at Baekhyun. “She said, _Chanyeol, let’s break the fucking curse._ ”

Baekhyun does gasp this time. “ _Break_ the curse? Is that even possible?”

As far as he knows, there’s no way to end the curse without ending the Parks right along with it.

“Yoora believed it was. She spent _years_ on research and crafting a ritual that would, in theory, break the curse without affecting us.” His eyes are back on the ceiling. “I was skeptical at first but after reading through her journal, I could see it was worth a try. So for the next six months, we practiced _non stop_. The ritual was about 6 hours long so we divided it into parts and practiced them separately. All except the last one which required enough energy that it would leave us bedridden for weeks. We agreed that it was better to perform it when we would carry out the actual full ritual.”

“How old were you?”

“Twenty-two.”

_Chanyeol is almost thirty-two now._

“It was hard,” he continues. “I was so close to graduating and Father was always on my back, saying it was time I joined the family business. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of freedom. Mom and Kyungsoo would tell me to take it easy but I was just so _done_ with everything that I easily agreed when Yoora said we were ready to carry out the final spell a week after I graduated.”

His voice has a slight tremble to it that Baekhyun doesn’t notice right away since he’s basically pressed to Chanyeol’s chest and _feels_ more than _hears_ the vibrations of his voice.

He moves his hand from where it’s holding onto Chanyeol’s to gently touch the side of his face. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me everything-”

“I want to.” He leans into Baekhyun’s hold. “I want to tell you.”

“Alright.” He strokes a thumb against Chanyeol’s lower lip. “But you can stop any time and we can just kiss and cuddle, okay?”

Chanyeol hums before placing a soft kiss against Baekhyun’s palm. He doesn’t launch back into the story straightaway and they stay in a comfortable silence long enough that Baekhyun’s eyes start feeling heavy again.

“Now when I think back on it,” Chanyeol starts suddenly. “The spell had some major flaws that we ignored in favor of our excitement. I can see the errors in glaring detail now but at that time, we were certain it would work. We spent one whole week at the court to make sure our energy was replenished to its maximum.”

Suddenly, he sits up, dragging Baekhyun with him until he lands on Chanyeol’s lap.

“You must have seen the big oak tree right in the middle of the courtyard- that’s where Hei Ran first cast her spell. So, we thought it must have some significance. Kyungsoo helped in clearing the place and sneaked us in without any one finding out. I don’t even remember what excuse he came up with but he locked all the omegas in their rooms for the night and made sure there was no scheduled meeting.”

“Within the first ten minutes of starting the ritual, I knew it wasn’t going to work. Not just the practice but the theory of it was also wrong. We were treating the curse and the court magic as one entity when it was two entirely separate things.”

Baekhyun is a little lost and it must show on his face because Chanyeol pauses to gather his thoughts.

“The curse is not _witch magic_. It was cast by Park Chanwoo’s first wife who was an omega and its power was drawn from innocent children getting murdered. So the curse is the _first_ entity. To this day, it’s still intact. Hei Ran didn’t break the curse, she only made it dormant with her magic. The spell she created draws power from omegas and it’s the _second_ entity.”

He waits for Baekhyun to absorb the information and only continues when the omega nods.

“So think of it this way; at the court there are two entities in play. The _original curse_ and Hei Ran’s _magic spell_ to counter it. And they are… in constant battle with each other.” He scans Baekhyun’s face. “Still with me?”

“The curse and the magic are two separate things, got it.”

“Yes. And the biggest error we made was to consider it as one. I immediately told Yoora we had to stop but she wouldn’t listen. I could tell that she had realized it wasn’t going to work but… she was stubborn and _careless_. She insisted we carry it out until the end and-”

Baekhyun feels the slight tremor in Chanyeol’s body. It’s barely noticeable but with Baekhyun literally sitting on top of him, he feels it distinctly. On instinct, he wraps his arms and legs around Chanyeol and holds on tight.

“I should’ve stopped her. I shouldn’t have backed down… We almost finished the spell- it was at the very end that there was a small explosion in the makeshift cauldron we were using to mix the magical ingredients. Both of us passed out and when I woke up, a week had passed and Yoora… Yoora was gone.”

The trembling is more noticeable now and Baekhyun tries his best to hold him through it. Chanyeol buries his face in the smaller’s neck and even though he doesn’t make a single sound, Baekhyun feels the wetness against his skin.

“At first I thought the spell killed her and I- I wished it was me instead. But that’s not the reason… i told you she stayed away from the court so often that her energy was running extremely low. For me, it only knocked me out for a week but Yoora…”

They hold each other in silence and Baekhyun is already thinking of ways to distract Chanyeol when he’s startled out of his thoughts at his husband’s gravelly voice.

“Later… later Kyungsoo told me that the spell depleted her energy to the point that it diminished into nothing. She was dead before her body hit the ground. For the longest time, I blamed myself-”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pulls back to look at him. “You couldn’t have known, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have stopped her. I… I couldn’t even attend her _funeral_ because I was unconscious. Kyungsoo said only a few people showed up and most of them were her friends.” He uses the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. “People at the court… they didn’t like her. They used to call her crazy and say things like _she was more witch than a wolf_ as if they aren’t half witches themselves.”

Baekhyun makes sure their gazes are locked. “She sounds like an amazing person.”

A tiny, wobbly smile makes its way to Chanyeol’s lips. “She was. Yoora was a sister to me and I didn’t even realize how constant she was in my daily life until she was gone. I was devastated and her absence left me so… _lost_.”

Baekhyun can’t picture it.

Chanyeol’s always been such a strong presence in his life from the moment they met. He’s Baekhyun’s lighthouse in a storm and the thought of that light being extinguished is unimaginable.

For one selfish moment, Baekhyun is glad he wasn’t there to witness it but the thought is triumphed by the strong need to have been there to comfort Chanyeol.

“Father was _furious_. He covered up the whole thing so only a few people knew I was involved and everyone just thought it was Yoora and her ‘crazy sorcery’ gone wrong. I’d driven myself nearly mad with guilt and let my father bully me into joining the family business. I distracted myself with work and spent most of my free time with Jongin and just… stayed away from anything to do with magic or the curse.”

Baekhyun’s heart aches for his husband as he realizes just how much hurt Chanyeol keeps locked inside. He’s also glad that Chanyeol trusts him enough to let himself be vulnerable in front of him.

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” He leans in to press their lips together. “I’ve never lost someone close and I can’t even imagine how hard that must have been.”

They kiss some more but there’s no heat behind it. It’s just gentle, lingering touches that are meant to comfort.

Thinking maybe cooking will be a good distraction, Baekhyun’s about to say he’s hungry when Chanyeol abruptly shifts to stand and pulls Baekhyun up with him.

“I have to show you something.” He grabs Baekhyun’s hand and pulls him along. “Eight months after Yoora… after she was gone, Kyungsoo came up to me and told me to get my shit together. He had Yoora’s keys, wallet and documents that stated that she’d left the apartment to me in case something ever happened to her.”

They turn in the direction of the library.

“I was still mostly ignoring everything and told him I didn’t care and that he could sell the apartment. That was maybe the first time we had a real fight. There was lots of screaming on both ends and it ended with Kyungsoo storming out after telling me that I should at least have the decency to go there to clean up and save all of her life’s work.” They stop outside the door. “A week later, I did. I came here with the intention to collect all our research, books and magical items and just store them away.”

Chanyeol opens the door and leads Baekhyun inside. Instead of heading towards the desk, they go to the very back where there’s a perforated wooden screen. They walk around it and there are just more shelves.

“No one’s ever seen this place except me and Yoora. Not even Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun turns to his husband, puzzled. “The library?”

Chanyeol smiles and drops Baekhyun’s hand before walking towards the shelf that runs along the back wall. “Come.”

Nonplussed, Baekhyun follows.

Chanyeol closes his eyes, puts three fingers against the wood and mumbles words in a language Baekhyun doesn’t understand.

_The ground rumbles._

Alarmed, Baekhyun grabs onto Chanyeol’s arm. “What’s happening?”

“It’s okay. Watch.”

The shelf in front of them _moves_ and slides all the way to the left to reveal a human sized opening in the wall. Baekhyun’s gasp is lost in the sound of stone and wood scraping against each other before it comes to an abrupt halt.

The fissure is dark and he’s straining his vision to make out what’s inside when he sees a shadow move. Baekhyun only has enough time to yelp and step back when _something_ launches itself at them from the fucking _hole in the wall._

And then,

_Meow._

Baekhyun opens his eyes to see Chanyeol holding a black cat who’s busy nuzzling its face into his neck and looking like it's having the time of its life.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol detaches the cat from his neck and settles it in his arms. “This is Luna.”

Baekhyun dimly recalls Chanyeol telling him he has cat who stays in the library but _why the_ _fuck_ was it inside a wall and _how the fuck_ does it live here alone?

_Who even feeds it?_

“You have a cat.” He says, eloquently.

“Well, she’s actually a shapeshifter but Luna likes to stay in her cat form.”

Baekhyun’s brain short-circuits for maybe two seconds.

He’s heard of shapeshifters before but like witches, he didn’t think they were _real_. He’s read they’re harmless creatures who are highly intelligent but have no evil intent.

“She used to be Yoora’s.”

At the mention of its past owner’s name, Luna looks up, yellow eyes bright and alert. Chanyeol smiles at her but it has an edge of melancholy before he kisses the top of her head and lets her down.

“Is this what you had to show me?”

Chanyeol sighs before taking Baekhyun’s hand. “Don’t freak out, okay? Yoora had a flair for dramatics.”

He takes a step forward, mumbles something indecipherable and the opening in the wall lights up in a burst of fire.

Baekhyun _does not_ freak out but it’s a near thing.

There are actual, medieval looking, _torch scones_ lining the stone walls on both sizes and lighting up the way to reveal a stone staircase going down.

“It’s safe, I promise.” Chanyeol holds his hand out. “I wouldn’t have brought you here otherwise.”

Baekhyun’s not scared (although the stairs don’t look too welcoming), he’s just a little creeped out. It’s not every day that your husband takes you inside a secret hole in the wall.

However, he trusts Chanyeol enough to follow him anywhere.

Baekhyun places his hand in Chanyeol’s and lets him lead the way down the stone steps.

“The fire’s not real.” Chanyeol tells him when he notices Baekhyun’s lingering gaze and they stop halfway down the staircase. “It’s a light charm. The fire’s just an illusion.”

He uses his free hand and holds it _right over the damn fire._

“Chanyeol!”

“It’s not real, see?” He closes his fist around it and the fire snuffs out momentarily before starting again when Chanyeol removes his hand. He shows his unharmed palm to Baekhyun. “This was my first successful attempt at creating my own charm. Yoora loved it so much, she said we had to use it somehow.”

Baekhyun sometimes forgets that Chanyeol is a witch.

Apart from that one time he was poisoned with wolfsbane and Chanyeol healed him and then last week when Chanyeol performed the spell on himself for his business trip, magic has not been a distinct part of their lives so far.

It’s more than a little thrilling to see this entirely different part of his husband’s life and Baekhyun hungrily eats up all the new information.

They continue down the narrow staircase until it opens up to a wide, dark room. Chanyeol snaps his fingers twice and the space is washed out in warm light from the torch fires.

Baekhyun stares, wide eyed.

He feels like he’s walked into a high-budget movie set.

The space is bigger than an average master bedroom but smaller than the library upstairs. The walls are made of dark gray stone and the equally dark ceiling is high enough that Baekhyun has to strain his neck to be able to see. There are no windows and the only opening is the carved out fireplace right in the middle of the wall directly across from where they stand.

He walks further in, not even caring that his mouth is hanging open.

There are shelves and _more_ shelves lined up against the walls and they’re filled to the brim. On the right side of the room, there are books. Baekhyun notices, on a closer inspection, that they’re mostly old and leather bound.

Next to the bookshelves, there’s a large… desk? It’s more of a stone slab resting on blocks of ragged stone but functionally it’s working as a desk. It has books, scrolls, pens and parchment. And entirely out of place, there’s a stack of A4 papers on one corner.

Baekhyun walks to the left side of the room where there’s an actual fucking _cauldron_. It’s resting over a stone pit and is charcoal dark with use. There’s a similar stone slab next to it but it’s smaller than the desk and seems to be a work table.

On it, there are various dried herbs, small glass bottles, scattered papers and numerous trinkets that Baekhyun can’t recognize.

The shelves on this side of the room contain a variety of items. There are glass jars labeled in an unknown language and when Baekhyun looks closely, he has to take a step back.

He sees suspicious looking liquids, scales, nails, fur and… bones?

They’re small and yellow and clearly not human so at least he didn’t marry a murderer.

Baekhyun doesn’t recognize most of the items on this side of the room and is so fucking glad he didn’t eat anything before coming here- he does _not_ want to know if he would’ve made it up the stairs before throwing up.

“You okay?”

He’d _almost_ forgotten he wasn’t alone.

Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol who’s looking more nervous than he’s ever seen him before and walks over to take his husband’s hand.

“I’m okay.” His voice comes out higher than usual. “This is just… wow.”

“This is where Yoora and I used to work.” He gestures to the desk. “That’s where she sat, working on her journal most of the time. This,” he points to the left side of the room. “This is where I was, messing around with charms and potions.”

Baekhyun tries to picture a young Chanyeol, standing over the cauldron and mixing suspicious ingredients with his eyebrows pulled down in a frown.

The image brings a fond smile on his lips.

He tries to imagine the present Chanyeol doing the same and suddenly realizes, this room does _not_ look like it hasn’t been used in the last ten years.

He turns to his husband. “You said you came here, back then, to clear the space and store her things.”

“That was the plan.” Chanyeol looks around the room. “But when I got here, I found a letter waiting for me. It was folded into a small square and hanging from Luna’s collar.”

“A letter?”

Chanyeol drops Baekhyun’s hand and walks over to the stone desk. He rummages around for a moment before locating a small tin box and gesturing for Baekhyun to come over.

The box has a folded piece of paper inside that he unfolds with careful fingers and holds out for Baekhyun to take.

With tentative fingers, Baekhyun holds the brittle paper that’s clearly turned yellow with age and runs his eyes over the barely decipherable writing.

_Chanyeol!_

_Don’t you dare give up, you hear me? I did not waste my entire life to just fail._

_I left you another journal and it has a new idea I was working on in case this one fails. Hopefully it doesn’t and you never find this letter._

_But if you do,_

_I love you. If there’s anyone who can do this, it’s you._

Baekhyun reads the words twice before he looks up at his husband. “She… knew she wasn’t going to make it.”

Chanyeol nods. “She must have known there was a possibility if we failed.”

He takes the letter and puts it carefully back inside the box while Baekhyun looks around again. The worktable on the left shows clear signs of recent use.

“So you decided to keep working?”

Somehow, Baekhyun’s not surprised.

“It took time.” Chanyeol confesses. “I used to keep her letter in my wallet and look at it every day. It just felt so… impossible to do this without her. Exactly a year after _that_ day, I finally read the journal she left me and realized I couldn’t let her life go to waste, even if I had to do it alone.”

“It’s been nine years since then and I’m still working on breaking the curse but this time, no one except Kyungsoo and Jongin know. I don’t come here as often as I did in the first few years but I never stopped.” He clutches Baekhyun’s hand. “This is only the second time I’ve been here since we got married.”

Baekhyun knows this is not the right time but he literally can _not_ stop thinking about it. “Then how does Luna live here?”

Chanyeol gawks at him for one bewildered second before he laughs loud enough that it echoes around the stone chamber.

“It’s a serious question!” Baekhyun exclaims. “Who feeds her?”

“Luna is a shapeshifter and doesn’t need to be fed.” He wipes the corners of his eyes. “She has to hunt once every year so I take her camping every January.”

“ _Hunt_?”

“Small animals in the nearby woods. She’s nice enough to bring me back the bones.”

Baekhyun shudders. “I hope I’m not expected to join you on these trips.”

“Not even if we can have sex under the stars?”

Baekhyun pretends to think, turning sideways with a finger on his chin when his eyes fall on the fireplace- on _what’s right above the fireplace_.

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun’s not listening, all his attention zeroed in on the small photograph taped to the wall. He doesn’t even realize he’s walking until he’s stopped in front of the nook, the picture slightly above his eye level.

It’s an old photograph of two people smiling at the camera with matching wide grins.

“We took this on my eighteenth birthday. Yoora and her friends took me out.” Chanyeol whispers from beside him.

The Chanyeol from the picture is not much different than the one in present- the only distinct change is that his shoulders are not as wide as they are now and there’s a boyish charm to his grin.

Next to him, Yoora is-

“She looks exactly like you!” Baekhyun exclaims, dumbfounded. “You guys could definitely pass as siblings.”

Chanyeol lets him ogle the photograph for a good five minutes and doesn’t mind when Baekhyun snaps a picture of it on his phone (He should definitely ask Mrs. Park for childhood photos).

Next to the photograph, he notices only now, there is a collage of different famous landmarks that seem to be cutouts from magazines. It’s taped even higher than the photo and Baekhyun has to climb on the base of the fire nook to be able to see properly. “What’s this?”

He turns to look at Chanyeol when his husband doesn’t respond immediately and finds him looking at the collage with an almost melancholic smile on his face.

“All the places we were going to visit when we broke the curse. Yoora was obsessed with Paris while I thought Venice was better and we used to constantly fight over where we’d go first.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say so he quietly steps down from the nook and grabs Chanyeol’s hands to give them a tight squeeze.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tugs at their joined hands. “I thought I had time. Life got busier as years passed and _I thought we had time_.”

The urgency in his voice makes Baekhyun frown. “We do have time.”

“No.” He insists. “We don’t.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking back at him.

“Baekhyun, I don’t want our child to be born with the curse.” His hands travel up Baekhyun’s arms to his shoulders before settling against the sides of his neck. “I promise you, I _will_ break this curse before he or she comes to this world.”

The fire from the torch reflecting in Chanyeol’s eyes almost makes it seem like they’re burning and his voice is determined, _final_. It’s not _I will try to break the curse_. It’s _I’ll break it no matter what_.

It seems impossible to achieve in these remaining eight months what he couldn’t achieve in the last ten years- seventeen, if you count when it started- but one thing Baekhyun knows for sure.

Yoora was right; if there’s anyone who can do it, it’s Chanyeol.

“Okay.” Baekhyun nods. “Then I’ll help you.”

Baekhyun’s not sure he’ll be much of a help but he’ll be there to support his husband no matter what.

“All you have to do is take care of yourself and not make me worry.” He tilts Baekhyun’s face before leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. “Hungry?”

Baekhyun hums before tugging him back down for another kiss. They haven’t had sex since before Chanyeol went on the trip last week as Baekhyun’s always too tired or nauseous to feel sexy. One of the countless books Chanyeol bought said that it was normal to feel this way in the first couple months of pregnancy.

Kissing is nice, though. And cuddles.

He wishes there was a bed in this room-

Baekhyun giggles into the kiss and Chanyeol pulls back to look at him. “What’s funny?”

“It’s just,” he snickers. “Do you realize you have an actual, real _witch’s lair_? There’s an actual fucking cauldron and- and _bones_!”

He barely manages to spit out the words before dissolving into a fit of giggles. When he finally looks up again, there’s an amused smile on Chanyeol’s face.

“Done?”

“The only- the only thing you need is a hat and- and a crystal ball.” He holds onto his aching stomach. “Oh! Do you have a broomstick too-”

“I do.” Chanyeol gestures behind him and Baekhyun turns around to see an old broomstick leaning against the wall.

“ _What the fuck?_ Don’t tell me- _you can fly_?!”

“No.” It’s Chanyeol’s turn to laugh. “It’s just a normal broom for cleaning.”

They don’t go back to the Park Mansion that night.

Chanyeol cooks, follows a recipe Junmyeon sent him while Baekhyun watches from the counter. They eat on the couch and Baekhyun falls asleep in the middle of watching the movie.

Chanyeol gently shakes him awake and carries him to the bathroom where they brush their teeth before getting into bed. Neither of them have to go to the office tomorrow and Baekhyun is looking forward to sleepy, morning cuddles.

They do have a doctor’s appointment so they’ll have to get up at some point. Dr. Lee says they’ll probably hear the baby’s heartbeat and Baekhyun’s more than eager to start this new chapter of his life with Chanyeol.

xx


	15. What to expect when you’re expecting

The third month of pregnancy comes with waterworks.

Chanyeol is helpless as Baekhyun cries at the drop of a hat. Baekhyun’s _trying_ not to cry, he really is. But what can he do when Mrs. Park invites them for dinner and gives him Chanyeol’s _baby clothes_?

Or when he doesn’t see Sehun for three weeks and suddenly his _little_ brother is taller than him?

And when Minseok finally confesses to Jongdae and no one is surprised? Baekhyun buries his face in his friend’s neck while Jongdae pats his back. _“There, there. I feel like I should be the one crying here but I think you’ve cried enough for both of us.”_

He’s also been a _little_ moody.

But crying and ignoring Chanyeol for one whole hour was definitely warranted after his husband _forgot_ to pick out the cucumber slices from his sandwich. Just the sight of cucumbers makes Baekhyun want to puke.

His morning sickness gets worse before it gets better and some days Baekhyun is either so fucking tired or so fucking nauseated that he doesn’t even want to _look_ at anyone. Chanyeol offers cuddles and crackers and okay, maybe his presence is tolerable.

Halfway through the month, when his nausea is more or less gone, Baekhyun has the sudden realization that Chanyeol’s birthday is in a week and he has done absolutely nothing.

He calls Jongin and he’s _not_ panicking and he only cries just a little bit.

They don’t end up doing anything big but that’s because Chanyeol is insanely busy. Baekhyun goes to his office with cake and flowers to surprise him and is pleasantly surprised when Mr. Park lets Chanyeol get off from work early.

Baekhyun drives them to the café where Jongin’s prepared a surprise and Chanyeol is genuinely shocked when he sees everyone and yes, Baekhyun ends up crying (Chanyeol’s face when he sees the witch hat and crystal ball that Baekhyun got him is way too fond for him to hold back his tears).

 _“I’m not sad, I promise.”_ He says, wiping his wet cheeks. _“I actually think I’m hilarious and you_ have _to wear that hat the next time we go to your lair.”_

Work is not the only thing that’s keeping Chanyeol busy.

They go to their apartment every few days and Chanyeol spends hours going through books and journals. _“This is the book Yifan gave me. He’s the only full-blooded witch I know and it’s not often that he’s in town.”_

The book, it turns out, is an ancient tome and possibly the one where Hei Ran first read about the curse. _“That day when I stayed out late and you slept at Jongdae’s, it was actually Yifan I was meeting.”_

Baekhyun spends this time either napping or talking to Luna who actually understands everything he says and gives appropriate reactions in the form of nods or if she’s feeling generous, licking the back of his hand.

“I think Sehun is ignoring me.” He tells her one day. “He’s always too busy to meet and the other day when Junmyeon came over to bring fresh apples he got from god knows where, Sehun didn’t even come with him, can you believe?”

This gets him a soft lick and Baekhyun comes very close to crying.

“Do you want to visit him?” Chanyeol asks from where he’s sitting behind the desk. “We can go tomorrow.”

“Did I mention recently that you’re the best husband?

Chanyeol smirks. “Last night you said I was the _worst husband ever_ because I wouldn’t let you eat eggs when we both know they make you nauseous.”

Baekhyun turns to Luna who’s gone back to ignoring him. “That was the old me, I’m a changed person now.”

xx

It’s Saturday so Chanyeol drives them to the Byun’s after a late breakfast.

He hasn’t told Sehun about the visit in case his brother comes up with some kind of excuse- _really,_ _is Sehun going through a late phase of puberty?_

They’re welcomed by a maid in the main entry way when the shouting starts. Baekhyun freezes for half of a second before he’s rushing in the direction of the dining hall, getting there just in time to catch Mr. Byun’s words.

“-I asked you one thing! _One_! Can you not be useful for once? Or do you want to be like that brother of yours? Ungrateful-”

“What the fuck is going on?” Chanyeol’s voice comes from right beside him and makes everyone stop.

Mr. Byun is on his feet, hands in his hair while Mrs. Byun sits on his side, quietly sipping her tea. Sehun is at the other end of the room with Junmyeon right beside him and both of their eyes widen at the sight of the couple.

Baekhyun, meanwhile, is _shaking_.

This is not an uncommon sight for him except the yelling has always been directed at his mother. In any case, this is _not_ something he wants Chanyeol to witness.

He feels the sudden churning in his stomach and only manages not to throw up his breakfast by the sheer force of will.

“-Baekhyun?”

Vision blurry with tears- _when did he start crying?_ \- Baekhyun looks up to see Chanyeol, Sehun and Junmyeon crowding him.

“I’m… okay.”

“Take him upstairs.” Chanyeol says. “I’ll take care of it here.”

No one argues with him and Baekhyun is slowly guided out of the dining room and up the stairs, Junmyeon’s arm a steady support around his shoulders. After he’s calmed down and no longer shaking, Baekhyun demands to know what happened.

Sehun shakes his head and doesn’t utter a word but Junmyeon isn't so hard to crack (all Baekhyun has to do is threaten him with another crying session).

“Mr. Byun’s been demanding Sehun to ask you… for money. For weeks.”

Sehun’s cheeks are red and he’s frowning. “I keep telling him no but he won’t stop asking.”

“Is this why,” Baekhyun sits up. “Is this why you were avoiding me?”

Sehun nods. “I didn’t know how to face you.”

“ _Sehun_ , I don’t mind. I don’t care about money-”

“I do!” His brother stands abruptly. “I mind, okay? And you and I both know, if you give it to him once, he’s gonna make a habit out of it.”

Baekhyun doesn’t care. Let him have the money, if it means that he’ll leave Sehun alone, then let him have it.

It’s then that Chanyeol enters the room, face devoid of expression and shoulders stiff. Baekhyun is up and by his side in a moment.

“What happened?”

“Nothing to worry about, I’ve taken care of it.” He looks at Sehun. “He won’t bother you again.”

Sehun looks like he wants to argue but at the end, he just sighs and says thank you.

“Hey, do you wanna see the baby?” Baekhyun walks over to his brother and grabs his hand. “We have an appointment in an hour and you can come with us!”

It doesn’t take a lot of effort to convince him and thirty minutes later, they’re getting into separate cars and driving to the hospital.

“How much money did you give him?” Baekhyun only asks when they’re alone in the car.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Baekhyun argues that the money should go from his account and Chanyeol says something incredibly sweet that he’s too embarrassed to even repeat in his head and the topic is forgotten in favor of talking about the baby.

They do that a lot- talk about the baby that is.

They read books together and freak out over being parents and gush over tiny onesies and Baekhyun only cries during half of it.

“I look huge in this sweater, I don’t think I’ll ever wear it again.” He remembers saying the same about the shirt he wore yesterday and maybe it’s time to go shopping.

“You look perfect.” Chanyeol takes his hand to place a quick kiss to his knuckles. “Besides, you’re barely showing.”

Baekhyun disagrees.

His hips are definitely wider now and his tummy is noticeably round in fitted clothes. “Tell that to my coworkers. I’m pretty sure they have an ongoing bet on whether or not I’m pregnant. Jongin is having the time of his life at the office these days.”

At the doctor’s, Sehun is visibly nervous when Baekhyun lies down for the ultrasound. The baby is officially a fetus now, Dr. Lee tells them. It has all its tiny organs and is about four inches long.

Sehun’s eyes are wide and this time, Baekhyun is not the one who cries.

xx

During the fourth month of pregnancy, Baekhyun feels completely normal.

He hasn’t thrown up in days and he only cried once in the last week. _The food cravings are not normal_ , as Chanyeol likes to point out, but Baekhyun can’t help feeling hungry all the time.

 _“It’s the baby, Chanyeol.”_ He tells his husband at 4 in the morning when he wakes up starving _. “It’s always demanding food and what can I do but listen?”_

_“And what does the baby want now?”_

Baekhyun puts a hand against his slightly bulging tummy. _“Hmm, what was that?... ah, I think the baby’s asking for cheese fries.”_

Another thing that changes this month is his libido.

He wakes up one day in the middle of the night hard as a rock and thighs soaking wet. It’s not the kind of arousal that slowly builds but the sort which requires immediate action and nearly leaves him breathless with the need.

Chanyeol is asleep beside him and Baekhyun feels a moment of hesitation. He’d been up late, reading Yoora’s journal under the light of the lamp and definitely needed sleep.

Baekhyun lies in the quiet for a total of 42 seconds before he pounces on Chanyeol. His hand is under Chanyeol’s shirt and lips next to his ear.

_“Chanyeol.”_

It takes a moment for him to jolt awake and blink at Baekhyun in confusion. “Are you okay? Is-”

Baekhyun kisses him.

Chanyeol responds on instinct but the drag of his lips against Baekhyun’s is slow- Baekhyun wants _more_ , he wants it _now_.

His hand travels from Chanyeol’s torso to palm at his cock.

“Baekhyun-”

“Shh.” Baekhyun sneaks his hand inside Chanyeol’s pajamas and grabs his cock. “Just go with it.”

He loves the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock in his hand- it’s so _heavy_ and so _big_ and just the perfect shape and Baekhyun needs it _right now_.

He pulls back and quickly gets rid of his shirt before moving on to remove his shorts. Taking them off while still being attached to Chanyeol is a challenge but he manages just fine.

Chanyeol is wide awake now and his cock is already half hard.

Baekhyun grabs his husband’s hand and tugs it back until his fingers graze the wetness between his cheeks.

“Shit- you’re _dripping_.”

“ _Thank you for noticing_.” Baekhyun gasps when a finger touches his rim. “Now please fuck me already.”

Chanyeol sinks his finger inside, pumps it twice and-

_Baekhyun comes._

He shudders and trembles through the quick orgasm, barely holding himself up. When he opens his eyes, Baekhyun is just as surprised as Chanyeol as they both stare at the mess he made on his husband’s shirt.

“Oh wow, did you just-”

Baekhyun is still achingly hard and Chanyeol’s finger is still buried deep inside. “Need you- _now_.”

Chanyeol easily flips them over until he’s pressing Baekhyun into the mattress and his teeth are digging into Baekhyun’s mating mark. He nips his way up to the omega’s lips and shoves his tongue inside, swallowing his pleas for more.

Somehow, they manage to get rid of Chanyeol’s clothes and he fingers Baekhyun open on three digits before sinking his cock inside the throbbing heat.

Chanyeol fucks him.

He folds Baekhyun’s body in half and thrusts inside at an unforgiving pace. Strong, almost bruising snaps of his hips and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room has Baekhyun writhing underneath him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun says again and again.

 _“Faster_.” He says.

 _“Harder_.”

 _“There- oh, right there_.”

He’s dizzy with the feeling- of Chanyeol sinking inside him, of his hands holding Baekhyun down, his mouth biting hickeys into his neck.

Why did they stop doing this? Why did Baekhyun think being tired was a good excuse to not get fucked silly by his husband every night for the past month?

Chanyeol changes the angle, his cock brushes a particularly delicious spot and Baekhyun is gasping and coming as Chanyeol fucks him through it.

The orgasm washes over him in long waves and he faintly registers Chanyeol shoving inside him one last time before filling Baekhyun up.

They catch their breaths in silence, bodies flushed together.

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you get it up again?”

xx

_Baekhyun did not think it was possible to have this much sex._

They obviously fuck before sleeping and they do it first thing in the morning. More often than not, they also do it in the middle of the night. If Chanyeol is annoyed at waking up at an ungodly hour with Baekhyun’s mouth around his cock, he’s smart enough to not complain.

But that’s just the _routine_ sex.

Baekhyun’s horniness is unpredictable and untimely- it has no schedule and gets triggered by the most random of things.

_Like for example; Chanyeol wearing a blue tie._

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

Chanyeol looks up from where he’s fixing his dark blue tie in the mirror. “Huh? Clothes?”

Baekhyun just came out of the shower and he’s still in his fluffy bathrobe. He’s already late and doesn’t need any more distractions but _what the fuck_ , Chanyeol looks way too handsome for his own good.

“Is there anything at the office that requires your immediate attention?”

“No…?”

“Okay, good.” Baekhyun unties the loose knot on his bathrobe and proceeds to drop the entire thing on the floor. He walks over to his husband in sure, confident strides. “I need you to fuck me but you’re not allowed to take off your tie.”

“Baekhyun-”

“ _Now_.”

Chanyeol knows better than to argue so he helps Baekhyun lie down, kneels between his legs and puts his mouth on Baekhyun’s leaking hole.

By the time they’re done, Chanyeol’s suit is ruined and Baekhyun needs another shower but neither of them mind.

_Sometimes, even just looking at Chanyeol gets Baekhyun all hot and bothered_.

They’re in the _Lair_ and Chanyeol is reading on his desk while Baekhyun is trying to nap on the new couch in the corner (Chanyeol insisted they buy one since they spend so much time here and Baekhyun still needs his power naps).

He’s not sleepy right now, though. Far from it.

Chanyeol is hot on a normal day. But when he’s engrossed in work, he gets this tiny frown between his eyes and it drives Baekhyun absolutely mad.

He feels a sudden, unbearable urge to feel Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth.

Baekhyun slowly makes his way over to his husband and slithers in between the desk and the chair to plop himself on Chanyeol’s lap.

“Hey.” Baekhyun kisses him.

Chanyeol’s mouth is hot and soft against him with just the right amount of pressure. He hums quietly and pushes his tongue inside Baekhyun’s open lips while his hands clamp down on the omega’s hips. “Hey. Need me?”

Baekhyun pulls back to look at him. “Wanna suck your cock. You can- you can continue working. Just… just put it in my mouth.”

Chanyeol’s gaze darkens but before Baekhyun can pull him back for another kiss, his husband frowns.

“Wait. I don’t want you to be on your knees for that long.” He strokes a thumb over Baekhyun’s lower lip. “Also, I absolutely can not work if you’re sucking me off.”

“I’ll be fine. I just _\- I need it in my mouth right now_ , Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol still fusses and Baekhyun ends up kneeling on a cushion instead of the floor but as long as he gets what he wants, he doesn’t mind _(and he knows, once the horniness wears off, he will actually be thankful to his husband_ ).

Baekhyun’s impatient so he quickly strokes Chanyeol until he’s fully hard before taking the head of the cock inside his mouth. He moans around the taste, the feel of Chanyeol against his tongue.

Chanyeol’s big. He’s _huge_ , and the first time Baekhyun did this, he struggled more than just a little. But that’s in the past and Baekhyun is quite an expert now.

He swirls his tongue around the tip and tastes the precome before taking a bit more of the length inside his mouth, letting it rest heavy and thick against his tongue. His lips have to stretch quite a lot around it and the feeling makes him weak with need.

He bobs his head, sucks hard and repeats.

Chanyeol’s hand is tight in his hair, tugging only the slightest.

Baekhyun _loves_ the sounds Chanyeol makes whenever he has his mouth around him and he will never get tired of hearing them. Chanyeol curses and pants and it’s the most uninhibited Baekhyun ever sees him.

He revels in it.

Sucks harder, faster until the words make no sense and Chanyeol is just a mess of breathless sounds.

He tugs on Baekhyun’s hair in warning but Baekhyun keeps sucking until Chanyeol is coming down his throat, thighs shuddering under his hands.

Baekhyun swallows every last drop and whines when there’s nothing more to suck.

Chanyeol pulls him up, kisses him hard, turns him over until he’s bent over the stone slab, rips his pants off and buries his face between Baekhyun’s cheeks.

He eats him out until Baekhyun comes and then eats him out again because they both can’t seem to have enough of it.

_Often, Baekhyun’s horniness hits them at the most inconvenient of times. Like, in the middle of having dinner with Chanyeol’s mother._

It’s an ordinary evening and Youngmi is gently chiding Baekhyun for working too much when he looks over at his husband and, _oh boy, there it is_.

They make it halfway through the dinner before Chanyeol has to clamp Baekhyun’s hand down to stop it from trying to reach his cock. Baekhyun squirms in his seat for the rest of the meal and they excuse themselves the moment Mrs. Park takes the last bite.

They don’t even make it back to their bedroom and end up fucking against the vanity in one of the guest bathrooms.

xx

Pregnancy makes him clingy.

He needs Chanyeol’s attention and his gentle touches and his hard fucking. _He needs Chanyeol constantly_.

But his husband is getting busier. They’re quickly approaching the fifth month and Chanyeol is slowly losing his mind. He spends long evenings holed up in his lair, reading books after books and mixing potions but nothing seems to be working out.

Baekhyun is, quite frankly, annoyed.

He understands. Of course he understands. This is for their baby. But Chanyeol’s continued absence is taking a toll on him.

“Chanyeol, come to bed.”

They’re spending the night at their apartment and instead of sleepy cuddles on the couch, Chanyeol has been down in the lair since lunch. He took a small break to order takeout for dinner but didn’t even join Baekhyun on the couch.

Baekhyun has been trying to pass time watching movies or talking to Luna but this is getting ridiculous now.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Chanyeol says, an apologetic smile on his face. “You go on ahead and I’ll join you in a bit.”

He wants to argue.

He wants to whine and maybe cry a little but reminds himself to hold it in. Baekhyun knows he’s been way too demanding in the last two months and Chanyeol can’t humor him 24/7.

So what if his husband hasn’t kissed him or held him even once since their early morning shenanigans in bed? It’s okay. It’s normal.

Baekhyun is way too clingy.

He makes his way back up and tries his best not to sniff. Luna is waiting for him in the library and silently follows him out. Baekhyun lies down on the couch instead of going back to their room and turns the TV on to low volume.

He maybe cries himself to sleep.

xx

He wakes up hours later to an apologetic Chanyeol carrying him to bed.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun mumbles when Chanyeol comes out of the washroom later, drying his face with a towel.

“What?”

Baekhyun rolls over on his back, eyes burning with the effort to hold back his tears. “I know… I know I’ve gotten very clingy and I know it must get annoying for you and it’s okay if you need a break sometimes.”

Chanyeol is next to him within the blink of an eye.

“No, no, no.” He grabs Baekhyun’s face. “I do not need a break from you, are you crazy? I- do you even know how much I love it when you’re extra clingy? Why would you even- shit, is it because of today?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer, eyes on the ceiling instead of Chanyeol’s face.

“ _Look_ at me.”

Chanyeol moves until he’s hovering above him and his face is the only thing in Baekhyun’s field of vision.

“Baekhyun, I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. I was just so caught up in the curse and- and I-”

“You didn’t even kiss me all day.” He sounds petulant and maybe he’s being a bit unfair but this has _never_ happened before.

Chanyeol apologizes with words, gentle touches and lingering kisses that soon turn into slow love making. By the time they’re done, the room is washed out in dim light and Baekhyun has lost feeling between his legs.

xx

Chanyeol is especially attentive the next few days and although he still spends hours down in the lair, he makes sure to take breaks and doesn’t neglect his husband in the slightest.

_That only lasts a week._

He’s back to obsessing over the curse in no time and not only overlooking Baekhyun but also his own health. He goes to their apartment every single day (sometimes without Baekhyun) and returns late on most nights.

Baekhyun is alone and horny and trying to talk himself into not feeling abandoned.

It’s not working.

So, two days later when Chanyeol calls him asking if it’s okay for Baekhyun to spend the night in Jongdae’s room as he might not be returning, Baekhyun hangs up on him.

He switches his phone off, borrows Kyungsoo’s car and drives to the apartment.

Chanyeol is relieved when he sees him. “Why did you do that? I was so worried-”

“Oh, so you were worried about me?”

They’re in the library. Baekhyun had entered only to find Chanyeol rushing up the stairs.

“Of course I was worried. I’m always worried about you.”

Baekhyun laughs (it’s either that or he’ll start crying). “Really? Could have fooled me.”

Chanyeol walks over until he’s only a few feet away. His eyes are wide and hair a mess, fists clenched at his sides and a frown on his face. “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to laugh and the sound is hollow, ugly and so unlike the alpha’s usual laugh that Baekhyun flinches.

“I-” He stops to drag his fingers through his already mussed up hair. “I spend hours- _days_ working on breaking that stupid curse for _you_ and our _baby_ and you- you have the audacity to say I’m not worried about you?”

_Oh, so they’re doing this, huh._

_Well, Baekhyun is fucking_ tired _of staying quiet._

“What else do you want me to think when you’ve been constantly absent the entire last week?” He demands, voice on the verge of cracking. “You even forgot the recent doctor’s appointment for fuck’s sake!”

Chanyeol visibly flinches but doesn’t take too long to recover and for the first time since they got married, he fixes his husband with a deathly glare. “I was busy all day down at the Lair and you _know_ the reception is terrible there. Besides, I left everything to come join you and- I’m honestly trying my best, Baekhyun. Why the fuck are you making this harder than it already is?”

All of a sudden, Baekhyun feels breathless. One moment, he’s ready to yell and argue and the next it’s hard to swallow and he feels an entirely out of place and weird sensation at the back of his throat- _like flowing liquid._

He watches, confused as Chanyeol’s eyes go comically wide before Baekhyun feels something wet gush out of his nose.

Chanyeol’s hand is there before Baekhyun can move and he has to step back in alarm when his husband’s hand comes back tinged with… blood?

Baekhyun gasps, more blood coming out of his left nostril at the movement and almost stumbles back. Chanyeol catches him easily.

_Oh._

_Oh, no._

_The baby._

“ _Chanyeol_ , what’s h-happening?”

Chanyeol’s hands are shaking and his eyes are wide but he quickly directs Baekhyun to the bathroom and holds up paper towels to his bleeding nose. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

_It’s not okay._

Five minutes have passed and the bleeding hasn’t even _slowed_ down. Baekhyun is trying not to freak out while Chanyeol is on the phone with Dr. Lee.

“I’m sorry it’s late but Baekhyun is bleeding from the nose and- and it won’t stop-”

“Ask her if the b-baby is okay.”

Chanyeol repeats the question and the way his shoulders visibly sag in relief does little to calm Baekhyun’s racing heart. He puts the phone on speaker and places it on the vanity.

“Baekhyun,” he has never been more relieved to hear Dr. Lee’s voice. “I need both of you to calm down and stop the bleeding first. Having a nosebleed during pregnancy is normal and I will explain why it happens later. Right now, I need you two to do as I say.”

Chanyeol helps Baekhyun sit down before he uses his fingers to pinch the soft part of Baekhyun’s nose just above his nostrils.

“Lean forward a bit but not too much and breathe through your mouth. This will drain the blood down your nose instead of down the back of your throat. Chanyeol, keep applying pressure for at least 15 minutes and do not let up to check if the bleeding has stopped. I will notify you when to remove your hand.”

Dr. Lee is calm but quick in her explanations and it helps Baekhyun’s heart slowly return to its normal pace.

“The medical term for this is epistaxis and it is quite common during pregnancies. Because pregnancy can make the blood vessels in your nose expand, it makes them prone to breaking and bleeding more easily. It can also be caused by hormonal changes. I will suggest staying calm whenever it happens as crying can increase the blood flow.”

They stay on the bathroom floor for about twenty minutes and Dr. Lee is the only one who speaks. Baekhyun’s nose is pinched tight so he can’t say anything meanwhile Chanyeol is unusually quiet.

“I apologize for the late hour and thank you again.” Baekhyun says later when his nose has stopped bleeding.

Dr. Lee hangs up before they schedule an appointment for tomorrow.

Chanyeol stands next to him quietly and Baekhyun suddenly remembers they were in the middle of an argument before this happened. Not sure if they’re still fighting but feeling a little tired and woozy he holds a hand out to grab Chanyeol’s arm.

“My shirt is ruined.”

As if suddenly knowing what to do, Chanyeol springs into action.

He helps Baekhyun clean up before changing into pajamas and making him sit up straight on the bed. The doctor said to not lie down for at least half an hour.

Chanyeol disappears down the hallway before coming back with a plate of neatly sliced apples and a glass full of orange juice. Baekhyun scarfs it down in minutes.

After he’s brushed his teeth and Chanyeol has put the dishes back in the kitchen, they find themselves in possibly the most awkward of silences.

“You can… you can go back if you want. I’m fine now.” He clears his throat. “I took Kyungsoo’s car so I’ll just drive back in a minute.”

“No.” Chanyeol, who was previously leaning against the door frame, straightens. “You’re not driving anywhere. I’ll text Kyungsoo and we can take his car back in the morning.”

Baekhyun is in no mood to drive anyway so he doesn’t argue. “Okay then.”

Another bout of awkward silence follows before Chanyeol sighs and walks over to kneel before the bed. He takes Baekhyun’s hand in both of his own. “We should talk.”

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry.” His eyes move to Baekhyun’s belly. “I just- I can’t help but feel like we’re running out of time. You’re almost five months along and I’m nowhere even close to figuring out how to deal with the curse. I don’t want- I don’t want our child to go through what I went through.”

Baekhyun feels guilty for not being able to control his anger earlier. He knows Chanyeol like the back of his hand, can read him better than anyone else and he knows, _he knows_ Chanyeol didn’t mean to neglect him.

“Chanyeol. You’re doing this for us and our future and I get that, _I do_.” His free hand settles on his slightly bulging stomach. “But do you realize that you’re missing out on the present?”

“I’m sorry. I’m really _really_ sorry.” He puts their joined hand on top of Baekhyun’s belly. “You don’t have to believe me but I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Chanyeol, it’s not just that.”

At this, his husband looks up. “There’s more?”

“You’re overworking yourself. You hardly sleep. You’re either working at the office, in your lair or taking care of me. You’re going to make yourself sick if you continue like this. No, let me finish.” He tightens his grasp around Chanyeol’s hand when he attempts to speak. “You’re acting like… like you’re _alone_ in this. I know you’re not doing it on purpose but you’ve made me feel so… excluded recently. You never tell me what’s going on except things like _it’s not working out_ or _I’m nowhere close to my goal_. We’re _partners_ , Chanyeol. We’re supposed to help each other out. This is _our_ baby and this is not a battle you have to fight alone.”

Chanyeol stares at him, eyes wide and lips parted.

“I- I thought _\- I didn’t want you to worry_. The spells are complicated and not something a regular person would understand and you’re always so tired, I didn’t want to add the burden of my failures on you.”

“It’s not a burden, don’t you understand?” He feels a sudden, bone deep exhaustion and just wants to lie down and sleep in his husband’s arms. “I’d rather be part of your failures than feel like an outsider in my own home.”

Chanyeol takes a moment to absorb his words.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you felt that way. I promise I’ll be careful from now on.”

“I’m sorry too.” Baekhyun leans down to place a quick kiss to smooth out the frown between Chanyeol’s eyebrows. “I’m sorry for being so demanding and always in need of your attention”

“ _Baekhyun_ , there is absolutely no need for you to apologize.” Chanyeol’s hands spread out over his stretched belly. “You’re carrying our child and you’re allowed to be as demanding as you want.”

Their lips find each other naturally and the kiss lasts until the strain in Baekhyun’s neck is too uncomfortable to continue. He pulls back and cups Chanyeol’s face between his palms.

“Let me help you.” Baekhyun says, voice soft. “I obviously can’t perform magic but I can help you with the books and maybe even work on the theoretical part.”

Chanyeol is hesitant and skeptical at first. Baekhyun knows next to nothing about magic and he argues that the stress is not good for the baby.

“I’ll learn. You can give me preliminary books first and I’ll learn.” He smiles. “Besides, it’s going to be far less stressful to know what’s going on than to watch you lose sleep over it from the sidelines.”

In the end, even though he’s not fully convinced, Chanyeol still agrees. He apologizes again at least a hundred times before Baekhyun has to shut him up with a kiss.

“Let me make it up to you.” Chanyeol gently pushes Baekhyun to lean back against the headboard before climbing between his open legs.

Baekhyun’s arousal, which is always simmering just beneath the surface, flares up at once. “What do you have in mind?”

“Let me show you.”

They end up staying awake for another two hours.

xx

When the fifth month rolls around, Baekhyun realizes he's always hungry.

He eats twice the amount of food he used to eat on a normal day and feels the _constant_ need to snack. Chanyeol has given him introductory books for spells that include one for basic terminology and language and the other for Witchcraft Herbology, and Baekhyun has acquired the annoying habit of mindlessly snacking while he reads.

Weird food cravings are also a constant and Chanyeol has learned to rein in his reactions at Baekhyun’s peculiar demands lest he triggers another episode of quiet sniffing and the accusatory “ _You’re judging me!”._

Things in general have begun to feel weird.

Baekhyun’s lower back aches persistently if he lies in one position for too long and his ankles have started swelling. When he stands, he can no longer see his feet and only the tips of his toes are visible. Walking is also weird and sometimes he can absolutely not do it without a hand on his back.

None of his old clothes fit him anymore and it’s been a real struggle wearing button downs at the office. He hasn’t officially announced his pregnancy yet but his bulge is more than obvious now.

The weirdest thing, probably, is that he’s started to feel the baby _move_ inside him. It’s nothing big and only barely noticeable but Baekhyun occasionally feels small flutters inside him. The first time it happened, Chanyeol freaked the fuck out and drove him to the hospital immediately. Dr. Lee had to tell them repeatedly that it’s actually a good sign and means the baby is healthy but Chanyeol’s hand in his own didn’t stop shaking until they saw the physical evidence of it on the ultrasound screen.

He’s still desperate for sex. That hasn’t changed.

Chanyeol is a true champion for keeping up with him even when Baekhyun himself is tired of the constant need to feel his husband inside him at the most inconvenient of times (the other day, he had Jongin drive him all the way to Chanyeol’s office because Baekhyun literally _could not take it_. He really hopes Jongin bought his poor excuse of missing his husband).

On their next doctor’s appointment, they find out they’re having a baby boy.

Neither of them have a preference and are more than happy for the little addition to their family. The baby’s name, however, becomes a topic of heated discussion.

It’s not often that Baekhyun and Chanyeol argue but this is something that they just can’t seem to agree on. Baekhyun hates every name Chanyeol comes up with and Chanyeol hates that the names Baekhyun suggests are way too mundane.

_“We are not calling our son Dae Shim!”_

_“Yeah? Well, we’re not calling him Chanhyun either!”_

In the end, they agree that neither of them is fit to decide a name and decide to bestow this huge responsibility on Sehun.

_“Why me? I’m not the one giving birth.”_

_“You’re his uncle! Besides, you’ve always been good at giving names.”_

_“Naming pets and humans are two very different things.”_

However, he trusts Sehun and he _knows_ anything his brother comes up with will be better than _Dae Shim_.

Two weeks into the fifth month, Baekhyun decides to take paternity leave. It’s still early but he’s extra tired these days with the added work of going through the witchcraft books and wants to focus his energy on that.

Baekhyun’s colleagues throw him a party and since he’s leaving anyway, he decides to bring Chanyeol along. The looks on their faces when they realize that the mystery husband is _Park Chanyeol, their ex-boss,_ is worth all the looks he’s been getting these past months.

(Iseul in particular has not been able to look either of them in the eye and has apologized at least ten different times for hitting on Chanyeol’s husband back then.)

Jongin tears up just a bit at the end and makes Baekhyun promise to meet him for lunch as often as he can and Baekhyun has to remind him that they see each other outside of work practically every day.

_“It’s not the same! Who’s going to listen to me whine about my life now, huh?”_

Baekhyun promises to meet him for lunch the very next day.

Junmyeon, the self-proclaimed baby expert, has talked Chanyeol into signing Baekhyun up for special yoga classes for pregnant omegas.

He comes up with a five pages long list of all the benefits and they don’t even make it to the second page before Chanyeol agrees and asks if they can visit first and check it out.

Baekhyun has to grudgingly admit that the yoga has been a blessing for his back but he would never actually say it in front of Junmyeon.

It’s one of the days Baekhyun has an evening class that Chanyeol picks him up and takes him to their apartment. They can’t stay the night this time (Baekhyun has been regulating the number of times Chanyeol stays out of the court- he does _not_ want a repeat of what happened with Yoora) but they have a quiet dinner on the couch before Chanyeol disappears into the guest bedroom and comes back with a … guitar?

“The doc says music is good, right? I thought it’d be nice if I sing to him.”

On their last visit Dr. Lee told them that their baby’s ears have developed enough to be able to hear them and it would be a nice idea to start talking to him and familiarize him with their voices.

Chanyeol, especially, loves this new development and spends a long time each night with his face pressed to Baekhyun’s bump, talking about his day with the baby.

Now, he sits on the floor in front of Baekhyun and strums a soft tune on his guitar, his deep voice soothing. Baekhyun leans back against the cushions and almost dozes off when suddenly he’s up and gasping.

Chanyeol is beside him in a second, the guitar carelessly thrown on the carpet. “Baekhyun? What’s wrong?”

“Give me your hand.”

“Baekhyun-”

He grabs Chanyeol’s hand and places his palm flat against his middle. They both stare down at the round belly, Baekhyun in anticipation and Chanyeol in bewilderment when it happens again.

“Did you feel that?” Baekhyun gasps. “You felt that, right?”

Chanyeol looks up, eyes full of wonder. “Yes. That’s…”

“ _Our baby_.”

While Baekhyun has felt the baby shift inside him before, it was always just an impression of something moving. This one, however, was a deliberate kick.

It’s a strange feeling.

Another kick but this one’s hard enough to make Baekhyun wince. “Oof. What are you doing in there, huh?”

“You think he liked the song?”

Chanyeol’s eyes are glassy and his voice a little breathless and he’s the most beautiful man in the world.

“Of course he did. Play it again?”

xx

Baekhyun has to pee all the time.

Since he took a leave from the office, he spends most of his days in the apartment. Chanyeol drops him off in the morning and sends either a driver or Jongin to take him back home after lunch. He spends the rest of the day with Jongae and Yixing.

Sometimes Sehun and Junmyeon come over and Baekhyun stays there until Chanyeol is back from the office.

He’s been diligently reading the books Chanyeol gave him and has more or less familiarized himself with all the witch jargon that used to make zero sense to him before. He’s moved onto reading basic spell books now and finds himself so deeply engrossed that time seems to run away from him.

The only thing that makes him get up every few hours is the _constant need to pee_.

At one point, Chanyeol forbids him from reading down in the lair. “ _Going up and down the stairs every five minutes is not good for you. Besides, spending so much time in a room with no windows is unhealthy_.”

It turns out to be a nice change. The library is open and airy and the bathroom is just down the hallway.

xx

They go baby shopping the next week.

Chanyeol has been buying clothes and toys since the moment they found out but this is the first time they’re going shopping for it specifically.

They both go a little overboard and buy every single thing they like (which is almost everything in the entire shop) and end up having to call Jongin because their car runs out of space.

_“I don’t think the baby needs a five-foot-long teddy bear, guys.”_

_“Jongin, for the last time, buy your own if you want one.”_

And their baby might absolutely need it in the future. Maybe.

They haul the stuff back to their apartment and store it in the guest bedroom which they’ve decided to turn into a nursery.

Chanyeol insists on building the crib and designing the interior himself and they agree on starting to properly work on the nursery from next month.

xx

Through the sixth month, Baekhyun is so fucking tired of being pregnant.

 _He’s huge_. Seemingly overnight, his belly has popped to the size of a melon and it’s impossible to be pressed close to his husband without his bump in the way.

 _He’s exhausted_. He wakes up late and sleeps early with various naps throughout the day. Generally, he’s become slow at everything and often requires Chanyeol’s help in mundane, everyday tasks.

_“I swear, Chanyeol. I literally can not lift my arms. If you don’t wash my hair, I’m going to be smelly and gross and would you like to kiss your husband like that? I don’t think so.”_

_“Sweetheart, I would wash your hair even if you weren’t pregnant.”_

_Oh._

Their sexy times have lessened by a whole lot and shower sex has been an absolute no-no for months now but Baekhyun makes Chanyeol rush through the hair washing and pushes him on the bed as soon as he can manage.

xx

Baekhyun finished reading all the books and scrolls Chanyeol owns and he’s proud to admit that he can easily understand and identify different spells now.

It’s not unlike science. The basic ideas like action and reaction are similar but where science gets limited by the laws of nature, magic is nurtured by nature itself.

Everything, living or dead, that is produced by nature contains an _energy_ that only witches can extract. Mixing different energies together can have different effects. The trick is to know what to use and when to use it.

Baekhyun only has the theoretical knowledge but he’s seen Chanyeol perform spells in the lair and while in the beginning it didn’t seem much more than mixing weird ingredients together, now he can easily identify, for example, that adding a couple months old bones of a small animal to a mixture of salt water and Wormwood and a carefully spoken incantation will create an elixir that is able to treat a wound even as severe as a gunshot within minutes.

Of course, if Baekhyun were to brew this potion, it would end up in a useless, smelly broth.

(Chanyeol, a half witch who has been practicing magic for around 17 years will only have to spare a little bit of his energy to perform such a minor spell.)

Before he started learning about magic, Baekhyun decided to leave Yoora’s journals and Yifan’s spellbook for the end. He’s not sure which one to read first and picks up the spellbook on a whim.

This is the same book Hei Ran drew inspiration from all those years ago and it doesn’t take Baekhyun too long to stumble upon a very similar curse.

The time period is not explicitly stated but it tells the story of an alpha king called Ji hoon, who was cursed by a witch after he slaughtered her daughter. He wasn’t able to have children of his own for years until he found another witch named Cici, who broke the curse for him.

Baekhyun remembers how Kyungsoo told him months and months ago how Hei Ran followed the spell step by step from the book but she failed and then came up with an alternative, which was to use omegas’ energy, to make the curse dormant.

Chanyeol has a theory that her spell didn’t work because the origin of the curse was different.

But both the curses, Chanwoo and alpha king Jihoon are so similar, no wonder Hei Ran was confident she could break it.

Yoora’s first journal is only helpful in the sense that they know what to avoid. Reading the theory behind her ideas, it’s clear that the spell was not going to work.

Her second journal is a lot more interesting and starts with the idea of the curse and the spell being two different things like how Chanyeol explained months ago. Baekhyun can see the high possibility of this working but unfortunately, it’s not complete.

It’s not even a proper journal actually. It’s more like Yoora jotted down all her thoughts with no clear connection between them. The spells she’s written make sense individually but when you put them together, there is no order or significance to it.

It’s frustrating to no end and Baekhyun can’t help but wish he could’ve had a chance to meet the genius behind these words.

Baekhyun is constantly thinking about the curse to the point that he even dreams about it. The baby probably senses his uneasiness because by the end of the month, he becomes increasingly restless.

He is always moving and shifting inside and sometimes it gets uncomfortable enough that Baekhyun can’t even sit properly.

It’s one of those nights where he’s woken up by his weird dreams.

He dreams about Yoora.

This is not uncommon. Spending everyday basically reading her thoughts on a paper, Baekhyun’s mind has conjured an image of her in his head.

In his dreams, he sees her on her desk working on her journal while she pets Luna with her free hand. He’s always sitting across from her and she would occasionally look up and smile at him.

Tonight is different.

Baekhyun dreams of her funeral.

He’s kneeling by her grave with a crying bundle in his arms. He wants to sit here longer but he knows his husband is alone at home, still unconscious.

His knees are aching and his son is crying and Yoora is gone.

Suddenly, the crying stops and Baekhyun looks down to see that the cloth he’s holding is empty. He stands up in alarm trying to shout for his baby but his voice is locked inside his throat.

When he looks back down, there is another grave beside Yoora’s. Almost as if in slow motion, his eyes move to the headstone and he stumbles back when he sees the name.

_Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun wakes with a gasp.

He feels the baby shift inside him and breathes a sigh of relief before he hastily turns to the still form of his husband. Baekhyun’s vision is blurry with unshed tears and he knows it’s stupid, _knows_ it was just a dream but he can’t figure out if Chanyeol’s chest is moving.

He looks unnaturally still.

Baekhyun slowly moves a trembling hand to place his fingers just beneath Chanyeol’s nose and the moment he feels the light exhale of air, Baekhyun sobs in relief.

He clamps a hand on his mouth immediately but it’s too late. Chanyeol, a very light sleeper, is up and blinking at him in an instant.

“Baekhyun…?” His gaze clears and then widens. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“B-bad dream.”

Chanyeol rubs his hands down Baekhyun’s arms. “How can I help?”

“Will you hold me?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” He pulls Baekhyun down. “Turn around.”

“No, I want to do it like this.”

With Baekhyun’s growing tummy, it’s become hard to cuddle face to face but right now, all Baekhyun wants is to press his ear against Chanyeol’s heart.

It takes a bit of maneuvering but they manage to find a comfortable position with Chanyeol on his back and Baekhyun half on top of him.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Eventually, Baekhyun’s heartbeat returns to normal but he can’t stop thinking about the dream. What if they try to break the curse and it backfires?

_Isn’t it better to live like this than to lose both Chanyeol and their baby?_

He shuts that train of thought before it can go any further and realizes Chanyeol has fallen asleep. He’s been working so hard recently; office work, the curse and now building their baby’s nursery.

As if on cue, he feels a sharp kick on his side followed by a series of smaller kicks. He knows by now that the baby gets restless whenever he does so he tries to regulate his breathing and think happy thoughts.

It seems to have the opposite effect and the little one is more or less squirming inside him now. Baekhyun moves away from Chanyeol and lies down on his back and the kicking stops for a few seconds before starting back up.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers to his bump, patting it softly. “Be a sweetheart and go back to sleep?”

The answering kick is stronger than usual.

Baekhyun is tired and it shouldn’t be hard to fall asleep but the little monster inside him has decided otherwise. He lies awake for about half an hour before it gets too uncomfortable and he has to quietly get out of the bed.

He starts pacing the length of the carpet, feeling unusually nauseous. His morning sickness has been absent for a few months now and Baekhyun _does not_ wish for its return.

“Baekhyun?”

He turns around to see Chanyeol sitting up in bed.

“Sorry. I keep waking you.”

Chanyeol rubs his eyes before he gets up and makes his way over to Baekhyun. “Can’t sleep?”

“Your kid,” he cradles his bump, tone accusing. “Won’t stop moving.”

Chanyeol smiles but it turns into a grimace. “Is it painful?”

Baekhyun winces. Whatever the baby just kicked right now feels like an important organ. “Not painful, it’s just… uncomfortable.”

Chanyeol studies him for a moment before he leans down to drop a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s lips and sinks down to his knees. He puts both of hands flat against the round belly.

“Hey there, kid. I hear you’re giving your dad a hard time?”

As if in response, the baby shifts a little. It’s barely a flutter and probably not enough for Chanyeol to feel.

“Really?” Baekhyun scoffs. “When I tried to talk to him, all I got in return was a violent kick.”

Chanyeol guides him back to the bed and helps him lie down before pulling Baekhyun’s shirt up until it rests above his protruding belly.

He places soft kisses over the stretched skin and whispers words Baekhyun can’t make out. It takes time but miraculously, the baby calms down.

Tired and comfortable, Baekhyun drifts off to sleep. _He can’t believe the kid isn’t even born yet and it already has a favorite dad._

xx


	16. The Answer

The third and final trimester brings all sorts of aches.

It hurts everywhere but his back and ankles suffer the most. Chanyeol massages his swollen feet every night but there’s only so much he can do.

If Baekhyun thought he was huge before, he’s _massive_ now. His belly is enormous and unwieldy and moving around is quite difficult.

_“Chanyeol, aren’t babies tiny? They’re tiny, right? Do you think Dr. Lee didn’t do the ultrasound right and they’re actually two of them in there? Honestly, that would explain so much.”_

Chanyeol was amused. Dr. Lee was not.

Apart from that, Baekhyun is tired all the time, he’s too warm all the time, he has to pee all the time and as if that wasn’t enough, he’s hungry all the damn time.

Now that he’s read all the books in Chanyeol’s lair, Baekhyun rarely goes there without Chanyeol himself. Instead, he carries Yoora’s journal with him everywhere and mostly spends his days in the company of Mrs. Park, Sehun or his friends back at the court.

With Baekhyun being familiar with the curse and magic in general, it’s often that he finds himself taking part in long discussions with Chanyeol. They bounce off ideas back and forth and he’s started jotting them down in Yoora’s journal.

The discussions, it turns out, have been very helpful and the reason for a major chunk of their progress with the curse.

It is how they figure out that instead of one, they’ll have to perform _two_ rituals. The first one would be to break the curse and the second to undo Hei Ran’s spell. The catch is, they’d have to move on to the second spell with no way of finding out if the first one worked.

It makes Baekhyun’s hands go cold whenever he thinks too much about it. The image of Chanyeol’s headstone is seared into his brain and he has to make a conscious effort to not think about it.

xx

Two weeks into the seventh month, Baekhyun has to host an engagement party.

Minseok proposed to Jongdae shortly after he confessed and they’ve decided to get married within the month. Baekhyun takes it upon himself to plan a party for them despite everyone’s protests.

_“I’m pregnant, Chanyeol. Not invalid!”_

It’s a little challenging to waddle around with a huge belly as he stresses over decor, food, guest list, gifts and a ton of other things but Baekhyun doesn’t mind. It gives him a break from thinking about the curse and he’s more than happy for the distraction.

The night before the party, Chanyeol helps him bathe before giving him a back rub.

Baekhyun is sitting cross legged on their bed in only his soft cotton pants, leaning forward on a bunch of stacked up pillows. Chanyeol is behind him, rubbing oil on his sore back.

“I didn’t argue much with you when you said you wanted to plan this party but please, Baekhyun. Promise me you’ll get off your feet for a few days after tomorrow.”

Baekhyun sighs, leaning into the touch. “You worry too much. I’m fine.”

The hands travel up to his shoulders and press down on a knot hard enough to make Baekhyun gasp. “You could hardly stand, earlier in the bathroom.”

“It’s been a long day.”

Soft lips graze the skin just below his nape. “Please. For my sake. I know you don’t like sitting around and doing nothing but it’ll be just for a few days. If you want, we can have Sehun come over. He’ll stay with you until I come back from work.”

“Sehun has exams this week.” He’s not highly opposed to the idea of staying in bed but he knows he’ll get bored and start imagining weird things. His pregnant brain has an interesting imagination.

“Jongin then. I know he won’t mind taking a few days off. Especially if Kyungsoo can join you two in his free time.” He trails soft kisses up the back of Baekhyun’s neck before nipping his ear lobe.

Baekhyun hasn’t spent one on one time with Jongin in a while and it would be nice to catch up. And well, he will never admit it but Baekhyun does need the rest.

He hums, cradling the side of his belly. “What do you say, kid? Wanna spend some time with your uncle Jongin and uncle Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol softly laughs behind him.

“We should maybe take some downtime, huh?” He continues. “We don’t want your dad to age prematurely, now do we?”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol whispers against his skin before his hands get to work again.

Baekhyun pushes his face into the pillow and almost dozes off when he suddenly remembers something he’s been wanting to ask.

“Jongdae will obviously move out of the court when he gets married, right?”

“Of course.” He drags his hands down the middle of Baekhyun’s back. “Minseok has a room here but he lives in his apartment so they’ll most likely move there.”

“How will that work? With the magic and all.”

“Well,” Chanyeol pauses his movements. “Minseok’s not a Park and Jongdae’s contract will be terminated first and then he’ll have to go through a ritual. He’ll be free from the spell and be able to leave indefinitely after that.”

Baekhyun’s short stay at the court was not unpleasant. Apart from the wolfsbane incident it was not all that bad. He had his friends and Kyungsoo.

But this was all _after_ he got reunited with Sehun. Everything before that was mostly unbearable. He remembers the constant fear, the endless anxiety and the way he seemed to be singled out.

“Oh, what about Jongdae’s magic pendant? What will happen to that?”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol presses a hand against his lower back. “Well, I don’t know the details since I’ve never taken part in the ritual but I think they probably destroy it since-”

His hands stop moving.

“Chanyeol?”

“Baekhyun, you genius!”

“Huh?” Baekhyun tries to turn around but with his unwieldy form he can only turn his head.

“Wait don’t move.” Chanyeol’s voice is high with excitement as he moves around until he’s sitting in front of Baekhyun, the stacked pillows separating them. “The amulet, Baekhyun!”

“Jongdae’s pendant…?”

“No, no.” He shakes his head and clasps Baekhyun’s hands. “Hei Ran’s amulet!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Okay so.” He takes a deep breath, as if about to reveal some massive secret. “The second ritual that we have to perform after we break the curse is to undo Hei Ran’s spell, yes?”

They’ve had this discussion multiple times before. To break the curse, they have help from Yoora’s journals and Yifan’s spellbook. But for breaking Hei Ran’s spell, they still have no idea how to do it.

“Yes?”

“When Hei Ran died she transferred her energy- uh, life source is a better word actually. Her life source, she transferred it to an amulet that she gave to her sister.”

_Oh._

“So…we’ll just have to destroy the amulet to destroy the magic spell that’s holding the court together?”

“Theoretically, yes.” He tightens his grip, his excitement contagious. “But we’ll have to talk to Kyungsoo to know for sure. He’s in possession of the amulet now.”

Baekhyun untangles their hands and moves to get up but before he can even shift to his knees, Chanyeol is gently pulling him back down. “What are you doing? We need to see Kyungsoo right now!”

“It’s 11 p.m.”

He turns to locate the wall clock to his left and is surprised to see that it is, in fact, past 11. These days Baekhyun is asleep before the clock strikes 10 but his evening nap lasted until dinner so he’s not as tired as usual.

“Wow, do you think Kyungsoo would mind if we go see him right now? I doubt he’s sleeping.”

Chanyeol looks at him like he’s gone mad. “He would definitely mind. _And_ purposefully not tell us anything. Let’s wait until tomorrow morning at least.”

Reluctantly, Baekhyun agrees. His heart is still racing at the possibility of their theory being correct and even if they’re not a hundred percent right, he has a feeling they’re heading in the right direction.

“How’s your back?”

“So much better.” Baekhyun leans back to stretch his arms above his head. “You have magic hands, Mr. Park.”

He’s expecting a playful quip but when all he gets is silence, Baekhyun looks back at his husband with a frown only to find him… _oh_.

Chanyeol’s eyes are fixed on his naked torso; his soft chest and giant belly and he looks like- well, frankly, he looks like he wants to eat Baekhyun up.

“ _Really_?” Baekhyun scoffs, gesturing at his general state. “This is what gets you all hot and bothered?”

Chanyeol’s heated gaze moves back up to meet his husband’s eyes. “ _You_ in general get me hot and bothered.”

“Even like _this_?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Baekhyun groans but can’t help the huge smile on his face. “Oh no, my husband’s gone blind. What shall I do?”

“I’m serious, Baekhyun.” His eyes are still dark, pupils blown wide.

“Chanyeol, I see myself in the mirror every single day.” He smiles sheepishly. “I don’t exactly _feel_ desirable right now.”

Chanyeol leans in to place a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s nose. “For me, pregnant or not, you’re always the sexiest person in this world.” He grabs Baekhyun’s hand and puts it against his dick- against his very _hard_ dick. “If you want, I can show you exactly how desirable I think you are.”

In the last two months, their sex life has taken a backseat for the better. Baekhyun’s not crazily horny anymore _and_ he’s always exhausted. They still do it from time to time but the last time was a few weeks ago and something about Chanyeol’s gaze right now awakens a frisson of heat inside him.

Baekhyun grabs the pillows, shoves them aside and leans forward to kiss his husband. Chanyeol’s response is immediate as he pushes back gently until Baekhyun’s back is pressed against the mattress.

Chanyeol is careful around Baekhyun’s belly and he shifts to his side so he’s not pressed up against it and slides his tongue into Baekhyun’s open mouth. His hands roam all over his exposed stomach and Baekhyun really _really_ hopes the kid doesn’t decide this moment to wake up.

Chanyeol ducks his head, kissing down Baekhyun’s jaw and neck before stopping at his chest. He looks up, peeks at Baekhyun’s face before dropping down again and taking a nipple between his lips.

A loud, throaty moan is wrenched out of Baekhyun as his back arches off of the mattress. Chanyeol knows, _he knows_ how sensitive Baekhyun’s pregnancy nipples are (he cried the other day when Chanyeol’s hand accidently grazed one) so he quickly pulls off and smiles apologetically.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.”

Chanyeol makes quick work of Baekhyun’s pants and his own clothes and in no time he has three fingers up Baekhyun’s hole, slowly opening him up.

Baekhyun whines and complains throughout but his husband maintains the slow pace until he’s satisfied and the omega is a leaking mess.

Chanyeol easily maneuvers Baekhyun’s unwieldy form until he’s lying on his side with Chanyeol behind him, holding one of Baekhyun’s legs up and smoothly sinking inside his wet heat.

Baekhyun breathes through the intrusion, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s cock opens him up. He’s so big and so hard inside him and _oh,_ Baekhyun had forgotten how good this feels.

Chanyeol is gentle with his thrusts and with his grip around Baekhyun but the slow drag of his cock is hitting all the delicious spots inside him and Baekhyun is too blissed out to complain.

He takes Baekhyun apart slowly and meticulously until he’s muffling his cries into the pillow and begging Chanyeol to _hurry the fuck up, please_.

He twists Baekhyun’s leg backwards and hooks it around the back of his hip and uses his free hand to grasp the omega’s cock. Two strokes are all it takes for him to fall apart.

Chanyeol’s breath is hot and fast against Baekhyun’s skin and it doesn’t take him too long to follow, pushing his face into Baekhyun’s neck and muttering a broken curse as he fills him up to the brim.

Later, Chanyeol cleans them up, brings snacks and water for Baekhyun, helps him up to the bathroom where he has to pee _again_ and brush his teeth, and then cuddles Baekhyun to sleep.

_Baekhyun really really lucked out in the husband department._

xx

“It’s… maybe possible.”

Is what Kyungsoo says when Baekhyun and Chanyeol corner him right after breakfast. They’re in Kyungsoo’s home office and this is the first time Baekhyun’s ever been here. Normally, he would have been distracted by all the court records lined up in the shelves but right now, all his attention is focused on the man in possession of them.

“What do you mean _maybe_?” Baekhyun takes a seat in front of the desk. “Can’t we just, I don’t know, take a hammer and crush the thing?”

Kyungsoo sighs as _if it’s not a valid question_. Which it totally is, in Baekhyun’s humble opinion.

“No, we can not just _crush the thing_. When an omega leaves the court for good, they have to take part in a very simple ritual. Simple enough that I perform it alone unlike the one when we get a new addition.” Kyungsoo turns around to access the shelves behind his desk and pulls out a thick, leather bound tome.

He places it on the desk between them and opens up on what seems like a well-used page. “Here’s the spell to make a potion which the person has to swallow before you move on to the necklace. The energy from the pendant has to first be transferred back into Hei Ran’s amulet before a simple breaking spell is performed to _crush the thing_.”

“And?” Baekhyun squirms in his seat, it’s getting increasingly hard to find a comfortable sitting position these days. “Can’t we use the same principle for the amulet? Extract its energy and then break it?”

Chanyeol picks up a cushion from the armchair by the window and helps Baekhyun place it between his back and the chair. He mouths a _thank you_ at his husband before turning back to Kyungsoo.

“We can and it’s a sure way to break Hei Ran’s spell _but_.” He moves his fingers under the collar of his shirt and pulls out the shiny, green amulet. “The problem is, what will we do with all the energy that’ll be extracted out of this? Do you have any idea how powerful this thing is? It’s been collecting the normally dormant energy out of wolves for _eighty years_. If we destroy the amulet and the energy has nowhere to go, it can cause an explosion powerful enough to destroy a small city.”

Before Baekhyun can ask the ten thousand questions he has, Chanyeol leans forward with his hands against the desk. “We can control it. If you and I do it together, we can make a counter spell to control and destroy the energy. There might still be a small explosion but nothing that would hurt anyone-”

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo frowns but the concern in his voice is more than obvious. “Let’s not be careless. That’s the exact mistake Yoora made.”

_Suddenly, Baekhyun’s not in the room anymore. He’s kneeling on the dirty ground in front of two graves and-_

He wrenches himself out of his thoughts and grabs Chanyeol’s hand. “Chanyeol. It’s okay, we’ll- we’ll find another way.”

Chanyeol turns his hand so their fingers are intertwined and fixes him with a brief smile before looking back at Kyungsoo. “I’m not being careless. I know we can do it.”

“We can, _maybe_ do it.” Kyungsoo agrees, crossing his arms. “But your energy will already be low right after the first ritual and it won’t be safe at all for you to continue. And there’s no way I can do it on my own.”

They don’t know what might happen when the curse is broken but Hei Ran’s spell is still in place and so they’ve decided to perform the second ritual without pause. Baekhyun did manage to convince Chanyeol to take at least an hour to replenish his strength though.

“I know that.” Chanyeol says, sounding way too calm for this situation. “And I would only partially take part in the ritual.”

Kyungsoo groans, throwing his hands up in the air. “Didn’t you hear the part where I _said I can’t do it on my own_? Honestly, even if we were both at our one hundred percent, it would still be a gamble.”

“ _I know_.” He insists. “That’s where Yifan comes in. He’s a full blooded witch and with him, this shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Yifan?” The frown between Kyungsoo’s eyes smooths out. “You’ve been talking to him?”

Chanyeol starts rubbing soft circles on Baekhyun’s skin with his thumb but his gaze is still fixed on Kyungsoo. “Uh, not recently. Last time we met, around eight or nine months ago, he said he’d be willing to help.”

“And how do you plan on contacting him?” Kyungsoo scoffs. “Do you even know _where_ he is? He could be on the other side of the world for all we know.”

Chanyeol sighs before turning to Baekhyun. “Yifan doesn’t carry a phone or any other electronic device. The radio waves affect his magic. That’s not an issue for us half wolves though.” He looks back at Kyungsoo. “Luna will find him. I’m sure she can track Fa cai. That’s his shapeshifter.” The last part is for Baekhyun.

“We don’t know how long that would take.”

“Soo, I have faith in Luna. It would be nice if you’d have some faith in _me_.”

Kyungsoo studies him in silence for the longest time before he shifts his gaze to Baekhyun. “What do you think?”

Frankly, Baekhyun is _scared out of his fucking mind_. He doesn’t even want to _imagine_ what he’d do if the ritual fails or if Yifan doesn’t get here on time.

But one thing he’s sure of is that they can’t just sit around and do nothing. This is a chance they have to take- for their future, _their son_.

Baekhyun tightens his fingers around Chanyeol’s. “I trust Chanyeol. I think we should do this.”

Kyungsoo sighs and he doesn’t have to say anything for them to know he’s calling them _the biggest idiots in the world_. “Fine.” He slumps back in his chair. “You guys focus on the first ritual and I’ll figure this one out.”

“You’re the best, Kyungsoo!”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol turn to face each other with matching grins and even Kyungsoo’s very loud grumbling isn’t enough to dampen their high.

_“I swear to god, after we break this damned curse, I’m not gonna look at either of your faces for at least three months.”_

xx

The engagement party is a huge success.

By the end, Baekhyun is exhausted but he couldn’t be happier. He’s surrounded by all the people he loves, he has the most amazing husband in the world and they’re about to welcome a baby boy very soon.

It’s hard to believe that this is _his_ life when a year ago, the only people he loved and trusted were Sehun and Junmyeon.

“You okay?” Sehun takes a seat on the couch beside him (a couch that doesn’t match the decor _at all_ but Chanyeol and everyone else insisted should be there for Baekhyun) and hands him a glass of water.

“Just thinking.”

The music is soft and Jongdae and Minseok are still dancing. Chanyeol left early to send Luna off to find Fa Cai and Baekhyun is supposed to go back with Kyungsoo and the others.

It’s almost evening and he is _so_ ready for a nap but decides to wait another half an hour before interrupting the newly engaged couple.

“Ow,” he winces. “Give me your hand.”

Sehun, used to this by now, offers his hand without question and Baekhyun places it against his belly. The baby doesn’t kick as often as he used to but he still makes his presence known from time to time.

“This is still so weird.”

“Imagine feeling it from the inside.”

Sehun pretends to shudder. “No thanks.”

Baekhyun drains the glass of water before placing it on the table in front of them and then leans back and waits. He knows Sehun has something to say- obvious from the way he keeps tapping his fingers against his knee.

“So…”

“Hmm?”

“What about Hyesung?”

Hyesung?

_Oh._

“ _Hye_ for blessing and _Sung_ for attain.” He looks at Baekhyun, gaze unsure. “I wish the baby would bring all the blessings you guys deserve.”

Baekhyun is silent, repeating the name in his head.

“If you use different characters, Hye and sung can also mean star or comet. It’s just a suggestion, you don’t-”

“Sehun, It’s beautiful.”

_Hyesung._

Baekhyun cradles his bump. “Hyesung… I like it.” As if on cue, the baby shifts. “Ah, I think he likes it too.”

“You should ask Chanyeol before deciding anything.” But there’s a hopeful smile on his face and Baekhyun knows he must have gone through countless names before coming to him.

Baekhyun really does like the name. All the names he and Chanyeol thought of before didn’t _feel_ right. He couldn’t imagine calling his son any of those.

But now… he can picture a little boy running around the house followed by laughter and shouts of _Hyesung_.

_A blessing, truly._

“Thank you, Sehun. I think… it’s perfect.”

Baekhyun drives back home with Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Yixing. He follows them to the court and ends up falling asleep in Yixing’s room.

Chanyeol, who’d been restless all day after talking to Kyungsoo, decided to work in the lair until late. He offered Baekhyun to join him but the latter chose to spend time with his friends and let Chanyeol do his own thing.

He hasn’t had a meal in the court since before he got pregnant and he usually just goes directly to either Yixing or Jongdae’s room. His dancing lessons also stopped after the first doctor’s visit.

And so, apart from his friends and sometimes Luhan and Jackson, Baekhyun doesn’t really interact with anyone at the court.

Today, when he sits down for dinner with the others, he _knows_ everyone is staring. Most of them come up to him and congratulate him and half of them even sound sincere.

Halfway through the meal, he looks across the courtyard and meets the eyes of a pretty omega at the back. The person quickly looks away and Baekhyun has to take a minute to recall why that gaze seemed familiar.

“Nam il?” He gasps. “Is that _Nam il_? What happened to his hair?”

Nam il, who used to have smooth, silky, shoulder length hair now sports a blond buzz cut and somehow, he makes it work.

Jongdae snorts. “He went on an overnight trip with one of the alphas and came back like this.”

Honestly, Baekhyun had forgotten about Nam il. There was a time when the pretty omega wouldn’t stop harassing him and now he can barely meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

Actually, he stopped acknowledging Baekhyun’s existence even _before_ he got married.

“I’m surprised he doesn’t have anything to say to me anymore.”

“Well _of course_ , he wouldn’t dare after Chanyeol threatened to throw him out of the court.” Jongdae sits back with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Chanyeol what?”

Baekhyun can see Yixing face palming from the corner of his eye but his gaze is focused on a suddenly confused looking Jongdae.

“Wait, I thought you knew.”

“Know what?”

Yixing, the angel he is, calmly explains how after the wolfsbane incident, Chanyeol approached him and Jongdae and inquired if someone at the court disliked Baekhyun. They, of course, told him about Nam il and his persistent harassment.

After which, on the day Baekhyun was busy meeting Mrs. Park when she came to the court, Kyungsoo made an announcement on Chanyeol’s behalf.

“It was short and clear.” Jongdae says. “Anyone who messed with you will be directly thrown out of the court, no questions asked. We were also told not to tell you, now that I think about it.”

_Baekhyun is… not surprised._

Maybe if he’d found out when it happened, he would have been. But now that he’s intimately familiar with Chanyeol’s golden heart, it makes complete sense for his husband to do that.

Later, when they return to Jongdae’s room, Baekhyun tells them about what they’re planning to do with the court and the curse. They knew he was working on something but that’s all.

Yixing stays quiet throughout and only when Baekhyun stops talking does he speak. “What about the rest of us?” His tone is not accusing but he still sounds tense. “If you break the curse, they’ll have no reason to keep us here. Where would we go?”

This was one of the first things Baekhyun brought up after Chanyeol showed him his lair and they’ve discussed the issue multiple times.

“Chanyeol and I are planning to build a shelter. It would be open to everyone and will sort of be a shelter for the homeless. We’re still looking for land and Chanyeol has already hired people for it.” He explains, excited at the prospect. “Obviously the construction would take a while and meanwhile we’ll be renting a hostel temporarily with enough space for everyone.”

For the first time since they’ve met, Yixing is left speechless.

His eyes are glassy and he pulls Baekhyun into a tight embrace and no words are needed to explain how he feels.

xx

A week later, Chanyeol calls him just after lunch.

“Where are you?”

Baekhyun closes the bedroom door behind him. “Just had lunch with your mom. Back in our room now. Why?”

“Wear a coat and come out. I’m waiting in the driveway.”

Chanyeol hangs up before he can ask him why he isn’t at work right now and Baekhyun has to quickly go and pee before finding his very large coat for his very large belly, grabbing his bag and rushing outside.

He finds Chanyeol waiting in the foyer instead of the driveway.

“Just remembered you need help with the shoes.” He says, holding out Baekhyun’s boots.

Embarrassingly, Baekhyun’s come to a point where he can’t bend down to tie his shoelaces and Chanyeol has to help him whenever they go out.

Chanyeol kneels before him now and helps him slip the shoes on and gently tightens the laces against his swollen feet.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun pulls him up. “What’s up?”

Chanyeol takes his hand and guides him out to the driveway. “Thought we could go out for ice cream.”

_Ice cream?_

Baekhyun waits until they’re on the road before inquiring tentatively. “Did you… not go to the office today?”

“I’ve been in the lair since morning.”

_Oh._

Baekhyun pretends like he’s not going out of his mind and tries to act as normal as possible while Chanyeol talks about random, mundane things.

They get ice cream and talk about the almost finished nursery, Jongdae’s wedding, the next doctor’s appointment and everything under the sun.

Except the curse.

Baekhyun is almost vibrating in his seat by the time they’re done eating and Chanyeol looks at him with clear intent, excitement shining in his eyes.

“I think,” he starts. “I think I know how to break the curse.”

Baekhyun knew this was coming. He knew the _moment_ Chanyeol told him they’re going out for ice cream and yet, he gasps loud enough to attract the attention of a family sitting a little to their left.

Baekhyun barely remembers to apologize before he grabs Chanyeol’s hands and whisper-yells. “Really?”

Chanyeol hums, clearly trying to hold back a smile. “Do you have Yoora’s journal?”

Of course he does. Baekhyun carries that thing around everywhere.

He takes it out of his bag and hands it over along with a pen before sitting back and waiting not very patiently as Chanyeol opens up an empty page.

“You know how Yoora’s new idea was to look into the original spell that Hei Ran drew inspiration from and figure out where she went wrong, right?”

Yoora’s journal has a variety of different spells that aren’t connected to each other but the idea behind them is clear. Unfortunately, she didn’t have access to the spellbook that they now have, courtesy of Yifan.

This particular spell that Hei Ran tried to follow speaks of a curse that is so eerily similar to Chanwoo’s case. 

An alpha king named Jihoon was cursed by a witch after he killed her daughter. Years later another witch named Cici broke the curse for him.

Hei Ran followed the spell word to word from the book but it failed. After which she made her own spell of deriving energy from omegas.

“Yes.” Baekhyun says. “But didn’t we agree that Hei Ran’s first spell didn’t work because Park Chanwoo was cursed by an omega while in the spellbook, the alpha king Jihoon was cursed by a witch?”

“Yes, because there was no other explanation.” Chanyeol starts drawing something on the blank paper. “But I always thought it couldn’t be the only thing so, in the last week I’ve been looking into the history of the alpha king.”

Chanyeol’s been busy this previous week while Baekhyun’s mostly been in his room, the court or the garden, spending time with Jongin, Mrs. Park or his court friends. Sehun is still busy with exams but they’re planning to meet tomorrow.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol’s been working but he didn’t know exactly what and since he was on a break, his husband wasn’t very keen on sharing information.

“You know I’ve never really looked up this stuff online because witches don’t use electronic devices so I didn’t think I’d find anything there.” He pauses drawing to take his phone out and browses for a moment before showing Baekhyun what seems to be a screenshot of comments. “I was right. There wasn’t anything useful except far fetched theories of how witches are real or not. I found this purely by accident.”

Baekhyun reads the comments on the screen but except the one that’s an address, the rest don’t make sense. “What’s this?”

“This was a blog post where a man claims his neighbor is a witch. I didn’t think much of it because it’s common for people to post stories like that online. I was going through the comments when I saw the user _erica99_ mention a library owned by a witch.” He points to the comment with the address. “I remember Yoora talking about a similar library and how it annoyed her that none of the people she was in contact with knew _where_ this mystery library was.”

“ _You found it_?”

“I thought it was worth a try to go and see. It’s a very old library with an equally old lady running it and she tried to shoo me away the first time I went there on Tuesday. Sorry about that, by the way. She made me leave my phone outside.”

On Tuesday, Chanyeol didn’t come home until 11 p.m., didn’t answer any of his messages and refused to tell Baekhyun where he’d been. _“I’ll tell you after you’ve rested for enough days, I promise.”_

Baekhyun’s not mad anymore but during that time he was furious. “You should’ve just told me then.”

“You would have insisted on going with me and all my hard work of convincing you to take a break would’ve gone down the drain.” He smiles apologetically but it’s clear that he doesn’t regret the decision. “Anyway, I had to create a fire charm on the spot to convince the lady that I am a witch too, after which she let me roam around and look at the books but I wasn’t allowed to take anything with me.”

“What did you find?”

Chanyeol goes back to drawing on the journal and if Baekhyun wasn’t hindered by his very large belly, he would’ve definitely leaned over the table to look.

“I went there with the intention to find information about the alpha king and the curse but it’s a witch’s library and there was hardly anything about wolves.” He pauses to look at the paper before humming and going back to it. “So I started looking for the witch who broke his curse, Cici.”

“What are you making?” Baekhyun has reached the end of his patience. “What did you find about Cici?”

Chanyeol looks up to give him a look before going back to whatever he’s drawing. “I found an old book about famous witches and there was a section on Cici. She was famous for breaking the alpha king’s curse and there was a detailed review of the spell she created.”

They already know the spell though. It’s in Yifan’s spellbook.

“That’s it?”

“Not really.” Chanyeol _finally_ drops the pen and turns the journal for Baekhyun to see. “I also found this.”

The mystery drawing turns out to be a family tree of sorts and Baekhyun has no idea what this has got to do with anything until Chanyeol tells him to spot a familiar name.

“Cici is obviously the only name I know, why- oh.”

Under the branch of Cici’s cousin who apparently married a wolf, there’s a name listed among her children.

“Ji hoon,” Baekhyun reads out loud. “That’s…”

“The alpha king.”

_Oh._

“Cici and Ji hoon were related?” Baekhyun looks at the family tree again. “Jihoon was Cici’s nephew. Do you think that’s why the spell worked for them and not for Hei Ran and Chanwoo?”

Chanyeol nods. “One of the reasons, yes. Like I said, the book had a detailed version of the spell and there are two very important things that are missing from Yifan’s spellbook.” He taps a finger against Ji hoon’s name. “One of them is that the person who’s been cursed and the witch who’s lifting the curse should have blood ties.”

 _Hei Ran had no chance of breaking it_ , Baekhyun realized. Even if she knew this important detail, she could have done nothing.

“And the other? You said there are two things.”

“Hei Ran used the wrong person’s blood.”

According to the original spell, one of the main components needed was Chanwoo’s blood. “That can’t be right. The spellbook clearly said ‘ _the alpha’s blood’_.”

“No, it said ‘ _the alpha’s direct blood_ ’. We all assumed it meant the cursed man’s blood because what else could it be, right?” He points at Ji hoon’s name again. “Look at this. Ji hoon had a son from his first wife. Then he got cursed and couldn’t have more children until Cici broke it.”

Under Ji hoon’s name, there are eight children. One from his first wife and the rest from several others.

“The spell required the blood of his offspring.” Chanyeol continues. “His firstborn to be specific. In Chanwoo’s case, all of his children before the curse were murdered so even if Hei Ran had figured it out, there wouldn’t have been a firstborn to take blood from.”

It takes Baekhyun a while to absorb all this new information and Chanyeol orders some more ice cream. Halfway through the second bowl, Baekhyun looks up.

“So, considering the new points, if we perform Cici’s spell word to word… we can break the curse?”

Chanyeol grins. “Yes. Well, I will still have to practice the incantations and see how much energy it takes but I don’t think it will be a problem. I’m directly related to Chanwoo and his firstborn is alive and well.”

“Your father.”

Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun finds himself grinning back. It feels a little unreal, seems too easy that they found the solution but then he remembers Chanyeol has been working on this for _seventeen_ years- it has definitely not been easy.

_Still, there has to be a catch._

And then he remembers.

“You’re missing an important detail.” Baekhyun points out. “For the spell to work, we need your father’s blood but it’s not like we only need a drop. It specifically requires _250 ml of blood_. How the fuck are we going to convince him to willingly give it away?”

Unless Chanyeol plans to shoot his father and steal his blood, Baekhyun can’t see another way.

“I have an idea.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun clasps his hand. “You absolutely can not go to jail. I can’t raise this baby alone.”

Chanyeol throws his head back on a laugh and receives some nasty looks from the family on the left but he’s too busy hitting the table to notice.

“No one- no one’s going to jail, I promise.” He wheezes out and seeing him laugh so openly after such a long time, Baekhyun can practically _see_ how the huge burden has been lifted off of his husband’s shoulders.

They’re so close to their goal and he hopes by the time they meet Hyesung, the curse is far _far_ behind them.

xx

In the first week of the eighth month, the nursery is complete.

Baekhyun hasn’t been allowed inside since Chanyeol started building it and now that it’s done, his husband is covering his eyes and guiding Baekhyun through the door.

“Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready for months, _come on_.”

Chanyeol laughs but removes his hands and Baekhyun has to stumble back when he sees what his husband’s been working on for months.

The color scheme is immediately soothing to the eye with cool tones and a pop of dark polished wood. The walls are white with teal and gray shelves and empty photo frames. The curtains are a lighter shade of teal while the couch is a soft, almost grayish beige.

The changing table, dresser and the rocking chair are all made of dark wood with white and teal highlights in the form of cushions and baskets full of clothes and bedding.

Lastly, the crib that Chanyeol built himself is painted a very soft teal that it almost looks white.

_It’s the most beautiful thing Baekhyun has ever seen._

“Hey, hey, why are you crying?” Chanyeol grabs him by the shoulders. “Do you hate it? There’s still time, we can change the colors if you want-”

“I love it.” He pulls Chanyeol down for a tight hug, baby bump and all. “I love it so much and you’re so good to me and I don’t deserve you and-”

_I love you._

Baekhyun realizes, with an earth shattering clarity, he’s in love with this man.

It shouldn’t be a surprise- he’s felt this way for months now- and yet it still is. He buries his face in Chanyeol’s neck and sobs his heart out.

“Of course you deserve me. In fact, you deserve _better_ and I’m honored to call you mine.” Chanyeol kisses his head before pulling back to kiss him on the lips. “I thought you were done with crying.”

Baekhyun lets out a watery laugh before wiping his eyes. “I’m still pregnant and running high on hormones. Ugh, it feels like I’ve been pregnant for 300 years! I haven’t seen my own dick in ages.”

“It doesn’t feel like it’s been that long to me.” Chanyeol looks at him, fondness clear in his eyes. “I like seeing you pregnant.”

Baekhyun strokes a gentle finger up Chanyeol’s face. “I think your only flaw is that you’re blind.” He pauses at the dark circles under his eyes with a frown. “Do you wanna nap with me after we’re done here?”

“I have to get back to the Lair.”

Chanyeol has spent the entire last week practicing different parts of the first ritual. They went back to the library to copy down the spell at length and Chanyeol has divided it into smaller parts to practice individually.

The final part requires Sungjin’s blood and they’ve left that for when the actual ritual will be performed.

For the second ritual, Kyungsoo finished crafting a spell last week and he’s a hundred percent confident it would work. Now, they’re just hoping for Yifan to arrive.

Chanyeol has been spending way too much time practicing and it leaves him exhausted to the point that he sometimes sleeps even more than his pregnant husband.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun’s anxiety is through the roof.

He keeps thinking about his dream and even Dr. Lee’s explanations about how pregnancy can cause you to have strange and vivid dreams are not enough to calm his racing heart.

“A little nap can’t hurt.” Baekhyun insists. “I get uncomfortable without you.”

He knows he’s playing dirty and that Chanyeol would never say no to this but he doesn’t have it in himself to feel guilty.

“Just for thirty minutes. Forty-five maximum.”

“Okay sure.”

They nap for three hours.

xx

Two days later, Chanyeol passes out in the middle of mixing a potion in his cauldron.

Baekhyun is lying on the couch in the lair, missing Luna with a terrible ache when he hears a loud thud and turns to see Chanyeol sprawled out on the floor.

His heart stops for a dreadful second.

Then he’s rushing to his husband’s side, trying to shake him awake. He’s screaming and crying but Chanyeol doesn’t open his eyes.

The fact that he’s breathing is the only thing that gives Baekhyun enough strength to rush up the stairs and call Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo doesn’t pick up and Baekhyun nearly loses his mind before calling Jongin.

“Hey, calm down. Baekhyun, _calm down_!” Jongin’s voice is loud but grounding and exactly what he needs. “I’ll be there in ten minutes okay? You stay with Chanyeol and I’ll call a doctor too. Alright?”

“I- J-jongin, I-”

“Baekhyun. _Alright_?”

“Y-yes. Yes.”

Rushing down the stairs with his belly is hard but that’s the last thing on his mind as he waddles to Chanyeol’s still form and cradles his head in his lap.

It feels like hours have passed when he hears the doorbell and has to make his way back up again. His back is throbbing and he feels the need to sit down but pushes forward and manages to make it up the steps.

Seeing Jongin is such a relief that Baekhyun almost forgets no one’s seen the lair except him and Chanyeol and quickly guides Jongin to the library.

“Shit, he’s down there?” He clearly knows about the lair so at least Baekhyun doesn’t have to explain. “Stay here and I’ll get him.”

“I’ll help you.”

“No way. You look like you can barely stand.” He points to one of the chairs. “Sit and wait. Chanyeol would kill me if he found out I let you run up and down the stairs like that.”

Baekhyun reluctantly agrees but stays right at the mouth of the opening as Jongin takes an eternity to get Chanyeol.

When he appears at the bottom of the stairs, an unconscious Chanyeol on his back, Baekhyun sighs in relief. Jongin carries him up and follows Baekhyun to the bedroom where they carefully lay him down on the bed.

The sound of the bell startles Baekhyun and Jongin guides him to the other side of the bed and forces him to sit down. “That must be the doctor, I’ll bring him in.”

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s hand and doesn’t let go even when the doctor is checking him. His voice is locked somewhere in his throat and he’s so glad for Jongin's presence.

There’s nothing wrong with Chanyeol, the doctor tells them.

“It’s pure exhaustion.” He says. “Mr. Park has overworked his body to the point that it shut down. He needs a good 12 hours sleep at the very least.”

Chanyeol sleeps for 15 hours.

Baekhyun stays by his side and only gets up thrice to pee. He dozes off in between and eats when Jongin brings him snacks but he stays right there.

His thoughts run wild during this time but there’s one thing that’s getting increasingly clear;

Chanyeol can’t perform the first ritual without dire consequences and Baekhyun would rather live _with_ the curse than _without_ Chanyeol.

xx

“Baekhyun, I don’t want to argue about this anymore.”

“Well, you don’t have a choice!” He grabs Chanyeol’s hand and tugs him back. “I’m not gonna let you do this.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be _fine_. Cici did it and nothing happened to her.”

They’re in the library and Baekhyun has made it clear that he’s not interested in breaking the curse if it means losing Chanyeol.

“Cici was a full blooded witch, you’re not!”

Chanyeol grabs him gently by the shoulders. “First, let’s calm down. All this stress is not good for the baby.” He leans in close so their eyes are at level. “Baekhyun, I’ve come so close to achieving something I’ve been working on for _seventeen_ years. I’m not going to back down now.”

“I saw your grave.” Baekhyun blurts out. “I- I saw Yoora’s grave and- and there was another one n-next to it and it had your- your name.”

Chanyeol pulls him for a hug. “Baby, we talked about this. That was just a dream, Dr. Lee said it’s common to have nightmares and it does _not_ mean anything. I’m right here and I’m okay. We’ll break this curse and _I’ll still be okay._ ”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. I do know that.” He kisses the top of Baekhyun’s head. “I promise nothing is going to happen to me. _I promise_.”

They both know he’s in no position to make such a promise.

xx

Chanyeol might be stubborn but Baekhyun is even more so.

While his husband is adamant on continuing on with the ritual, Baekhyun has already started looking for a new way to break the curse.

He goes to the old library with the grumpy, old librarian and spends hours browsing through the books (he’s only allowed inside because she knows he’s married to a witch). He doesn’t find anything even remotely useful and ends up sitting by the window, contemplating if he should involve Mrs. Park since she’s the only one Chanyeol would never refuse.

There’s still an hour before Junmyeon is supposed to pick him up and since he’s not carrying his phone, Baekhyun takes out Yoora’s journal.

It’s a comforting weight in his hands, the writing so familiar that it helps calm down his racing thoughts. He’s read it so many times that the words are seared into his brain but every time he re-reads it, he discovers details he never noticed before.

Like how the handwriting is messy when Yoora’s written a proper spell and how it’s a lazy drawl when she’s put her mindless thoughts on paper.

There are small notes in the margins that are often reminders to herself, _ask Chanyeol if he’s stocked up on Henbane_ , _haebom’s birthday tomorrow, need to buy new shoes_.

And countless other mundane, everyday things.

Baekhyun loves reading these little tidbits of Yoora’s life and decides to spend this remaining hour going through all of them from start to finish.

Some of them make him laugh while others make his heart clench for the person he’s never met but feels close to. Halfway through the journal, the old lady brings him tea and biscuits and scolds him for not taking care of his baby.

He thanks her and offers her to join him but she only scoffs and walks away.

Baekhyun goes back to reading, feeling warmer than before when his eyes fall on scratched out text on the corner of the page.

He quickly reads the preceding words and Yoora is talking about how they will be spending a week at the court to replenish their energy and how she’s nervous about the ritual.

Curious, Baekhyun holds the page up against the window and tries to make out the words behind the scratched ink. It takes him a long time but when he finally deciphers the text, he’s left feeling more confused than before.

_Ugh, at times like this I wish I was mated and had someone’s energy to share._

He assumes she means she had someone to rely on or maybe share her burdens with because what else could it possibly mean-

_Oh._

Baekhyun is up and running to the old lady whose name he still doesn’t know. “Ma’am, do you have any books about the bonding ritual?”

She looks up from her desk. “It depends.” She says, unimpressed. “Did you finish your tea and biscuits?”

“Uh…”

“Don’t talk to me until you do.” With that, she goes back to whatever she was doing and ignores Baekhyun’s presence so he has to rush back, quickly scarf down the biscuits and drink the tea and bring the empty dishes as evidence.

She sighs but tells him to follow her.

Baekhyun is handed two thick books and ushered back to his seat with another plate of biscuits. He thanks her, asks for her name, gets a scoff in return and opens up the first book to read.

xx

“I’ve decided I’ll let you do the first ritual.” Baekhyun says the next day during dinner with Mrs. Park. “I’m not opposed to it anymore.”

Chanyeol looks surprised while Young Mi is confused.

“I wasn’t aware you were opposed to it.” Her voice is soft as ever but her inquiring tone is clear.

“It’s nothing, Mom.” Chanyeol picks up a plate. “Have you tried this, it’s delicious!”

No one pays him attention and Baekhyun explains, at length, what happened a few days ago. “So you see, Chanyeol can’t perform the ritual without putting his life in danger and that’s why I was opposed to it.”

“I see.” Young Mi glances between the two of them. “And what made you change your mind now?”

“I don’t mind anymore because I’ve found a way Chanyeol can easily perform the ritual with using only half of his energy” He sits back, doing nothing to hide his smug smile.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re bonded.” Baekhyun says. “Not just the wolf mating bond but also through the witch’s bonding ritual.”

Chanyeol frowns, looking between Baekhyun and his mom before his eyes widen and he drops the fork on the plate with a loud thunk. “No way.”

When Baekhyun was told he’d be part of a bonding ritual minutes before he and Chanyeol got married, he didn’t think much of it. The topic never came up again and he mostly forgot about it.

He faintly recalls Kyungsoo calling it the equivalent of a wolf’s mating bond except instead of linking souls, it links energies.

“Baekhyun,” Mrs. Park interrupts their staring contest. “What are you suggesting?”

Baekhyun turns to look at her and offers his best smile. “Since we’re bonded, I can take part in the ritual and lend my energy to Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol grabs his hand. “We don’t know if that will work.”

“It will.” He insists. “I actually got the idea from Yoora’s journal and I was at the library all day yesterday. Two thick books and a conversation with Kyungsoo later, I can confidently say that it will work.”

Chanyeol looks doubtful.

“You can confirm yourself if you want.”

“It’s not that.” Chanyeol leans forward, body tense. “Baekhyun, you’re _pregnant_. I’m not going to let you be part of a long and complicated ritual.”

“I’ll be fine. I spoke to Kyungsoo and asked some vague questions from Dr. Lee and it won’t be an issue.” He squeezes their hands together. “You’re the one who’s going to do all the work, I’ll just sit there and lend my energy.”

“It’s not safe-”

He turns away from Chanyeol to look at Young Mi again.

“Mom, what do you think?”

“It’s a hard thing you’re asking, Baekhyun.” He’s never seen Mrs. Park look this conflicted before. “I’d rather call this whole thing off than put either of you in danger.”

Baekhyun sits back, surprised. He wasn’t anticipating this.

He thought she would immediately side with him and put her son’s safety first. That’s the reason he brought up this topic in her presence in the first place.

“We’re not calling it off.” Chanyeol says before Baekhyun can get a word in. “And Baekhyun’s not going to be part of it either. It’s not safe.”

“It’s not safe for _you_ either!”

“Boys.”

They both sit back at the reprimand and if there wasn’t a huge belly blocking his way, Baekhyun would have totally crossed his arms.

“Let’s go over this again.” She glances between the two of them. “Who wants to talk first?”

Baekhyun, generously, let’s Chanyeol have the first word.

“I wouldn’t have objected if Baekhyun wasn’t pregnant,” he starts. “But he’s halfway through the _eighth_ month and the only thing he should do is rest.”

“Mom,” Baekhyun butts in. “Will you _please_ explain to him that being pregnant does not mean I have to stay in bed 24/7 and do absolutely nothing? I’ve been resting plenty and this is not a valid argument.”

“That’s true, son.” She tells Chanyeol. “Baekhyun has been taking care of himself. But if you think the pregnancy will affect his involvement in the ritual and that it’s dangerous for him and the baby, then I will support you in your choice.”

“Of course-”

“It’s not.” Baekhyun interrupts, hands going to cradle his belly. “I would never put our child in danger and I knew you were going to argue about this so I had Kyungsoo help me research.”

After Chanyeol left for work today, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo drove to the library and asked if there was anything related to pregnancy and wolf and witch hybrids.

“A witch’s bonding ritual connects a pair’s energies together in a way that if they want to, they can combine it and use it as one instead of two separate pools of energies.” He explains. “So, if Chanyeol is performing a complicated ritual that would otherwise drain him completely, he can just tap into our bond and combine our strength. There are countless records of such practices and it’s actually safer than performing it alone, especially if you’re a _half_ witch.”

“As for the baby; the child and the parent’s energies are not linked at all. Even while still in the womb, our son will _not_ be affected if I were to lend my energy to you.” He turns to his husband. “You can come with me tomorrow and read for yourself but I can say this with guarantee that it’s completely safe for me _and_ the baby.”

It takes a _long_ time to convince Chanyeol and it’s mostly Mrs. Park who eases him to the idea.

“Chanyeol,” she tells him gently. “You keep asking all of us to have faith in you. Why can’t you have some faith in Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol doesn’t argue after that.

Baekhyun heaves a sigh of relief. Everything is falling into place and now the thing they have to worry about is Yifan getting here on time.

xx

Park Sungjin’s day starts out normally.

He wakes up to a warm body beside him and soft hands running down his exposed chest.

“Mr. Park,” Jaeha purrs. “I have to leave now, Doh Kyungsoo’s waiting. When will you call for me again?”

He promises soon and kisses him goodbye before getting on with his morning routine. Sungjin likes consistency, he likes an order of things and never strays from his schedule.

It takes him precisely thirty minutes to shower, get dressed and walk down to the dining hall. He has two meetings today and needs to reach the office in an hour.

“Father,” Chanyeol says halfway through the meal. “Since I’m not part of any meetings today, can I be excused? I have to take Baekhyun out.”

Recently, his son has been taking leave from the office alarmingly often. Sungjin would have been suspicious had Kyungsoo not informed him that Chanyeol spends all this free time with Baekhyun.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Baekhyun’s feeling off and the doctor said fresh air might help.”

Sungjin’s gaze moves to his son in law and Baekhyun immediately looks away. He does look pale, his lips ashen.

“Is everything alright?”

Sungjin doesn’t care much about the omega his son seems to be obsessed with but now that he’s carrying his grandchild, Sungjin makes his absolute sure that both the child and the father are taken care of.

And if that means letting the couple do whatever they want, he doesn’t mind.

“Yes, nothing to worry about.” Chanyeol answers. “But some time out in the sun should help.”

“Of course. Take the entire day off.”

Sungjin goes on with his day, attending meetings and closing deals and forgets about this morning entirely. It’s not until after lunch that he gets a call from Chanyeol.

“ _Dad_ -”

Sungjin knows _immediately_ that something is wrong.

It’s not just Chanyeol’s distressed tone that gives it away but also the fact that the last time his son called him _dad_ was when he was ten years old.

“Son, what’s wrong?”

“Baekhyun- he-”

_Oh, no._

“Is the baby okay?”

Baekhyun apparently passed out and when he was examined at the hospital, he was diagnosed with anemia.

Sungjin is told that it’s not uncommon to have mild anemia during pregnancy but this isn’t a mild case.

“The doctor said he needs a blood transfusion immediately and- and I remembered you share the same blood type. Dad, can you- will you _please_ -”

“Of course, son.” Sungjin is already standing and collecting his things. “Text me the address and I’ll be there. Nothing will happen to the baby.”

He tells his secretary to clear his schedule and inform his driver to bring the car up front before rushing to the elevator.

Sungjin has waited _years_ for a grandchild- _for a Park heir_ \- and he will not let anything happen to the baby. He doesn’t care that his schedule is ruined or that he has to give away blood.

As long as the baby is okay.

If he wasn’t so caught up in his worry, Sungjin might have noticed the inconsistencies in the entire situation. Like how it was odd for anemia to be diagnosed so late into the pregnancy. Or how Baekhyun’s family wasn’t contacted for the blood transfusion.

His mind is too occupied to notice such things and the short car ride is only filled with anxiety.

Chanyeol is waiting for him in the lobby and he’s doing a rather great job of keeping his emotions in check. He was near frantic on the phone and Sungjin was fully expecting to fall into the role of a reassuring figure.

He does seem nervous as he leads his father to the reception where they have to sign a bunch of papers. Next, he’s taken to a room where a nurse checks his temperature, pulse, blood pressure and hemoglobin level.

Fortunately, all tests are normal and Sungjin is made to lie down as a different nurse comes in. The whole process takes about ten to fifteen minutes until a pint of blood is collected.

Afterwards, Sungjin insists on seeing Baekhyun for himself and he’s taken up to Dr. Lee’s room where they find a sleeping Baekhyun on the hospital bed.

“Thank you, Mr. Park.” Dr. Lee’s smile is unusually tight.

Normally, she’s an amiable woman _. Maybe she’s having a bad day_.

“Is the baby okay?”

“He will be.” She tells him before clearing her throat. “I will suggest you to please follow the nurse and he will take you to get some refreshments. After you’ve eaten, you can continue with your normal routine and if you get dizzy at any point during the day, don’t hesitate to call me.”

Sungjin doesn’t go back to the office and instead heads home. He calls Chanyeol a few hours later to inquire after his grandchild and finally feels at peace when he’s told everything is fine.

“Thank you, father.” Chanyeol says. “You don’t even know how important this was for us and the baby.”

 _Of course_ , he tells him.

Sungjin would do anything for his grandson.

xx

Baekhyun is waiting for Kyungsoo to pick him up when he sees Luna.

It’s almost noon and Jongdae’s wedding ceremony is supposed to start in three hours. Chanyeol had to leave hours earlier to help out and Baekhyun, who has been strictly told to rest until the ritual (that was the only way Chanyeol agreed) stayed back.

Kyungsoo is supposed to drive him to the hotel where Jongdae and Yixing are waiting for him.

Baekhyun is sitting on a bench near the drop-off area of their apartment building and only notices the cat when she jumps on the bench out of nowhere.

Baekhyun panics for two seconds before he recognizes her and makes a very brave attempt to pick her up. “Luna!”

She tolerates his awkward belly hug for all of five seconds before slipping out of his arms and settling on the bench again. Baekhyun is way too happy to let it dampen his mood and turns to his left so he can pat her properly when he notices something _very_ out of place.

He leans in close and wow, there’s a tiny, _tiny_ turtle sitting on top of Luna’s head. It’s a darker shade of green and almost blends in with her fur and if it wasn’t for the small, beady, yellow eyes Baekhyun wouldn’t have noticed it.

“Who have you got here, huh?” Very carefully, Baekhyun picks the turtle up by its shell and places it on his hand. The tiny thing is _half the size of his palm_. “Oh gosh, aren’t you the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Fa Cai does not like it when people call him cute.”

Startled, Baekhyun almost drops the turtle.

With his free hand on his heart, he turns to see a tall man standing a few meters away. He’s covered in black from head to toe and his long, shoulder length hair is loosely tied on the side.

Baekhyun looks at Luna, the turtle- Fa Cai- and the stranger.

_Oh._

“This guy?” He holds it up. “What can you call him other than cute?”

The stranger closes the distance between them until he’s standing just a few steps away. “Hmm. The word ferocious comes to mind.”

“ _Ferocious_? I don’t think- hey!”

Suddenly, Fa Cai jumps from his palm and right before his eyes, the tiny _turtle_ transforms into a huge _eagle_ and settles on the stranger’s outstretched arm.

“Fa Cai can be anything he wants to be.” He says as the eagle transforms back into a turtle and walks the length of his arm to settle on the man’s palm. “But he likes to stay as a turtle.”

Not only is the turtle the tiniest thing Baekhyun has ever seen, the stranger’s hands are _huge_ and the sight of Fa Cai on his palm is almost comical.

“Then I guess he should get used to being called cute.” Slowly, he stands. “Hello, I’m Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun,” the man bows. “Wu Yifan.”

 _Finally_.

xx


	17. The Ritual

Baekhyun takes Yifan along to the venue and Chanyeol almost trips over his own feet when he enters Jongdae’s room and sees the witch reclining on one of the sofas.

No one questions his presence at the ceremony and the wedding goes smoothly.

Baekhyun’s so happy with Yifan’s arrival that he doesn’t even cry when Jongdae and Minseok leave immediately afterwards for a two weeks long trip.

They drive back to their apartment with Kyungsoo and Yifan and Baekhyun unwillingly dozes off while Chanyeol briefly explains why they’ve been looking for the witch.

They take them directly to the lair and although _everyone_ insists Baekhyun to go take a nap, he stubbornly follows. They go through the details of the second ritual first since Kyungsoo has to go back to the court and Yifan readily agrees to participate.

Baekhyun is lying on the couch with Luna resting on his round belly when Fa Cai appears out of nowhere and finds a soft spot just beneath his chest to nap. The little guy is so cute, Baekhyun feels the irrational need to cry.

He settles for softly stroking its shell while he listens to Chanyeol and Yifan hash out the details of when and where they’ll perform the ritual.

“The first one can be done in your den but we absolutely can _not_ break the amulet here.” Yifan reasons. “It should be a large and unrestricted area, away from civilization. You do not want people turning up when they hear the explosion.”

“Do you know a place like that?”

The witch hums. “Let me look into it. Meanwhile, I think it will be better to wait a month or two for you to fully replenish your strength. The ritual you have to perform alone is complicated and exhausting for even a full witch.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “We can’t wait that long. Baekhyun’s due date is in 42 days and I want to be done with this at least a month before the baby arrives.”

Yifan looks between the two of them with a small frown on his face. His eyes linger on the sleeping turtle and Baekhyun _knows_ ‘ferocious’ is not the word he’s thinking right now.

He looks back at Chanyeol and crosses his arms across his chest.

“I understand that.” Yifan says. “But I am afraid I can not be part of something where you willingly walk into certain death. I could not stop Yoora but I will stop you, Park Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun sits up so abruptly, both Fa Cai and Luna scramble off of him. He barely notices the turtle turning into a small bird and flying away, all of his attention focused on the witch.

“What- what did you just say?”

Yifan turns to look at him with a frown. “Were you not aware? Cici is the only witch who was able to perform the spell successfully and that is only because her power was greater than you can even imagine.” He gestures to Chanyeol. “Attempting the ritual as a half witch and without replenishing your strength for at least a few months… like I said, it is certain death.”

He knew Chanyeol was downplaying the danger in doing this but he didn’t think it would be to this extent. _Certain death_.

Baekhyun’s mind is playing back the two words on a loop with the image of Chanyeol’s name on a headstone and he doesn’t even realize when he stands up.

His husband is beside him within the blink of an eye. “Hey, hey. Calm down.”

Baekhyun’s gaze is fixed on Yifan. “B-but, he wouldn’t be doing it alone? Is it still- would it still-?”

“What do you mean he would not be doing it alone? It was in my understanding that such a spell can only be cast by a single person.”

All of them are on their feet now, Yifan staring between the two of them while they look at each other.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. “Didn’t you tell him what we decided?”

Chanyeol looks away and sighs. “I was just trying to see if it was possible to do it without involving you.”

Baekhyun is… not surprised. He knew Chanyeol was going to try one last time to get Baekhyun out of this. _But_ , he’s just as stubborn as his husband and he’s not going to sit back and do nothing.

“Chanyeol and I are bonded.” He tells Yifan. “So, I will be part of the ritual and lend him my energy. Do you think it would still be dangerous?”

The witch holds his arm out and Baekhyun doesn’t immediately understand what he’s doing until a small sparrow lands on his palm and turns back to a turtle.

Fleetingly, he wonders why Luna hasn’t done that yet.

Yifan takes a long time to respond and Chanyeol makes Baekhyun sit down again, heart in his throat. He’s read up so much on this and Baekhyun is confident it will work _but_ if Yifan, a full blooded witch says it’s not, then he’s ready to call this whole thing off.

He’s going to physically fight Chanyeol if he doesn’t comply.

“That is,” Yifan clears his throat. “That is, in fact, utterly genius. And possibly the safest thing you could do.”

Baekhyun’s delighted laughter echoes around the stone walls.

xx

The night before they break the curse, Baekhyun lies awake in Chanyeol’s arms.

The past week has been a blur of planning and finalizing everything without causing suspicion. Chanyeol hasn’t left the Park mansion except a few times for work and it’s a wonder Sungjin hasn’t been wary of their odd behavior.

Yifan is staying at their apartment and since he doesn’t use a phone, either Kyungsoo or Baekhyun visit him to keep him in the loop.

The witch is a man of few words but Baekhyun has grown to like his quiet presence. He’s fairly sure Yifan feels the same way or at least, he tolerates the omega for the sole reason that Fa Cai seems to have imprinted on Baekhyun.

_“He is usually not like this.” Yifan explains after the small turtle refuses to come out of the collar of Baekhyun’s sweater. “I am not sure why he is acting this way.”_

Baekhyun doesn’t mind. The little guy is way too cute and his clinginess might just be the reason Luna has been uncharacteristically cuddly the past week.

“Jongin called earlier.” Chanyeol says from behind him. “He went to inspect the building himself and says everything is ready.”

Two days ago, Chanyeol signed the papers for the hostels they’re renting. There are a total of twenty-five rooms while the number of omegas currently present at the court is twenty-nine. Baekhyun is not expecting all of them to join but if they do, he’s sure some of them can temporarily share rooms while Chanyeol makes some other arrangement.

“That’s good.” He twists his head back to give his husband a quick kiss. “Everything is ready.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s bags are packed and hidden in the walk in closet and he has already picked out their clothes for tomorrow. They’ll be leaving for the lair early in the morning and start the first ritual at exactly 9 a.m.

Chanyeol is confident the spell will take four hours at most and they’ll have enough time to travel to the location just outside of the city that Yifan found perfect for the second ritual.

They have to start the second one at exactly 3 p.m. and it would only be an hour long.

Baekhyun is nervous but mostly he’s excited. It still feels unreal that they’re about to do this, that after months of looking for an answer, they’ve finally found it.

He’s immensely grateful to Yifan and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, especially, has taken care of all the little things. His absence from the court tomorrow is probably the biggest hurdle but somehow, he’s taken care of that too.

Yifan, Baekhyun can’t even begin to thank. He has a vague idea that the witch is helping them because of Yoora but Baekhyun doesn’t want to bring it up himself.

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol suddenly asks.

“The usual.”

Baekhyun is almost at the end of the eighth month- only 35 days left until his due date- and he’s grown somewhat accustomed to being constantly in pain. He’s been suffering from heartburn a lot recently and the general discomfort of the baby pushing against his organs and rib cage.

He makes sure not to complain in front of Chanyeol though, he’s saving all of that for after they break the curse.

_He’s going to be such a cry baby once tomorrow is done._

Chanyeol kisses the back of his neck. “I want you to promise me something.”

“Hmm?”

“Tomorrow, if at any point you feel the slightest bit of pain or _anything_ , you will tell me immediately.”

Baekhyun twists his head to look at his husband. “Only if you promise me the same.”

Chanyeol stares at him silently before his gaze softens. “I promise.”

“Me too.”

xx

At exactly 9 a.m. Chanyeol begins the first ritual.

Before they start, Baekhyun and Chanyeol drink half a bottle of a potion Kyungsoo made to help them activate the bond. Immediately afterwards, Baekhyun feels something warm at the center of his chest.

 _“That’s where your energy is.”_ Chanyeol tells him.

They’re down at the Lair with Chanyeol standing before the cauldron. On his left is the work table full of all the ingredients and items he will need. There are several different potions that Yifan helped make last week, strands of hair from various members of the Park family, both fresh and dried herbs, bat drool, claws of a panther (that was hard to find, apparently), raven feathers, other numerous trinkets and most importantly, the blood of Park Chanwoo’s firstborn.

(Baekhyun refuses to feel guilty for tricking the man into willingly giving them his blood.)

On his right sits Baekhyun. They brought down an armchair and a small table for him and he has a blanket, snacks and three water bottles sitting ready. He’s not planning to drink though- he doesn’t trust his bladder anymore and there’s no way he can leave the ritual in the middle.

Luna is curled up in a ball on what remains of his lap and Fa Cai has found a soft spot on his belly to rest. Baekhyun is grateful for their presence, the way the small touch grounds him to his surroundings and keeps his nerves from taking over.

Yifan watches them from the desk. The witch is keeping a close eye and has informed Chanyeol that if at any point he feels that the ritual will fail, he’s going to step in and stop it immediately.

Kyungsoo and Jongin are sitting next to each other on the couch and Baekhyun gives his ex-boss a tentative smile. This affects him just as much as any of them and even though his presence is not required, Jongin insisted on being present.

The clock strikes 9.

Chanyeol begins.

Each new ingredient added to the cauldron causes a small hiss and a bout of green smoke and every time Chanyeol finishes a chant, the mixture pulses with light. It’s a greenish hue and more than a little creepy.

The incantations are long and complicated.

Baekhyun understands the individual words but they make little sense to him, put together. But from reading the spellbook for about a hundred times at least, he knows they talk about the curse and the past.

They collect power with each twist of Chanyeol’s tongue and the natural energy extracted from the mixture in the cauldron. They shroud the curse and its old magic and try to wrench it from its roots.

Baekhyun sits, unmoving, but he feels the effects of it all the same. The small point of warmth inside him grows bigger with each second until he feels like he’s been lit up from the inside. He moves a hand to his chest and presses down.

“Baekhyun?” It’s Yifan, crouching beside him and Kyungsoo standing just behind him.

He feels Chanyeol tense next to him but he doesn’t stop the chant.

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun quickly reassures. “It’s just- it’s _hot_.”

 _All_ of them visibly relax and Yifan nods, an apologetic smile on his lips. “Apologies. It did not occur to me to warn you of this. This is nothing to worry about, your energy heats up when it is being used.”

“You’re feeling okay otherwise?” Kyungsoo gestures to the small table. “Hungry? Thirsty?”

“I feel fine. I promise.”

They go back to their places and Baekhyun relaxes back on the armchair. Luna, a warm weight on his lap curls further in and Fa Cai, who’s crawled up from his belly to his neck, now settles against the collar of his sweater.

Baekhyun does feel fine but he’s also starting to feel the effects of his energy being used. His limbs feel heavy and he’s a little drowsy.

Hours pass.

Baekhyun eats a packet of biscuits, he doesn’t drink and he doesn’t move his eyes away from Chanyeol. At one point, Luna and Fa Cai both move away from him and Baekhyun sits at the edge of his seat, both arms cradling his belly.

The pulsing of the cauldron is brighter now, the smoke denser and it makes Chanyeol look frighteningly strange in the green light. His concentrated frown is fixed on the mixture he’s brewing, his shoulders tense and lips moving around the strange words.

Baekhyun feels a sudden, strong urge to hold his husband’s hand.

He puts his hands under his thigh.

It’s a little past 1 p.m. now. Travelling to the location of the second ritual would take an hour _at least_ and ideally, they should leave in the next thirty minutes.

Tension grows heavy in the room as everyone’s gazes seem to flit to the clock again and again. The estimated time for this ritual was four hours and it’s already fifteen minutes past that.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo and Yifan both walk over and Baekhyun doesn’t realize what’s happening until he sees Chanyeol reach for the blood bag.

_The last part._

_The most important part._

He tears it open easily and empties it into the cauldron. The resulting hiss is so loud; it makes Baekhyun wince. The color of the smoke abruptly changes from green to red and washes the entire chamber in an eerie light.

Chanyeol starts chanting loudly.

Baekhyun feels the warmth inside him grow impossibly hot, searing his insides and he has to bite his lips to hold back any sounds.

And then,

A blinding light explodes from the cauldron and drowns out everything else. For a few seconds, Baekhyun has no idea what’s happening and feels the abrupt absence of the heat inside him.

Just as suddenly, the light flickers out and Baekhyun opens his eyes to complete darkness. His gaze moves to where he last saw Chanyeol but it’s impossible to make out anything in the blackness.

Heart in his throat, Baekhyun reaches out but before his hand can find Chanyeol, all the torches light up at once.

His husband stands exactly where he was, eyes widened and body visibly trembling.

Baekhyun rushes to him and somehow they both end up on their knees, arms tight around each other. “Are you okay?”

Chanyeol nods before dropping a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s neck. “Y-you?”

“Yes. Did…did it work?”

“I- I don’t know.” Chanyeol pulls back before gently pulling them both up on their feet. “Yifan?”

Baekhyun turns in Chanyeol’s arm to see the witch nod. “Everything went well and you did not make a single mistake. There should be no reason it did not work.”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to think of any other possibility right now and looking at his husband, he knows Chanyeol feels the same way.

He looks exhausted and his voice is scratchy so Baekhyun forces him to drink an entire bottle of water. He also tries to make him eat something but the alpha stubbornly refuses. His skin looks way too pale and he’s almost swaying on his feet.

Baekhyun puts a hand on Chanyeol’s arm. “Maybe you should sit down.”

“Guys…”

He turns to see Kyungsoo who’s holding up Hei Ran’s amulet by its chain. The usually green gemstone has turned a dark, blood red and it seems to be pulsing with light every few seconds, casting an eerie glow on Kyungsoo’s face.

“It’s burning up.” Kyungsoo says, voice tense. “We need to hurry and destroy it.”

Chanyeol stumbles a step forward. “Let’s go.”

They rush up the stairs- all except Baekhyun who has to be helped by Jongin since Chanyeol can hardly stand himself- and the fissure in the wall closes behind them. They decide to leave Luna behind while Fa Cai hides himself in Yifan’s pocket.

The moment they step into the library, the sounds of multiple ringtones pierce the air. Chanyeol fishes his phone out of his pocket and frowns.

“It’s father.”

“Your uncle is calling me.” Kyungsoo holds up his phone for them to see. “They must know something is wrong.”

“Maybe everyone’s necklaces at the court turned red too.” Jongin shrugs. “Possible, right?”

Before any of them can answer, Baekhyun’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he quickly takes it out to see Mrs. Park’s name on the screen.

“It’s your mom.” He tells Chanyeol before accepting the call. “Mom?”

“Baekhyun, where are you?” She sounds distraught and Baekhyun feels his heart rate spike up.

“The apartment-”

“You need to leave immediately. Sungjin and his brother are on their way.” Her voice drops. “Quick!”

Before Baekhyun can ask _why_ they’re coming here, Youngmi hangs up.

He relays the information to everyone and they rush to the door where Kyungsoo helps Baekhyun put on his shoes while Yifan tells all of them to leave their phones behind.

“You too.” He tells Jongin. “Not only will they be able to track us through it, it will also interfere with my magic.”

Chanyeol is in no condition to drive so Kyungsoo gets behind the wheel of his car after helping Baekhyun sit in the front passenger seat. Chanyeol lies down in the back with zero protests and Yifan gets in Jongin’s car.

It’s only when they’re on the road and out of the neighborhood that Baekhyun relaxes back in his seat. He turns around to find Chanyeol fast asleep and as agreed, he will wake him up ten minutes before they get to the location.

“You can sleep too if you want.”

The ritual didn’t leave him as exhausted as Chanyeol but Baekhyun does feel tired. There’s no way he can sleep though; climbing up the stairs and then rushing to the car wasn’t really the best experience with his eight months belly- _only 35 days left, he reminds himself_ \- and it’s left his lower back aching more than usual.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep like this.”

Kyungsoo offers to pull over so he could get into Jongin’s back seat but Baekhyun is too restless to sleep so he refuses.

“Do you think it worked?” He asks instead.

Kyungsoo hums. “Like Yifan said, there’s no reason it shouldn’t have. Besides,” he taps a finger against his breast pocket where the amulet is. “This thing wouldn’t have reacted if the curse wasn’t affected.”

Baekhyun is still worried.

If they destroy the amulet and it turns out that the first ritual didn’t work and they didn’t break the curse, then-

He stops that thought before it can get anywhere.

_Nothing will happen._

_The curse is broken._

“How did they even find out something was wrong?” Baekhyun wonders out loud. “Chanyeol didn’t feel any different so I don’t think Sungjin or any of the others did either.”

“The only ones who should’ve felt a change are the ones with pendants around their necks.” Kyungsoo frowns. “The only possible explanation is that someone from within the court informed the Parks.”

That makes Baekhyun pause. Kyungsoo locked the court before leaving and made sure there were no scheduled meetings today. No one except Kyungsoo has the key- not even Park Sungjin.

“But how? Do you think they broke the door and entered?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “That’s not possible. The door is magic bound, no one can open or break it except me.”

It’s not possible for anyone from inside the court to contact people from the outside without Kyungsoo’s help. Not even Sungjin has the authority to do so.

“I don’t know how he did it but I think I know _who_.”

“Who?”

“Nam il.”

Baekhyun sucks in a sharp breath. “How do you know?”

“I’ve been suspicious for a few months now. Nam il always seems to know when Sungwoon arrives or when he calls for him without me saying a word. I had a feeling they were somehow communicating but I couldn’t figure out how.” He frowns. “At first I thought they might be using a communication spell but I’ve never felt any traces of magic on Nam il so that’s not likely.”

“Maybe Sungwoon gave him a secret phone.”

Kyungsoo gives him a sharp look before his eyes turn back to the road. “You know that’s not possible. I would’ve known if there was any disturbance.”

Within the bounds of the court, mobile phones are not allowed as radio waves can cause a drift in the magic. Baekhyun didn’t know this until recently. It’s not common knowledge and mostly kept hidden as it puts the witches at a disadvantage.

“Yes,” he agrees. “But Hei Ran’s magic is old and _so fucking powerful_ , don’t you think it’s possible for _one_ phone to remain undetected?”

Kyungsoo considers this in silence before he concedes that yes, it might be.

“We’re close,” Kyungsoo says forty-five minutes later. “You should wake him up now.”

Baekhyun turns to see his husband who seems to be in a deep sleep and decides he can wait a little longer.

“Let’s give him another five minutes.” He settles back in his seat before looking at Kyungsoo again. “Have you decided what you’ll do… after?”

Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo is moving in with Jongin after this is done but he doesn’t know what their long term plan is. Jongin has told him that he wants to propose but he doesn’t want to scare Kyungsoo in case it’s too early.

“We’re planning to go on a long vacation- maybe a couple months. But,” Kyungsoo says, gesturing to Baekhyun’s belly. “We’ve decided to wait until the little guy is here.”

_35 days, Baekhyun repeats in his head._

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” He smiles, apologetic. “I know we’ve already bothered you way too much.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “No offense, Park, but there’s _no way_ you two will be able to manage a brand new baby _and_ each other without our help.”

_That’s… true._

He’s man enough to admit that both him and his husband rely on Kyungsoo way too often and they will definitely need the extra help once the baby is here.

Five minutes before they reach the location, Baekhyun gently shakes his husband awake. Chanyeol is up and alert within seconds and eats the chocolate bar Baekhyun offers without protest.

Kyungsoo pulls over when the car in front of them comes to a stop. They scamper out quickly and gather by the hood of Chanyeol’s car.

“There are ten minutes to 3 p.m.” Yifan says before sliding his antique pocket watch back inside his coat. “We must hurry.”

Baekhyun, who’s supposed to stay in the car with Jongin, rushes to Chanyeol’s side and drags him down for a quick but thorough kiss.

“Good luck.” He whispers against his lips. “Come back to us, okay?”

Chanyeol nods. “I will.” He drops to his knees to plant a soft kiss against Baekhyun’s belly. “I’ll be back in 15 minutes, okay? Be nice to your dad.”

As always, the baby reacts to Chanyeol’s voice immediately and they share a quiet laugh before Kyungsoo tells them to hurry and Baekhyun is gently forced back into the passenger seat.

He watches as Jongin shares a quick kiss with Kyungsoo before he joins Baekhyun and Yifan proceeds to put a protection spell on the vehicle.

 _Just a precaution_ , Chanyeol said, _in case something goes wrong._

Baekhyun doesn’t even want to think about that possibility. Doesn’t want to wonder what happens if they failed the first ritual. Or if something happens during this one.

His eyes remain focused on Chanyeol’s back as the three witches walk away from the car, stopping when they’re about twenty meters away. There are small, rocky hills in the distance and the area is far away from any settlements and relatively safe.

Yifan travelled here yesterday to cast a protection spell in a 5-mile radius that will not only protect the area in case there is a bigger explosion but also make sure they remain undetected by satellites.

Baekhyun watches as the witches form a wide circle around the amulet Kyungsoo placed on the hard ground and raise their arms, palm upwards, on their sides.

A look at his watch tells him it’s time.

“They’re starting.” Jongin says before sneaking a hand to hold Baekhyun’s.

He places his free hand against his belly and prays to anyone who’s listening for the ritual to go smoothly. _Fifteen minutes_ , he tells himself, _the next fifteen minutes will decide our future_.

Baekhyun is so busy looking at Chanyeol’s face that he doesn’t notice the amulet floating high above the circle until it starts pulsing with a sharp, red light. He feels Jongin’s hand tighten around his fingers and they both watch as the witches chant words they can’t hear from this far.

Yifan walks closer to the amulet and raises both hands and Baekhyun feels the ground rumble as a large sphere of red light extracts itself from the amulet which falls uselessly to the ground.

Usually, when a person leaves the court and Kyungsoo performs a similar ritual, the extracted energy is transferred to Hei Ran’s amulet before the omega’s pendant is destroyed.

In this case, Yifan holds the energy at bay while Kyungsoo proceeds to pick up the fallen amulet and crush it with a simple breaking spell.

Once that’s done, they move back to their original positions with the red sphere in between.

 _This is it_ , Baekhyun thinks as his eyes find Chanyeol and even though it’s impossible to tell, he thinks his husband is looking back at him.

“Baekhyun,” Jongin says from beside him. “ _Breathe_.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even realize he was holding his breath and forces himself to inhale and exhale in time with Jongin’s loud breaths.

Slowly but distinctly, the air around them shifts- the feeling similar to when the atmosphere crackles with the promise of a storm. Right before their eyes, the red sphere of energy grows in size as the sky starts changing color.

It turns to a beautiful light pink before abruptly shifting to a deep, blood red and washing down the whole landscape in the same color. The witches are little more than black silhouettes now and Baekhyun feels his breath catch in his throat.

Yifan had warned them that a large accumulation of energy in one place can bend the weather to its will but that it was nothing to worry about.

Looking at the way everything is cloaked in blood red, Baekhyun is starting to doubt that.

It happens all of a sudden.

One second the air is heavy with anticipation, the red sphere crackling with streaks of light and the next; a thundering _snap_ and green light erupts around them.

Baekhyun’s ears are ringing and he can’t open his eyes and Jongin’s hand is the only thing that keeps him rooted in place as the car stumbles back.

Then, just as abruptly, it all comes to a halt.

The ground beneath them is not shaking and the piercing in his ears has stopped and when Baekhyun opens his eyes, the sky is blue again.

Heart in his throat, his gaze moves to where the witches stood only minutes ago to find them all on the ground. Yifan is in a half crouch, Kyungsoo is barely sitting up and Chanyeol…

_No._

_No, no, no, no_.

Baekhyun doesn’t remember how he got out of the car, he doesn’t hear Jongin screaming his name, he doesn’t feel his back aching, all he knows is that he’s running.

He’s running towards the still body of his husband, lying flat on the ground, _unmoving_.

Baekhyun stumbles, falls to his knees, gets back up and runs.

He runs until he’s breathless, until his feet give up on him, until he drops to the ground next to Chanyeol. Shaking hands grab his husband’s face as he tries to make sense of his closed eyes, his white lips and the utter _stillness_.

Chanyeol is never still. Even in his sleep, his face moves and morphs into tiny expressions through which Baekhyun can gauge if he’s having a good dream or not.

The Chanyeol in his arms is unnaturally still.

 _He’s not breathing,_ Baekhyun realizes with dread.

His chest lies flat… _it’s not moving_.

Someone screams.

Baekhyun’s hand slowly travels to rest against Chanyeol’s heart.

 _Please, please, please_.

It’s not beating.

Belatedly, he realizes that the one screaming is him.

_Chanyeol’s heart is not beating._

He leans over his husband’s body, pushes his face against his chest and he screams. The shout is guttural and pried out of his throat by the long, monstrous fingers of despair and it leaves him dizzy but-

_What’s the point?_

_What’s the point when Chanyeol’s heart is not beating?_

He should have known.

 _Baekhyun should have known_. He’s carried misfortune on his back like a second skin all his life. He was a fool to believe this would last.

A fool to believe that he’ll have his happy ending.

“Baekhyun-”

He looks up at Kyungsoo who’s kneeling beside him, eyes just as wide.

“He’s- he’s not b-breathing… Kyungsoo, _do something_. Pl-please please do something.”

Kyungsoo puts two glowing fingers on Chanyeol’s wrist and the tiny flicker of hope Baekhyun feels dies the moment his friend snatches his hand away and puts it on his mouth to stifle a cry.

_No._

_No no no no._

They didn’t come this far only for them to end up this way.

“Yifan.” Baekhyun finds the witch through his blurry vision. “Aren’t you- aren’t you the most powerful witch of our t-time? Please do something! P-please!”

Yifan just shakes his head and whispers an apology.

_This can’t happen._

_Chanyeol can’t die._

_He can’t leave Baekhyun and their son._

“Ch-chanyeol.” Baekhyun shakes his lifeless body. “Chanyeol, s-sweetheart, wake up. Please- please w-wake up.”

Baekhyun buries his face in his husband’s chest and he screams. He screams and he doesn’t stop.

Lost as he is in his misery, he fails to notice the rasping sound at first. It’s when he feels vibrations against his cheek that Baekhyun draws back, eyes wide but not daring to hope.

No one moves. All eyes are fixed on Chanyeol’s still form.

His chest rises.

“Ch-chanyeol?”

Loud, hacking coughs make the alpha double over but Baekhyun has never felt relief like this before. He falls back on his haunches and stares as Chanyeol wheezes loud and long.

_He’s alive._

_He’s okay._

_He’s alive._

“Baekhyun?”

Warm brown eyes meet his own and Baekhyun falls forward into his husband’s arms, fresh tears on his face and Chanyeol’s name on his lips.

He’s faintly aware of the others crowding around them but Baekhyun can’t look at anyone else right now. Chanyeol stopped breathing- his heart stopped beating. Baekhyun’s worst nightmare came true-

“Hey, hey sweetheart.” Chanyeol’s large hand caresses his head. “It’s okay, we’re okay. I promise.”

He draws back to see the blinding smile on his husband’s face.

“Baekhyun,” he whispers. “We did it. _We broke the fucking curse_.”

Baekhyun pushes his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and sobs.

xx

He stands with Chanyeol’s hand clasped tight in his own.

On their right are Kyungsoo and Jongin.

On the left, Yifan.

They stand opposite the grandness that is the Park mansion and Baekhyun knows, this is the last time he’s going to walk inside. This is the last time he’s going to face Park Sungjin and Park Sungwoon.

This is the last time he will tolerate their existence.

They walk past the grand double doors and into the open foyer. Ten more steps, a turn to the right and the main hall comes into view.

Baekhyun has never seen it so full of people. Every member of the Park and Doh family that lives here seems to have gathered and yet, the hall is deathly quiet.

When they stop just a few meters away from where Park Sungjin stands, all eyes turn to them. Baekhyun sees surprise, he sees gratitude and he sees disgust.

“Mom.” Chanyeol holds a hand out and Mrs. Park walks past a shocked Sungjin to clasp it gently and take her place on his left.

“Chanyeol.” Sungjin’s voice is barely concealed fury. “What the fuck have you done?”

“A lot of things, actually.” Chanyeol shrugs, an unnaturally polite smile on his lips. “You’ll have to elaborate please.”

Sungwoon steps forward, phone clenched in a shaking fist. “Don’t play smart. Everyone’s pendants at the court turned red and then later they broke!”

“How do you know that?” Kyungsoo smoothly interrupts. “The door is locked so how did you know that?”

He scoffs. “That’s not the point-”

“You’re right.” Chanyeol laughs, the sound echoing around the marble tiling. “That’s not the point. In fact, there is no point to any of this now.”

“What do you mean?” Sungjin grits out.

“We broke the curse.” Baekhyun feels a smug satisfaction in being the one to reveal the truth.

Silence.

Someone gasps.

All eyes turn to Baekhyun with varying degrees of shock before the room erupts into noise. There are shouts of disbelief, some of anger and Baekhyun thinks he even hears someone say _‘fucking finally’_.

“Quiet!” Sungjin shouts over the plethora of voices. “Everyone, shut up!”

Once silence falls over them again, the alpha turns his glaring eyes on Baekhyun.

“What nonsense are you sprouting, boy?”

“Father.” Chanyeol steps forward. “That’s my husband you’re talking to so please remain respectful. Besides, Baekhyun’s telling the truth. We broke the curse- _it’s gone_.”

“That’s not possible.” A man whose name Baekhyun can’t recall comes forward. “Lady Hei Ran’s magic protects us from the curse. You couldn’t have broken it.”

Chanyeol turns sideways to give Kyungsoo a pointed look before the omega steps forward and pulls out the broken amulet from his pocket. He holds it up for everyone to see.

Everyone knows Hei Ran’s magic was contained in the amulet and that if anything happened to it, the magic would be destroyed and the curse wil activate again. 

“We destroyed Hei Ran’s spell and yet here you all stand, alive and well. Clearly, the curse has been broken.”

That causes another uproar, this one louder than before.

Chanyeol waits until the shouting has died down. “Father, I’m only here to tell you I’m taking my mother and my husband and that we will never return to this place.”

“How- how dare you!” Sungjin stumbles forward, mouth twisted in an ugly sneer. “You can’t do that. I’ll disown you or- or I’ll sue you!”

“Please go ahead.” Chanyeol tells him before gesturing to Yifan. “My friend here is a witch _and_ a lawyer. Ah, I would really love to see you tell the jury about the court and magic.”

Sungjin staggers back, eyes wide. “What… what about my grandson?”

“Our son will be blessed to not have you in his life.”

He looks hurt but Baekhyun doesn’t have it in himself to feel guilty. Chanyeol is right, their son would be better off without the influence of people like him.

Sungjin turns his pleading gaze to his wife but Youngmi only glares back and tells him he’ll receive the divorce papers tomorrow.

“What about the court?” To the surprise of absolutely no one, it’s Sungwoon who asks.

“Everyone is free to come with us if they want.” Chanyeol’s smile is politely smug. “Before you say that’s not possible; there’s no magic to hold them back, Kyungsoo has everyone’s contracts and we have a lawyer.”

(Yifan is not actually a lawyer but they decided to bluff it anyway.)

xx

When Kyungsoo unlocks the door, they find the court in absolute dismay.

It takes a long time to make everyone calm down and it’s only due to Kyungsoo’s experience that he manages to herd them all on the left end while Baekhyun and the others stand a few feet above them in the verandah.

The news of the curse being broken causes another uproar but unlike the angry reaction back at the mansion, the people here are mostly confused. Baekhyun’s eyes find the only calm person in the crowd and Yixing smiles back at him with a thumbs up.

“You will no longer be forced to live here but if that’s what you want, no one will stop you.” Chanyeol announces. “You are also free to join me and my husband in the homeless shelter we are building especially for you guys. It would not be like the court, you’ll be free to leave at will and allowed communication but that does not mean there will be no rules.”

Chanyeol informs them, in detail, about his plans and about the temporary hostel and Baekhyun feels the change in atmosphere as the confused and worried looks turn to hopeful ones.

“I will also be offering you jobs and a certain amount of loan to help you get started in your new lives. But please remember, the choice is yours and no one will force you to come or stay.”

To Baekhyun’s surprise, _everyone_ agrees to join them- even Nam il who stands at the back and avoids his gaze.

Things happen quickly after that.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol get their bags and head to the apartment first with Youngmi. Baekhyun’s back has given up on him and he’s barely able to stand while Chanyeol is exhausted from the rituals.

Mrs. Park is the one who drives while they both slump back in the backseat.

Kyungsoo and Jongin are supposed to move everyone from the court to the hostels and considering that they’ll all have to pack, it’s going to take a long time. Yifan stayed back with them in case anyone from the Parks tried something funny.

If the witch’s aura isn’t frightening enough, Fa Cai in his lion form is certainly enough to keep the others away.

“Baekhyun, sweetheart.” Chanyeol presses his lips against his temple. “You okay?”

He hums. “I need like ten thousand naps and my back is killing me and your kid won’t stop moving but honestly, I’ve never been better.”

Chanyeol promises him a massage after they both eat and sleep and gives him sleepy kisses as they drive away from the mansion- _from the court_.

Baekhyun snuggles close and it only hits him then- _they really did it_.

xx


	18. Too good to be true

It’s surprising how much things can change in just three weeks.

The first three days, Baekhyun is a nervous wreck. It takes a while for their new reality to sink in and he spends the entire time with his razor sharp gaze fixed on Chanyeol.

Except the amulet, there is no physical evidence of the curse being broken and Baekhyun is hyper aware of every single movement his husband makes. It’s only after the third night when Chanyeol doesn’t suddenly drop dead after being away from the court that Baekhyun finally takes a deep breath of relief.

After the most solid confirmation that the curse is broken, Yifan leaves the next day with a promise to visit soon and Fa Cai spends the last few hours snuggling into Baekhyun’s palm.

Jongdae and Minseok return from their honeymoon later that day and Jongdae is absolutely bummed that _he missed all the fun_.

Kyungsoo and Jongin move in together and start planning for their trip. Their first stop is to go see Jongin’s father but Kyungsoo promised they’ll be here the entire first month after the baby is born.

Meanwhile, he’s been helping organize things at the temporary shelter. Chanyeol told him he didn’t have to and that he deserves a rest after managing the court for basically all his life.

But Kyungsoo says he likes the job and the environment here is different. Everyone living in the hostel is used to Kyungsoo and follow his lead without problems.

As for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, they’ve easily settled into this new life.

Chanyeol starts working with Jongin again but he’ll take paternity leave soon. They’ve been getting the house and everything else ready for when the baby arrives.

It feels unreal and sometimes Baekhyun wakes up in the middle of the night with his heart in his throat and fear pooling deep in his gut but one touch from Chanyeol is enough to ground him back to reality.

The day they broke the curse, Baekhyun only remembers it in bits and pieces. He remembers Chanyeol cast in an eerie green light, standing before his cauldron. He remembers the warmth inside him. He remembers Kyungsoo holding up the blood red amulet.

He remembers the sky turning the same color as he sat in the car somewhere far away from the city. He remembers Jongin’s tight grip around his fingers. He remembers the way Chanyeol looked at him afterwards, eyes warm and _alive_.

Everything else is a blur.

He knows what happened but he can’t recall _experiencing_ it himself. It worried him at first when he realized he couldn’t remember screaming over Chanyeol’s lifeless body- well, he _knows_ it happened but, no matter how hard he tries, he can’t remember going through that.

Dr. Lee said it’s his brain’s way of coping with the traumatic experience. The entire day had been an emotional rollercoaster and this is the way Baekhyun’s mind decided to deal with it.

(They had to tell Dr. Lee everything about the court and the magic after signing a confidential agreement. That was the only way they managed to convince her of helping steal Chanwoo’s blood.)

“Hey, sweetheart.”

He feels soft lips press against his temple and slowly opens his eyes to the sight of his husband fully dressed and ready to go.

Baekhyun yawns. “Why are you leaving so early?”

Chanyeol laughs before leaning down to kiss his pout away. “It’s not early.”

One look at the clock tells him that it is, in fact, not early and Chanyeol is quite late for work.

Baekhyun’s been having trouble sleeping these days, and when he does manage to find a comfortable enough position to doze off, Chanyeol lets him sleep in.

“Mom cooked us breakfast before she left to see her friend.” Chanyeol tells him. “Think you can manage to heat it up on your own?”

The first few days after they moved here permanently, Youngmi stayed in the guestroom. Now she lives just two doors away in her own apartment and spends most of her day with Baekhyun while Chanyeol is busy with work.

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.” Baekhyun shifts, wincing when the movement causes a sharp sting down his spine.

“What was that?” Chanyeol is up on his knees on the mattress, phone in his hand immediately.

The day after they broke the curse, Baekhyun woke up with an uncomfortable tightening in his abdomen. It lasted barely 15 seconds and he ignored it at first but ten minutes later, Chanyeol found him kneeling beside the bed, trying to breathe through the odd feeling.

Predictably, Chanyeol freaked the fuck out.

Later, Dr. Lee told them about _Braxton-Hicks contractions_ \- or _false labor_ since they give you the false sensation that you are having real contractions. She said it was normal to go through this in the last trimester and it was his body’s way of preparing itself for the actual labor.

There are various causes for it to happen and in Baekhyun’s case it was due to overexertion.

While they are normal, Dr. Lee told them to contact her immediately if the contractions get more regular and intense.

Chanyeol has been paranoid since then.

“Nothing.” Baekhyun sighs, trying to find a more comfortable position. “Just the usual stuff.”

“I’ll be back late today but how about a massage tonight?”

“What would I do without you?”

Chanyeol smiles, kissing him one last time. “Good thing you’ll never have to find out.”

Baekhyun tries to go back to sleep after Chanyeol leaves but it’s a futile attempt. He can’t find a comfortable enough position and spends the next half an hour daydreaming about when he’ll finally be able to sleep on his stomach again.

Eventually, he has to get up to pee and change out of his pajamas. Usually he would lounge in his shorts and t-shirt all day if he’s home but Sehun and Junmyeon are coming over later and Baekhyun wants to get it out of the way.

Baekhyun tries to have Sehun come over as often as he can.

After they were sure the curse was broken, the first thing Baekhyun brought up was Sehun. Everything in his life had fallen into the right place except the fact that his brother is still living with their parents.

Now that they’ve moved into the apartment, Baekhyun asked Chanyeol if Sehun could move in as well.

The problem is, Sehun is still a minor and Mr. Byun would never let them take him away. And so, Chanyeol has hired a lawyer and they’re looking into legally adopting him.

Mr. Wang says if they can collect enough evidence of Sehun living in an abusive household, Baekhyun can become his guardian and they can report Mr. Byun to the police.

It’s a long process and will take a lot of time so Baekhyun just makes sure Sehun has to spend as little time in the Byun mansion as possible.

Baekhyun feels oddly restless today. Like something important is going to happen but he’s forgotten about it. He checks his phone for any birthday reminders but finds none except his own from a week ago.

His birthday had been a grand event as it was also a celebration of sorts for breaking the curse. Jongdae and Minseok also managed to get back just in time and everyone gathered in Youngmi’s new apartment for Baekhyun’s surprise.

Last year on his birthday, Chanyeol bought back his freedom from Sungjin and this year, they celebrated their collective freedom from the man and his court.

Baekhyun feels blessed.

After he’s dressed in his loose jeans and a shirt, Baekhyun makes his way to the kitchen. He’s insanely hungry as he waits for his food to heat and spends the long minute pacing the length of the kitchen.

He feels the sudden urge to take a long walk out in the open air and immediately texts Sehun if they could meet in the park later. Sehun still hasn’t replied to his text from earlier asking when he’d be here and Baekhyun wonders if he’s still sleeping.

The ping of the microwave pulls him out of his thoughts and he eagerly reaches for a fresh plate to spoon out the fried rice Young mi made this morning. It’s been Baekhyun’s absolute favorite dish in the last six months and he barely goes a day without eating it.

Today, however, he can’t even swallow the first bite.

Sudden, violent nausea crawls up his throat and Baekhyun barely manages to reach the kitchen sink in time and throws up.

He feels an odd cramping in his lower abdomen and wonders if he caught a bug.

Knees slightly trembling, Baekhyun cleans the sink as best as he can and realizes how flushed and sweaty he is. Thinking maybe a shower would help, he puts the food in the fridge and makes his way back to his bedroom.

The shower helps but only barely.

The cramps are more noticeable now and Baekhyun wonders if he should call Chanyeol. He’s not sure if his husband will look at his phone right now since there is an important meeting today.

Before he can decide what to do, his phone lights up in his hand and Sehun’s name flashes across the screen.

“Hello? Why aren’t you replying to my texts-”

“Baekhyun.”

_Something is wrong._

Just the tone of his voice is enough for Baekhyun to know.

“What happened?”

“Can you- can you please come here?” He whispers, voice barely carrying through the connection. “Father is drunk- _he’s so mad_ , I don’t k-know what to do.”

Baekhyun is moving before his brother has finished speaking.

“I’ll be there, don’t worry.” He rushes to his bedroom to find his coat. “Where are you? Where’s Junmyeon?”

“He told me to hide in my room after father started throwing things in the dining hall.” His breaths are short and loud. “That was half an hour ago. He isn’t answering his phone-”

“Stay there, okay?” Baekhyun struggles to put on the coat while holding the phone against his ear. “I’ll call Chanyeol and we’ll be there. Don’t go out of your room.”

Baekhyun rushes to the door while dialing Chanyeol’s number but it goes straight to voicemail- he must still be in the meeting.

“Hey, Sehun called. Father is drunk and he’s throwing things. I’m on my way there, okay? Please come as soon as you can.”

He also fires off quick texts telling him the same thing just in case.

Baekhyun calls a cab and slips his feet into the flip pops next to the door since they’re the only shoes he can wear without assistance.

Getting into the cab is awkward and uncomfortable with the cramps but Baekhyun powers through without help. Once he’s sat down and the car is on its way, he tries calling Kyungsoo.

He picks up after the fifth ring. “Today is the _only_ day I asked not to be disturbed, Park and unless you’ve gone into labor, this is not-”

“ _Kyungsoo_ , listen.”

“What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun briefly explains what happened and tells him Chanyeol is busy.

“Shit, I’m out of town right now and the drive back is going to take at least an hour.” He curses. “Jongin must be busy in the meeting too but I’ll try calling his secretary. Where’s Junmyeon?”

“I don’t know-”

“Baekhyun, don’t go inside alone, okay? I’ll also call and see if Minseok’s available.” He hears the sound of a car door slamming close in the background. “Once you’re there, wait outside until Chanyeol, Jongin or Minseok get there, understand?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun lies.

There’s no way he’s going to wait.

He shouldn’t have waited in the first place. He should’ve just taken Sehun the day they broke the curse. Baekhyun doesn’t care about the legalities- he should’ve just taken his brother and be done with it.

He dials Sehun next but when he doesn’t pick up after several tries, Baekhyun starts to panic. He tells the driver to hurry and after fifteen excruciatingly long minutes, they finally arrive. Baekhyun tells him to keep the change and rushes out as fast as he can- which is admittedly, not fast enough.

He finds Junmyeon in the foyer.

_Unconscious and bleeding from a cut on his forehead._

Hands shaking and dread pooling heavy in his gut, Baekhyun drops to his knees. “Junmyeon?”

Baekhyun tries to shake him awake and when the beta only groans in response, it’s enough for Baekhyun to let out a breath of relief.

He’s breathing and the cut on his forehead doesn’t look too bad. He’ll be okay. Now is not the time to panic. Baekhyun needs to hurry and find Sehun.

“I’ll be back, okay?” He whispers before slowly getting back on his feet and running as best as he can.

The house is deathly quiet and he doesn’t see a single staff member anywhere as he makes his way to the grand staircase. Sehun told him their father fired a bunch of people last week but it can’t have been _everyone_.

Baekhyun has barely climbed the first step when he feels a pang of discomfort around his lower body. It feels like he’s being twisted from the inside out and has to hold onto the railing and try to breathe through the pain.

When the feeling passes and he can stand straight again, Baekhyun resumes climbing up the stairs immediately.

It’s probably nothing. He’s fine. He’s not due for another 13 days. Maybe these are the _Braxton-Hicks contractions_ he had a few weeks earlier.

He just has to find Sehun and then hopefully Chanyeol will be here and they can go home. Maybe he’ll even call Dr. Lee and she’ll tell him everything is okay.

It’s a struggle to get to the top and when he finally does, Baekhyun takes a few seconds to steady his breathing and will his heart to calm down. He feels way too warm in his coat and after taking his phone out of the pocket, he struggles out of it and drops it to the ground.

Sehun is not in his room.

He’s not in Baekhyun’s old room either.

Trying very hard not to panic, Baekhyun climbs another flight of stairs up to the second floor. _Sehun is okay_ , he tells himself repeatedly. Junha, despite being the most hateful person ever, has never physically tried to hurt either of his sons.

Sehun is okay. Baekhyun just has to find him.

At the top of the stairs, Baekhyun comes to an abrupt stop when he’s hit with another wave of pain. It starts slow and then builds up to the most excruciating thing he has ever experienced, before it finally ebbs away.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hears Dr. Lee’s voice telling him how to differentiate between Braxton-Hicks contractions and actual labor but he pushes the thought away and moves forward to find his brother.

Sehun is pacing in the hallway outside their parents’ room.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun rushes to his side but before he can say anything, he hears shouting. Junha, screaming insults at the top of his lungs and Minji’s loud crying.

“We have to help her, Hyun.” Sehun grabs him by the shoulders. “Father is drunk- I don’t know what he’ll do to her.”

His voice is shaky and there are dried tear tracks on his cheeks and Baekhyun wishes he had the power to help. “Sehun, we are no match for him. _You know that_.”

“We can’t just leave her alone with h-him.”

Baekhyun knows he’s right. She might just be the worst example of it but she’s still their mother. And they can’t leave her to deal with Junha’s wrath.

“I- I’ll call the police.”

Sehun’s eyes widen but he nods.

Growing up, there have been numerous times when Baekhyun almost called the police. He even managed to find the courage to do it once but Mr. Byun was a powerful, rich man and it didn’t even take him five minutes to handle the situation.

That was the first and only time Minji ever raised her hand on him.

Baekhyun was fifteen and he still remembers the sting against his cheek. His mother held him in her arms afterwards and apologized repeatedly. She also made him promise to never do it again.

_“He’s your father, Baekhyun. He means well.”_

Baekhyun knows better now. And he knows he should’ve done this a long time ago.

He calls the police.

The lady on the phone tells him to hide and wait and Baekhyun readily agrees. If it was just him, he might have tried going in but right now he has Sehun and the baby to think about and he really can not afford to take the risk.

“-their fault!” Junha’s voice booms in the hallway. “I’m going to find that useless boy and kill him!”

Baekhyun and Sehun’s gazes snap to each other and suddenly he realizes it’s way worse than he thought. A drunk Junha is a hundred times more insane than the sober one and they need to get away from here _right now_.

They hear the shouts of Minji telling him to stop and Baekhyun grabs Sehun’s hand and drags him away. Baekhyun knows he’s slowing them down and tries his best to rush but halfway down the stairs, another wave of pain makes him almost double over.

He can hear Sehun’s voice calling his name and the constant buzzing of his phone but Baekhyun just grips his brother’s hand and tries to breathe through it. After a few long moments, the pain subsides and he’s nearly dizzy with relief.

“What just happened?”

The loud slamming of a door echoes behind them.

“Nothing- I’m fine.” Baekhyun pulls him along. “Come on!”

The best option would be to run outside but Baekhyun doesn’t think he can climb down another flight of stairs and there’s no way Sehun will leave without him. They end up hiding in Sehun’s closet and he slumps back against the wall, completely exhausted.

His phone pings again and Baekhyun pulls it up to his face to see missed calls and text messages from Chanyeol. Now that he’s not running up and down anymore, Baekhyun finally lets his mind tell him what he’s been actively trying not to think about.

“Baekhyun?” Sehun whispers, his face barely visible in the dark. “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun nods. “I will be-”

The sound of the door banging against the wall has both of them tensing up, followed by Junha’s scratchy voice. _“Where are you, you useless thing?!”_

Before any of them can do anything, a new wave of pain has him gasping into Sehun’s shoulder and trying his best not to make a single sound.

Mr. Byun is still screaming in the background but Baekhyun can’t make out the words anymore. The only thing he can focus on is to breathe through the feeling. It lasts for an eternity and it’s probably the most painful one so far and when his mind clears, he meets Sehun’s wide eyes.

“That was a contraction.”

_Oh._

_Oh, fuck._

Baekhyun can no longer ignore what he’s known the moment he felt the first cramps.

_He’s in labor._

They’re hiding in a closet and the police are on their way and so is Chanyeol and _Baekhyun is in labor_.

The baby really couldn’t have chosen a worse time to come and- _oh my god, they had 13 more days_.

“DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME?” Junha’s voice is so loud and Baekhyun is freaking the fuck out and this is not how he had imagined his labor would go.

They had a plan. Chanyeol made a whole checklist. They had their overnight bags packed, the baby’s bag packed for when they have to go to the hospital. All their family and friends knew the date and everything was planned to the last minute.

_Chanyeol._

Baekhyun grabs his phone from where he dropped it on the ground earlier and opens the unread messages from his husband. He doesn’t have the time to read them. Mr. Byun is right outside and he sounds deranged and it is at that moment that Baekhyun knows- he knows something bad is going to happen.

And maybe it’s crazy but the first clear thought he has at this moment is how he never confessed the depth of his feelings.

 _I never told him I love him_.

And now it’s nearly too late.

His free hand is still clutching Sehun’s and his brother has never looked this scared before and the baby wants to come out _right now_ and Baekhyun never told Chanyeol that he _loves_ him.

 _I love you_ , he types with tears in his eyes.

_I’m sorry I never said it. I love you Chanyeol_

_Make sure Hyesung is okay. I love you so much_

“It’s okay.” Sehun whispers to him. “Hyun, it’s okay. Nothing is going to happen to you or the baby.”

“Once I find you, boy-” Junha bellows from outside. “Once I fucking find you-”

The loud, shrill sound of Baekhyun’s ringtone cuts through the air and Baekhyun swears his heart stops. He sees Chanyeol’s name on the screen and it’s with agility that he did not even know he had that he turns the device off.

But the damage is done.

The footsteps are deafening.

The door is thrown open.

Junha’s red rimmed eyes find them.

 _He has a gun in his hand_.

“Oh, there’s two of you.”

Before he knows what’s happening, Mr. Byun stumbles in, grabs Sehun by the hair and starts dragging him out. Baekhyun screams and tries to follow but another wave of contraction hits him out of nowhere and he curls up on the floor instead.

They’re getting more intense and the intervals between them are reducing way too fast. It’s the single most overwhelming experience he’s ever had and it’s getting harder to focus on his breathing when he knows Sehun is in danger.

When the pain starts to lessen, Baekhyun uses every last bit of strength in his body to raise himself up on his hands and knees and crawl out of the closet.

He sees Sehun on the floor and Mr. Byun standing above him with a gun pointed to his head.

“Father, no!”

Adrenaline is the only thing that pushes him enough to crawl all the way to his brother and place his own body between Sehun and his father.

“Stop!”

Junha looks at him with dark eyes, his pupils blown wide. His skin is pale, lips white, hair in a disarray and he looks nothing like the man Baekhyun feared growing up.

“It’s you.” His father laughs, sounding maniac. “Ah, this is so much better. I did not even have to find you!”

Junha sounds crazy and Baekhyun knows their best bet is to distract him until the police arrive. Very slowly, he starts dragging his body backwards and pulls Sehun along.

“Were you-” he swallows, trying to keep his voice steady. “Were you going to look for me?”

“Of course I was.” Junha glares at them, the gun shaking in his grip. “After I was done with that useless piece of shit, I was going to find you and kill you too.”

_Fear._

Baekhyun’s known it intimately, all his life. Growing up, fear followed him like a distorted shadow where every step he took was careful and measured.

But everything pales in comparison to the absolute terror he feels right now.

And despite it all, he has to push away the feeling. Sehun and his baby depend on him and Baekhyun is not going to go down so easily.

“W-why?” He asks. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why?” Junha looks at him like he’s insane to ask such a thing. “Because it’s _your_ fault that I don’t have a damn penny to my name.”

 _Keep him talking_.

“I d-don’t think that’s true.” They’ve moved back to the far wall now and even putting this short distance between them and Junha makes Baekhyun feel safer.

“The Parks went back on their word, did your dear husband tell you that?” He snarls. “They tricked me! I sold them my son and they backed out of our fucking deal!”

Baekhyun is not surprised. Now that they’ve cut ties with Sungjin, there’s no reason for him to continue whatever deals he had with Mr. Byun.

“Have you considered that it’s your own fault?” Baekhyun doesn’t know where the words come from. “Maybe you shouldn’t have sold your son in the first place.”

Junha stares at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “What the fuck did you just say?”

“Baekhyun.” Sehun hisses and grabs his arm. “ _Stop_.”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to stop. He spent his whole life cowering in fear in front of this man who’s never even considered _trying_ to be a father.

“I said, _you shouldn’t have sold me in the first place_.”

Junha drops his hand and steps back, surprise clear in his eyes. “How-how dare you talk back to your father?”

Baekhyun laughs, the sound hollow. “You’ve never been a father to either of us.”

There’s a visible tremble in the older man’s body as he glares down at his sons and just the _sight_ of him fuels Baekhyun’s anger.

“You know what I hate about you the most?” Baekhyun returns the glare. “The way you are a _weak_ and _pathetic_ man. That instead of dealing with your problems, you either shift the blame or take out your anger on your wife.”

“You-”

“Byun Junha!” Baekhyun shouts, the sound gut-wrenching and filled with so much hatred it leaves him feeling raw. “You are a _bully_. You hate your children for something they had no control over and it disgusts me. _You_ disgust me. The way you treat your family disgusts me. Your entire existence disgusts me and you deserve to rot in jail. You don’t deserve a single good thing in your life-”

“Shut up!”

“I hate you!” Baekhyun screams. “You’re a useless human being and I hate you so fucking much-”

“Shut up or I’ll shoot you!”

Multiple things happen at once.

Someone screams.

A bullet fires.

Baekhyun covers Sehun’s body with his own in a way that his belly is not directly in line with the gun.

There are police sirens in the background.

 _Something_ thuds to the ground.

 _The pain doesn’t come_.

Baekhyun looks up to see Sehun’s wide eyes looking at something behind him and when he turns around, his heart nearly stops.

Lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood is _Minji_.

“No, no, no, no.” Junha drops to his knees beside her, eyes wide and tears on his cheeks. “No!”

Baekhyun is frozen in his spot. He can hear Mr. Byun screaming, the loud sirens, and Sehun’s soft crying but his brain is still processing the scene in front of him.

_Minji… took the bullet for them?_

And even more surprising; the absolute, bone crushing _devastation_ on Junha’s face. He’s screaming and crying, shouting Minji’s name again and again.

 _“Wake up, my love, please wake up.”_ He sobs, leaning over her still body. _“I can’t l-live without you, don’t you know that?!”_

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to feel or how to react. Worry for his mother and fear for Sehun and the baby makes everything inside him freeze up.

And then the door bursts open.

“Hands in the air!”

Men in uniform file inside in a neat but quick line, guns raised and pointed at Mr. Byun who doesn’t even pause screaming. The sound is not unlike one of an animal in pain and it confuses Baekhyun to no end. Junha always treated his wife like the dirt beneath his feet and this not how anyone would have imagined him to react.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun looks up.

Chanyeol is at the door.

Eyes wide and hair in a disarray, his husband struggles against the police officer holding him back. “Let me go- that’s my husband!”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s voice is barely above a whisper but Chanyeol hears him anyway and the only thing he wants right now is the warm embrace of the alpha.

“Sir, drop the gun.”

His attention shifts back to his parents to find the single most shocking thing that has happened all day. Junha has picked up the gun again and-

He’s holding it against his own head.

Baekhyun sees his finger press on the trigger and barely has the time to turn and hide Sehun’s face in his neck when the sound of the gunshot echoes through the room.

And then, at the worst time ever, the next contraction hits.

It blinds out everything else. Baekhyun has no idea what’s happening around him as he curls up against Sehun’s body and grits his teeth through the pain. This one feels like a downward push and he swears he can almost _feel the baby moving down_.

Faintly, he can hear the panicked shouts of his husband and the equally hysterical Sehun. Baekhyun wants to tell them it’s okay but everything feels sluggish and heavy.

He blinks his eyes open and sees the blurry face of his husband. He doesn’t know if his mother is still alive and his father just shot himself in the head but the relief he feels at seeing Chanyeol up close is insurmountable.

“Baekhyun? Hey, sweetheart.” Cold hands cup his face gently. “The ambulance is on its way, okay? P-please hold on?”

“Chanyeol.” It’s hard to get his lips to move. “Hyesung- he wants to come right n-now.”

“I-I know.” Why is Chanyeol crying? “And we’ll welcome him properly, I promise. Can you- can you tell him to wait just a little bit more?”

“I’ll try.”

xx

Baekhyun wakes up in the ambulance to another contraction.

This time, Chanyeol is there to hold his hand and press kisses against his sweaty forehead when it’s done. He tells him Dr. Lee is all ready and waiting for them in the hospital.

“Where’s Sehun?”

“Jongin’s driving him and Junmyeon to the hospital. They’re both okay and mostly in shock.” He’s not crying anymore but his eyes are still glassy.

“M-mom?”

“In another ambulance. The bullet didn’t hit any major organ and hopefully she’ll be okay.” He pauses to look at the nurse next to them and after sharing a look, he turns back to Baekhyun. “Mr. Byun… he didn’t make it.”

The first thing he feels is _relief_.

Then, _anger_.

Death is too generous for him and Baekhyun _doesn’t_ care if Junha was his father. That man deserved to rot in jail for his whole life.

The next wave hits him then and Baekhyun forgets about everything else. He curls up on his side and sends a silent apology to Chanyeol’s fingers that he’s crushing between his own. It lasts for an eternity and he gasps through the pain, somehow making it to the end without _dying_.

“How- how far apart are they?”

“The last two were four minutes apart.”

It’s the nurse who answers and when Baekhyun looks up to his husband, he finds Chanyeol with tears on his cheeks and a slight tremble to his form.

“Hey, hey. Why are you crying?” Baekhyun tries to tug him close. “Come here, give me a kiss.”

Chanyeol obeys but then turns his head into Baekhyun’s neck and starts crying again. “I- I was so scared, Baekhyun.” He sobs. “You weren’t answering your phone and then- and then we were outside when we heard the gunshot and I thought- I-”

“Shh.” With the last bit of his strength, Baekhyun caresses the back of his husband’s head. “I’m okay. Our baby’s okay- he’s impatient but he’s okay.”

Chanyeol just cries harder.

“I hate seeing you in pain.” He sniffs. “We’re never having a baby again- one is enough. Or- or we could adopt more if you want.”

“Sure, sure.”

Three minutes later another contraction hits and Baekhyun blacks out.

xx

The next time he wakes up, it’s to white ceiling lights and the consistent beeping of the machines. His entire body is sore and he feels like someone ran him over with a truck and on instinct, he moves a hand down to cradle his belly but-

Baekhyun’s eyes shift to look down at his body.

His belly’s not flat but it’s not _nine fucking months pregnant_ either.

And then he remembers.

_His father._

_The gun._

_His mother._

_Labor._

_He was in labor_.

Before the panic fully sets in, he turns his head to the side to find the single most beautiful sight he has ever witnessed.

Sitting in a chair a little away from the hospital bed is Chanyeol. His hair is still messy and he’s _still_ crying but his lips are stretched into the most beautiful smile ever.

In his arms is a small blue bundle and his shining eyes are gazing down at it so full of love, Baekhyun almost feels like he’s intruding.

“Chanyeol?”

His husband looks up at him and his smile only gets wider. With a gentle but firm hold around the blue bundle, Chanyeol rushes to his side.

“Hey there, we’ve been waiting to meet you.”

A nurse Baekhyun didn’t even notice was there helps him sit up against the pillows and arranges his arms properly to receive his baby before Chanyeol bends over and gently puts the bundle in Baekhyun’s arms.

Park Hyesung blinks up at him through Chanyeol’s eyes.

He’s red and puffy and he has an adorable little frown between his brown eyes and _he’s the most beautiful thing Baekhyun has ever seen in his life_.

“Hyesung.” Baekhyun whispers. “Hey, sweetheart. Your dad and I have waited so long to see you.

Chanyeol sits down beside him and kisses his head. “He has your nose. I love your nose.”

Baekhyun giggles, the sound watery but filled with so much warmth. “I think he looks like you. Look at his ears.”

They sit like that for a long time, gazing down at their son and sharing sweet kisses with each other until Dr. Lee comes in. Chanyeol takes Hyesung back in his arms while she looks over Baekhyun.

The stitches on his abdomen hurt but he feels fine otherwise.

After she’s made sure everything is okay, she leaves them alone again and Chanyeol tells him everyone’s waiting to see Baekhyun and the baby.

“How’s Sehun? And Junmyeon? And… mom?”

“They’re all okay. Sehun’s pretty shaken up but everyone is with him so he’s better now.” He places Hyesung back in Baekhyun’s arms. “Mrs. Byun went through a minor surgery but the doctor said she’ll recover quickly.”

Baekhyun still can’t believe what happened.

It’s hard to imagine that Junha is not in this world anymore, that he can’t hurt them anymore. It’s hard to imagine that Minji took a bullet for her children.

It’s even harder to imagine Mr. Byun crying over her body and then taking his own life. Baekhyun wonders why he did that. Was it because he thought she was dead or because he knew he was probably going to get arrested?

Baekhyun is honestly not sure and he knows this is something he’s going to think about for the rest of his life. He only wished Sehun didn’t have to witness that.

“Hey, you okay?”

Chanyeol sits back down next to him and Baekhyun turns to look at him. For one short moment before Mr. Byun fired the bullet, Baekhyun was sure he’d lose this.

He was sure he’d never look at his husband’s face again. Never be able to hold their son in his arms. But now he’s here; with Chanyeol by his side and Hyesung blinking up at them with a yawn.

“He’s beautiful.” He turns back to their son. “He’s so small, Chanyeol. Are all babies this small?”

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun hums, distracted by the way Hyesung’s small fingers wrap around his thumb.

“I love you.”

Slowly, Baekhyun turns his gaze to his lovely husband who stares back at him with eyes full of fresh tears and an earth-shattering smile on his lips.

“I should’ve said it before, I don’t know why I didn’t but- _I love you, Baekhyun_.” He places a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “I love you so much it’s like a physical ache inside my body. Every breath I take has your name written on it and every day I fall more in love with you.”

“Chanyeol-”

“You gave me something I never thought I would be able to have. You gave me your love and our beautiful son and you gave me strength and it was only because of _you_ that I managed to break the curse.” He leans in to press their foreheads together. “I love you with all my heart, body and soul and I don’t think I’m capable of functioning without you.”

“I-” Baekhyun laughs, the sound watery. “I can’t believe you just confessed to me with a whole ass paragraph while mine was through a fucking text message.”

Chanyeol kisses him on the cheek. “I don’t need an elaborate confession from you. It’s enough to know that you love me.”

He deserves it, though. Chanyeol deserves elaborate confessions. He deserves flowers and cheesy dates. He deserves being spoiled and kissed.

He deserves the world.

“I love you,” Baekhyun starts. “I’m still a little woozy from the meds so bear with me but Chanyeol, my love, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You barreled your way into my heart and made your home there and now that you’re here, I don’t think I can ever let you go. It’s a blessing to see your face the first thing in the morning and the last thing at night. I love you, dear husband of mine and I hope you change your mind about having another baby because I already want another one with you.”

Before Chanyeol can respond, Hyesung, who’s probably tired of being ignored, lets out a loud wail that turns into a long crying session.

And this is how they have their first ever experience of finding out that raising a child is not all sunshine and rainbows.

Baekhyun doesn’t mind one bit.

xx


	19. Epilogue

_Three years later._

Baekhyun wakes up with Chanyeol’s face between his legs.

“Morning,” he bites back a moan. “W-what are you doing down there?”

Chanyeol looks up, lips glistening with slick and pupils blown wide. “Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

_Perfect._

Baekhyun feels perfect.

Instead of answering, he tangles his hand in Chanyeol’s hair and pushes his face back down to continue where he left off. Chanyeol’s an absolute master at moving his tongue inside Baekhyun and it’s-

“Daddy!” little fists bang against the door. “Let me in!”

They both let out a collective groan and Chanyeol draws back. “I absolutely love that kid but I hate it when he does that.”

“Daddy! Look at me!”

Baekhyun laughs and pushes Chanyeol away. “Open the door for him.”

Chanyeol gets up with a pout and Baekhyun quickly puts his shorts back on while sitting up. They’ve become a little tight around his hips and he thinks it’s maybe time to buy new clothes.

Again.

He bought this just last month but he’s extra huge this time around in his pregnancy so it’s not surprising he’s grown out of them so quickly.

“Daddy look!”

Chanyeol opens the door to their three-year-old sitting on top of a _black panther_ and no matter how long it’s been, Baekhyun is still not used to the sight of Luna indulging Hyesung in whatever he wants.

The first time it happened when Hyesung was barely a year old and Baekhyun found him cuddling with a fully grown lioness in their living room, he almost passed out. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was elated to see this new development.

Luna had stopped shifting into her other forms after Yoora’s death and this meant she was finally moving on.

“Hey there, bud.” Chanyeol leans down to ruffle his hair. “You’re up early.”

Hyesung giggles and holds his arms up. “I want to see papa.”

Chanyeol carries him to the bed and puts him down next to Baekhyun but the little guy is quick to climb over him instead.

“Careful,” Chanyeol easily picks him up from Baekhyun’s belly and deposits him on his legs instead. “We talked about this, remember? Your little sister would get _ouch_ if you do that.”

Hyesung looks up at Baekhyun with wide eyes, little hands resting against the stretched skin of his belly. “Papa, when will she meet Hyesung?”

There’s still two months before Baekhyun’s due and Hyesung has been asking this same question every day for the last three months.

“Soon, sweetie.” Baekhyun leans in to kiss one chubby cheek. “Why did Hyesung wake up so early?”

“Papa promised we will see uncle Xing today!”

There’s still four hours before they have to leave to attend the inauguration of Yixing’s new dance studio but Hyesung has a habit of waking up early whenever he’s excited for the day to start and there’s nothing more exciting for him than to see all of their friends and family in one place.

Just last week on Jongin and Kyungsoo’s first anniversary party, Hyesung was so excited he woke up at 5 a.m.

“Papa, can uncle Sehun come too?”

Sehun, who recently turned 19 and inherited their family’s company, has to divide his time between college and work. Baekhyun has told him he doesn’t have to and that the company will do fine until he’s graduated but he’s adamant on doing it now.

Sehun likes to keep himself busy. The first few months after everything went down three years ago, it was very hard for him to deal with the sudden, abrupt change in his life.

But then Yixing took him under his wing and with Junmyeon’s help, he slowly brought back the old Sehun. Since then, his little brother has made it a habit to keep himself as busy as possible.

He’s a lot better now. Sehun and Baekhyun have both been going to therapy for nearly three years now and they also visit their mother once every month in the city’s best rehabilitation center.

She’s nowhere close to living without supervision yet but the progress she’s made from being the weak, timid woman she was back then to now, when she can easily admit that Junha was an evil man, is insurmountable.

“Of course he will.” Baekhyun flicks the mirror image of his own nose. “Everyone will be there.”

The dance studio has been a dream Yixing and Sehun have worked on for the last two years. It started with Yixing teaching Sehun some new techniques to keep him distracted and somehow turned to this.

 _Baekhyun is so proud of them_.

Yixing even moved out of the omega shelter and bought his own apartment.

The shelter has been a great success. It’s open to everyone and has been featured in several newspapers for its noteworthy cause. Most of its original inhabitants from the court now have proper jobs and some even got married. 

Kyungsoo is a permanent manager now and he’s excellent at his job. Jongdae helps out too but now that he’s expecting, he’s decided to take a break.

“Let’s go then!”

“Hey, hey.” Chanyeol sweeps in to pick Hyesung up. “Nobody’s going anywhere without breakfast.”

The fondness Baekhyun feels at seeing his husband and son together is something that never gets old. Chanyeol is so good with him- he knows exactly how to handle his tantrums and when to indulge him.

Especially now that he’s pregnant, Chanyeol’s taken most of the responsibilities. It’s an absolute wreck to have a toddler in your house but his husband somehow manages to do everything without Baekhyun losing his mind.

“When will we have grandma’s breakfast?” 

“Soon, bud.” Chanyeol holds him up and kisses both his cheeks. “Do you want to call her today?”

“Yes!”

At the insistence of everyone, Youngmi decided to take a vacation. Even though she wasn’t snared by the curse, she never left the court for long after getting married. Right now she’s in Turkey to visit her childhood friend and although Baekhyun misses her terribly, he knows she deserves to relax and spend time with friends.

“Ouch.” Baekhyun winces suddenly, putting a hand against his belly and finds two pairs of eyes zeroed in on him. “It’s okay. She just kicked.”

Their little girl is not as restless as Hyesung was but that was probably due to the stress Baekhyun was under during that time. Still, she’s not a saint either and likes to make her presence known by either a sharp kick or directly pressing against Baekhyun’s bladder.

Hyesung reaches out with his small, chubby fingers. His eyes are wide and shining. “Does Yoora come now?”

_Yoora._

The moment they found out they’re having a girl, it was unanimously decided that she’ll be called Yoora. It wasn’t something they even discussed or fought over like with Hyesung. It felt natural and perfect to give her that name.

“No, no.” Baekhyun laughs before kissing each finger. “There’s still time before she comes.”

This time around, Chanyeol has prepared everything for their baby’s arrival two months earlier. The last time it happened unexpectedly and at the _worst_ time.

Chanyeol’s planning to take paternity leave a month before the due date and he swore to not let Baekhyun out of his sight for even a second.

_Baekhyun loves him so much._

It’s been three years and sometimes he still can’t believe how blessed he is. He has the most amazing man as his husband and they have the cutest kid in the world with another one on her way.

There are still a lot of things they need to do though- converting the only guest bedroom into a nursery being at the top of the list.

“We need to go curtain shopping after we’re back from Yixing’s studio.” Baekhyun reminds his husband. “You think Kyungsoo can look after this little guy for a few hours?”

“You know Kyungsoo would _never_ say no to babysitting duties.”

Hyesung, to the surprise of no one, has everyone wrapped around his little fingers. Even Kyungsoo can’t resist him and he’s actually the one who buys his nephew the most gifts.

“We also need a new rocking chair. The one from Hyesung’s time broke, remember?”

Chanyeol hums, busy tickling a squealing Hyesung who scrambles to hide in Baekhyun’s arms. “Papa help!”

Baekhyun, used to this almost every morning, helps Hyesung hide under the covers. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Of course. Ah, where did Hyesung go?” He pretends to look around. “Maybe we should also start looking for a bigger house now. But I’m very attached to this one and I know you are too. It doesn’t feel right to call somewhere else home.”

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol drags Hyesung out from under the covers and smothers his face in kisses. The little guy squeals and giggles and looks at both of them and Baekhyun knows that the place where they live doesn’t matter.

They both love this apartment and what it represents and they’ll probably never sell it but one thing Baekhyun knows; it’s the people who make a home and not the place.

“It doesn’t matter.” Baekhyun shifts forward to first kiss his son’s cheek and then his husband’s lips. “For me, home is in your arms.”

The end

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest story I've ever written and thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Find me on twitter at [Baekstars_](https://twitter.com/baekstars_)


End file.
